No olvides lo que pasó
by Elio01
Summary: Sam se debate entre la vida y la muerte, mientras Andy no puede hacer nada más que ver cómo los médicos tratan de salvarlo. Todo el mundo cree que Sam está con Marlo y Andy con Nick, pero la verdad es que Sam y Andy volvieron 2 días antes del tiroteo. ¿Lo recordará Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Ver cómo los médicos luchaban por la vida de Sam había sido una experiencia que no olvidaría nunca. Sam había sufrido dos paradas respiratorias antes que lo llevaran al quirófano, mientras ella lo miraba todo sin poder hacer nada, y ahora… sólo quedaba esperar.

Tras tres horas en la sala de espera, que le parecieron interminables finalmente salió el cirujano. Todos se levantaron y tras unos segundos en los que se hizo un silencio absoluto, respiraron tranquilos cuando el doctor les explicó, que aunque seguía grave, Sam había superado la operación y que las próximas horas iban a marcar su recuperación o… no quería recordar esa parte de la explicación.

Miró en la sala y no vio a Marlo. En un principio había creído que se había quedado en la comisaría prestando declaración a Asuntos Internos, y después sinceramente, con la tensión del momento se había olvidado totalmente de ella, pero ahora, cuando por fin alguien podría acompañar a Sam en su habitación de cuidados intensivos, se sintió incómoda, Marlo a ojos de todo el mundo seguía siendo la novia de Sam.

Frank: Creo que deberías ir tú. Sam necesita alguien a su lado y bueno… no veo a nadie más adecuado que tú en este momento por aquí –dijo Frank- echando una rápida mirada alrededor.

Sin saber cómo se encontró de repente en la habitación de Sam. Estaba tan pálido que por un momento sintió cómo su corazón se paraba. Él que era tan fuerte, se veía tan vulnerable conectado a aquellas máquinas que ayudaban a que siguiera con vida.

_Flashback – Dos días antes__._

_Swarek: McNally –gritó Sam desde la otra punta de la comisaría-. ¿Dónde crees que vas? _

_McNally: A casa. Ha sido un día horrible –contestó Andy saliendo del recinto y dando con la puerta en las narices a Sam-._

_Swarek: ¿Y cuándo no lo es? –preguntó Sam intentando alcanzar a Andy-. ¿Puedes parar un momento? –volvió a preguntar Sam, mientras agarraba a Andy por un brazo y la llevaba a un lugar aparte lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo-._

_McNally: No tengo ganas de jueguecitos, Sam._

_Swarek: ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer un poco de caso?_

_McNally: ¿Nunca?_

_Swarek: No me rompas el corazón, McNally –dijo él adoptando una pose teatral, mientras se ponía ambas manos en el corazón-._

_McNally: ¿Yo? En eso tú eres el jefe, ¿no recuerdas? Llovía, estábamos en la puerta del Penny…_

_Swarek: ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a seguir recordando eso?_

_McNally: El que sea necesario. Y ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy –dijo ella intentando zafarse de él-._

_Swarek: ¿Hasta cuándo McNally?_

_McNally: ¿Hasta cuándo qué?_

_Swarek: Me vas a hacer sufrir._

_McNally: No sé porque dices eso. Tú tienes a tu novia y yo…_

_Swarek: Sí ya lo sé. Tú estás con Nick._

_McNally: ¡No, yo no estoy con Nick!_

_Swarek: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_McNally: Casi tres meses. Desde la noche de la pelea._

_Swarek: ¿Desde entonces? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_McNally: Porque se trata de mi vida. Tú, tú… no tienes nada que decir a eso._

_Swarek: Yo soy parte de tu vida._

_McNally: No te equivoques Sam. Tú dejaste muy claro hace tiempo que no me querías en tu vida._

_Swarek: Pero las cosas han cambiado…_

_McNally: ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Te has cansado de tu novia?_

_Swarek: No es mi novia. Bueno, no técnicamente._

_McNally: ¿Ah no? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_Swarek: __Touché._

_McNally: Jajaja. Te pillé._

_Swarek: Sí, me pillaste._

Bueno, entonces… ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

_McNally: No, quizás otro día. Estoy cansada, de verdad._

_Swarek: Vale, vale… ¿qué te parece si te hago la cena mientras tú te relajas en el sofá?_

_McNally: ¿De verdad piensas qué me vas a convencer con eso? ¿Con una cena?_

_Swarek: Ya sabes que cocino muy bien._

_McNally: Síiiii, demasiado… Y que eres bueno con las herramientas y un buen conductor…_

_Swarek: Entonces… ¿quieres que te prepare una rica cena?_

_McNally: Ummm… ¿Por qué conocerás todos mis puntos débiles?_

_Swarek: ¿Eso es un sí?_

_McNally: Supongo que sí._

_Swarek: ¡Vamos! Te acerco a tu casa y me voy a comprar algo para la cena._

_McNally: ¿No me has dicho que ibas a cocinar tú? –preguntó Andy un poco decepcionada-._

_Swarek: Sí, pero conociéndote cómo te conozco, seguro que no tienes nada en la despensa._

_McNally: Es verdad –dijo Andy un tanto avergonzada-._

_Sam abrió la puerta de la casa de Andy, con las llaves que ella le había dado un rato antes. No había nadie a la vista y todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción del pequeño resplandor que parecía venir de la habitación de Andy. Llegó como pudo hasta la barra de la cocina, cargando con todas las bolsas de la compra y comenzó a guardar las cosas que sabía que no iba a utilizar esa noche._

_Swarek: Ya estoy en casa –gritó con su característica voz ronca-. No voy a tardar. En nada tengo todo preparado, ya verás._

_¿McNally? –preguntó después que hubieran pasado cinco minutos sin que ella hubiera dicho nada._

_¿McNally? ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar esta vez con voz más baja mientras se acercaba a la habitación._

_Andy estaba en la cama. Llevaba puesto un albornoz y una toalla envolvía su pelo. Se había quedado dormida en diagonal._

_Sam aprovechó el momento para deleitarse mirándola. Desde que la había conocido, se había sentido atraído hacia ella. Desde ese momento no podía dejar de mirarla, fuera cual fuera la situación. Por esa razón podía pasarse horas mirándola mientras dormía, acariciándole el pelo, un brazo, lo que fuera… La había echado tanto de menos…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Por favor, díganme si les interesa la historia y si quieren que continúe con más capítulos. Muchas gracias.**

_Andy comenzó a moverse con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la persiana. El estómago le gruñía como si hiciera días que no comía, pero la noche anterior Sam le había hecho la cena. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. Sam cocinaba de maravilla… Entonces comenzó a recordar: algo andaba mal. No recordaba nada de la cena. Sólo una ducha con agua calentita y hacerse tumbado un momento en la cama. De pronto se dio cuenta que un brazo la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Levantó un poco la sábana y se incorporó lo suficiente para reconocer un tatuaje que le era muy familiar ¡Sam! ¿Cómo…. cómo habían acabado en esa situación? ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos? Levantó de nuevo la sábana para ver si llevaba algo de ropa ¡Genial! –pensó-. El camisón que ella misma se había puesto debajo del albornoz. __Pero después de eso… no lograba recordar nada._

_Sam notó como Andy se movía. La noche anterior, una vez había acabado de guardar la comida que necesitaba estar en la nevera, no se había podido resistir a meterse en la cama con ella. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Andy una vez se despertara y viera que él había dormido con ella. Había estado toda la noche tenso temiendo por su reacción, así que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño._

_Andy intentó moverse, pero Sam la tenía demasiado bien sujeta. Cogió el brazo de Sam e intentó apartarlo sin éxito. Mientras Sam hacía lo imposible por aguantar la risa, parecer dormido y que ella no sospechara. Al tercer intento de Andy, Sam comenzó a reír sin parar. Ella lo apartó a la fuerza, echando a un lado la delicadeza de la que había hecho gala hasta ese momento y le echó una mirada asesina. _

_McNally: ¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto? Y lo más importante, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Andy girándose hacia Sam-._

_Swarek: Sólo un minuto. No siempre intentan despertarlo a uno con una llave de judo._

_McNally: ¿De qué estás hablando? No… no intentes desviar el tema. Se puede saber, ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Swarek: Dormir… bueno o intentar dormir, porque con tanto movimiento por la mañana es imposible._

_McNally: ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Swarek: ¿Aquí, aquí? –dijo Sam señalando la cama mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba su cabeza con un brazo._

_McNally: ¡Sí, aquí!_

_Swarek: Bueno… Me cansé de esperarte en el salón. Vine a ver si estabas bien… Y una cosa llevó a la otra._

_McNally: ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que una cosa llevó a la otra?_

_Swarek: Pues que estás irresistible en albornoz con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza._

_McNally: ¡Deja de hacer eso! –exclamó Andy mirando fijamente los hoyuelos que se le formaban a Sam en la cara cuando reía-._

_Swarek: ¿El qué? ¿Decir la verdad?_

_McNally: No, sonreír de esa manera._

_Swarek: ¿De qué manera?_

_McNally: ¡Esa! –contestó ella señalándolo con un dedo-. ¡Aleja esos hoyuelos de mi vista! –dijo Andy tapándose los ojos con ambas manos-._

_Swarek: Sé el poder que ejercen estos hoyuelos en ti… Sé que te encantan. Tu misma me lo dijiste una vez._

_McNally: Sí. Hay veces que estaría mejor calladita._

_Swarek: ¿Sabes qué es lo que me vuelve realmente loco de ti?_

_McNally: ¡No, nunca me lo has dicho!_

_Swarek: Este precioso lunar que tienes debajo del labio –dijo él acercándose para acariciarlo-._

_McNally: Y ahora, ¿en qué situación nos deja todo esto?_

_Swarek: En que tengo ganas de besarte –contestó Sam quedándose a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella-._

_McNally: ¡Sam Swarek no me hagas esto!_

_Swarek: ¿El qué? ¿Esto? –preguntó él besándola sin dejarla responder-._

_McNally: Sam –dijo ella cuando recobró el aliento después del beso-._

_Swarek: No digas nada McNally, solo siente._

_Andy se despertó por segunda vez esa mañana. Miró a su lado donde Sam dormía plácidamente y sonrió. Finalmente se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos tal y como le había dicho Sam, y estaba contenta por ello. Las cosas tenían que ir bien. Ella ya no estaba con Nick desde hacía unos meses, era una persona libre y Sam… Sam también. Él mismo había dicho que Marlo ya no era técnicamente su novia. ¿Técnicamente? –se preguntó-. ¿Qué había querido decir él con técnicamente? _

_McNally: ¡Sam Swakek! –gritó Andy mientras zarandeaba a un profundamente dormido Sam-. ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con que Marlo ya no es técnicamente tu novia?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Swarek: Umm, McNally –dijo Sam desperezándose.- Como sigas despertándome así, me vas a matar de un ataque al corazón._

_McNally: ¡No cambies de tema, eh! Que nos conocemos…_

_Swarek: Bueno… quise decir que no estamos saliendo aunque tampoco hemos roto._

_McNally: ¿Y eso cómo se entiende?_

_Swarek: Simplemente dejamos de vernos. Estuve cuidando de ella cuando tuvo la crisis, pero cuando Marlo mejoró, nos fuimos distanciando sin más. Somos adultos, no necesitamos certificarlo de ninguna manera._

_McNally: Vale… es decir, que yo soy la única idiota con la que rompiste. Monica ya me dijo…_

_Swarek: ¿Qué te dijo Monica?_

_McNally: Bueno… Nada._

_Swarek: Termina lo que comenzaste. ¿Acaso mis ex os reunís para hablar de mí a mis espaldas?_

_McNally: ¡No! Sólo coincidimos y surgió el tema._

_Swarek: Claro, surgió el tema, así por casualidad._

_McNally: No sólo… Bueno no quiero hablar de esto. Fue una conversación entre las dos. No me dijo nada que no supiera._

_Swarek: Piensas que soy un desalmado, ¿no? Que no tengo sentimientos… ¿No es así? –preguntó Sam cogiéndola por las manos-. Yo… es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien. Mi trabajo siempre había sido lo primero hasta que te conocí. A partir de ese momento comencé a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho. Me convertí en vulnerable y cuando Jerry murió y vi por lo que estaba pasando Traci, quise apartarte de mi fuera como fuera, para evitar que te encontraras en algún momento en la misma situación._

_McNally: Pero…_

_Swarek: Déjame terminar –dijo Sam poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que ella hablara-. Preferí hacerte sufrir por la ruptura y evitarte un sufrimiento mayor en un futuro._

_McNally: Nosotros amamos ser policías. No seríamos felices haciendo otra cosa. Sabemos que nuestro trabajo conlleva peligros, que estamos expuestos a la muerte cada día, pero tienes que saber una cosa, Sam Swarek, prefiero vivir tres meses a tu lado que una vida entera sin ti._

_Swarek: Te amo McNally._

_McNally: Te amo Sam Swarek._

* * *

Se acercó a Sam. No podía soportar verlo así, tan vulnerable. Sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, las gotas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se giró. No quería que Sam la viera así. No es que la pudiera ver, pero había oído hablar de gente, que aún estando en estado de coma, podían percibir lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Más vale prevenir que curar, pensó.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró una chica a la que no conocía. Genial –pensó-. Otra de las exnovias.

McNally: Disculpa. Sólo puede haber un acompañante en la habitación.

Sarah: ¿Y tú eres? A menos que Sam se haya casado y yo no me haya enterado, cosa por otro lado bastante probable, creo que tengo bastante derecho a estar aquí.

McNally: Yo… yo soy sólo su compañera.

Sarah: Ah, pues yo soy la hermana.

McNally: No sabía que Sam tuviera una hermana.

Sarah: Tampoco me extraña. Veo que sigue como siempre. Sam en toda su esencia, haciendo lo que mejor se le da, su papel de hombre inescrutable.

McNally: No creo que sea inescrutable…

Sarah: Bueno –contestó Sarah molesta- creo que no es el momento que hablemos de esto. Llevo horas sentada en un coche para estar con mi hermano y me gustaría verlo.

McNally: ¡Claro, lo siento! –le dijo McNally retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo-. Él está grave. Los médicos consiguieron sacarle la bala, pero perdió mucha sangre y tuvo dos paradas antes de entrar al quirófano. Han dicho que las primeras horas son críticas.

Sarah: Ya veo –contestó Sarah impasible-.

McNally: Pero yo sé que él va a salir de esta. Sam es fuerte.

Sarah: Sí, demasiado.

McNally: Esperaré fuera –dijo Andy girándose para mirar a Sam antes de salir-. Si quieres que te traiga algo, no sé, un café, lo que sea…

Sarah: Gracias, estoy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy salió resignada de la habitación. En definitiva era su hermana y había viajado durante horas para estar con Sam, así es que poca cosa podía hacer –pensó encogiéndose de hombros-.

Nick: ¡Hey!

McNally: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nick: Acabo de traer a la hermana de Sam.

McNally: ¿Has sido tú? No sabía…

Nick: Sí, bueno… Después de todo lo qué ha pasado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer: me ha salvado la vida.

McNally: Como siempre, ha pensado antes en los demás que en él mismo –dijo Andy mientras las lágrimas volvían a asomar en sus ojos-. Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta que Ford había vuelto a la comisaría, en vez de ponerse el chaleco antibalas, ha estado buscando a Ford sin preocuparse por su vida.

Nick: Es un muy buen policía…

McNally: Sí, pero a veces podía pensar un poco más en sí mismo, ¿no? –dijo Andy entre sollozos-.

Nick: Ven –contestó Nick arropándola entre sus brazos-.

McNally: Siempre supiste que no había dejado de amarle, ¿verdad?

Nick: Fue bonito mientras duró. Se creó un vínculo muy fuerte entre nosotros cuando estuvimos encubiertos. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y aprendimos a entendernos sin palabras. Y además los dos salíamos de una relación en la que nos habían decepcionado. Es normal que nos confundiéramos un poco con lo sentíamos,

McNally: Yo no me arrepiento de nada, ¿sabes? Estuvimos bien juntos. Y tú encontrarás a alguien pronto. Ya verás.

Nick: Sí –contestó Nick con una mirada llena de melancolía-. No te preocupes, él saldrá de esta.

McNally: Él está muy grave. No sabes lo indefenso que se le ve –dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el interior de la habitación de Sam-. Tengo miedo, Nick.

Nick: No pienses en eso, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Nick zarandeándola-. Tienes que estar con él ahora. Te va a necesitar cuando se despierte. No estoy muy seguro que su hermana vaya a durar mucho por aquí.

McNally: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nick: No sé… ha sido todo muy raro. Casi he tenido que arrastrarla para que saliera de su casa, de camino hacia aquí se ha arrepentido varias veces de haber venido conmigo y cuando hemos llegado quería marcharse para casa.

McNally: A mí también me ha parecido un poco rara su actitud. Sabes una cosa Nick, Sam nunca me habló de ella.

Nick: Igual no se llevan bien.

McNally: Supongo…

Nick: Tengo que irme, Andy. Tengo como cinco llamadas perdidas del Detective Peck. Necesitan que preste declaración.

McNally: Es verdad… He perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, no sé ni qué hora es.

Nick: Son las dos de la madrugada, Andy. Igual deberías pensar en descansar un poco –dijo acariciando los dos círculos negros que cada vez eran más evidentes bajo los ojos de Andy-. Has trabajado un doble turno. No sé ni cómo te mantienes en pie. Llevas más de 24 horas sin dormir. Anda, prométeme que te cuidarás y no harás ninguna locura.

McNally: Te lo prometo.

* * *

_Flashback – Un día antes__._

* * *

_McNally: Sam, soy tan feliz… -susurró Andy mientras Sam le acariciaba la espalda-. Creo que me voy a volver a acostumbrar a esto pronto. Te he echado tanto de menos…_

_Swarek: Llevo semanas intentando acercarme a ti, pero no me lo has puesto fácil._

_McNally: No tenía porque hacerlo. Tú estabas con otra persona y no evitabas las muestras de cariño en público. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? _

_Swarek: Creía que le debía algo a Marlo y mostrarme cariñoso en público con ella, era como… no sé…_

_McNally: Querías que ella se sintiera querida y segura con la relación._

_Swarek: Pero lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarme a mí mismo._

_McNally: Y de repente comienzas a emitir señales, me persigues… y yo creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Sin poderme sacar de la cabeza la escena en el office, el día que volví de la misión encubierta, cuando le dijiste a Marlo que yo era tu pasado, ¿recuerdas?_

_Swarek: McNally, yo decidí mostrarte mis sentimientos y tú, ¿qué hiciste? Marcharte lejos._

_McNally: ¿Vamos a volver a discutir sobre lo mismo?_

_Swarek: No –dijo él dándose la vuelta y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo-. No quiero volver a hablar sobre eso. Te amo y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie._

_McNally: ¿Qué hora debe ser? Creo que voy a desfallecer. Ayer alguien me prometió una cena y no cumplió._

_Swarek: Serás…_

_McNally: Ahora en serio, ¿qué hora es?_

_Swarek: Mi reloj salió volando otra vez. Eres toda una lanzadora profesional… -dijo lanzándose de cabeza por el hueco que había entre la cama y la mesilla de noche-. ¡Ya lo tengo!_

_McNally: ¿Y bien?_

_Swarek: Las doce y media. ¿Las doce y media? Oh no, entro en el turno dentro de dos horas._

_McNally: Me quedé sin comer otra vez –dijo Andy desilusionada-._

_Swarek: Nos podemos vestir y comer cerca de la comisaria._

_McNally: No trabajo hasta mañana por la mañana. Tengo turno doble._

_Swarek: ¿No te voy a ver hasta casi dentro de un día y quieres malgastar el tiempo comiendo?_

_McNally: ¿Tienes otra idea?_


	5. Chapter 5

Monica: ¿Andy?

McNally: Hola Monica –contestó Andy saliendo de su ensimismamiento-.

Monica: No, no sabía que Sam estaba aquí. Me acabo de enterar… Acabo de entrar en el turno y una compañera me lo ha contado –dijo Monica visiblemente nerviosa-. Voy a entrar a verlo, ¿vale?

McNally: De acuerdo.

Andy la siguió con la mirada y volvió a su posición natural delante de la ventana de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la hermana de Sam salió por ella.

Sarah: ¿A quién se supone que estaba salvando esta vez? –preguntó Sara enfurecida dirigiéndose a Andy-. ¿Por qué valora tan poco su vida? ¿No se da cuenta que hay gente que se preocupa por él?

McNally: Él… él solo estaba hacienda su trabajo.

Sarah: ¿Su trabajo? ¡Claro! No existe nada más para él, ¿no? Sólo su trabajo.

McNally: Él saldrá de esta…

Sarah: Sí, siempre sale inmune, pero llegará un día en que la suerte dejará de estar a su lado.

Andy vio como la hermana de Sam luchaba contra las lágrimas e intentaba hacerse la fuerte, así es que decidió cambiar de tema.

McNally: ¿Se ha despertado?

Sarah: No.

McNally: Pero lleva mucho rato sin reaccionar. He intentado preguntar a las enfermeras que han estado entrando y saliendo, pero me han dicho que no estaban autorizadas a decirme nada, que esperara a hablar con el médico.

Sarah: La doctora que acaba de entrar me ha dicho que lo han sedado. Parece que en la sala de reanimación, después de la operación, estaba muy nervioso.

McNally: Ah.

Sarah: Pero que no tardará en despertarse. Lo van a ir espabilando poco a poco.

Siento lo de antes. He sido un poco brusca. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

McNally: La situación no ayuda.

Sarah: No –dijo Sarah mirándola por un momento-. Tienes mala cara, ¿quieres que te traiga un café? Voy a aprovechar para acercarme a la cafetería.

McNally: No, gracias. No te preocupes, no lo dejaré sólo, esperaré aquí

Sarah: Gracias.

Andy se sentía terriblemente cansada. Aparte del agotamiento físico, la tensión y los nervios estaban comenzando a hacer estragos en ella. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio como Monica le hacía señas para que entrara.

McNally: ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Andy entrando en una exhalación-.

Monica: Sigue dormido, pero ya han comenzado a reducir la dosis y en un ratito se irá despertando –dijo Monica hablando apenas en susurros-.

McNally: Pero, ¿cómo está evolucionando?

Monica: De momento todo va bien. Él es fuerte. Si no hay ningún contratiempo importante, saldrá de esta.

Era tanta la tensión que acumulaba, que no pudo evitar que toda la angustia que sentía, saliera entre sollozos.

Monica: ¡Eh, mira quién está aquí! –dijo Monica mientras señalaba a un despistado Oliver, que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana-. Será mejor que salga y siga con mi turno de urgencias.

McNally: Gracias por todo Monica. Aunque no seas su médico, Sam estará en buenas manos si lo necesitas en algún momento.

Monica: Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Aprovechad para ir a la cafetería cuando vengan las enfermeras a asear a Sam, necesitas urgentemente tomar algo. No queremos que también enfermes tú.

McNally: Gracias Monica.

Oliver: ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? –preguntó Oliver arrastrando su suero mientras Monica le abría la puerta.

Monica: Bueno, yo me voy.

McNally / Oliver: Adiós.

Oliver: Vale que he estado secuestrado durante unas horas y que ese maldito de Ford me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un niño pequeño. Celery no quería decirme nada para que no me preocupara. Me he enterado por casualidad.

McNally: shhhhhhh-dijo Andy poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. ¡No grites, está dormido!

Oliver: Ahh –contestó Oliver mirándola fijamente-. Tienes una pinta horrible.

McNally: Me lo imagino. Llevo mil horas despierta.

Oliver: ¿Cómo está Sammy?

McNally: Monica me acaba de decir que si no hay ningún contratiempo saldrá de esta.

Oliver: No soportaría perder a Sam. Él es como un hermano. Llevamos juntos desde la academia. Él era sólo un muchacho.

McNally: No vamos a perderlo Oliver.

Oliver: Parece que nos van a echar –dijo Oliver mientras dos enfermeras entraban por la puerta-. Venga, acompáñame a la cafetería, la comida del hospital es terrible.

McNally: Pero…

Oliver: Venga Andy. Sam no va se va a ir a ningún sitio.

McNally: Pero al menos esperemos a que vuelva su hermana…

Oliver: ¿Sarah está aquí? Menuda sorpresa.

McNally: Sí. Sólo ha ido a por un café. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Oliver: Bueno… Ellos no se ven todo lo a menudo que deberían. Al fin y al cabo son hermanos.

McNally: Por ahí viene.

Sarah: ¡Ollie, cuánto tiempo! –dijo Sarah dándole un abrazo-.

Oliver: Sí, demasiado.

Sarah: ¿Tú también has resultado herido?

Oliver: Bueno, sí. Pero no es nada…

Me llevo a Andy, necesita tomar algo con urgencia. Nos vemos ahora.

Los dos continuaron por el pasillo y entraron en el ascensor, mientras Marlo salía del ascensor de al lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver: ¿Y entonces qué ha pasado? –preguntó Oliver-.

McNally: Es una larga historia y…

Oliver: Y estás agotada.

McNally: Ayer todo era perfecto y hoy… Mi mundo se ha desmoronado bajo mis pies.

Oliver: Pero todo volverá a su sitio, ya verás –dijo Oliver arropándola con un brazo-.

McNally: Eso espero. ¿Hablaste con Sam?

Oliver: ¿Cuándo?

McNally: Cuando estábamos buscando a Ford. Antes que él te secuestrara.

Oliver: Sólo un momento, cuando nos cruzamos en la comisaria. Me dijo que había ido a ver a Marlo a casa de su hermana y que tenía que contarme algo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan contento.

McNally: Así es que habló con Marlo…

Andy pensó en la petición que le había hecho a Sam aquella mañana y que no había terminado como ella esperaba.

_Flashback – Un día antes__._

_McNally: Sam, vas a conseguir que muramos de inanición. ¿Cuántas horas llevamos en la cama?_

_Swarek: He leído en algún lugar que existe un record, pero nos podíamos aplicar un poco y superarlo-dijo levantando las cejas con cara de pillo-._

_McNally: ¿Podemos hacerlo después de comer un poco?_

_Swarek: El record ya no sería válido._

_McNally: Pero no habríamos muerto de hambre._

_Swarek: ¡Muy graciosa! Ahora en serio, tengo que irme. Voy a llegar tarde al turno –dijo levantándose de la cama-._

_McNally: ¿Y nuestra comida?_

_Swarek: Nos quedamos sin tiempo._

_McNally: Sam._

_Swarek: ¿Sí?_

_McNally: Quiero pedirte algo._

_Swarek: Dime –dijo mirándola fijamente-._

_McNally: Quiero que hables con Marlo._

_Swarek: ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no había nada de qué hablar._

_McNally: __Pero Sam…_

_Swarek: ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Ya está todo hablado. No te metas en esto, ¿vale? –y dicho esto se marchó dando un portazo-._

* * *

Andy volvió a la realidad. ¿De qué habían hablado Marlo y Sam? ¿Le había hecho caso finalmente Sam o por el contrario había retomado su relación sin complicaciones?

¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esos estúpidos celos? ¿No le había demostrado él que la quería?

Oliver: ¿Qué está pasando, Andy?

McNally: Nada Oliver, solo tenía curiosidad.

Oliver: ¿Seguro? No tienes buena cara. ¿Seguro que no quieres que nos sentemos? –preguntó Oliver mientras Andy pagaba los cafés-. Yo no tengo hambre, pero tú deberías comer algo. Parece que vayas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

McNally: Eso es lo que toda chica quiere escuchar.

Oliver: No estás en tu mejor momento.

McNally: Todo mejorará y entonces me tendrás que sacar a los moscones de encima.

Oliver: Sí.

McNally: Volvamos a la habitación. Vamos a ver cómo está Sam.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de Sam la vio. Estaba hablando amigablemente con Sarah y Sam aunque con cara de cansado, parecía sonreír al verlas.

McNally: ¿Qué… qué hace ella aquí?

Oliver: ¡Vamos! Parece que Sam está despierto.

McNally: Creo que somos demasiados. Mejor espero aquí.

Oliver: Pero Andy… tú deberías entrar.

McNally: No creo que sea un buen momento –dijo mientras sentía una punzada de celos al ver la estampa familiar de los dos hermanos y Marlo-. Necesito ir al baño. Creo que el café no me ha sentado demasiado bien –dicho esto se marchó en dirección al servicio-.

Oliver se la quedó mirando mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Algo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

Oliver: ¡Hey Sammy! Necesitas afeitarte con urgencia, hombre –dijo Oliver en tono de broma-. ¡Hola chicas!

Sam sonrió débilmente desde la cama.

Swarek: Tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento, hombre.

Oliver: No seas envidioso. Ya verás cuando le pongan unas ruedas a tu suero y podamos hacer una carrera por el pasillo.

Swarek: No me hagas reír que me duele todo el cuerpo –dijo Sam arrastrando las palabras por el esfuerzo-. Ollie, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Sarah: Os dejamos solos. Mejor las visitas de poco en poco.

Oliver espero a que cerraran la puerta para volver a hablar.

Oliver: ¿Qué pasa Sam?

Swarek: ¿Dónde está Andy? ¿Quién es esa chica que estaba aquí con Sarah cuando me he despertado? –preguntó agobiado-.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver: Lo estás diciendo en broma, ¿no? –preguntó Oliver acercándose a Sam para que no tuviera que esforzarse.

Swarek: No, hombre. Yo no la he visto en mi vida –contestó Sam confuso-.

Oliver: Claro Sam. En lo único que tienes que pensar ahora es en recuperarte.

Swarek: ¿Dónde está Mc Nally?

Oliver: Ahí fuera. Ella ha estado todo el tiempo aquí, esperando que te despertaras.

Sam sonrió y mostró sus inseparables hoyuelos.

Swarek: Buena chica.

Oliver: Sí.

Swarek: ¿Ella está bien? No recuerdo bien cómo me hirieron.

Oliver: Sí, yo no estaba allí, pero me han contado que ella nunca estuvo en peligro.

Sam volvió a sonreír y su cara mostró una mueca de dolor.

Swarek: ¿Y Gail? ¿Ya apareció?

Oliver: ¿Gail?

Swarek: La secuestraron en casa de Andy… Jerry está llevando el caso. ¿Me atacó el secuestrador? ¿Jerry lo ha atrapado?

Oliver: Sam, ¿qué… qué estás diciendo? Deja de preguntar cosas. Ahora tienes que descansar y olvidarte de esas cosas –dijo Oliver preocupado por las cosas incoherentes que estaba diciendo Sam.

Swarek: Está bien, creo que vuelvo a tener sueño –dijo Sam resignado-.

Oliver: Bien.

Swarek: Sólo una cosa, ¿quién es esa chica?

Oliver: Sammy, hablamos más tarde.

Swarek: ¿Quién es esa chica Ollie?

Oliver: Sam…

Swarek: Oliver, ¡dímelo!

Oliver: Habéis estado saliendo durante los últimos meses…

Swarek: No Ollie, yo estoy con McNally, llevamos juntos desde que ella volvió de Temagami.

Oliver: Sam, no…

Swarek: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Oliver: Sólo estás confuso, Sammy.

Swarek: No, yo no estoy confuso, yo lo recuerdo todo perfectamente –dijo Sam subiendo la voz e intentando levantarse de la cama-.

Oliver: Será mejor que hablemos con el médico y le preguntemos, seguro que pasan estas cosas cuando te disparan –le contestó Oliver intentando mantenerlo tranquilo en la cama con ambas manos-.

Swarek: ¿Cuándo te disparan en el abdomen?

¡No, no le digas nada al doctor! No querrás que piensen que estoy loco, ¿no?

Oliver: Tú no estás loco, sólo desconcertado.

Swarek: No me van a dejar volver a trabajar, voy a tener que ir a terapia. ¡Tú sabes que odio ir a terapia! Y lo peor es saber que Andy ya no está en mi vida.

Oliver: El trabajo no es tan importante ahora… Y en cuanto a Andy…

Swarek: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos separamos?

Oliver: Ahora no, Sam –dijo Oliver mirando al suelo-.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Monica con una sonrisa en la cara.

Monica: ¿Cómo está la bella durmiente? –preguntó Monica acercándose mientras le tomaba el pulso-.

Swarek: Cómo si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

Monica: Te creo. Menuda herida fea te han hecho. Un poco más arriba y hubieses estado perdido. –dijo tomándole la temperatura.

Swarek: Supongo que tuve suerte.

Monica: El que te disparó no tuvo tanta suerte.

Swarek: ¿Yo le disparé?

Monica: No, fue el chico nuevo, el novio de…

Oliver la interrumpió antes que terminara la frase.

Oliver: Monica, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó Oliver indicando la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza-.

Monica: Sí claro. Vamos ahora… déjame revisar a Sam y mirar los gráficos antes.

Swarek: Chicos, no habléis como si yo no estuviera.

Andy salió del baño precipitadamente y chocó con un despistado Dov que venía en sentido contrario. Se encontraba verdaderamente mal después de tantas horas sin dormir y sin comer nada sólido; y el hecho de haber visto a Marlo en la habitación de Sam tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Dov: ¡Andy, qué susto me has dado!

McNally: Dov, lo siento no estaba mirando.

Dov: Tienes una pinta horrible.

McNally: Llevo mil años sin dormir.

¿Cómo está Chloe?

Dov: Nos ha pegado un susto, pero ahora todo va bien.

McNally: Me alegro mucho. Siento no haber podido acercarme, pero estaba muy preocupada por Sam.

Dov: ¿Cómo está Sam?

McNally: Mejor supongo. Se acaba de despertar y está comenzando a recibir visitas –dijo Andy sarcásticamente-.

Dov: Eso suena bien.

McNally: Sí, hace un rato ha llegado Marlo.

Dov: ¡Ah Marlo! Hace un rato hemos coincidido en la comisaria.

McNally: Supongo que estaba prestando declaración.

Dov: Sí, eso me ha dicho. La han suspendido.

McNally: ¿Habéis estado hablando?

Dov: Sí bueno, coincidimos en el vestuario de chicas.

McNally: No voy a preguntar qué hacías tú ahí –dijo Andy levantando las cejas-.

Dov: Sólo estaba… ¡No me hagas sentir culpable! Estaba ahí por una buena razón.

McNally: ¡Ya! –dijo Andy con las manos en la cintura, mirando de forma reprobadora a Dov, mientras se permitía el lujo de bromear con alguien por primera vez en muchas horas-.

Dov: ¡No me tomes el pelo!

McNally: Necesitaba hacerlo, llevo horas en tensión.

Dov: Hablando en serio, Andy. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

McNally: Sí, claro. ¡Adelante!

Dov: ¿Todavía sientes algo por Sam?

McNally: ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Dov: Ya sabes. Vosotros estabais bien juntos, pero luego lo dejasteis, tú te fuiste y él comenzó a salir con Marlo y…

McNally: Sé cómo sigue –dijo interrumpiéndole-. No hace falta que me cuentes mi vida… Pasaron los meses y yo empecé con Nick.

Dov: Y bueno. Supongo que ahora sois felices. Cada uno con su pareja y eso.

McNally: ¿Qué me quieres decir, Dov?

Dov: Bueno, como te he dicho antes fui a la comisaría. Chloe me pidió que recogiera unas cosas de su taquilla. Cuando estaba en el vestuario, entró Marlo. Ella iba caminando como un zombie.

McNally: ¿Y?

Dov: Sabes que ella y Chloe tienen la taquilla una al lado de la otra.

McNally: Sí.

Dov: Pues…

McNally: Me estás matando con tanto suspense, Dov. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de terminar lo que has comenzado?

Dov: Mientras recogía las cosas de su taquilla, me ha contado que la habían suspendido. Parecía como ida. Y entonces se le ha caído una cosa.

McNally: ¿Qué cosa?

Dov: Una ecografía.


	8. Chapter 8

McNally: ¿Una ecografía?

Dov: Sí, Andy.

McNally: ¿Ese tipo de ecografía?

Dov: Sí, una de esas de bebés.

McNally: Sabes Dov, siempre me costó imaginarme a Sam como padre, pero siempre pensé que si alguna vez él tenía un hijo sería conmigo.

Andy pensó que aquella absurda fantasía de tener hijos con Sam, se acababa de romper en mil pedazos y sintió que su vida dejaba de tener sentido a partir de aquel momento.

Dov: Andy, lo siento… no debería haberte dicho nada.

McNally: No. Es mejor así. Yo estoy bien –apuntó Andy-. Ahora ve con Chloe. Debe estar preguntándose dónde te has metido –dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Dov-.

Dov: ¡Cuídate!

McNally: Sí –le contestó Andy mientras Dov se marchaba-.

* * *

Monica miró primero a Oliver y después a Sam con cara de interrogación.

Monica: ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

Oliver: Sam tiene un pequeño problema.

Monica: No es precisamente pequeño. Le ha ido de poco.

Oliver: No es eso, Monica. Sam no se acuerda de cosas.

Monica: ¿De qué cosas?

Swarek: ¿Podéis parar? ¡Estoy aquí!

Oliver: Sam relájate. Yo hablaré con Monica. Tú sólo concéntrate en curarte –dicho esto, cogió a Monica del brazo y se la llevó fuera de la habitación, dejando a Sam con la boca abierta-.

Monica: ¡Y duérmete de una vez! –exclamó Monica desde la puerta-. O si no te mandaré a una enfermera a que te pinche y te deje fuera de combate. Por las buenas o por las malas, Sam.

* * *

Andy deambuló por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo. El móvil que acaba de encender, comenzó a vibrar repetidas veces. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio como comenzaban a llegar numerosos avisos de llamadas perdidas y de mensajes instantáneos. Traci la había llamado varias veces. Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla del teléfono, pero las letras parecían moverse al son de los mensajes entrantes. Intentó agarrarse al mostrador de las enfermeras, mientras poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse y se convertía en una nebulosa de color blanco. Después todo dejó de existir.

Enfermera: Señorita, señorita. ¿Me oye?

Andy abrió los ojos y notó como un líquido pegajoso se deslizaba por su ceja. El instinto hizo que intentara levantarse, pero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez.

Enfermera: No intente levantarse. Se ha desmayado y al caer se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza con el mostrador de recepción. La herida necesita puntos. En cuanto se recupere un poco, la llevaremos a una sala para que la vea un doctor.

* * *

Monica: ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? –dijo Monica muy seria con los brazos en la cintura-. Está bien que Sam y tu siempre estéis con vuestras bromitas, pero esto es serio Oliver, y si Sam no es capaz de comportarse de manera madura ni habiendo estado al borde de la muerte, tendrás que ser tú el que ponga un poco de sentido común a esto.

Oliver: No era ninguna broma, Monica –dijo Oliver apartando a Monica hacia un rincón, mientras Sarah y Marlo los miraban extrañadas-.

Monica: ¿Qué está pasando?

Oliver: Antes cuando Sammy se ha despertado, parecía desconcertado. No le he dado mucha importancia, hasta que ha comenzado a decir incoherencias.

Monica: ¿Qué clase de incoherencias?

Oliver: No recuerda a Marlo. Cree que lo han herido a consecuencia de un antiguo caso.

Monica: ¿Qué caso?

Oliver: El del secuestrador y asesino de chicas. El que mató a Jerry.

Monica: De eso hace casi diez meses, si no recuerdo mal.

Oliver: ¿Entiendes porque quería hablar contigo a solas?

Monica: Tengo que hablar con el médico que lleva el caso de Sam. Pueden haber pasado por alto una conmoción cerebral. Tienen que hacerle pruebas.

Oliver: ¡Monica! –exclamó Oliver intentando tranquilizarla mientras la agarraba por los hombros-. Sam no tiene ninguna conmoción cerebral. Él no se dio ningún golpe en la cabeza. Andy me ha explicado todo lo que pasó en el tiroteo. Él cayó al suelo, pero no se golpeó.

Monica: ¿Estás seguro?

Oliver: Sí, estoy seguro.

Monica: Entonces… Él cree que Jerry…

Oliver: Sí, cree que Jerry está vivo.

Monica: Y que sigue su relación con Andy.

Oliver: Correcto.

Monica: No es mi especialidad, pero es posible que haya sufrido un trastorno por estrés postraumático, debido al shock que ha sufrido por el disparo. Esta situación a veces produce un cuadro de amnesia disociativa. Pero yo no soy una experta. Tiene que verle un especialista.

Oliver: ¡Ya se lo he dicho! Pero no quiere que le vea un especialista. Cree que no le van a dejar reincorporarse al trabajo.

Monica: ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso ahora?

Oliver: Ya le conoces.

Monica: Sí, ya veo. Sigue como siempre. El trabajo es lo primero, ¿no?

* * *

El móvil comenzó a sonar mientras esperaba que a que el médico le pusiera unos puntos en la ceja. Otra llamada de Tracy. Sin pensarlo, pasó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada.

McNally: ¡Traci! Por fin puedo hablar contigo. En cuidados intensivos no podía tener el teléfono encendido y…

Traci: Tranquila Andy, lo entiendo. No quería ser pesada con tanta llamada, pero no podía estar ahí contigo por todo el tema del papeleo, y quería saber cómo está Swarek.

McNally: Está despierto. Monica me ha dicho que va a salir de esta si no se presenta un contratiempo inesperado.

Traci: Me alegro.

McNally: Sí. Necesito que me ayudes Traci. Por favor, sácame de aquí.

Traci: Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

McNally: Me he caído y me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, y necesito hablar contigo Traci.

Traci: No puedo ir a buscarte, Andy. Mi madre está en mi casa con Leo y tengo que ir corriendo porque tiene que irse al trabajo. Lo siento mucho.

McNally: Lo entiendo, Traci. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya son las siete de la mañana.

Traci: Pero, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Te has hecho mucho daño con la caída?

McNally: No, sólo unos cuantos puntos en la ceja.

Traci: Espera un momento, Andy. Nick está aquí, y me comenta que puede pasar a recogerte. ¿Te parece bien?

McNally: Sí dale las gracias –contestó tras unos segundos de indecisión-.

Traci: Nick puede traerte a mi casa y así hablamos.

McNally: Gracias Traci.

* * *

Monica: Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero consultaré los síntomas de Sam con un compañero. Al mínimo indicio de peligro hablaré con el doctor de Sam, ¿entendido?

Oliver: Sí.

Monica: De momento no le cuentes nada a Sam, será mejor que se recupere un poco antes de darle malas noticias. Saber que Jerry ha muerto puede ser contraproducente para su recuperación, aunque eso también tengo que consultarlo. No soy una experta en esto.

* * *

Andy caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sam. La zona del ojo había comenzado a hincharse y parecía recién salida de un combate de boxeo.

Sarah dormitaba en un banco. Miró por la ventana de la habitación y vio a Marlo sentada junto a la cama. El estómago se le revolvió y tuvo que luchar contra las nauseas, pero siguió adelante. Necesitaba ver a Sam aunque fuera un momento. No sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlo tenía una de las manos de Sam entre las suyas y parecía mirar al infinito. Cuando oyó la puerta, pareció salir de su abstracción y soltó precipitadamente la mano de Sam.

Marlo: Hola –dijo Marlo en voz baja-. Sam ha estado preguntando por ti.

McNally: Tiene mejor color que esta noche pasada. Estaba tan pálido… -dijo incómoda, intentando evitar que su mirada se desviara hasta el vientre de Marlo-.

Andy miró a Sam, pero sus ojos volvieron a Marlo. No parecía haber nada diferente en ella. Su vientre se veía tan plano como siempre. ¿Cuántas semanas de embarazo tendría? Sintió una punzada de celos al imaginar que un pequeño Sam, estaba creciendo en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante.

Marlo: El doctor ha dicho que va bien. Si todo sigue así, lo trasladarán a una habitación de planta dentro de un rato.

McNally: ¡Qué bien! ¿Está dormido?

Marlo: Sí, pero se despierta continuamente. No ha querido que le den ningún sedante y supongo que le debe doler bastante.

McNally: Ese es Sam, ¿no?

Marlo: Sí, supongo que sí –contestó Marlo-. ¿Te hizo eso Ford?

McNally: No –dijo Andy palpándose la herida-. Soy un poco torpe. No me pasa nada en el trabajo y luego me hago daño yo sola en un hospital.

Swarek: ¿Andy, eres tú? –preguntó Sam removiéndose molesto mientras abría los ojos con esfuerzo.

McNally: Hola Sam. Pensaba que no iba a verte despierto.

Marlo: Voy salir un momento ahora que estás aquí –dijo Marlo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad-.

Sam acabó de abrir los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Andy lo miró y sintió como se derretía al verlo. Era difícil resistirse a la sonrisa de Sam Swarek.

Swarek: ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –preguntó Sam intentando incorporarse-. Me han dicho que ese malnacido no te había hecho nada.

McNally: ¡No, no ha sido él! He sido yo. Sólo ha sido un golpe. No tiene importancia.

¡Y tú quédate quieto! ¡No intentes levantarte!

Swarek: Está bien –dijo volviendo a reposar la cabeza en la almohada, mientras intentaba alargar la mano para tocar la ceja de Andy-. Tiene que haberte dolido.

McNally: ¿Me lo dices tú, Sam? Los médicos han estado horas intentando extraerte la bala en el quirófano. ¿No eres consciente de que te ha ido de poco?

Swarek: Si, supongo que estuve cerca.

McNally: No sabes cuánto…

Swarek: Deberías ir a descansar. Tienes mala cara.

McNally: ¡Claro que tengo mala cara! ¿Sabes cuánto he dormido los últimos 2 días?

Swarek: No.

McNally: Nada. Bueno casi nada si soy 100% sincera. Y sabes de quién es la culpa, ¿no? –preguntó Andy señalándolo con un dedo-. Pues imagínatelo.

Swarek: No sabía que llevaba dos días en el hospital… -dijo Sam de manera sarcástica-.

McNally: Sam, no estoy de humor para bromas. ¡Claro, que no llevas dos días en el hospital! Pero parece que olvidas las cosas con facilidad… ¡Qué más da! No creo que sea el momento de discutir eso.

Swarek: Me imagino que las cosas han estado difíciles entre nosotros. No me puedo imaginar cuánto…

McNally: ¿Qué no te puedes imaginar cuánto?

Swarek: Pasaron cosas, ¿no? –preguntó Sam, intentando que Andy le contara alguno de los detalles que Oliver no había querido explicarle.

McNally: ¡Ah, claro! Ahora viene eso de: te marchaste a una operación encubierta y me dejaste sólo cuando más te necesitaba. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que acabar discutiendo por lo mismo? Pensaba que cuando hablamos la última vez había quedado todo claro, pero veo que seguimos en lo mismo ¡Tengo que irme! –exclamó Andy al ver a Nick a través de la ventana de la habitación-.

Swarek: Me gustaría pedirte que no te fueras, pero necesitas descansar.

McNally: Sí… Preguntaré por ti cada día. ¡Cuídate!

Swarek: ¿No vas a venir a verme más?

McNally: No creo que sea una buena idea –dijo Andy mirando hacia el suelo-. Vas a estar bien con tu hermana y Marlo. Y ahora me tengo que ir. Me están esperando.

Swarek: ¿Quién te va a llevar a casa?

McNally: Un compañero –contestó Andy un poco incómoda, temiendo por la reacción de Sam al saber que esa persona era Nick-.

Swarek: ¿Qué compañero? –preguntó Sam al ver cómo Andy miraba nerviosa hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo-. ¿Es Nick? –volvió a preguntar al ver el perfil de Nick a través de la ventana-.

McNally: Sí, es Nick.

Swarek: Él fue el que disparó a Ford, ¿no? Dile que entre. Si no hubiera sido por él, más gente hubiera resultado herida. Quiero agradecerle…

McNally: ¿Qué quieres agradecerle…? –pregunto Andy nerviosa. No… no creo que sea buena idea. Será mejor que me vaya –dijo dándole un beso en la frente-. Tienes que volver pronto a la Quince.

Sam agarró la mano de Andy y la retuvo entre la suya hasta que la distancia lo hizo imposible.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy se mantuvo callada durante buena parte del viaje. Nick no quiso obligarla a hablar… se la veía totalmente derrotada. Cuando ya estaban llegando se giró un instante hacia ella y vio como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cogió un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se lo dio.

Nick: ¿Quieres que hablemos?

McNally: No sabría por dónde empezar…

Nick: ¿Por el principio?

McNally: Será mejor que te lo ahorre.

Nick: Al menos deja de llorar. Vas a acabar con mi arsenal de pañuelos de papel y además los bosques de este país te lo agradecerán –dijo Nick intentando cambiar de tema-.

McNally: Eres el mejor. ¿Lo sabes? Si no te lo recuerdo lo suficiente, dímelo.

Nick: ¡Lo hare!

McNally: Te prometo que hablaremos, ¡de acuerdo! Pero no ahora.

Nick: Cuando quieras, para lo que necesites…

Andy se despidió de él con la mano.

McNally: Y otra vez, ¡gracias por traerme! –gritó desde la escalera del edificio donde vivía Traci-.

* * *

Traci: ¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme que habías vuelto con Swarek? –preguntó Traci cuando Andy terminó de explicarle lo que había pasado en su casa antes del tiroteo-.

McNally: ¿A eso le llamas volver? ¿Se fue dando un portazo?

Traci: Ya sabes que si hay una cosa que no soporta Swarek, es que le digan lo que tiene que hacer aunque tengas toda la razón…

Ahahá… Ahora entiendo la pinta que tenía Sam el jueves cuando llegó a trabajar.

McNally: ¿Qué pinta? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Traci: La cara de tonto que traía…

McNally: Pues creo que no era por mí. Oliver me ha dicho que antes de ir a la comisaría, fue a ver a Marlo.

Traci: ¿Así que finalmente te hizo caso?

McNally: O no... Puede que Marlo le llamara para que fuera a verla.

Traci: ¿Y para qué iba a hacer eso? Sam dijo que hacía semanas que no se veían.

McNally: Para decirle que está embarazada...

Traci: Andy, ¿seguro que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza cuándo te has caído?

McNally: No Traci. Me lo ha dicho Dov.

Traci: ¡Ah claro, te lo ha dicho Dov! Entonces todo tiene sentido.

McNally: Ella tenía una ecografía en su taquilla.

Traci: Igual no es de ella.

McNally: Claro, la gente va guardando ecografías de los demás en su taquilla...

Traci: No tiene porque ser el hijo de Swarek.

McNally: Trace, ya sé que quieres ayudarme, pero las cosas parecen bastante claras.

Traci: No seas tan negativa, mujer.

McNally: No soy negativa, pero si realmente han roto, ¿qué hace ella en el hospital?

Traci: ¿Ella está en el hospital? Cuando terminamos de entrevistarla pensé que ella se había ido para casa.

McNally: Pues no.

Traci: Todo esto es muy raro.

* * *

Oliver: ¡Hola amigo! ¿Qué has hecho para que te den esta habitación? –dijo Oliver emitiendo un silbido-.

Swarek: Hola Ollie. Nada. Supongo que he tenido suerte.

Oliver: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Esa exnovia tuya querrá luego cobrarte la factura.

Swarek: Ollie por favor…

Oliver: Bueno, hablando en serio. Te veo mucho mejor que ayer. Esa barbita de dos días te da una apariencia muy interesante.

Swarek: Menos mal que ibas a hablar en serio…

Por cierto, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

Oliver: No será ahora. Me tienen que cambiar el suero.

Swarek: Ollie ya no llevas suero.

Oliver: Uy ya decía yo que me había dejado algo en la habitación.

Swarek: ¡Oliver Swan, siéntate ahora mismo!

Oliver: ¡Vale, vale! Sólo tenías que pedírmelo con un poco de delicadeza.

Swarek: ¿Por qué se marchó Andy a una operación encubierta?

Oliver: ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Swarek: Ella me lo dijo.

Oliver: ¡Ah vale! Tendré que decirle que no te cuente nada cuando vuelva a llamarme.

Swarek: ¿Te ha llamado?

Oliver: Sí, quería saber cómo estabas.

Swarek: Me dijo que te llamaría. No va a volver por aquí.

Oliver: Sí, ya me dijo…

Swarek: Pero, ¿por qué?

Oliver: No creo que se encuentre muy cómoda con Marlo por aquí.

Swarek: Yo tampoco me encuentro cómodo con ella aquí. No sé cómo comportarme con ella. Para mí es una verdadera extraña.

Oliver: Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Oliver mirando alrededor.

Swarek: La mandé para casa. No se encontraba muy bien.

Oliver: Ya te dije en la cabaña que tenías que solucionarlo.

Swarek: ¿Solucionar el qué? ¿En qué cabaña?

Oliver: Estoy hablando demasiado… No debería decirte nada. Ya lo recordarás todo por ti mismo.

Swarek: No, Ollie. Necesito saber. ¿Por qué McNally se fue a una operación encubierta?

Oliver: Sammy no. Podría hacerte mucho daño si te contara cosas para las que no estás preparado.

Swarek: ¿Dónde está Jerry?

Oliver: Él no…

Swarek: Ollie. Sé que le ha pasado algo a Jerry. Él no va encubierto desde hace años. Odia eso. Y si estuviera de vacaciones, ya se habría enterado y me hubiera llamado. ¿Le pasó algo en el tiroteo?

Oliver: No Sammy… Él no estuvo en el tiroteo.

Swarek: ¿Está muerto, verdad? Lo presiento. Si no porque llevaría yo el reloj que me regaló encima. Una enfermera lo trajo con mis cosas.

Oliver: Siempre fuiste bueno en esto…

Oliver se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus muslos.

Swarek: Lo sabía -dijo Sam mientras notaba como algo se le rompía por dentro.


	11. Chapter 11

McNally: ¿De verdad vas a ir a verlo?

Traci: Sí –contestó Traci vistiéndose rápidamente mientras Andy la miraba echada en la cama-. Y por cierto… Tú también tendrías que venir.

McNally: ¿Estás loca? Y encontrarme a Marlo cuidando de él como una buena novia.

Traci: Ocupando un puesto que es tuyo.

McNally: Quizá en algún momento ese fue mi sitio, pero ya no. Si Sam me quisiera a su lado, me hubiera llamado. Oliver me ha dicho antes que está mucho mejor.

Traci: ¿Sam Swarek pidiendo algo? Ese hombre es todo orgullo.

McNally: Pues esta vez no voy a volver a su lado como una idiota, para que vuelva a darme con la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Hablaste con tu colega?

Monica: Sí. Me ha dicho que tiene que ir recordando las cosas a su ritmo, que no le presionemos ni le contemos nada.

Oliver: Demasiado tarde.

Monica: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No has sido capaz de mantener esa bocaza cerrada? –preguntó Monica con las manos en la cintura-.

Oliver: No es que yo le haya contado nada. Pero ya conoces a Sammy. Ha ido cogiendo información de aquí y de allá y ha armado el rompecabezas.

Monica: ¿Sabe lo de Jerry?

Oliver: Sí. Ató los cabos, Monica.

Monica: ¿Y cómo está?

Oliver: Destrozado. Pero quizá la vida le haya dado otra oportunidad, para afrontarlo de manera diferente a como lo hizo por primera vez. Tenemos que conseguir que no vuelva a encerrarse en si mismo.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Sarah!

Sarah: ¿Si?

Swarek: Gracias.

Sarah: ¿Por qué?

Swarek: Por estar aquí.

Sarah: Eres mi hermano.

Swarek: Pero no siempre he sido el mejor de los hermanos.

Sarah: No digas tonterías… -dijo Sarah recogiendo los platos de la comida de Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Sarah, ven aquí! –exclamó Sam estirando la mano hacia donde estaba ella-.

Sarah: De acuerdo –contestó Sarah cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía su hermano-.

Swarek: Lo has dejado todo por estar aquí conmigo. Tu marido y mis sobrinas deben estar odiando a su tío.

Sarah: Esas niñas te adoran, pero…

Swarek: Lo sé –dijo él interrumpiéndola-.

Sarah: No ven a su tío tanto como deberían.

Swarek: Eso cambiará. Te lo prometo.

Sarah: Sé que te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, pero… ¿por qué no aceptas mi invitación?

Swarek: ¡Vale!

Sarah: ¿Vale? ¿De verdad?

Swarek: Sí, acepto tu invitación.

Sarah: ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, hermano? No pareces el mismo.

Swarek: Creo que esa bala en mi estómago me ha cambiado la vida.

Sarah: Sólo tengo una condición

Swarek: ¿Una condición?

Sarah: Sí. Cuando vengas a casa a recuperarte no traigas a esa novia tuya.

Swarek: ¿Qué?

Sarah: ¿De verdad es tu novia? Es que no te pega nada…

Swarek: Jajaja… ¿Qué no me pega nada?

Sarah: No. No voy a negar que parece enamorada de ti, pero se comporta de una manera extraña y tú, tú no la miras como miras a la otra.

Swarek: ¿Qué otra?

Sarah: La chica que no se movió de tu lado la primera noche

Swarek: ¿Andy?

Sarah: Sí. Nunca te había visto mirar así a una chica. Es más… Nunca pensé que te vería mirar así a una chica. Y luego está cómo te mira ella… ¡claro! ¿De verdad sólo sois compañeros cómo ella me dijo?

Swarek: Si ella te lo dijo…

Sarah: ¡Eh, no juegues conmigo!

Swarek: ¿Qué más te dijo Andy?

Sarah: ¿De verdad piensas sonsacarme de esa manera tan burda?

Swarek: ¿Sólo llevo aquí cuatro días y ya estoy perdiendo el toque?

Sarah: Tendrás que practicar, pero no conmigo, jajaja…

Swarek: ¿Ah sí…? ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Sarah: ¡Está bien! Me contó que fuiste su oficial de entrenamiento. Que todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de ti. Que le enseñaste a seguir su instinto… Tantas cosas bonitas que yo pensaba que no estaba hablando de mi hermano.

Swarek: ¡Muy graciosa "Square"!

Sarah: ¡Eh! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

Swarek: Siempre te he llamado así.

Sarah: No tientes la suerte hermanito.

* * *

Monica: ¡Hola! –dijo Monica entrando por la puerta seguida por Oliver-. ¡Estás genial!

Swarek: Gracias. Estoy deseando levantarme de esta cama.

Monica: Ya queda poco…

Sarah: Ahora que estáis aquí, aprovecharé para ir a tomar un café. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo?

Oliver / Monica: No, gracias.

Monica: Sam. Hablé con mi colega sobre tu caso…

Swarek: Y él cree que no me tenéis que contar nada –dijo Sam acabando la frase que había comenzado Monica-.

Monica: ¡Exacto!

Swarek: Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso. Creo que me puse al día de todo bastante rápido.

Oliver: Te has aprovechado de la situación, Sam. No nos has dejado contarle a la gente sobre tu estado y luego has ido preguntando a todo el mundo, hasta que te has enterado de todo.

Swarek: No puedo perder mi instinto de Detective.

Monica: Esto no es un juego, Sam. Hay cosas que han podido lastimarte, de manera innecesaria.

Swarek: ¡Sobreviviré!

Monica: Sam, debería verte un profesional.

Swarek: ¡No! ¿Para qué?

Monica: Te ayudaría a curar tus heridas.

Swarek: Esas heridas ya cicatrizaron.

Oliver: No lo hiciste demasiado bien la primera vez, hermano.

Swarek: Lo haré mejor esta segunda vez.

Oliver: Entonces deja que alguien te ayude.

Swarek: ¡No! Sólo necesito vuestra ayuda en una cosa.

Monica / Oliver: ¿En qué?

Swarek: Tenéis que prometerme, que nunca le diréis a nadie que no recuerdo nada desde antes de la muerte de Jerry.

Marlo se quedó quieta en la entrada de la habitación al lado de la puerta. ¿Sam no recordaba nada? ¿Cómo era eso posible?


	12. Chapter 12

Marlo: Bueno... Os dejo solos –dijo Marlo después de saludar a Tracy-. Voy a buscar algo a la cafetería.

Swarek: Deberías irte a casa. Tienes cara de cansada.

Marlo: Estoy bien. Tu hermana no volverá hasta mañana y no quiero dejarte solo. Deja que te mime un poco –dijo Marlo dándole un beso en los labios-.

Sam miró incómodo a Tracy mientras Marlo salía.

Swarek: Bueno. Esto… gracias por venir.

Traci: ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando Swarek? –preguntó Traci muy enfadada-.

Swarek: ¿A qué te refieres?

Traci: Te admiro como policía, en eso eres el mejor, pero en lo personal…

Swarek: En lo personal, ¿qué?

Traci: ¡Es que lo veo y no lo creo!

Swarek: ¡Basta ya de adivinanzas, Traci!

Traci: ¿Tú crees que esto es normal? ¿No recuerdas qué estabas haciendo el jueves por la mañana?

Swarek: ¿Trabajar? –preguntó Sam intentando desviar la conversación-.

Traci: ¡Muy gracioso! Creo que estuviste muy ocupado antes de ir a trabajar. ¿O ya te olvidaste de eso?

Swarek: Un poco. No te olvides que me dispararon… -dijo Sam enseñando sus hoyuelos mientras sonreía-.

Traci: ¡Qué escusa más mala! ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no puedo olvidar la cara de tonto que tenías cuando llegaste a la comisaria. Pero será mejor que lo dejemos… Prometí no meterme. He visto que estás bien y será mejor que me vaya.

Swarek: Traci, ¡espera!

Traci: ¿Qué… qué quieres?

Swarek: Siento lo de Jerry.

Traci: ¿Qué? –Tracy se quedó helada-. No Sam, no me hagas eso.

Swarek: Tenía que decírtelo, Traci. Te lo debía…

Traci: ¿Ahora? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado porque hubiéramos hablado de esto antes? Pero no… Te encerraste en ti mismo. Como si sólo tú pudieras sentir ese dolor, pero a la vez como si ese dolor no fuese contigo.

Swarek: Yo no…

Traci: ¡Sam, era como tu hermano!

Swarek: ¡Lo sé!

Traci: No es malo compartir el dolor, Sam. Todos nos sentíamos igual de mal que tú. ¡Yo iba a casarme con él! –exclamó Traci con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Swarek: Lo siento Traci… No estuve a la altura. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Todos intentasteis cuidarme y hacerme sentir bien y yo os rechacé uno a uno. Y la que peor salió parada fue Andy –dijo Sam dándose cuenta que comenzaba a recordar mediante flashes que iban y volvían-.

Traci: Conseguiste matar el amor que ella sentía por ti. No lo pudiste hacer peor.

Swarek: ¿Crees que ella me ha perdonado?

Traci: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te lo ha demostrado lo suficiente?

Swarek: Supongo que sí. Sino no hubiese estado conmigo cuando me dispararon.

Traci: Sam, ¿sólo por eso?

Marlo: Siento interrumpir. Ya estoy de vuelta –dijo Marlo mientras sostenía una infusión con la mano-. Se te ve cansado Sam… ¿no te iría bien dormir un poco?

Swarek: Traci y yo estamos hablando, Marlo.

Traci: No. Marlo tiene razón Pareces cansado.

Swarek: No hace falta que te vayas.

Traci: Hablaremos otro día, Sam. Por cierto, toma –dijo entregándole un paquete-. Te he traído esto para ti.

Sam desenvolvió el paquete. Era el libro de los aztecas que quería comprarse hacía tiempo.

Traci: Alguien lo compró hace tiempo para ti…

Swarek: Dale las gracias a Andy.

Marlo: Te acompaño al ascensor Tracy.

Sam miró como Traci salía por la puerta acompañada de Marlo. Algunos recuerdos comenzaban a venir a su mente, pero sólo eran ráfagas que no permanecían mucho tiempo. Miró a Marlo antes que esta desapareciera de su vista... Algo había cambiado en ella en las últimas horas. Durante los primeros días se había mantenido en un segundo plano, intentando esconder sus sentimientos; incluso fría con él, pero de repente había comenzado a mostrarse cariñosa. Sobre todo cuando no estaban solos.

Rozó el libro con la yema de los dedos y sintió algo especial. Había hablado con Andy de ese libro pero no lograba recordar cuándo. ¡Maldita sea! –pensó-.¡Maldita memoria!

* * *

Marlo: ¿Qué tal en la comisaria?

Traci: Cómo siempre… ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Marlo: No creo que vuelva. Estoy suspendida y después de eso me van a trasladar.

Traci: Ah ...

Marlo: Me está matando no hacer nada. Bueno, no es que cuidar a Sam no sea hacer nada, pero echo de menos el trabajo.

Traci: Creo que te sienta bien.

Marlo: ¿El qué?

Traci: La inactividad. Estás comenzando a engordar.

Marlo se sobresaltó y palpó su tripa en un gestó inconsciente. Traci siguió su mano con la mirada. ¿Estaría realmente embarazada?

* * *

Swarek: Conseguí que Marlo se fuera un rato a casa.

Oliver: ¡Milagro!

Swarek: No sé Oliver…. Me siento raro cuando estoy con ella. ¿Cómo te sentirías si una completa extraña te estuviera besando continuamente?

Oliver: Hace un tiempo no me hubiera importado.

Swarek: Vamos, hombre…

Oliver: Vuestra relación se parece al resto de relaciones que has tenido, Sam. Frías, sin complicaciones… Sólo fuiste diferente con Andy.

Swarek: Parece que ella me cambió, ¿no? Aunque no lo suficiente. Porque con Marlo parece que soy el mismo de siempre.

Oliver: Básicamente volviste a adoptar una posición cómoda.

Swarek: Fría, sin complicaciones…

Oliver: ¡Exacto!

Swarek: Antes he comenzado a recordar cosas. Estaba hablando con Traci y he pensado en Jerry. De repente he recordado lo que pasó, cuando esperábamos en la sala de espera del hospital… Y cómo me sentí a partir de aquel momento. Lo difícil que se lo puse a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Andy. Pero luego todo se ha vuelto oscuro de nuevo.

Oliver: Irás recordando poco a poco.

Swarek: ¿Se fue Andy encubierta por mi culpa?

Oliver: No debería contarte nada, pero ya has descubierto la peor parte así que… ¡qué vamos a hacer! Cuando Jerry murió te apartaste del mundo. Estabas saliendo con Andy y eras muy feliz. De verdad, hombre, yo nunca te había visto así. Pero la comenzaste a evitar en el trabajo y a no devolverle las llamadas. Ella se fue impacientando y conseguiste lo que querías: romper con ella.

Swarek: ¡Fui un idiota!

Oliver: Con el tiempo te arrepentiste, pero ella había decidido irse lejos por un tiempo, porque lo último que quería era verte cada día en el trabajo. Por esa razón se fue encubierta.

El mundo se cayó a tus pies. Comenzaste a darte cuenta que la necesitabas, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Estudiaste para ser detective y con el tiempo empezaste a salir con Marlo.

Swarek: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

Oliver: Seis meses. Pero podrían haber sido más. Todo se precipitó porque los descubrieron. Para ti fue una liberación saber dónde estaba y qué estaba bien.

Swarek: ¿Fue sola?

Oliver: No.

Swarek: ¿Con quién fue?

Oliver: ¡Qué importa eso ahora!

Swarek: ¡Quiero saber!

Oliver: Fue con otra persona. Tenían que simular que eran una pareja.

Swarek: ¿Epstein? ¿Díaz?

Oliver: No. Collins.

Sam recordó cuando Collins fue a recoger a Andy al hospital y cómo ella quiso evitar a toda costa que Collins entrara en la habitación de Sam. De repente, sintió como le hervía la sangre y una sensación de celos se apoderó por completo de él.


	13. Chapter 13

Swarek: ¿Ellos están juntos?

Oliver: Ya te he dicho que ellos tenían que simular que eran una pareja.

Swarek: No te estoy preguntando eso, Ollie.

Oliver: ¡Qué más te da!

Swarek: ¿Eso es un sí?

Oliver: No sé, hombre… Ellos estuvieron juntos pero ahora no sé. Hace un tiempo que no voy a tomar una copa al Penny después del trabajo. Ya sabes Celery me tiene muy ocupado.

Sam sonrió por un momento, ya era hora que su amigo fuera feliz, pero al instante su cara se volvió seria.

Swarek: ¿Cuándo empezaron? ¿Estando encubiertos?

Oliver: Sammy ya es suficiente. No te castigues más con todo esto.

Swarek: Quiero saberlo. Si fui tan idiota como para dejar que esto pasara, me merezco sufrir escuchándolo.

Oliver: Está bien, hermano…

Cuándo ella volvió lo último que esperaba es que tú estuvieras con otra persona. Nick y ella estaban muy unidos. Durante seis meses sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro y eso se notaba. Yo le pedí una y otra vez que luchara; y por un momento creo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ella no se quiso interponer en la relación que tú tenías con Marlo.

Swarek: La dulce Andy haciendo siempre lo que es debido…

Oliver: Con el tiempo una cosa llevó a la otra y Andy y Nick comenzaron a salir.

Ahora ya lo sabes todo…

Swarek: Sí.

Oliver: ¿Y ese libro? –pregunto Oliver cambiando de tema-.

Swarek: Me lo ha traído Traci. Andy lo compró hace tiempo.

Oliver: Igual deberías llamarla para agradecérselo.

Swarek: Estaría bien, ¿no?

* * *

McNally: ¿Cómo está Sam? –preguntó Andy poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

Traci: Muy recuperado. Lo vi francamente bien. Pero ya lo sabes, ¿no? Oliver te mantiene informada…

McNally: Sí, pero no es lo mismo…

Traci: Pues entonces haz una visita al hospital. Ya sabes, sólo está a cuatro manzanas de la comisaría.

McNally: ¿Estaba Marlo?

Traci: Andy, por favor… ¿para qué preguntas?

McNally: Ves. Esa es la razón principal por la que no voy al hospital.

Traci: ¿No crees qué es más importante Sam, que el hecho que ella esté allí? Además no te quejes. Ella está allí, pero tú también podrías estar allí. Creo que tendríais que hablar y aclarar todo este lío. Él se va a ir durante semanas a casa de su hermana. Te va a ser difícil hablar con él cuando esté allí.

McNally: ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¡Eres un cabrón que has estado jugando a dos bandas!

Traci: Por ejemplo… Está lo bastante recuperado como para escuchar eso.

El móvil de Andy comenzó a vibrar bajo su pierna. Miró la pantalla y vio la llamada entrante de Sam.

McNally: Es Sam –dijo Andy señalando la pantalla-.

Traci: ¡Contesta!

McNally: ¿Sam?

Swarek: ¡Hola McNally!

McNally: ¿Estás bien?

Swarek: Sí. Hoy me han dejado pasear por el pasillo con mi inseparable amigo el suero.

McNally: Me alegro. No te imagino en una cama tanto tiempo.

Swarek: Si es en buena compañía… Creo que tú y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo allí.

McNally: ¿Me has llamado para hablarme de tus habilidades amatorias?

Swarek: Nunca tuve queja por tu parte…

McNally: En serio Sam, ¿me has llamado para eso?

Swarek: Alguien me ha traído un libro y me he dado cuenta que te echo de menos. ¿Por qué no vienes a verme?

McNally: No creo que sea buena idea –contestó pensando en Marlo-.

Swarek: Pero… ¿por qué?

McNally: ¿Me preguntas por qué?

Swarek: ¡Por favor, McNally!

McNally: Lo pensaré.

Swarek: Está bien. Esta tarde es un buen momento.

* * *

Andy respiró profundamente y entró en el hospital. El olor a desinfectante revolvió su estómago y la sensación de nauseas se intensificó. Comenzó a andar rápidamente en busca del lavabo y en su carrera chocó con alguien que caminaba distraído.

McNally: ¡Lo siento!

Nick: ¡Andy!

McNally: Lo siento, necesito… un lavabo con urgencia.

Nick: ¡Ven por aquí!

Nick la acompañó hasta la puerta, pero cuando Andy intentó entrar, una señora muy amable la detuvo diciendo que acaba de fregar y que no podía pasar.

Andy se quedó mirando a Nick con cara de desesperación.

Nick: ¡Vi otro en la planta donde está Swarek! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

McNally: He tenido mejores momentos.

Nick esperó pacientemente mientras ella estuvo dentro. Cuando ella salió visiblemente recuperada la miró y la sonrió.

Nick: ¿Mejor?

McNally: Sí. Nunca me han gustado los hospitales. Este olor tan desagradable…

Nick: No sabía que ibas a venir. Si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera acercado.

McNally: Ha sido una decisión de última hora.

Nick: ¿Estás bien? Yo… Estos días no he querido presionarte mucho, porque te he visto rara, pero ahora que estamos aquí… Bueno ya sabes que si necesitas hablar…

McNally: ¡Lo sé! Pero ahora mismo no sabría por dónde empezar.

Nick: Me imagino…

McNally: Hace una semana era una persona feliz y ahora –dijo Andy entre sollozos, mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos-.

Nick: Ven, vamos a sentarnos –dijo Nick acompañándola a una de las sillas del pasillo-.

Sam estaba impaciente. Andy no le había asegurado que iba a ir a visitarlo, pero tenía la esperanza que así fuera. Marlo había ido al médico, aunque no había querido concretarle para qué, sólo le había dicho que a lo que él ya sabía, pero en realidad no lo sabía, porque en esos últimos días no había logrado recordar nada más.

Salió de la habitación. Los paseos por el pasillo habían sido la primera cosa positiva en muchos días. Aunque todavía caminaba con esfuerzo, esos pequeños desplazamientos hacían que se sintiera un poco más libre. Miró al fondo del pasillo. Todavía era un gran reto llegar hasta allí, pero cada vez ese reto le costaba menos. Intentaba evitar los paseos cuando había mucha gente, porque todavía se sentía inseguro con los movimientos bruscos que hacía la gente sana sin darse cuenta. Miró de nuevo su objetivo y vio a Nick sentado en una silla. Enfrente de él, estaba Andy. Ella hablaba con él mientras Nick cogía sus manos. Un instante después los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14

McNally: Gracias por escucharme –dijo Andy mientras se levantaba-. Voy a lavarme la cara.

Nick: Te espero aquí.

Nick se quedó mirando la puerta del lavabo, dio unos pasos mirando hacia el vacío y al volver a fijar la vista en el pasillo vio como Sam se acercaba a él con un poco de esfuerzo.

Swarek: ¡Collins!

Nick: Swarek. Te veo bien. Nos asustamos un poco al ver tu herida –dijo Nick estrechando la mano de Sam-.

Swarek: Sí, bueno ya pasó.

Nick: Sí –dijo Nick visiblemente nervioso, mientras se balanceaba y repartía el peso del cuerpo entre una pierna y otra-.

Swarek hace días que quería hablar contigo… He esperado a que estuvieras más recuperado.

Swarek: ¿Es sobre Andy?

Nick: No –contestó Nick un tanto confundido-. Sólo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste: me salvaste la vida.

Swarek: No lo pensé ni un momento. Fue instintivo. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera –dijo Sam haciendo una pausa para coger fuerzas-. ¿Nos sentamos un momento? Todavía no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Nick: Sí claro.

Swarek: Tú también has salvado muchas vidas. Si no hubieses disparado a Ford él podría haber hecho daño a mucha gente.

Nick: Bueno, qué más podía hacer…

Swarek: ¿Cómo está Andy? –preguntó Sam bruscamente-.

Nick: Ella también ha tenido mejores momentos.

Swarek: Lleva mucho tiempo en el servicio… ¿Está bien?

Nick: ¿A qué viene tanto interés ahora?

Swarek: Me ha dicho Oliver que no es la misma de siempre.

Nick: ¿Y no sabes por qué?

Swarek: Collins créeme si te digo que yo nunca quise hacerle daño a McNally.

Nick: Pues lo disimulaste muy bien… Si la quieres lucha por ella. Si no quieres nada con ella, déjala marchar y no le des esperanzas, seguro que hay alguien que puede hacerla feliz.

Swarek: ¿Alguien cómo tú?

Nick: Me encantaría ser esa persona… Ella y yo somos almas gemelas, pero no siempre las cosas funcionan de esta manera.

Swarek: Creo que la quieres de verdad… Cuida de ella.

Andy se quedó apoyada en el quicio de la puerta escuchando las últimas palabras de Sam sin poder dar crédito a lo que él acababa de decir.

McNally: ¿Así es que ahora les tienes que decir a los demás que cuiden de mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi padre?

Swarek: ¡McNally! –exclamó soltando un quejido de dolor al levantarse bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentado-. Yo sólo pretendía…

McNally: Qué quieres Sam, ¿endosarle a otro esa responsabilidad? ¿Todavía no estás dispuesto a comprometerte?

Swarek: No creo que sea el momento –dijo Sam mirando a Nick-.

McNally: ¿No crees que sea el momento? Entonces, ¿para qué me has hecho venir?

Sarah apareció acalorada por el pasillo.

Sarah: Sam, ¿qué haces? ¿No te puedo dejar sólo un momento? El médico te ha dicho que te lo tomaras con calma. Sólo un paseo, cómo mucho dos al día. Pero no, tú tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana. ¿Cuántos paseos llevas ya hoy? ¿No quieres salir nunca del hospital?

Swarek: ¿Todo el mundo me va a regañar hoy? Por ahí viene Marlo. Seguro que también tiene ganas de pelea.

McNally: Bueno, yo me voy –dijo Andy girándose en dirección al ascensor-.

Swarek: Pero Andy…

Nick: Yo también. Swarek, me alegro de verte mejor. Hasta la próxima.

Sarah: ¡Andy! –exclamó Sarah caminando hacia Andy-. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a casa de Sam?

McNally: ¿A casa de Sam? Perdona Sarah, pero ¿no es un poco raro que me preguntes eso a mí?

Sarah: Mi hermano es un cabezota. Necesito ir a recoger unas cosas a su casa, pero él dice que no necesita nada, y así estamos: discutiendo sobre eso desde hace unos días.

McNally: ¡Pregúntale a su novia!

Sarah: Prefiero preguntarte a ti -dijo Sarah mirando a Marlo, mientras ésta hablaba con Sam- . Esa mujer me pone de los nervios.

Nick: Yo os acompañaría, pero ya llego tarde al trabajo.

McNally: No te preocupes, Nick. Yo le digo a Sarah cómo llegar –dijo Andy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nick-.

Sarah: ¡Espera un momento, voy a buscar las llaves! –exclamó Sarah caminando en busca de Sam y Marlo-

Swarek: ¿Qué McNally te va a decir cómo llegar a mi casa? –preguntó Sam-. ¿Otra vez con eso Sarah? No necesito que me traigas nada.

Sarah: No discutas y dame las llaves.

Swarek: ¡Ok! –dijo Sam resignado-. No voy a discutir contigo-. ¡Toma! Las llaves de casa y las de mi camioneta. ¡Dile a McNally que te lleve!

Sarah: No sé si ella va a poder llevarme, ella sólo me dijo que me explicaría cómo llegar.

Swarek: ¡Está bien! Yo se lo pediré. Pero no sé si servirá de mucho.

Sarah: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Swarek: Cuando has llegado estábamos discutiendo, así es que no creo que esté muy receptiva.

Sarah: ¿Lo puedes intentar? Le pediré que entre un momento. Mientras Marlo y yo podemos ir buscarte una infusión, ¿qué te parece?

Marlo: No entiendo ese afán en ir a casa de Sam. Él te está diciendo que no necesita nada.

Swarek: Déjalo Marlo. Yo no quería molestar a nadie, pero ya que mi hermana se está ofreciendo…

Marlo: Pues ya iré yo. Sólo me tienes que dar la dirección.

Sarah: ¿No has ido nunca? –preguntó Sarah extrañada-.

Marlo: No. Nosotros nos veíamos en mi casa.

Sarah: Ah, ya veo.

Marlo: ¡Está bien! –dijo dejando una carpeta en la mesa plegable de la habitación de Sam-. Vamos a por esa infusión.

McNally: Sarah –dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. Me tengo que ir.

Sarah: Entra un momento.

McNally. No creo que sea buena idea.

Sarah: Sam quiere pedirte una cosa. Marlo y yo volvemos en cinco minutos.

McNally: ¿Qué quieres Sam? Yo ya estoy harta de esto.

Swarek: Quería pedirte que llevaras a Sarah a mi casa. Toma las llaves de mi camioneta. Después me gustaría que volvieras y que habláramos.

McNally: ¿De qué, Sam? Ya no hay nada de qué hablar. Lo de la semana pasada fue un error. Cómo me dijiste una vez: "pasó lo que pasó".

Swarek: No sabes cuantas veces me arrepentí de decirte eso.

McNally: Sam, por favor. No me des esperanzas para después quitármelas de un plumazo –dijo Andy jugando con las llaves que Sam había dejado sobre la mesa-.

Swarek: ¿Volverás luego?

McNally: Sam… Yo no sé –comenzó a decir Andy. Luego reparó en algo que sobresalía de una carpeta-. ¿Y esto?

Swarek: No es nada. Sólo unas pruebas de Marlo.

McNally: ¡Sam! ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Marlo estaba embarazada?


	15. Chapter 15

Andy se quedó unos instantes expectante esperando la reacción de Sam, pero éste se veía confundido y no acertaba a decir nada.

McNally: ¡Y bien!

Swarek: ¿Embarazada? ¿Tú sabías que estaba embarazada? –preguntó Sam en medio de su confusión. ¿Cómo iba a saber él si su novia estaba embarazada, si ni siquiera la recordaba?-. ¿Cómo…? –acertó a decir-.

McNally: ¿Cómo? Supongo que a estas alturas no tendré que explicarte de dónde vienen los niños, ¿no? –dijo sentándose de golpe en la silla-. Todavía me cuesta creer esto, Sam. Tú nunca quisiste hablar de niños. Te aterrorizaba ser un mal padre. Pero sabes una cosa… siempre pensé que si algún día llegabas a ser padre… sería conmigo –dijo Andy mirando hacia el suelo-. Bueno, no pudo ser… ¡Felicidades! Creo que vas a ser un gran padre.

Swarek: Lo siento, yo… no sé qué decirte. El balazo… estoy confuso.

McNally: Sí, ya… bueno. Ya me lo dijiste cuando volví de estar encubierta. Ella no soy yo. Ella no es complicada –dijo mientras su mirada se volvía triste-.

Swarek: Andy –dijo Sam cogiéndole la mano-. Necesitamos hablar…

McNally: ¿De qué?

Swarek: Yo te amo…

McNally: ¿Y a ella también?

Swarek: Por Dios, ¡no lo sé!

McNally: ¡Dios mío Sam, a qué estás jugando! –exclamó cogiendo las llaves-. Sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía.

Sam la miró mientras ella salía por la puerta. ¿Iba a convertirse en padre? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Marlo? Miró la carpeta que había encima de la mesa plegable. Algo sobresalía. Acabó de sacarlo del envoltorio. Parecía una fotografía en blanco y negro con un punto oscuro en el centro. En la parte superior se podía leer: "Paciente Marlo Cruz – 12 semanas de gestación". ¿Ese era su hijo? ¿Por qué no lograba acordarse de nada? Intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba la vuelta de Marlo y Sarah, pero aquello era demasiado importante. Cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Ollie. Sabía que estaba terminando el turno… Necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia.

Sarah: Bueno hermanito, ya estamos de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Andy? –preguntó mirando por la habitación-.

Swarek: Te espera abajo. En la puerta principal. Dile que se quede las llaves del coche. Yo no lo voy a necesitar durante un tiempo. No va a querer, pero insiste por favor.

Sarah: Ok. Pues me voy –dijo acercándose a Sam para darle un beso-. ¿Y esto? –exclamó reparando en el papel que había encima de la mesa-. ¿Cuándo te han hecho estas pruebas?

Marlo: ¡No toques eso! Esas pruebas son mías –dijo Marlo arrebatándole el papel de la mano a Sarah-.

Sarah: Pero eso… eso es una ecografía –dijo mirando impresionada a Marlo-. Yo tengo tres hijas. Yo sé qué es eso…

Swarek: Sarah por favor… Andy te está esperando. Creo que Marlo y yo tenemos que hablar a solas.

Sarah: Está bien.

Marlo: ¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó Marlo cuando Sarah salió-. ¿Por qué tocáis mis cosas?

Swarek: ¿Tus cosas?

Marlo: Sí, mis cosas. No tenéis derecho.

Swarek: ¿De quién se supone que es ese niño? ¿Mío? Porque entonces creo que tengo algún derecho.

Marlo: No tienes porque preocuparte por este niño. Yo ya soy mayorcita. Puedo encargarme sola.

Swarek: Sé que no lo planeamos, pero es de los dos, ¿no?

Marlo: ¿Cómo sabes que no lo planeamos?

Swarek: Yo nunca he querido tener niños, Marlo.

Marlo: ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? –preguntó Marlo. La amnesia de Sam era su única baza para recuperarlo y tenía que aprovecharla-.

Swarek: ¿Planeamos esto? No…

Marlo: Estás confundido Sam. Tus heridas fueron importantes. Es normal que haya cosas que no recuerdes.

Swarek: Pero… -comenzó a decir Sam sin acertar a decir nada más-.

Marlo: Será mejor que descanses –dijo Marlo mientras lo ayudaba a estirarse en la cama-. Lo verás todo diferente después de dormir un poco.

Swarek: No quiero… no puedo… Ollie va a venir a verme.

Marlo: Sam sé que ahora mismo todo es confuso para ti. Dejemos pasar unos días, todavía tenemos tiempo.

Swarek: ¿Tiempo para qué?

Marlo: Para decidir lo qué queremos hacer.

Swarek: De acuerdo.

Marlo: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Swarek: Sí, necesito pensar.

Marlo: Te llamaré.

* * *

McNally: Siento el paseo. Tenemos que andar cuatro manzanas hasta la comisaria –dijo Andy mientras caminaba demasiado rápido para que Sarah la siguiera-.

Sarah: No pasa nada, pero como sigas corriendo así, vas a llegar sin mí.

McNally: ¡Lo siendo! –exclamó Andy parando en seco-. Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa.

Sarah: Ese hermano mío…

McNally: ¿Qué? Bueno sí…

Sarah: He visto la ecografía…

McNally: ¡Ah! ¿Sabías algo?

Sarah: ¡No, no tenía ni idea!

McNally: Ni yo y preferiría no haberlo sabido.

Sarah: Esa chica no me gusta.

McNally: Sarah no quiero hablar de ella. No la conozco lo suficiente como para juzgarla.

Sarah: Ni yo tampoco, pero… esos cambios de humor. Mi instinto me dice que ella no es de fiar.

McNally: Bueno… Hemos llegado a la comisaria.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Dónde está el fuego, hombre? –preguntó Oliver mientras entraba por la puerta-. ¿Estás sólo?

Swarek: Del todo.

Oliver: Menos mal. Me siento intimidado cuando está aquí Marlo.

Swarek: ¡Está embarazada!

Oliver: ¿Qué?

Swarek: Sí. ¡Sorpresa!

Oliver: ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Swarek: Y yo no recuerdo nada…

Oliver: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Swarek: No lo sé colega.

Oliver: ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

Swarek: Me ha insinuado que lo planeamos. ¿Tú puedes creer eso?

Oliver: Me parece muy raro… Tú nunca hablaste de tener hijos en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, salvo lo que me dijiste en la cabaña. Ese día te abriste a mí como nunca lo habías hecho.

Swarek: ¿De qué hablamos exactamente?

_Swarek: Yo no he venido aquí a escucharte deprimido._

_Oliver: Oh sí, muy bueno, muy bueno viniendo de ti, tío. Considerando lo deprimido que has estado durante el último año. Desde que te sacaste el uniforme y McNally se fue._

_Swarek: Di un solo día en el que me hayas visto deprimido_

_Oliver: Te he visto deprimido en tu interior._

_Swarek: Puede que no tenga sentido, pero aún te diré una cosa, te la diré… Apuesto a que Marlo también lo ve ¿me entiendes? Y eso no es justo. Ya he estado en el lugar de Marlo, con Zoe y no es, no es un buen lugar para estar. Duele y te vuelve loco._

_Swarek: La echo de menos tío. No quiero, pero es así. No dejo de pensar en el fututo: hijos, ir al parque los domingos… Una vida de verdad. Algo más que esto… Con ella._

_Oliver: Díselo a Marlo._

Swarek: Uaaau. ¿Todo eso te conté?

Oliver: Aparte de eso no sé nada más. Ya sabes lo reservado que eres para estos temas.

Swarek: No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso…

Oliver: Nunca supe si habías hablado con Marlo. Sólo lo que me dijiste el día que te dispararon.

Swarek: Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes. Cualquier cosa. Igual ayuda a que yo me acuerde de algo más.

Oliver: Unos días antes del tiroteo estabas muy raro. Observabas más de lo habitual a Andy. Parecía como si quisieras coincidir con ella. La buscabas…

Swarek: ¿Qué debió pasar por esta cabeza, colega? –preguntó Sam mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con ambas manos-.

Oliver: Yo pensé que estabas buscándola para hablar con ella, para intentar reconciliaros. Pero cuando te pregunté el día antes del tiroteo, lo único que me dijiste es que estabas muy contento, que habías ido a ver a Marlo a casa de su hermana y que me lo explicarías todo el día siguiente, es decir el viernes por la noche, en el Penny. Nunca pudiste contarme nada…

Swarek: Porque al día siguiente me dispararon.

Oliver: Sí.

Swarek: Entonces… entonces, ¿tiene sentido lo que me ha dicho Marlo? -preguntó Sam angustiado-. ¿Yo me sentía feliz porque ella me había dicho que íbamos a ser padres?


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver: Todo esto es muy raro, Sammy. ¿Hace unos meses querías niños con McNally y de repente los quieres con Marlo?

Swarek: ¡No tiene sentido! Pero… ¿Qué quieres que crea? Quizás me di cuenta que no tenía ningún futuro con Andy –paró un momento, le costaba decir esas palabras-. Que ella había rehecho su vida y que era feliz con Collins.

Oliver: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Swarek: Marlo y yo estábamos saliendo. Ese niño tiene que ser mío. No puedo mirar para otro lado.

Oliver: ¡Vale, vas a tener un hijo! Pero… ¿y la madre?

Swarek: No sé, hombre. Ni siquiera la recuerdo.

Oliver: Esperemos que tu memoria vuelva pronto.

* * *

Sarah: Así es que aquí es donde trabaja mi hermanito.

McNally: Sí. Él es un gran policía.

Sarah: Si lo hubieses conocido de pequeño nunca lo hubieses dicho.

McNally: ¡Ah no! Pues ahora lo es. Él es un referente para todo el mundo.

Sarah: Me siento orgullosa. Nunca hubiera imaginado decir esto… Estoy abrumada.

McNally: Él causa ese efecto, jajaja…

Sarah: Y tú estás enamorada de él.

McNally: Bueno… eso ya pasó. Quizá un tiempo atrás.

Sarah: No te intentes engañar a ti misma. Tú aún le quieres.

McNally: Sarah, no…

Sarah: Ya sé. Todo es complicado con él. Siempre lo ha sido… Pero ahora, él es diferente. No sé qué o quién lo ha cambiado, pero él es otro.

McNally: Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

Sarah: No. Te equivocas él se ha abierto a mí como no lo había hecho nunca.

McNally: Sí. Él es bastante hermético con sus sentimientos… Nunca me había hablado de su familia. Es más, no sabía que tenía familia.

Sarah: Sí. Una familia no muy grande, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

McNally: ¿Vuestros padres viven?

Sarah: Sí, pero ese es un tema delicado. Él te hablará de ello pronto, ya verás.

McNally: Lo dudo. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es estar lo más lejos posible de él. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando él vuelva al trabajo. Pedir un traslado o algo así.

Sarah: ¿Por qué?

McNally: ¿Cómo te crees que me voy a sentir viéndolo cada día? No, ni hablar. No voy a poder soportar eso.

Sarah: ¿Qué fue mal entre vosotros?

McNally: Él me echó literalmente de su lado cuando murió su mejor amigo.

Sarah: Típico de Sam. No querer involucrarse.

McNally: Exacto. Él busco la solución más fácil. Aunque con eso nos hiciera sufrir a todos.

Sarah: Tienes que confiar en él.

McNally: Pero Sarah. Un día dice una cosa y al siguiente la contraria. Ya no sé realmente quién es. Lo he visto tantas veces actuar para conseguir algo…

Sarah: Pero él te quiere… puedo verlo cuando te mira. En cambio cuando mira a Marlo sólo veo una cosa.

McNally: ¿Qué cosa?

Sarah: Un gran interrogante en su cara.

* * *

Oliver: Yo también tengo que darte una noticia.

Swarek: Espero que sea buena…

Oliver: Bueno… eso depende. El Inspector Jarvis me ha ofrecido la camisa blanca.

Swarek: ¡Eso es genial!

Oliver: Depende. Quieren que sea el sargento interino, pero ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Casi es más una imposición que un ofrecimiento y luego no me van a permitir dejarlo.

Swarek: Lo harás bien, Ollie.

Oliver: Pero a mí me gusta la calle. Me encanta patrullar.

Swarek: Pero de esta manera puedes ayudarnos a todos. Podemos aprender de tu experiencia…

Oliver: No sé colega…

Swarek: Mírame a mi sino… de Detective. ¿Por qué estudié para Detective, Ollie?

Oliver: Demasiado tiempo libre. Te quedaste hecho un desastre cuando Andy se marchó y comenzaste a estudiar para matar el tiempo.

Swarek: ¡Una gran razón la mía! ¿Y me gusta?

Oliver: Sí. A ti también te gustaba patrullar, pero trabajar como Detective te permite combinar la investigación con el trabajo de campo.

Swarek: Es duro no poder recordar nada…

* * *

McNally: No debí haber entrado. Hace siglos que no venía por aquí –dijo Andy intentando que los recuerdos no la abrumaran-.

Sarah: Necesito que me ayudes. Yo no sé donde tiene las cosas Sam.

McNally: Yo tampoco… Bueno, apenas lo sé. Sólo venía por las noches –dijo sentándose en la cama-.

Unas noches de locura, pensó, en las que apenas dormían. En las que habían sido muy felices. Miró alrededor. Nada había cambiado en el año que había pasado desde la última vez que ella estuvo allí. Todo perfectamente ordenado tal y como suponía lo había dejado Sam una semana antes. Ese había sido uno de los aspectos por los que habían discutido alguna vez cuando estaban juntos. Él era extremadamente ordenado y ella vivía en lo que Andy llamaba su caos particular. Andy sonrió pensando en eso.

Sarah: ¿Nunca vivisteis juntos?

McNally: No. Éramos como quinceañeros saltando de casa en casa.

Sarah: ¡Ya veo! Jajaja… ¿Y quién oponía más resistencia?

McNally: En realidad los dos. Yo venía de una relación digamos "seria". Había elegido al chico bueno en vez de al malo.

Sarah: ¿El malo era mi hermano?

McNally: Sí –dijo Andy avergonzada-. Tú hermano estuvo a punto de convertirse en el mejor error de mi vida, pero…

Sarah: Pero… te decantaste por la apuesta segura.

McNally: ¡Sí, vaya apuesta!

Me comprometí. Iba a casarme. Pero rompí con él unos días antes de la boda. Me engañó con una ex novia.

Sarah: ¡Vaya!

McNally: Siempre quedó algo pendiente entre Sam y yo. Pero cuando empezamos a salir todo era clandestino. Al principio por obligación, ya que Sam estaba en un caso encubierto y luego… por mis inseguridades y porque para Sam era cómo si no estuviera pasando nada. Para él la relación era sólo nuestra y no mostraba por mi ningún afecto en público. Tardó meses en cogerme la mano delante de los compañeros… Y cuando todo parecía que estaba en su sitio, murió Jerry y todo volvió a ponerse patas arriba.

Lo siento, Sarah… No debería estar contándote esto. Has venido a recoger las cosas de Sam y, ¿qué hago yo? Aburrirte con mis historias.

Sarah: No me aburres. Quiero conocer mejor a mi hermano. Hace siglos que él y yo no tenemos una relación estrecha…

McNally: Pues no sé si esta va a ver la mejor manera de conocerlo…

Sarah: Esta bien conocer otra versión de la historia. Me voy a aburrir de escuchar a mi hermano cuando venga a St. Catharines a recuperarse.

McNally: ¿Va a ir a tu casa? Pensaba que se quedaría con Marlo.

Sarah: No. Ya es hora que yo cuide de él. Le hará bien estar con su familia y jugar con las niñas.

McNally: Sí, así practicará para cuando nazca su hijo –dijo Andy con amargura-.

Sarah: Andy, lo siento… No quise decir eso.


	17. Chapter 17

McNally: ¿Y por qué no es posible, Oliver?

Oliver: Sargento, Sargento Shaw.

McNally: Vale, lo qué tu digas… Pero, ¡responde a la maldita pregunta!

Oliver: Ya te he dicho que ahora mismo no hay plazas disponibles.

McNally: Hace ya un mes que hice la solicitud… ¡Cómo es posible! ¿No hay plazas o ni siguiera lo has intentado?

Oliver: ¿Por qué dices eso?

McNally: Porque parece que me estés dando largas.

Oliver: No te estoy dando largas, pero creo que te equivocas, solicitar un traslado no es la solución Andy.

McNally: McNally, Agente McNally.

Oliver: Un traslado no es la solución, Agente McNally.

McNally: ¿Marlo se fue a Inteligencia y yo no puedo cambiar de Comisaría?

Oliver: Ella estaba estudiando para Detective y consiguió la plaza. ¿Quieres ir tú también a Inteligencia?

McNally: ¿Bromeas?

Oliver: Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

McNally: ¡Volveré mañana! Y pasado mañana y al siguiente… Y así hasta que me hagas caso.

Oliver: ¡Cómo quieras…! Eres bienvenida a mi despacho. Y hablando de despachos… Esta semana te vas a quedar en la oficina para dar soporte a los Detectives. Te veo baja de forma últimamente.

McNally: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Oliver: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque cada día estás más flaca. No entiendo esa manía de las mujeres con las dietas.

McNally: ¡Yo no estoy haciendo dieta!

Oliver: ¡Pues lo que sea!

McNally: Pero, ¡no es justo!

Oliver: Sea justo o no… ¡Aquí mando yo!

McNally: ¿Y qué pasa con Duncan? Yo soy su oficial de entrenamiento.

Oliver: Esta semana se encargará Collins.

* * *

McNally: Oliver me ha destinado a la oficina esta semana.

Traci: ¿Y eso?

McNally: Dice que estoy baja de forma.

Traci: Muy bien no estás, para qué engañarnos.

McNally: Vale. Yo no tengo la culpa de estar vomitando desde hace un mes. Dentro de poco tendré que llevar tirantes para que no se me caigan los pantalones.

Traci: No, si se confirma lo que sospechamos. Entonces comenzarás a engordar y tendrás otro tipo de problemas con los pantalones.

McNally: No me lo recuerdes…

Traci: ¿Ya te has hecho la prueba?

McNally: No.

Traci: ¿Dónde está?

McNally: En mi bolso.

Traci: ¿Cuántos días vas a seguir paseándola? Cuándo te decidas a hacértela va a estar mareada, jajaja…

McNally: Por favor, Traci… ¡No te rías! –exclamó mientras la cogía del brazo, para guiarla al sitio donde iban a sentarse en la reunión general del comienzo de turno-.

Traci: Es que es verdad… No conozco a nadie que tenga menos curiosidad para saber si está embarazada.

McNally: ¡Shhhh… No digas esa palabra!

Traci: ¿Embarazada?

McNally: ¡Por favor, Trace! Esto está lleno de gente. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

Oliver: McNally, Nash… ¿Algo que queráis compartir con los demás?

McNally: No, Ol… Sargento Shaw –contestó Andy visiblemente nerviosa-.

Oliver: Buenos días a todo el mundo. Hoy es un día importante para nuestra comisaría. Hace poco más de un mes, sucedió algo aquí que nos estremeció a todos y que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de uno de los nuestros. Hoy nuestro compañero, el Detective Sam Swarek se incorpora definitivamente al servicio activo. Por favor, démosle la bienvenida que se merece.

Todos los miembros de la reunión se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a un Sam que en ese momento entraba por la puerta. Andy miró con espanto a Tracy sin apenas poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Swarek: No me avergoncéis de… de esta manera. Yo no hice nada. El que salvó muchas vidas aquí fue el agente Collins. Por favor, pido un aplauso para él.

Traci: ¿No me dijiste que todavía no volvía? –preguntó Traci dándole un codazo a Andy-.

McNally: Eso me dijo su hermana…

En ese preciso momento los ojos de Sam se fijaron en ella. Fue sólo un momento, pero Andy notó como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle de tal manera, que se negaban a aguantar el peso de su cuerpo y tuvo que sentarse en la silla.

Traci: ¿Estás bien?

McNally: ¿Qué voy a hacer Trace? ¿Cómo voy a poder soportar esto?

* * *

Oliver: Te veo bien Sammy. Un poco flaco, pero bien –dijo Oliver cerrando la puerta de su despacho-.

Swarek: Me he estado cuidando. Ya sabes, comida sana, un poco de ejercicio…

Oliver: Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Ya se te echaba de menos.

Swarek: Ya tenía ganas de volver…

Oliver: ¿Cómo va lo tuyo? ¡Ya sabes, lo de la memoria!

Swarek: Igual. Sin novedades.

Oliver: ¿No recordaste nada?

Swarek: Sólo pequeños flashes sin sentido.

Oliver: ¿Has tomado alguna decisión?

Swarek: No. No, todavía.

Oliver: Bueno. Pues nos lo tomaremos con calma. Trabajo en la oficina y nada de estrés por el momento.

Swarek: Me parece que ya no estoy tan emocionado con mi vuelta…

Oliver: He asignado a McNally a la oficina durante esta semana.

Swarek: ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? Me ha parecido algo demacrada. Como si hubiera perdido algunos kilos.

Oliver: No acaba de estar bien desde el tiroteo.

Swarek: ¿Sabes por qué?

Oliver: No. Parece enferma. Igual el estrés. No sé…

* * *

McNally: Ollie lo ha hecho expresamente. ¡Lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? No sólo no me concede el traslado, sino que me pone a trabajar en la oficina toda la semana –dijo Andy mientras paseaba de lado a lado del vestidor de mujeres visiblemente enfadada-. Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es?

Traci: ¡Tranquilízate! No es bueno que te pongas así. Ya sabes, por el… -dijo mientras se señalaba la tripa-.

McNally: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

Traci: ¿Vamos a trabajar?

McNally: Dame dos minutos.

Andy se sentó en el banco. Se palpó el abdomen. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Alguien entró en el vestidor y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Swarek: ¡McNally! –dijo Sam con su habitual voz ronca-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Andy dio un respingo y se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba él.

McNally: ¡Swarek!

Swarek: ¿Sólo Swarek? ¿Ya no soy Sam?

McNally: ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

Swarek: ¡Espera! –dijo Sam cogiéndola del brazo-.

McNally: ¡Me estás hacienda daño!

Swarek: Disculpa, solo quería…

Sam la miró. No se había equivocado en lo más mínimo en su apreciación. Ella parecía demacrada, incluso enferma.

Swarek: ¿Estás bien? Pareces…

McNally: ¡Estoy estupendamente!

Swarek: Pues no lo parece.

McNally: ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Yo no seré tan maleducada como tú. Te veo bien, muy bien, Sam Swarek.

Andy lo miró fijamente. Sam había perdido un poco de peso, pero su apariencia era muy saludable. Estaba bronceado. Como si hubiera vuelto de unas vacaciones en una isla paradisiaca y no de una baja por un disparo.

Swarek: Tenemos una conversación pendiente…

McNally: ¡Ah sí! Déjame que recuerde. Tú me dijiste que me amabas…

Swarek: Sí.

McNally: Y luego te pregunté si también amabas a Marlo y tú me contestaste que no lo sabías…

Swarek: Andy, hay una cosa que debería contarte…

McNally: ¿Ha cambiado algo?

Swarek: Andy, por favor… ¡escúchame!

McNally: ¡Te he preguntado si ha cambiado algo!

Swarek: No.

McNally: Entonces creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick: He visto en el tablero que te quedas en la oficina.

McNally: Órdenes del sargento Shaw.

Nick: Te voy a echar de menos ahí fuera.

McNally: ¡Sí, claro! ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que te llevas a mi novato?

Nick: Un poco.

McNally: Lo siento. Vas a cargar con él toda la semana.

Nick: ¿Toda la semana? ¿Bromeas?

McNally: ¡Ojalá! No sabes lo que daría por poder salir a la calle –dijo Andy mientras miraba como Sam entraba en el despacho de detectives-.

Nick: ¿Nos vemos luego?

McNally: ¡Claro, es lunes!

Nick: ¡Es cierto, lunes! ¿Cuándo duran esas malditas clases de de baile?

McNally: Todo el trimestre.

Traci: ¡Eh! No te metas con las clases de baile.

Nick: ¡Vale, vale! Ya sabía yo que tenía las de perder cuando me metí en esto.

Traci: Venga, márchate… Tú novato te espera.

Nick: Ok, ya me voy… Nos vemos después –dijo Nick mientras salía del despacho y echaba una última mirada primero a Andy y después a Sam-.

* * *

Swarek: Veo que os lo pasáis muy bien por aquí últimamente.

McNally: Si tú lo dices…

Swarek: Me alegro que estés aquí, McNally…

McNally: Pues yo preferiría estar en una jaula con leones.

Swarek: ¿Tan malo es trabajar con los detectives?

McNally: Mi trabajo está ahí fuera. Y sólo porque Oliver sea tu amigo no tienes ningún derecho…

Swarek: ¿Qué estás insinuando, McNally? –preguntó Sam sin dejarle terminar la frase-.

McNally: ¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada! –dijo Andy con las manos en la cintura, mientras se encaraba a Sam-. Estoy muy segura de lo qué ha pasado aquí.

Swarek: ¡Yo no le he dicho nada a Oliver! El me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien.

McNally: ¡Qué no me encontraba bien! ¿Quién os da derecho a hablar de mí a mis espaldas?

Swarek: ¡Nadie está hablando de ti a tus espaldas, pero es evidente…!

Trace carraspeó. La situación no hacía más que empeorar por momentos.

Traci: Andy, ¿sabes donde están las fotos del expediente McRae?

McNally: En el despacho de homicidios.

Traci: ¿Puedes traerlas?

McNally: Sí, claro –contestó Andy contenta de poder salir de allí-.

Swarek: ¿Qué le pasa a McNally conmigo? –preguntó Sam en cuanto Andy salió del despacho-.

Traci: Pensaba que eras un hombre inteligente, Swarek. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

* * *

Oliver: ¿Tú por aquí?

Luke: Me han dicho que tenéis un sospechoso en el caso McRae.

Oliver: Bueno… Un confidente nos ha hablado de un tipo que encaja con el perfil.

Luke: Llevo meses sin pistas en ese caso. ¿Quién se encarga?

Oliver: Nash. Y supongo que Swarek a partir de ahora. Se ha incorporado hoy.

Luke: Umm. ¿Ya está por aquí? Me alegro.

Oliver: Sí. Se ha recuperado en un tiempo record.

Luke: Tienes buenos policías por aquí. En la Thirty Three necesitamos gente nueva.

Oliver: No creo que nadie esté interesado.

Luke: Ya veremos, Sargento. Eso nunca se sabe…

* * *

Traci: No podéis estar así todo el día. Es absurdo. Tenéis que estar juntos en esta oficina durante una semana –dijo Traci, aprovechando que Sam había salido de la oficina-.

McNally: Lo sé Traci, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Lo veo tan tranquilo, tan contento… y yo estoy destrozada sin saber qué pensar, ni qué hacer.

Traci: ¡Habla con él!

McNally: ¿De qué? ¿De lo feliz que es con Marlo? ¿Del niño que van a tener juntos?

Traci: ¿Del niño que vais a tener vosotros?

McNally: ¡Eso no es seguro, Traci!

Traci: ¡Hazte la maldita prueba!

McNally: Me la quería hacer hoy al acabar el turno. Cuando ya no quede nadie en el vestuario, pero con Sam aquí, casi prefiero que vayamos a tú casa.

Traci: ¡Hoy no voy a casa! ¿No lo recuerdas? Si no es que esperas a hacértela cuando acabe la clase.

McNally: ¡Ostras, no recordaba lo del baile! No sé si voy a poder aguantar hasta que llegues. Si es que llegas. Igual Peck tiene otros planes.

Traci: Es posible…

McNally: Tendré que hacerme la prueba aquí –dijo Andy mientras Tracy le hacía señas para que cambiara de tema-.

Swarek: ¿De qué prueba hablas?

McNally: De nada que te importe.

Traci: De una… de una prueba de baile –dijo Traci un tanto nerviosa-.

Swarek: ¿Te van a hacer una prueba de baile aquí?

McNally: No. Aquí, no. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Swarek: Tú lo acabas de decir.

McNally: No me has entendido bien.

Swarek: Sé muy bien lo que he escuchado… pero al menos me alegro que hayas conseguido con Collins, lo que nunca conseguiste conmigo,

McNally: ¿A qué te refieres?

Swarek: A que Collins vaya a clases de baile contigo.

McNally: Yo no voy a clases de baile con él. Nick y yo cuidamos de Leo los lunes por la noche, mientras Traci y el Detective Peck están en clase de baile.

Swarek: ¡Ah! Yo pensaba…

McNally: ¡Tú pensabas, tú pensabas! ¡Me da igual lo qué pienses! Yo no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación a ti.

Traci: Fijaos quién está ahí.

McNally: ¿Luke?

Swarek: ¡Genial! El que faltaba… -dijo Sam con cara de disgusto-.

Traci: Vienen hacia aquí.

Luke: McNally, Nash, Swarek –saludó Luke con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¿Qué tenéis para mí sobre el caso McRae?

Traci: Suerte que ha llegado Luke. El ambiente estaba de lo más tenso.

McNally: ¿Has visto las miraditas de Sam a Luke?

Traci: Se nota que no puede ni verlo.

McNally: Sam sabe que Luke es muy buen policía.

Traci: ¡Claro que lo sabe! Pero lo puso en la lista negra desde que tú y Luke comenzasteis a salir.

McNally: ¿Sabes que cuando me comprometí con Luke, Sam me preguntó si estaba embarazada?

Traci: ¿Qué?

Swarek: ¿Quién está embarazada? –preguntó Sam desde el quicio de la puerta-.

Andy y Traci se giraron sorprendidas hacia la puerta mientras se miraban sin saber qué decir.


	19. Chapter 19

McNally: ¿Otra vez escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Detective Swarek?

Swarek: ¡Yo no estaba escuchando a escondidas! Si queréis privacidad no habléis aquí en medio.

Traci: Tienes razón, Sam.

Swarek: Bueno, aún no habéis contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Quién está embarazada? ¿Alguien de la Comisaría? –preguntó Sam acercándose mucho a ellas-.

Traci: No… nadie

Swarek: ¿Seguro? Me pareció entender que hablabais de alguien de aquí.

Traci: ¡Yo, soy yo! Yo estoy embarazada –dijo Traci precipitadamente-.

Swarek: ¡Traci, me alegro mucho! –exclamó Sam cogiéndola cariñosamente por el hombro-. Te mereces que algo bueno pase en tu vida.

Traci: Gra… gracias.

Andy miró atónita como Traci hablaba. Su amiga se había atribuido el embarazo para evitarle un mal momento, pero no podía permitir que la mentira siguiese adelante.

McNally: ¡No!

Swarek: ¿No?

McNally: No puedo permitir que mientas por mí, Trace. Te lo agradezco, pero no –dijo dirigiéndose a Tracy-. Sam –continuó diciendo girándose hacia donde él estaba, mientras Sam ponía cara de no entender nada-. Traci sólo intentaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles contigo, pero no estoy dispuesta a mentir más. Soy yo la que estoy embarazada, bueno, eso creo. Es ese el test del que hablábamos antes, no de ninguna estúpida prueba de baile.

La cara de Sam pasó de la incomprensión a la estupefacción. Por unos segundos su boca quedó abierta en una mueca. No estaba preparado para esa noticia. Sintió como su estómago se contraía y un gesto de dolor viajó hasta su cara. Rápidamente intentó sobreponerse y sus facciones volvieron a su habitual cara de póker.

Swarek: ¡Felicidades, supongo! Collins es un buen tipo. Se nota de lejos que te ama y parece que le gustan los niños. Hacéis una linda pareja –las palabras salían por su boca sin que él supiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo-.

Andy lo miró sorprendida. Sam Swarek una vez más volvía a romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

McNally: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sam? Tú sabes muy bien que… -de repente dejó de hablar, analizando la situación y tratando de entender por qué Sam se comportaba de esa manera-. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan frío y desconsiderado? –preguntó llorando-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Jugar a las casitas con ella? Marlo te permite comportarte tal y como eres, ¿no? No te obliga a mostrar tus sentimientos… Y si ahora me lo permites… Voy a vomitar –dicho esto salió del despacho dejando a Sam otra vez con la boca abierta-.

Luke salía del despacho de homicidios cuando vio pasar a Andy corriendo hacia el vestuario. Tuvo que esquivarla para no chocar con ella. Si Andy no hubiera llevado la mirada baja, hubiera jurado que ella estaba llorando. Decidió esperarla en la puerta a que ella saliera.

Traci: Si me perdonas. Creo que yo también voy a vomitar.

Swarek: Espera Traci –dijo Sam cogiéndola del brazo-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Traci: ¿Seguro que esa bala no te dio en la cabeza? Hablando de… -dijo mirando hacia la entrada de la Comisaria-. Ahí viene tu mujercita. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos. Sois tal para cual. No sabes lo que me alegro que no estés más con Andy. Sólo sabes hacerle daño.

Sam miró hacia el mismo lugar que lo hacia Traci. En ese mismo momento, Marlo hacia acto de presencia en la sala con su habitual seguridad en sí misma. No estaba preparado para enfrentarla. Había estado un mes intentándolo en St. Catharines y casi había creído que lo había conseguido, pero la noticia del casi seguro embarazo de Andy lo había devuelto a la casilla de salida.

* * *

Luke: Andy, ¿estás bien?

McNally: Sí, muy bien.

Luke: Te he visto correr antes y no sabía…

McNally: Nada importante. No te preocupes.

Luke: ¿Otra vez Swarek?

No hace falta que contestes –dijo Luke ante el silencio de Andy-. Es un auténtico capullo.

McNally: Bueno. No voy a discutir eso.

Luke: Cómo te puede dejar escapar de esta manera, cuando tú harías cualquier cosa por él.

McNally: Cosas que pasan –dijo levantando las palmas hacia arriba-.

Luke: Ahí está Marlo. He oído que están esperando un hijo.

McNally: Veo que las noticias vuelan – dijo girándose para ver a Marlo que iba al encuentro de Sam-.

Luke: ¿No te apetece un cambio?

McNally: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Luke: Necesitamos buenos agentes en la Thirty Three.

McNally: ¿Has hablado con Oliver?

Luke: No, por qué.

McNally: Pensaba que habías hablado con él. Pedí el traslado hace más de un mes.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Hola Marlo!

Marlo: Hola Sam –dijo Marlo dándole un suave beso en los labios-. No sabía que empezabas hoy. Me he enterado por casualidad. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Swarek: Pensaba hacerlo –contestó Sam visiblemente nervioso-. Pero quería esperar a acabar el turno. No quería molestarte en el trabajo.

Marlo: Tú nunca molestas.

Swarek: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y el bebé? –preguntó mirando la barriga de Marlo-.

Marlo: Creciendo. Ya comienza a notarse. ¿Quieres tocarlo? –dijo Marlo cogiendo la mano de Sam-.

Swarek: Igual luego.

Marlo: No seas tímido, Sam –dijo Marlo acercando la mano de Sam a su tripa-. ¿Puedes notarlo?

Swarek: Sí. Es asombroso –dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque al momento su gesto se volvió serio al ver cómo Andy lo miraba en la distancia-. Tenemos que hablar, Marlo. ¿Me esperas a que termine el turno?

Marlo: Sí, claro. Esperaré por aquí. Hay mucha gente a quien saludar.

Swarek: ¡Cómo quieras!

* * *

Luke: ¡No tenía ni idea! Oliver me dijo que no creía que nadie estuviera interesado.

McNally: Será…

Luke: Bueno, es normal. No querrá perder a uno de sus mejores agentes. Pero si tú ya has cursado una petición, eso lo hace todo más fácil. …

McNally: ¿Cuándo puede hacerse efectivo el traslado?

Luke: Depende de la resistencia que oponga Oliver.

McNally: Pues no va a ser fácil.

Luke: No estarás interesada en estudiar para Detective, ¿no?

McNally: No me lo había planteado. Ya sabes que me gusta la calle.

Luke: No dejarás de salir a la calle por ser Detective.

McNally: Me lo pensaré. Ahora puede ser un buen momento. Es posible que si no lo hago ahora no pueda hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Luke: ¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy intrigado.

McNally: Mañana hablamos de nuevo. Es posible que con lo que te cuente entonces, deje de interesarte mi traslado.


	20. Chapter 20

McNally: ¡Oliver me va a escuchar!

Traci: ¿Qué ha hecho Oliver ahora?

McNally: Luke está buscando agentes para su comisaría y Oliver me ha dicho esta mañana que no había posibilidad de traslado.

Traci: No quiere que te vayas, yo lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas –dijo abrazándola-.

McNally: Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no quiero estar aquí. No puedo. Míralo –dijo girando la cara hacia donde estaba Sam revisando unos papeles-. Él parece insensible a todo lo que está sucediendo, es como si se tratara de otra persona. Fue tan tierno cuando nos reconciliamos, pensé que por fin le conocía de verdad… Y ahora esto. Yo no puedo soportarlo.

Traci: ¿Y por qué no se va él? –preguntó Traci soltando un sollozo-. Que se vaya con ella. Seguro que hay vacantes en Inteligencia.

McNally: Eso sería perfecto, ¿no?

Marlo: ¡McNally, Nash! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

Traci: ¡Cruz! –exclamó Traci sobresaltada. Marlo se les había acercado por detrás y las había cogido de sorpresa-.

Marlo: ¿Alguna mala noticia?

McNally: ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Marlo: Me ha parecido que estabais llorando.

Traci: De alegría. No se entera una cada día que va a ser tía –dijo mientras Andy le daba un codazo-.

Marlo: No sabía que tuvieras hermanos…

Traci: Y no los tengo…

McNally: Tampoco tenemos que precipitarnos –dijo Andy echando una mirada asesina a Traci-.

Marlo: ¿Tú? –preguntó Marlo mirando de arriba abajo a Andy-.

Traci: Todavía no es seguro, pero todo parece indicarlo, ¡eh Andy!

Marlo: ¿Y qué dice el feliz papá? –preguntó aparentemente nerviosa-.

Traci: Todavía no lo sabe, pero no tardará en enterarse.

Marlo: Collins dará saltos de alegría cuando se entere.

McNally: ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que Collins es el padre?

Marlo: Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Marlo seriamente contrariada-. Sam debe estar buscándome.

Traci: No creo. Hace un momento estaba ahí mismo, leyendo un expediente –dijo Traci señalando una mesa-.

Marlo: Bueno, todavía me quedan algunas personas por saludar. ¡Que os vaya bien!

* * *

Swarek: ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Sam mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del despacho de Oliver-.

Oliver: ¿Qué te pasa? Te conozco demasiado como para saber, que bajo esa apariencia de relativa calma, estas sufriendo, amigo. ¿Es por Marlo? La he visto hace un rato por ahí abajo.

Swarek: Es por todo, colega –dijo mientras se sentaba en la butaca y se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos-. Esta mañana he llegado con la convicción de hablar con Andy, de intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, pero me he encontrado con una Andy que no me quiere escuchar y que me rehúye. Se comporta como si le hubiera hecho mucho daño y como si fuera incapaz de perdonarme.

Oliver: Ella lo pasó muy mal cuando la dejaste, pero pensé que eso había pasado.

Swarek: Pues parece que no.

Oliver: Deberías contarle que no recuerdas algunas cosas.

Swarek: Lo he intentado, pero no quiere saber nada de mí.

Oliver: Si quieres yo… puedo intentarlo.

Swarek: No, Ollie. Creo que ya es un poco tarde.

Oliver: ¿Por qué?

Swarek: Andy está embarazada.

Oliver: ¿Qué?

Swarek: Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Oliver: Y tú no eres el padre…

Swarek: ¿Cómo voy a serlo, hombre? Andy y yo rompimos hace más de un año.

Oliver: ¿Por qué está todo patas arriba?

Swarek: Yo estaba decidido a decirle a Marlo que iba a hacerme cargo del niño, pero que entre ella y yo no podía haber nada, pero ahora…

Oliver: Sí ya habías tomado una decisión, no la cambies.

Swarek: Sé que no tengo que cambiar de idea, pero igual Marlo también merezca una oportunidad.

Oliver: ¡Pero tú no la quieres!

Swarek: Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta, aunque sigo sin recordarla.

Oliver: Tú solías decir que con ella todo era fácil, que nada era complicado. Eso puede ser cómodo durante un tiempo, pero llegará un momento en que no será suficiente, y tú y Marlo os haréis daño.

Swarek: Pero quizás debamos intentarlo por el bebé.

Oliver: Esas cosas no suelen salir bien, todavía podrías tener una oportunidad con Andy.

Swarek: No sé hombre, ella se ve feliz cuando está con Collins.

Oliver: Sí, me he dado cuenta, pero quizás…

Swarek: Y además… Ahora también está el bebé. No creo que sea buena idea.

* * *

McNally: ¿Por qué le has dicho lo del niño a Marlo?

Traci: ¿No has visto cómo ha venido a jactarse? Parecía un pavo real. Es tan altiva. ¡Buff! Cada día me cae peor.

McNally: ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a decírselo!

Traci: ¡Lo siento! Lo he dicho sin pensar, no he podido evitarlo…

McNally: ¡Genial! Todavía no me hecho la prueba y dentro de poco lo va a saber todo el mundo.

Traci: Pues será mejor que salgamos de dudas. ¡Venga, vamos! –dijo Traci cogiendo por el brazo a Andy-.

* * *

Swarek: Va a ser duro verla cada día, feliz, mientras va creciendo ese bebé dentro de ella. Siempre soñé con eso, pero ahora que sólo voy a ser un simple espectador, no el padre del niño, las cosas ya no me parecen tan idílicas.

Oliver: Bueno hombre, igual no tienes que verla durante mucho más tiempo. Ha pedido un traslado.

Swarek: ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Pensaba que ella nunca iba a dejar la Fifteen.

Oliver: Yo también, pero ella está decidida.

Swarek: ¿Hay posibilidades?

Oliver: No la he cursado, la he puesto debajo del todo del montón de papeleo, pero Luke está buscando gente. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a ser capaz de retenerla.

Swarek: ¿Luke? ¡No hombre! ¡Eso no puede ser!

Oliver: Él puede ser muy convincente, la última vez se la llevó encubierta.

Swarek: Prefiero pasar un mal momento cada día el resto de mi vida, que ver como ella se va con ese a otra Comisaria.

Oliver: Bueno, todavía no hay nada, no nos avancemos a los acontecimientos.

Swarek: Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Sam levantándose pesadamente del sillón-. Voy a decirle a Nash que me voy un poco antes, Marlo me está esperando.

* * *

Traci: ¿Cómo va eso?

McNally: Ya está –contestó Andy desde dentro de una cabinas del lavabo-. Ahora sólo hace falta esperar.

Traci: Dame un momento, voy a buscar el móvil. Tengo que llamar a Peck para decirle que voy a llegar un poco tarde.

McNally: ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Andy sin que nadie le contestara fuera. Tras un minuto de vacilación, asomó la cabeza fuera de la cabina-. Bueno Traci, ha llegado el momento. Dos rayas rosas. ¿Eso significa?

Traci había desaparecido de donde se suponía que tenía que estar, en su lugar, Sam la estaba mirando con el envoltorio del test de embarazo en la mano. Examinó un segundo la caja y levantó la cabeza otra vez hacia ella.

Swarek: Creo que estás embarazada.


	21. Chapter 21

McNally: Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Traci? Y lo más importante, ¿qué haces con eso en la mano? –preguntó Andy entre sorprendida y enfadada-.

Swarek: Entré, no vi a nadie, y pensé que alguien lo había olvidado.

McNally: ¡Sí, claro! La gente va olvidando por ahí pruebas de embarazo.

Swarek: Bueno, yo no sabía que era un test de embarazo. ¡Nunca había visto uno!

McNally: Así es que las dos rayas rosas significan que estoy embarazada… -dijo Andy sentándose en unos de los bancos-.

Swarek: Eso parece –contestó Sam sentándose a su lado mientras jugueteaba con la caja del test-.

McNally: Nunca imaginé que me encontraría en esta situación.

Swarek: Siempre he pensado que querías tener hijos…

McNally: ¡Claro que sí! Pero no estaba hablando de eso… Me refería a este lugar, a esta situación… Siempre pensé que los dos estaríamos juntos en el baño de nuestra casa, esperando a que el test nos diera el resultado.

Swarek: Bueno, aquí estoy. No estamos en el baño de nuestra casa, pero he llegado a tiempo para ver el resultado.

McNally: ¿Y para asumir todo lo demás?

Swarek: ¿Qué más tengo que asumir?

McNally: ¡Sam! ¿Por qué te comportas como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotros?

Traci: Andy, lo siento. No encontraba el maldito teléfono –dijo Traci antes de darse cuenta que Sam estaba allí-. Ups, lo siento. Me parece que estoy interrumpiendo….

McNally: No te preocupes. No estábamos hablando de nada importante.

Sam miró a Andy un poco contrariado. Él sí que pensaba que estaban hablando de cosas importantes. Andy seguía sentada en el banco con cara de incomodidad.

Swarek: Yo… yo sólo te estaba buscando Traci. Quería decirte que me tengo que ir un poco antes.

Traci: Lo sé. Marlo me lo acaba de recordar hace un momento.

McNally: Eso, no la hagas esperar, que está embarazada –dijo Andy mientras Sam se giraba y la miraba con tristeza.

Swarek: ¡Nos vemos mañana! –exclamó Sam devolviéndole a Andy el envoltorio de la prueba de embarazo, antes de ir hacia la salida-.

McNally: ¡Sam!

Swarek: ¿Sí? –preguntó Sam dándose la vuelta-.

McNally: Por favor, no digas nada de esto a nadie –dijo Andy señalando el test de embarazo-. Sobre todo a Oliver. Prefiero decírselo yo misma.

Swarek: Claro… -contestó Sam cabizbajo. Ya era tarde para eso, él se lo había contado a Oliver un rato antes cuando había ido a su despacho. Al día siguiente hablaría con Andy para disculparse por su indiscreción-.

McNally: ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola? – preguntó Andy en cuanto Sam salió por la puerta-.

Traci: ¡Lo siento! Pensé que iba a ser un minuto, pero mi móvil no aparecía. Al final lo he encontrado, pero Peck no contestaba.

McNally: ¡No pasa nada! Ya está. Ya está hecho.

Traci: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el resultado?

McNally: Positivo.

Traci: Vaya.

McNally: ¡Sí, vaya! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –preguntó Andy volviéndose a derrumbar en el banco-.

Traci: Para empezar nada…. Tienes tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

McNally: ¡Quiero tenerlo, Traci!

Traci: Lo sé. No me refería a eso. Sólo a la parte que se refiere a Sam.

McNally: ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

Traci: ¡Va a tener un hijo!

McNally: No, te equivocas… Va a tener dos. Y no sé tú, pero yo no he visto que muestre ningún interés por el que va a tener conmigo.

Traci: Es muy extraño, Andy. Sam Swarek puede tener muchos defectos, pero no es de los que no afrontan las cosas.

McNally: ¿Tú me dices eso? ¿No recuerdas cómo se comportó cuando murió Jerry? ¿Y cuándo volví de estar encubierta?

Traci: Tienes razón, Andy… Pero creo que él ha cambiado.

McNally: ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya veo cómo ha cambiado!

Traci: No sé, cuando fui a visitarlo al hospital, me dijo que sentía lo de Jerry.

McNally: ¿Qué?

Traci: Sí. Fue muy raro. Tuvimos la conversación que deberíamos haber tenido hace un año. Me dijo que se arrepentía de haberse comportado de esa manera. Fue muy tierno… Muy diferente al Sam Swarek que yo conocía.

McNally: ¡A buenas horas!

Traci: Ya sabes. Más vale tarde que nunca…

McNally: ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que esperar a dentro de un año, para que Sam Swarek asuma que va a tener un hijo? –preguntó Andy-. Y no me digas: más vale tarde que nunca.

Traci: Habla con él. Tened una conversación tranquila. Los dos solos…

McNally: ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? Él se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Traci: Puede que esté confuso… Él sufrió un trauma con el disparo. No sé, Andy, igual no recuerda exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

McNally: Pero sí se acuerda de besar a Marlo.

Traci: ¡Tú estás celosa!

McNally: ¡Pues claro que estoy celosa! –exclamó Andy, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho tan pronto como la frase salió de su boca-.

Traci: ¡Pues lucha por él!

McNally: ¡No, Traci! Me rindo –dijo Andy levantando las manos-. No quiero luchar. Él se lo pierde.

Traci: Si no quieres luchar por ti, hazlo por tú hijo. Él se merece tener un padre. Sam está obligado a hacerse cargo…

McNally: No quiero que haga las cosas por obligación –dijo Andy sin dejarla terminar la frase-. Y ha quedado muy claro que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerse cargo. Es más, se comporta como si no existiera.

Traci: ¿Y qué le vas a decir a la gente cuando te pregunte?

McNally: ¡Nada! A nadie le interesa quién es el padre de mi hijo.

Traci: Pero Andy…

McNally: Vámonos. Peck debe pensar que te has perdido.

Traci: Y Nick debe estar odiándonos a las dos, por haberlo dejado tanto rato a solas con Leo.

* * *

Marlo: ¿Qué hacías tanto rato ahí adentro?

Swarek: Estaba buscando a Traci.

Marlo: Pero Traci estaba aquí fuera.

Swarek: Bueno, sí… Debimos cruzarnos. Sólo quería decirle que quería salir un poco antes.

Marlo: ¡Ya! ¿Y por qué no has salido en cuanto te has dado cuenta que Nash no estaba ahí?

Swarek: Me encontré con Andy…

Marlo: ¿Y de qué habéis hablado?

Swarek: ¡Pensaba que habías venido a hablar de nosotros, no de McNally! –exclamó Sam visiblemente enfadado-.

Marlo: Sí, he venido a hablar contigo, porque tú no has sido capaz de llamarme ni una sola vez en todos estos días.

Swarek: Nosotros… ya hablamos de eso en el hospital. Acordamos que nos íbamos a dar un tiempo.

Marlo: ¡Y has tenido ese tiempo! ¿Te parece poco todo el mes que has pasado en St. Catharines?

Swarek: ¡Sí, me parece poco tiempo! Todavía estoy confuso…

Marlo: Y para acabarlo de arreglar, me tengo que enterar por Callaghan que hoy comenzabas a trabajar.

Swarek: ¡Claro, tenía que ser él!

Marlo: Qué te ha sentado peor, qué haya sido el ex de McNally quién me lo ha dicho, o qué me haya enterado que te has incorporado.

Swarek: ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí McNally? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Marlo: ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Yo estaba esperando que me llamaras –dijo Marlo acariciando la mejilla de Sam-. Yo te he echado de menos…

Swarek: Y yo quería llamarte… pero en realidad no me iba a incorporar hoy, hasta ha sido una sorpresa para mí.

Marlo: Me hubiera gustado saberlo por ti…

Swarek: ¿Vamos a estar discutiendo todo el tiempo en el aparcamiento?

Marlo: ¡No claro que no! –sugirió Marlo dándole un beso en los labios-. Podríamos ir a mi casa…

Swarek: Esto… no sé. Estoy cansado –dijo Sam mientras Andy y Traci salían por la puerta del recinto-.

Marlo: ¡Vamos a donde tú quieras! –exclamó Marlo cogiéndole del brazo-.

Swarek: Estoy agotado. Ha sido un día difícil… Si quieres te acerco a tu casa.

Marlo: ¡No hace falta! He traído mi coche.

Swarek: Entonces, mañana te llamo…

Marlo: No te molestes, creo que ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas sobre nosotros.


	22. Chapter 22

Swarek: Marlo, no te pongas así –dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-. Sólo te he dicho que estoy cansado… Nada más.

Marlo: A mí no me ha parecido eso.

Swarek: Pues estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Marlo: Sam, voy a estar tres semanas fuera por un caso. Sólo quería que habláramos antes, pero no quiero presionarte.

Swarek: ¿Vas a estar fuera de la ciudad?

Marlo: Sí.

Swarek: ¿Y no va a ser demasiado? ¡Estás embarazada!

Marlo: ¿Y? Estoy embarazada, no enferma.

Swarek: Lo sé… no debí hacer ese comentario.

Marlo: No pasa nada. Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Es la primera vez que muestras interés por tu hijo.

* * *

McNally: ¿Los has visto?

Traci: ¡Cómo para no verlos! –exclamó Traci de manera sarcástica-.

McNally: Tanta prisa por salir, ¿para qué? ¿Para presumir delante de todo el mundo lo mucho que se aman? ¿Es necesario que se besen en el estacionamiento?

Traci: ¿Esos celos otra vez, Andy?

McNally: No puedo evitarlo –dijo Andy derrumbándose en el asiento del coche-.

* * *

Swarek: Bueno, sí… Es que todavía me cuesta creerlo. Sólo tienes que dejar que me acostumbre.

Marlo: ¡Claro! Supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa al principio.

Swarek: ¿Tú estás bien?

Marlo: Sí. Ninguna molestia.

Swarek: Me alegro. He leído que muchas mujeres lo pasan muy mal durante los primeros meses.

Marlo: ¿Has estado leyendo?

Swarek: ¡Bueno sí, un poco!

Marlo: ¡Me alegro!

Swarek: Creo que uno no está nunca lo suficientemente preparado.

Marlo: No, es verdad… Entonces… ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

* * *

Traci: Quiero que te tranquilices –dijo Traci estacionando el coche a un lado de la calle-. Esto no es bueno para el niño. Ahora iremos a mi casa, intentarás relajarte con Leo y con Nick, si eso es posible, hahaha…Creo que te irá bien para que te distraigas y dejes de pensar en esto. ¿De acuerdo?

McNally: Sí.

Traci: Pero si prefieres que deje por hoy la clase de baile, no hay ningún problema. Tú estás por encima de todo.

McNally: No. Está bien. Creo que me irá bien distraerme un poco.

Traci: Vale –dijo Traci cogiéndola de las manos-. Mañana pediremos cita para ir al médico. La prueba es bastante segura, pero aunque sea muy pronto tienes que comenzar con los controles.

McNally: Sí.

* * *

Swarek: Sí quieres, vamos a comer algo.

Marlo: Realmente pareces agotado.

Swarek: No, de verdad, podemos ir…

Marlo: Mejor márchate a casa. Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa. Vamos a estar en contacto. Quiero que hablemos cada día.

Swarek: Claro.

* * *

Nick: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca! Se me estaban acabando las ideas con Leo.

McNally: ¡Lo siento!

Nick: ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nick, cogiendo la barbilla de Andy y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-.

McNally: Ha dado positivo.

Nick: Ya veo.

* * *

Celery: Sam, ¡qué sorpresa! –dijo Celery al abrir la puerta de la casa-. ¡Qué alegría de verte! Ya me ha comentado Ollie que te has incorporado hoy –siguió diciendo mientras lo invitaba a entrar-.

Swarek: Sí bueno, si a eso se le dice trabajar. Sólo me han dejado hacer el papeleo.

Celery: Tienes que ir poco a poco. Sufriste un trauma importante.

Swarek: Sí, pero es como si hubiesen pasado mil años… -dijo con la mirada perdida-.

No quiero molestar. Siento presentarme sin avisar antes, pero quería hablar con Oliver. ¿No está?

Celery: Tú nunca molestas, Sam. Sí, sí que está. Él sólo está dándose una ducha. ¿Quieres algo mientras lo esperas? ¿Una cerveza?

Swarek: ¡Uy, no! Dejé eso por un tiempo. Nada de alcohol por el momento. Mi estómago todavía no está en plena forma. ¿Tienes algo menos fuerte?

Celery: ¿Una limonada? La he hecho yo.

Swarek: ¡Perfecto! –contestó Sam mientras Celery desaparecía de camino a la cocina-.

Había visto bastante a Celery tras el accidente. Ella acompañaba a Ollie la mayoría de las veces que éste iba a visitarlo, aunque siempre desaparecía de manera discreta para que ellos pudieran hablar. También había ido con Ollie las veces que lo habían visitado en St. Catharines. No obstante, aunque seguía sin recordarla, sentía paz cuando estaba cerca de ella, a diferencia de lo que le pasaba cuando estaba en compañía de Marlo.

Celery: ¡Toma!

Swarek: ¡Está buenísima! Tiene algo que no logro identificar. Ya me darás la receta.

Celery: Es un secreto, pero haré una excepción contigo… Jengibre y menta.

Swarek: ¡Claro! Jengibre y menta –dijo quedándose pensativo-.

* * *

_Flashback – Quince __meses __antes__._

_Swarek: Voy a tener que prohibirte esos malditos caramelos japoneses. Al menos cuando nos toque patrullar juntos._

_McNally: ¿__Por__qué? ¡Están buenísimos! Son de jengibre y menta._

_Swarek: Estarán buenísimos, pero esto ya es vicio._

_McNally: Eres un exagerado, sólo me he comido tres._

_Swarek: ¿Cajas?_

_McNally: ¡No caramelos!_

_Swarek: ¡Sí, claro! Y yo me lo creo._

_McNally: Son muy saludables. Ayudan a hacer una buena digestión. Traci me dijo que ella los tomaba continuamente durante el embarazo…_

_Swarek: ¿Qué? –preguntó Sam mientras se atragantaba con el batido que estaba tomando-._

_McNally: ¿Estás bien?_

_Swarek: ¿Tú… tú no estarás?_

_McNally: ¡__Qué!_

_Swarek: Ya sabes… -dijo Sam haciendo un gesto de vientre abultado-._

_McNally: ¿Embarazada? ¡No! Pero ha sido divertido ver cómo te atragantabas con el batido, hahaha…_

_Swarek: ¡Muy graciosa! ¡Menos mal! –exclamó Sam resoplando de alivio-._

_McNally: Cómo que ¡menos mal! ¿Qué tendría de malo?_

_Swarek: Bueno, ya sabes… No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos._

_McNally: ¡Aha, sí, sí, claro!_

_Swarek: Es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar algún día, pero no ahora, ¡eh!_

_Andy lo miró divertida. Sam se había quedado blanco mientras intentaba darle explicaciones._

_McNally: ¡Te __amo__, Sam Swarek!_

_Swarek: ¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo-._

_McNally: ¡Que te amo! _

_Swarek: ¿Ah?_

_McNally: No espero que me digas lo mismo, pero ahora que he conseguido decirlo una vez, no voy a poder parar de hacerlo._

_Sam la sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, entre divertido y asustado._

_Swarek: ¡Vamos, arranca el coche! Tenemos que trabajar un poco._

* * *

Celery: ¡Eooo, Sam! –dijo Celery pasándole una mano por delante de la cara para captar su atención-.

Swarek: ¡Lo siento! Tu limonada me ha recordado algo que pasó hace un tiempo.

Celery: ¿Has recordado algo nuevo?

Swarek: No, esto fue algo que pasó antes de la muerte de Jerry.

Celery: Por la cara de tonto que tenías, seguro que era algo relacionado con Andy…

Swarek: Soy como un libro abierto, ¡eh!

Celery: Un poco. Se nota que la sigues queriendo. Y ella también te quiere. Nos estuvo preguntando por ti a diario mientras estabas en el hospital y después, Sarah me explicó que también la llamaba cada día a St. Catharines.

Swarek: ¿De verdad? –preguntó Sam con una gran sonrisa, que pronto se volvió en una mueca de dolor-. Pero no puede ser… Todo se ha puesto en contra de nosotros. Esta vez la he perdido para siempre.

Celery: ¡Lucha por ella! Que Marlo esté embarazada, no quiere decir que tengas que vivir con ella. Puedes hacerte cargo del niño de muchas maneras.

Swarek: Bueno, no sólo es eso… Las cosas se han complicado un poco más.

Celery: ¡Vaya, lo siento!

Swarek: Creo que no tengo muchas opciones.

Celery: Siempre hay una opción… Y en cuanto a lo de la memoria, ¿por qué no lo explicas y te pones en manos de algún profesional?

Swarek: Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho al principio. Fui un tonto al involucrar a Ollie y a Monica. Ellos podrían ser expedientados ahora por ocultar la verdad.

Celery: Seguro que a ellos no les importa si con eso tú te recuperas.

Swarek: Me tienes que prometer una cosa –dijo Sam cogiéndole ambas manos-. No le insinúes nada a Ollie, sobre explicar esto ahora. Es capaz de hacer una declaración y eso le podría perjudicar mucho profesionalmente. Él es un magnífico Sargento. Sería una pena que fuera degradado por esta tontería.

Celery: ¡No es una tontería, Sam! El te quiere como un hermano, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Swarek: Lo sé. Y porque yo siento lo mismo por él, no quiero que explique nada. Yo sé que recordaré…

Celery: Entonces… Yo intentaré ayudarte. Deja que te prepare una pócima.

Swarek: ¡Seguro!

Oliver: ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí, Sam? –preguntó Oliver en tono de broma-. ¿Te quedas un momento a solas con Celery y ya te estás intentando ligar a mi mujer?


	23. Chapter 23

Swarek: ¡Eh, hermano no confundas las cosas! –exclamó Sam soltando rápidamente las manos de Celery-.

Oliver: Ya sé que tengo una mujer preciosa, pero tú vida ya es lo bastante complicada, hahaha…

Celery: ¡No bromees, hombre! No ves que Sam no está bien.

Oliver: Colega, ¿qué te pasa?

Celery: ¡Os dejo! Así podéis hablar tranquilamente.

Swarek: Ay Ollie, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi vida? –preguntó Sam al borde del llanto-.

Oliver: Me estás asustando… ¡Nunca te había visto así!

Swarek: Yo… yo no debería haber venido. ¡No te preocupes! –dijo Sam levantándose-.

Oliver: ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

Swarek: Ollie, ¡no sabía adónde ir! No quería ir a casa y sentirme solo.

Oliver: Esta noche te quedarás aquí.

Swarek: No Ollie, ¿cómo crees? No voy a venir a molestaros…

Oliver: No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Celery y yo ya lo habíamos hablado y ella cree que puede ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria.

* * *

McNally: Los niños son agotadores… ¡No puedo más! –dijo Andy derrumbándose en el sofá-.

Nick: Yo de ti no me confiaría, sólo ha ido a buscar otro juego a su habitación.

Leo: ¡Tía Andy, tía Andy! ¿Podemos jugar con los muñecos de StarWars? –preguntó Leo apareciendo en el salón con una caja repleta de muñecos-. El tío Sammy y yo siempre jugábamos con ellos.

McNally: ¡Claro Leo! Aunque yo no sé si voy a saber…

Leo: ¿Por qué ya no viene el tío Sammy? ¿Ya no me quiere?

McNally: ¡Claro que te quiere! Pero un señor le hizo daño y ha estado mucho tiempo malito. Cuando le vea mañana, le diré que venga a verte

Leo: Él ya no es tu novio, ¿verdad? –preguntó Leo con un puchero en la cara-. ¿Ahora tu novio es el tío Nick?

Nick: ¡Venga, Leo tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y te leo ese libro que tienes de StarWars? Se ha hecho tarde… Va a llegar tu madre y como vea que estás despierto, nos va a dejar sin cenar a todos durante una semana, hahaha… -dijo Nick mientras jugaba a perseguir a Leo, lo cogía en brazos y lo lanzaba al espacio con el consecuente regocijo del niño-.

Leo: ¡Vale, tío Nick! Hahaha… Pero sólo para que mamá no nos deje sin cenar una semana, hahaha… Buenas noches tía Andy –dijo Leo corriendo hacia el sofá donde estaba Andy y dándole un beso-.

McNally: ¡Buenas noches Leo!

Aquella escena le era dolorosamente familiar, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar…

_Flashback – Catorce meses antes__._

_Leo: ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Leo señalando a Sam-._

_McNally: Es un amigo mío. Se llama Sam._

_Leo: ¿Eres su novio?_

_Swarek: ¡Bueno, sí, eso creo! _

_Leo: ¡Ahhh! Eres el primer novio que conozco de tía Andy._

_Swarek: ¿Ah sí?_

_Leo: Sí._

_McNally: ¡Leo!_

_Leo: ¡Podéis daros besitos! Ya estoy acostumbrada con mamá y tío Jerry. Ellos están todo el día dándose besitos._

_Swarek: Gracias Leo, lo tendré en cuenta__ –__contestó Sam mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente-._

_Leo: ¿También eres policía? –siguió preguntando mientras miraba fijamente a Sam._

_Swarek: Sí._

_Leo: ¡Ok! –exclamó Leo satisfecho-. Entonces vamos a jugar –dijo Leo corriendo de camino a su habitación-._

_McNally: ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Eso es una respuesta?_

_Swarek: No sé… Ese chiquillo me he puesto más nervioso que en los interrogatorios de la Comisaría._

_McNally: Hahaha, ¿estás sudando? Pues todavía no ha comenzado lo mejor, ahora va a volver con todos los juguetes que quepan en sus manitas._

_Swarek: ¿Y tendré que jugar con él?_

_McNally: ¡Pues claro! Y prefiere a los chicos. Jerry se pasa horas jugando con él en el suelo._

_Swarek: ¡Es la última vez que le dices a Traci que le vamos a hacer de niñera!_

_McNally: ¿Por qué?_

_Swarek: Esto me supera. ¡Yo no sé jugar con los niños!_

_McNally: ¡Ya te acostumbrarás!_

_Andy miró como Leo volvía con una caja llena de juguetes. Tal y como le había pronosticado a Sam, Leo mostró su predilección por jugar con él, dejando que Andy observara divertida, las miradas de Sam solicitando auxilio. Cuando finalmente se hizo la hora de acostar a Leo, éste y Sam ya se habían hecho buenos amigos y fue difícil conseguir que el niño quisiera irse a la cama._

_Swarek: ¡No puedo más! Jugar con un niño es agotador._

_McNally: ¡Qué esperabas! ¿Nunca has jugado con niños?_

_Swarek: No mucho, en realidad, sólo con las niñas de Ollie._

_McNally: Ellas te adoran. _

_Swarek: Bueno, sí… Pero ellas sólo se dedicaban a querer peinarme y a que les ayudara a vestir a sus muñecas. Nada tan agotador como esto._

_McNally: ¿De verdad? ¿Ellas te peinaban?_

_Swarek: Sí bueno, yo entonces llevaba el pelo un poco más largo –dijo Sam señalando su cabeza-._

_McNally: Umm – murmuró Andy acurrucándose en el sofá junto Sam-. Nuestro merecido descanso de los Dioses. _

_Swarek: ¿Nuestro? Bueno, yo me lo merezco… pero tú realmente no has hecho mucho aparte de mirar._

_McNally: ¡He hecho la cena!_

_Swarek: ¡Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Tú eres la que has quemado la cena!_

_McNally: ¡Serás! –exclamó Andy poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él-. Si se ha quemado, es porque no podía apartar los ojos de ti. Estabas muy tierno jugando con Leo._

_Swarek: ¿Ah sí? ¿Estaba muy tierno? –preguntó comenzando a besarla-._

_McNally: Mucho –contestó Andy devolviéndole el beso-._

_Poco a poco fueron deslizándose por el sofá sin dejar de besarse, hasta quedar totalmente acostados uno encima del otro. Tan enfrascados estaban en lo que hacían, que no oyeron como se abría la cerradura de la puerta de entrada._

_Traci: Espero que Leo esté ya en la cama. Podría esperar esto de una niñera adolescente, pero de vosotros… -¿No os da vergüenza? –preguntó Traci con la manos en la cintura-._

* * *

Nick: ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

McNally: Estaba recordando algo…

Nick: ¿Te apetece hablar?

McNally: ¡Sí, claro!

Nick: ¿Así es que la prueba ha dado positiva? Bueno, es algo que ya nos imaginábamos, ¿no?

McNally: Sí, pero ahora es real. Ya no hay lugar para las especulaciones.

Nick: Mejor. Ahora tienes que hablar con Sam.

McNally: ¡Sam ya lo sabe! Estaba allí cuando me estaba haciendo la prueba.

Nick: ¡Esa es una muy buena noticia!

McNally: ¿Tú crees? Porque él no ha movido ni un músculo cuando se ha enterado.

Nick: Puede que le esté costando asimilar la noticia.

McNally: Ha asimilado muy rápido la noticia… Tanto que cree que el niño es tuyo.

Nick: ¿Mío? ¿Por qué?

McNally: Pues no lo sé, pero así están las cosas.

Nick: ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puede creer que el niño es mío? ¿Este hombre no sabe sumar dos más dos?

McNally: Parece ser que no –dijo Andy con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Nick: ¡Le voy a dar una paliza! –exclamó Nick levantándose del sofá-. Siento que vuelva de una baja médica, pero le voy a hacer saltar todos los dientes. Cuando acabe con él va a venir a pedirte perdón y a suplicarte que le dejes hacerse cargo del niño.

McNally: ¡No Nick! No quiero eso –dijo Andy intentando agarrar a Nick-. Ven, vuelve a sentarte a mi lado.

Nick: ¡Pero él tiene que asumir su responsabilidad! ¡Las cosas no pueden quedar así!

McNally: Van a quedar así. Él tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió…

Nick: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? Me encantaría que el niño fuera mío, pero lamentablemente no lo es –dijo Nick acariciándole la mejilla a Andy-.

McNally: Lo sé… Sé que estarás ahí cuando te necesite.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam había hablado durante horas con Oliver y Celery. La charla le había ayudado a tranquilizarse, pero seguía hecho un lío: cómo podía sentirse si se había ido a dormir enamorado de Andy y se había despertado con un balazo en el estómago, saliendo con otra mujer a la que no recordaba, con un hijo en camino y con Andy totalmente fuera de su vida. De repente oyó un zumbido que provenía de su chaqueta de cuero.

Swarek: ¡Hola "Square"!

Sarah: ¡Hola hermanito! Estaba un poco preocupada, llevo horas llamándote a casa y a tu móvil.

Swarek: ¡Lo siento! No estoy en casa… Y el móvil estaba en la chaqueta…

Sarah: ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Estás con Andy?

Swarek: No -dijo sentándose a la cama de la habitación de invitados-.

Sarah: ¡Espero que no estés con Marlo!

Swarek: No, no estoy con Marlo.

Sarah: ¿Estás bien? Tú voz suena triste.

Swarek: Andy está embarazada, hermanita.

Sarah: ¿Voy a ser tía por partida doble?

Swarek: No, me temo que no. No vas a tener dos sobrinos.

Sarah: Te fuiste de St. Catharines dispuesto a hacer las paces con Andy y a decirle a Marlo que aunque te ibas a hacer cargo del niño, no querías continuar la relación con ella. Ahora entiendo cómo te sientes… Esto cambias tus planes, ¿no?

Swarek: Un poco.

Sarah: Pero tú la amas y ella… yo veo en su forma de mirarte, que ella también te ama.

Swarek: McNally siempre tuvo predilección por las causas perdidas, pero eso que ella sintió un día por mi se rompió, por mi culpa…. Yo lo maté. Ahora lo único que siente por mi es odio.

Sarah: Del amor al odio hay un paso hermanito.

* * *

Sam apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Tuvo la sensación de mirar el reloj despertador millones de veces antes de que amaneciera. Esperó pacientemente a que Oliver y Celery se levantaron y aceptó un zumo de naranja, antes de salir corriendo con la excusa que tenía que pasar por su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Antes de irse, tuvo que prometer a Celery que volvería para la cena y para quedarse a dormir.

Aparcó junto a su puesto de batidos preferido, pero después de un buen rato se dio cuenta que ella no iba a aparecer por allí. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la Comisaría, se quedó en el coche con un batido de calabaza en la mano. Esperó estoicamente a que ella apareciera por el camino peatonal, pero no había ni rastro de Andy. Quince minutos antes del comienzo del turno, la vio bajar del coche de Collins. ¡Maldita sea! No había contado con él cuando había decidido esperarla esa mañana.

La vio pasar sin bajar del coche, esperó un minuto y entró en la Comisaría. Decidió tirar el batido en la papelera de recepción.

* * *

Luke: ¡Llegas pronto!

McNally: ¿Y tú? ¿No habrás dormido aquí?

Luke: Estoy deseando acabar con el maldito caso McRae.

McNally: Yo que pensaba que venías por mi…

Luke: También. Estoy decidido a conseguir tu traslado… Pero creo que antes me tenías que contar algo…

McNally: ¿Podemos ir al despacho de homicidios?

Luke: ¡Claro!

* * *

Traci: ¿Has visto a Andy?

Nick: Sí, está con Callaghan en el despacho.

Traci: ¿Cómo está? Ayer no quiso quedarse en casa y me he sentido culpable toda la noche por no haber insistido más…

Nick: Me quedé a dormir con ella, no podía dejarla así…

Traci: ¿Qué?

Nick: Tranquila Traci, he dormido en el sofá. Bueno… al menos un rato. Me he cansado de oírla llorar en su habitación y no he tenido más remedio que ir y hacerle ver, que alguna le cueste, tiene que sobreponerse y no continuar compadeciéndose de sí misma. Si sigue así va hacer daño al niño…

Traci: ¿Y lo has conseguido?

Nick: Creo que sí. Parece que ha cogido las riendas de su vida de nuevo.

* * *

McNally: Voy a ir al grano… ¡Estoy embarazada!

Luke: ¿Swarek?

McNally: ¿Cómo?

Luke: ¿Swarek ha vuelto a fastidiarla?

McNally: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Luke: Estoy sumando dos más dos. ¿Por qué sino habrías pedido el traslado?

McNally: ¡Pues solo debe ser obvio para ti!

Luke: ¿Por qué…? ¿No se va a hacer cargo?

McNally: No quiero hablar de eso…

Luke: No hace falta que me contestes, tú cara lo dice todo.

McNally: Por favor, no quiero que te metas. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Luke: ¡Cómo quieras! Pero le vendría bien que alguien le partiera la cara… A ver si así aprende de una vez.

McNally: No es la primera oferta que recibo, Nick quería hacerle saltar todos los dientes.

Luke: Hahaha… Bueno, si decides aceptar la oferta me avisas.

McNally: Sí, lo hare… -dijo quedándose pensativa-. Entonces… supongo que ya no me quieres en tu equipo

Luke: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

McNally: Dentro de unos meses voy a parecer a una ballena. No voy a poder patrullar, ni siquiera atarme los cordones de los zapatos sin ayuda.

Luke: Sólo quiero tú cabeza, Andy, no tú cuerpo, hahaha… No, hablando en serio. Quiero que me ayudes, que seas mi persona de confianza… Quiero que seas mi sombra, que llegues donde yo no puedo llegar… No vas a tener que salir a la calle, pero necesito que te comprometas a estudiar y a aprobar el examen para Detective. Vas a tener que sacrificar una parte de tu tiempo libre, pero va a acabar valiendo la pena… ¿Estás dispuesta?

McNally: Nunca me planteé ser Detective. Tracy quiso serlo desde el preciso momento que pisó la Academia, pero yo… yo siempre pensé que me retiraría vestida de uniforme. Pero las cosas cambian, ¿no?

Luke: Sí. Y el sueldo es infinitamente mejor. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu hijo.

McNally: Los horarios también son peores. También tengo que pensar en eso…

Luke: ¡Eso es negociable!

McNally: ¿Negociable? Recuerdo verte muy poco cuando vivíamos juntos y trabajabas en un caso.

Luke: ¡Tienes razón! Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta…

McNally: Y a Traci no le está yendo tan mal…

Luke: ¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Luke acercando su mano a la Andy-.

McNally: ¡Eso es un sí! -contestó Andy estrechando la mano de Luke para sellar el pacto-.

Luke: ¡Bienvenida!

McNally: Todavía falta Oliver.

Luke: Él no puede retenerte en tu contra…

* * *

Sam llevaba un rato mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada del despacho de homicidios. No lo había hecho desde que Andy y Luke se habían encerrado dentro. De repente notó cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Oliver: Sam, colega, ¡tienes una pinta horrible! Parece que hayas dormido con la ropa puesta. ¿No ibas a cambiarte a casa?

Swarek: Sí, pero al final he tenido que cambiar de planes.

Oliver: ¿Qué se supone que tenías que hacer a las seis de la mañana?

Swarek: ¡Comprar un batido!

Oliver: ¿Comprar un batido? Sam… me estás asustando. Pensé que con todo lo que hablamos ayer por la noche…

Swarek: ¡Estoy bien!

Oliver: ¡No, no estás bien! ¡Date una ducha, ya! ¡Y espabila! Si no, no tendré más remedio que recomendar que te vea un terapeuta.

Swarek: ¡No, Ollie! –dijo Sam intentando no levantar la voz, para que la conversación pasara inadvertida para la gente que se encontraba cerca de ellos-. Sólo quería comprar un batido para McNally. Sé que a ella le gustan mucho los de calabaza ¡Eso es todo!

Oliver: ¡Está bien! Ve a tomar una ducha. El desfile está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Sam comenzó a andar hacia el vestuario mientras Andy salía del despacho. Ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada. Sam no quería hacer enfadar más a Ollie, así que sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludarla y no perder ni un minuto más de tiempo. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella luego –pensó-. Andy apartó la mirada rápidamente de él, una vez le hubo devuelto el saludo con otro movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Traci: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Callaghan?

McNally: ¡Qué cuenta conmigo!

Traci: ¿Has aceptado?

McNally: Sí. No me lo puedo creer… ¡pero sí! –dijo gritando, mientras daba dos giros-.

Traci: ¡Eh, loca! ¿Qué haces?

McNally: Uff ya no me acordaba que no podía hacer estas cosas, sin marearme un poco más que antes –dijo Andy sentándose a una silla-.

Traci: Hoy empieza una nueva vida para ti.

Gail: ¡Eh! ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras con tanto secretito? Lleváis unos cuantos días cuchicheando más de la cuenta –dijo Gail acerándose a ellas-.

Traci: ¿Nosotras? Estás imaginando cosas para variar…

Gail: ¡Claro! Bueno, lo que vosotras digáis… Hablando de cuchicheos… Habéis visto a Swarek, parece que esta noche no ha pasado por su casa.


	25. Chapter 25

Gail: Ha venido Oliver y lo ha mandado a la ducha. Swarek no ha tenido más remedio que irse con la cola entre las piernas.

McNally: No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no me interesa nada que esté relacionado con Sam Swarek, así es que piérdete.

Gail: ¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece en absoluto. He visto cómo lo miras…

McNally: ¿Y cómo lo miro? La única que le echas miraditas eres tú. Siempre fuiste detrás de él, ¿no? Pero te quedaste con las ganas. Nunca conseguiste nada…

Gail: Eso no lo sabes…

McNally: Me da bastante igual, pero si aún estás interesada, me temo que tendrás que pelearte con Marlo, no conmigo.

Traci: ¡Chicas, haya paz! Nos están esperando para el desfile. Será mejor que vayamos.

* * *

Oliver volvió del desfile directamente a su despacho. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Oliver: ¡Hey! ¿Ya me estás echando de menos?

Celery: ¿Pues claro! Eso ya lo sabes… Pero no te llamaba por eso. ¿Cómo está Sam? Cuando se ha ido esta mañana estaba muy raro. Parecía un león enjaulado.

Oliver: Ya, bueno… Me ha dicho que quería comprarle un batido a Andy.

Celery: ¿Un batido?

Oliver: Sí, a mí también me ha parecido raro, pero me imagino que era algún tipo de ofrenda de paz, o algo así.

Celery: ¿Pero está bien?

Oliver: He tenido una pequeña charla con él y creo que está mejor.

Celery: Tráetelo como sea está noche.

Oliver: ¡Eso está hecho!

* * *

Andy y Traci entraron riendo al despacho de Detectives. Encima de la mesa de despacho que había ocupado Andy el día anterior, había un paquete de caramelos de menta y jengibre estratégicamente puesto sobre el teclado.

McNally: ¡Eh, te has acordado!

Traci: ¿De qué me he acordado?

McNally: ¡De los caramelos! ¡Eres un cielo! –exclamó colgándose del cuello de Traci y dándole un abrazo-.

Traci: No… creo que te equivocas-dijo girando la cara hacia donde estaba Sam-.

McNally: ¿Entonces? –preguntó mirando a Sam-.

Traci: Entonces… voy a buscar un café. ¿Quieres uno?

McNally: Mejor no, no me está sentando muy bien últimamente.

Traci: Ok, entonces te traeré un té.

McNally: ¿Has sido tú?

Swarek: ¡Culpable! –exclamó Sam levantando ambas manos a modo de rendición-. ¿Yo no tengo recompensa? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso quizás?

McNally: ¿Por qué? –preguntó Andy ignorando los comentarios de Sam-.

Swarek: ¿Es necesaria una razón?

McNally: ¡Odiabas esos caramelos!

Swarek: ¡Y los odio! Pero sé que a ti te encantan, y una vez me dijiste que Traci los tomaba a todas horas cuando estaba esperando a Leo… Además quería disculparme… Le conté a Oliver que estabas embarazada, antes que me dijeras que no se lo explicara –le dijo Sam con cara de arrepentimiento-.

McNally: Ok -contestó Andy mostrándose impasible-.

Swarek: ¿Sólo ok? ¿No te vas a enfadar?

McNally: No… me di cuenta que no vale la pena.

Swarek: ¿Qué nos ha pasado McNally?

McNally: No lo sé, Sam, no tengo esa respuesta… Creo que sólo la tienes tú.

Swarek: No quiero que nos hagamos daño.

McNally: Es tarde para eso… Tú me has hecho mucho daño, pero si te refieres a, a partir de ahora… No vas a tener oportunidad de hacerlo… Supongo que Oliver ya te lo habrá contado: he pedido el traslado.

Swarek: Sí, bueno… Ollie me explicó algo de eso. Pero creo que estás siendo injusta… ¿Qué hay de mi?

McNally: ¿Que qué hay de ti? ¡No sé a qué te refieres?

Swarek: A mí también me has hecho daño…

McNally: ¿Qué yo te he hecho daño? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Andy comenzando a enojarse-. Por qué ya no me vale que vuelvas a decirme que me necesitabas cuando murió Jerry y que yo me marché. Eso ya lo hablamos antes de que te dispararan y creo que quedó muy claro…

Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? –preguntó Andy sentándose en una silla-. Ayer le prometí a Nick que no iba a alterarme: no es bueno para el bebé.

Sam, me fui seis meses a una operación encubierta, y cuando volví me encontré con que habías rehecho tu vida con ella. Encontraste muy fácilmente a alguien que te consolara…

Swarek: Yo… yo no sé qué decir a eso… Quiero que hablemos de ahora, no del pasado.

McNally: ¿Ahora quieres hablar del presente? Disculpa, pero me parece hay algo que no estoy entendiendo…

Swarek: ¿Qué me dices de Nick?

McNally: Tú sabes lo qué es trabajar encubierto… Estás totalmente aislado, tienes una nueva vida, que en realidad no es tu vida… Nick me ayudó a sobrellevarlo. La convivencia nos ofreció la oportunidad de conocernos tanto, que sabíamos lo que el otro necesitaba con tal solo mirarlo.

Swarek: Algo que nunca te ocurrió conmigo, ¿no?

McNally: No… -dijo bajando los ojos-. Tú eres hermético… no quieres que nadie te conozca.

Swarek: Yo he cambiado…

McNally: ¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿por qué no sé nunca qué piensas? ¿Por qué me desconciertas cada vez que dices algo o haces algo? ¿Por qué no eres claro conmigo?

Swarek: ¡Yo soy claro contigo!

McNally: ¡No, no lo eres!

Swarek: Sí que lo soy… Y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Te amo, McNally! –dijo cogiéndola por los hombros, mientras hacía que ella se levantara-. Pero, ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando te veo con él? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando te he visto llegar hoy en el coche de Collins?

McNally: ¿Todo esto es por celos?

Swarek: Sí, estoy loco de celos. ¡Ves! El antiguo Sam nunca hubiera aceptado que está celoso…

McNally: ¡Vale! Has aceptado que estás celoso… Pero, ¿dónde nos deja todo esto?

Swarek: Voy a dejar a Marlo… No me voy a desentender del niño, ¡claro! Es mi responsabilidad, pero ni relación con ella se va a terminar.

McNally: Aha… -dijo Andy mirándolo incrédula-.

Swarek: Yo sólo puedo hacer eso por mi parte. Ahora eres tú la que tienes que mover ficha. ¿Estás dispuesta?

McNally: ¡Yo ya moví ficha! ¿Recuerdas?

Swarek: Entonces… todo está claro, ¿no?

McNally: Está claro por mi parte, pero en cuento a ti… No es la primera vez que me dices que vas a dejar a Marlo. Para ser exactos, ya me dijiste que técnicamente no estabais juntos. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Swarek: ¿Yo te dije que técnicamente no estábamos juntos?

McNally: ¿Ahora me dirás que no te entendí bien, o algo parecido? Por favor, Sam no quiero pasar otra vez por esto. ¡Ya sabes cómo acabó la otra vez! La puerta de mi casa no se ha recuperado del portazo que le diste.

Sam la miró. ¿Cuántas cosas no recordaba todavía del último año? Tenía que explicárselo a ella, tenía que contarle que había perdido la memoria.

Swarek: No lo recuerdo, yo…

McNally: ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

Swarek: Hay cosas que no recuerdo.

McNally: Qué clases de cosas, ¿las que no te interesan?

Swarek: No, un año- balbuceó Sam-

McNally: ¿Un año? ¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado el último año? ¿Pero recuerdas que me fui encubierta, que has estado saliendo con Marlo, o que vas a tener un hijo con ella? A eso le llamo yo memoria selectiva. No esperaba una excusa tan burda por tu parte…

Y ahora si no te importa, vamos a intentar trabajar un poco. Creo que deberíamos dejar todo esto de una maldita vez. No quiero hablar más de este tema.

Swarek: Este tema como tú lo llamas… es nuestra vida. Por favor, Andy…

McNally: Nuestra vida… Hace tiempo que mataste eso de "nuestra vida". No te preocupes, sólo tienes que fingir un poco más. Dentro de poco estaré trabajando en otra Comisaria.

Swarek: ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

McNally: Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no me das muchas opciones.


	26. Chapter 26

Andy entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella.

McNally: ¿Qué hay de lo mío Sargento Shaw?

Oliver: ¿A qué te refieres?

McNally: ¡No estoy de humor para jueguecitos, Oliver! Sé que has hablado con Luke y que él necesita gente, así es que vuelvo a preguntarte… No, espera cambiaré la pregunta: ¿cuándo se va a hacer efectivo mi traslado?

Oliver: ¿Tantas ganas tienes de dejarnos?

McNally: ¡Pregúntale a tu amiguito!

Oliver: ¿Qué te ha hecho que sea tan terrible?

McNally: Acabo de hablar con él y no tengo ningunas ganas de retomar este tema. Para mí ha terminado.

Oliver: Pero, ¿por qué?

McNally: ¡Se acabó, Ollie! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

Oliver: ¡No quiero dejarte ir! Sabes que te quiero, pero esta no es la solución… Puede que ahora te lo parezca, pero tú corazón está aquí, en esta Comisaría. Si te vas de aquí, no serás feliz.

McNally: Si no me voy de aquí, me volveré loca. Tengo que pensar en mi hijo… No hace falta que pongas cara de sorpresa, sé que Sam te lo dijo.

Oliver: Ese ha sido un golpe duro para él.

McNally: ¿Ah sí?

Oliver: Él volvió de St. Catharines con la idea firme de dejar a Marlo. Quería recuperarte, pero cuando se enteró que estabas esperando un hijo de Collins, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies.

McNally: ¡No quiero hablar más de esto, Ollie! Ya no es importante saber quién es el padre y ahora tengo otras prioridades –dijo tocándose el vientre-.

Oliver: ¿Qué quieres decir?

McNally: Si de verdad me quieres… ¡déjalo ya! Respeta mi decisión. Por favor, acelera mi traslado –dicho esto se giró y se marchó del despacho-.

* * *

Nick: ¿Qué tal las cosas hoy por aquí?

Traci: ¡Ni me hables! Sé que Oliver tenía buenas intenciones cuando obligó a Andy a estar toda la semana con los detectives, pero la situación se está volviendo insoportable. Ayer se pasaron todo el día peleando… y en cuanto a hoy, cuando por un momento me ha parecido que por fin habíamos vuelto a la normalidad, se me ha ocurrido dejarlos solos y cuando he vuelto, el despacho se había convertido en el Polo Sur. Casi prefiero que se estén tirando los trastos a la cabeza a que se ignoren de esa manera.

Nick: ¡Vaya panorama!

Traci: Creo que voy a hablar con Oliver para que la vuelva a la calle. Al menos hasta que consiga su traslado.

Nick: No quiero que se vaya, Tracy. Ya sé que ella cree que es lo mejor, pero Andy se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga y me cuesta dejarla marchar.

Traci: Y a mí… Pero no dejaremos de verla.

Nick: Pero no será lo mismo…

Traci: ¡Lo sé!

Nick: ¿Dónde está?

Traci: Supongo que cambiándose de ropa en el vestuario de chicas. Iba para allá cuando la han llamado al móvil.

Nick: Ok, me voy a cambiar yo también, no quiero hacerla esperar.

* * *

Sarah: ¡Hola Andy!

McNally: ¿Sarah? ¡Lo siento! No es un buen momento… Estoy en el trabajo.

Sarah: ¡Disculpa! Supongo que calculé mal la hora. Pensé que ya estarías fuera de la Comisaria. ¿Te llamo luego?

McNally: Creo que no es una buena idea que hablemos.

Sarah: ¿Por qué? Pensé que en estos días pasados nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas.

McNally: No es eso, Sara, sólo que…

Sarah: Lo sé, Andy. Entiendo cómo te sientes.

McNally: Ya me imagino… Sam habrá hablado contigo.

Sarah: Sí, ayer por la noche… pero esta conversación no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Sólo quería saber cómo estabas?

McNally: ¡Bien! Dentro de lo que cabe…

Sarah: Ok, con eso me basta… aunque no sé si creerte.

McNally: Ni yo misma sé cómo me siento…

Sarah: Dentro de poco iré a la ciudad y tendremos tiempo de hablar. No quiero perder el contacto contigo, cuñada. Te siento cómo a alguien de mi familia.

McNally: Nunca he estado más lejos de pertenecer a tu familia, Sarah. Tu hermano de encargado de cagarla una y otra vez

Sarah: ¡Conozco a mi hermanito! Viene haciendo eso con la gente que le importa desde siempre.

McNally: Ahora mismo, sólo quiero mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él.

Sarah: Pero, estás embarazada…

McNally: Sí, claro… ¿Él también te explicó eso?

Sarah: Y el niño es de Sam, ¿no?

McNally: ¿Te ha dicho eso tu hermano?

Sarah: No, pero si yo tuviera que poner la mano en el fuego por eso… la pondría.

McNally: No eres tú la que tienes que poner la mano en el fuego… Lo siento, Sarah tengo que dejarte. Espero que tú marido y tus hijas estén bien. Mándame fotos de las niñas.

Sarah: ¡Eso está hecho! Hasta pronto Andy.

* * *

Oliver: ¡Vamos para casa, colega! Ya está bien por hoy.

Swarek: Tranquilo, estoy bien, puedo irme a mi casa.

Oliver: ¡Ni lo sueñes! Si aparezco sólo, Celery no me va a dejar entrar.

Swarek: ¡Está bien!

Oliver: Pues entonces, vamos en mi coche. No hace falta que agarres el tuyo ¡Venga, que está comenzando a llover!

Swarek: No, Ollie, después de cenar, me voy.

Oliver: Yo no contaría con eso, amigo –dijo indicándole la puerta del copiloto de su coche-. Aunque yo sólo me encargo de llevarte a casa, después ya te las apañarás con Celery.

Swarek: ¡Ok! –contestó Sam resignado-.

Oliver: Andy me ha dicho que habéis hablado –dijo Oliver arrancando el coche-.

Estaba comenzando a llover de forma violenta en ese momento y vieron como Andy y Nick corrían hacia el coche para no mojarse.

Swarek: Sí, pero no ha ido muy bien. Tengo que pedirte algo…

Oliver: ¿Qué necesitas?

Swarek: Sé que tenías buenas intenciones cuando asignaste a Andy con los detectives esta semana, pero mañana o ella o yo tenemos que salir de ahí. No creo que aguante otro día así.

Oliver: ¿Tan malo ha sido?

Swarek: ¡Peor! Ayer al menos peleábamos, pero hoy sólo me ha ignorado. Me duele ver cuando se comporta como si yo no existiera.

Oliver: Puedo mandarla de nuevo a patrullar.

Swarek: Ella es un imán para los problemas, ya lo sabes. No deberíamos tentar a la suerte ahora que está embarazada.

Oliver: Bueno Sammy, uno nunca está cien por cien seguro en este trabajo…

Swarek: Lo sé, pero me preocupa.

Oliver: Mañana tengo reunión con Callaghan para hablar del traslado de Andy.

Swarek: No lo pares, Ollie. No quiero que se vaya, pero no puedo aguantar más su indiferencia y su cara de odio cuando me mira.

* * *

McNally: ¡Hola Tracy! Estás en el manos-libres del celular, estoy conduciendo el coche de Nick.

Traci: Con las prisas por salir a causa de la lluvia se me ha olvidado preguntarte si has llamado al médico.

McNally: Sí, me han dado una cita para el próximo viernes.

Traci: ¿A qué hora?

McNally: A las siete.

Traci: No voy a poder acompañarte, Leo tiene partido

McNally: Era el único hueco que les quedaba hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero lo puedo cambiar.

Traci: No, es importante que te revise lo antes posible. Ya veré cómo lo hago.

Nick: Yo puedo acompañarte si Traci finalmente no puede.

McNally: Ves, Traci ¡Todo arreglado! Ya tengo acompañante.

Traci: ¡Ok, nos vemos mañana!

* * *

Celery: No sabía que te gustaba cocinar ¡Gracias por la ayuda! Oliver sólo entra a la cocina para saquear la nevera.

Swarek: ¡Conozco a mi colega! Hahaha.

Celery: Un día duro, ¡eh! –dijo Celery fijándose en los círculos negros, que se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos-.

Swarek: Sí, demasiado. No creo que pueda aguantar otro igual.

Celery: Lo más importante ahora es que te alimentes y que duermas. El futuro te depara cosas importantes: lo he visto –le dijo cogiéndole ambas manos-. Vas a tener algunas dificultades, pero serás muy feliz en el futuro. He visto algo más: vas a ser padre de un niño.

Swarek: ¡Pero eso ya lo sabía!

Celery: Disculpa, creo que no me he explicado bien… El bebé, tú hijo… es un varón.

Swarek: ¿Un varón? Realmente… me da igual. No es importante si es chico o chica, sólo que venga bien.

Celery: Sí, un chico que tendrá la fuerza de su padre y la sensibilidad de su madre. Vas a estar muy orgulloso de ese niño.

¡Toma, bebe esto! Te hará bien –dijo Celery acercándole una taza humeante-.


	27. Chapter 27

Oliver: ¿Has dormido bien?

Swarek: Como un angelito... No recordaba haber dormido tanto en mucho tiempo. Creo que el té de hierbas de Celery hizo bien su trabajo.

Oliver: Tengo que hacerte una pregunta que me mortifica desde ayer… Ahí va: ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad que el hijo de McNally sea tuyo?

Swarek: ¡Ojalá! Pero ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver hace muchos meses…

Oliver: ¡Pero no lo recuerdas!

Swarek: No, no lo recuerdo

Oliver: Entonces, ¡puede ser!

Swarek: Supongo, pero ¿no crees que Andy me hubiera dicho algo? –preguntó Sam inquieto-. ¿A qué viene todo esto, colega?

Oliver: No sé… Ayer cuando hablé con ella dijo algo sobre que ya no era importante saber quién era el padre. Cuándo después le pregunté, me dijo que no quería hablar más del tema ¡Tienes que recordar cómo sea!

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! –exclamó Sam sonriendo ante la posibilidad remota que el bebé que Andy esperaba fuera suyo-.

Oliver: ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan terco y vas a un especialista? Estoy convencido que Celery te va a ayudar con sus hierbas, pero cualquier ayuda extra podría acelerar el proceso.

Swarek: Confío en Celery… Sé que lo voy a conseguir. Ella me contó cosas ayer mientras cocinábamos…

Me dijo que mi hijo iba a ser un varón –dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos-.

Oliver: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a McNally? Igual malinterpreté sus palabras, pero nunca se sabe…

Swarek: ¡Claro! Es lo primero que voy a hacer ahora cuando llegue a la oficina.

Oliver: ¿De verdad?

Swarek: No, Oliver. ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso?

Oliver: Tienes que contarle lo de tu memoria.

Swarek: ¡No! Es demasiado tarde para eso. No serviría de nada, no me creería… -dijo Sam pensando en la reacción de ella cuando había intentado contárselo-.

Oliver: ¡Puedo hacerlo yo!

Swarek: Sí, claro. Ella se va a tomar muy bien que se lo ocultara a ella y te lo contara a ti y a Monica… Sé que tiene que saberlo, pero antes tengo que responderme muchas preguntas…

* * *

McNally: ¡Gracias por quedarte conmigo y por cuidarme! Eres el mejor amigo del mundo…

Nick: Ya verás cuando te pase la factura del terapeuta. Ese sofá tuyo no es el más cómodo del mundo…

McNally: ¡Lo sé! Pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de comprar una cama para la habitación de invitados.

Nick: Hoy va a ser el gran día, ¿no?

McNally: Sí. Oliver me prometió darme una respuesta sobre mi traslado.

Nick: Sabes que no queremos que te vayas, ¿no?

McNally: Pero…

Nick: No, déjame terminar –la interrumpió Nick, posándose su dedo índice sobre sus labios-. Pero respetamos tu decisión.

McNally: ¡Lo sé!

Nick: Me gustaría estar ahí, ahora que vas a necesitar que te mimen…

McNally: Y lo estarás…

* * *

Oliver: ¡McNally a mi despacho! ¡Ahora! –gritó Oliver desde el balcón de su despacho en cuanto vio aparecer a Andy por la puerta de entrada.

McNally: ¿Dónde está el fuego? –preguntó Andy al entrar en el despacho-. ¿Sabes algo de mi traslado?

Oliver: No. A partir de hoy, vuelves a la calle. Patrullarás con Collins.

McNally: ¿Y mi rookie?

Oliver: ¡No tientes a la suerte, McNally! No estás en condiciones de guardar espaldas ahora mismo, más bien que te la guarden.

McNally: Pero…

Oliver: ¡Pero nada!

McNally: ¿Por qué, Oliver?

Oliver: ¿Cómo?

McNally: ¿Hace un par de días estaba baja de forma y ahora ya puedo salir a la calle? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¡Ah, sí espera! ¿Tu amiguito ha ido a quejarse al despacho del jefe?

Oliver: Si te refieres a Sam cuando hablas de mi amiguito, la respuesta es no. Sam no se ha quejado de nada, pero me ha dicho que las cosas estaban demasiado calentitas en el despacho de Detectives –dijo obviando que la misma Traci había ido también a hablar con él sobre el mismo tema-.

McNally: ¡Aha! Lo que yo decía. Ha ido a quejarse…

Oliver: ¡No! Él sólo…

McNally: Pero por mi mejor –dijo Andy interrumpiendo a Oliver-. Estoy de nuevo en la calle –dicho esto se giró y salió del despacho-.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Se puede saber qué haces con eso?

Swarek: ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó gritando de manera considerable-.

Oliver: ¡De esto! –dijo Oliver arrancando un auricular de la oreja de Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué haces?

Oliver: ¿Ahora escuchas música mientras trabajas?

Swarek: No hombre, ¿cómo crees?

Oliver: Entonces, ¿qué haces?

Swarek: Shhh –susurró Sam llevándose a Oliver a un rincón-.

Oliver: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Dónde me llevas?

Swarek: A un lugar donde no pueda escucharnos nadie.

Oliver: ¡Vale! Aquí no puede escucharnos nadie –dijo parando en seco a Sam en un rincón delante de los vestuarios-.

Swarek: He pinchado las emisoras.

Oliver: ¿Para qué?

Swarek: Quiero asegurarme que McNally está bien.

Oliver: No puedes negarlo. Estás loco y verdaderamente enamorado de ella, amigo mío.

Swarek: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber deseado que ella saliera. He sido un egoísta –dijo haciendo un puchero-. Tengo un mal presentimiento colega.

Oliver: Ella estará bien.

Swarek: Pero ya sabes que ella atrae a los problemas.

Oliver: Collins está con ella. Él no dejará que le pase nada.

Swarek: Sí, Collins… –dijo mostrando un gesto de dolor en su cara-. Él es realmente un gran policía. Me salvó la vida. Ford podría haberme rematado con facilidad. Yo estaba totalmente indefenso…

Oliver: Lo sé, pero no pienses en eso. McNally no puede tener una mejor pareja hoy. Todo estará bien. Anda, deja los malditos auriculares y vamos a tomarnos un café.

Swarek: ¡Hecho! -exclamó Sam deseando relajarse un poco-.

* * *

Oliver: Chico, no sabes lo sólo que se siente uno en el despacho –dijo Oliver levantándose después de estar quince minutos hablando con Sam en el office de la estación-. Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

Swarek: Sí. Será mejor…

De repente el vello de la nuca de Sam se erizó. El silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento en la estación se volvió primero un murmullo y al segundo siguiente una confusión de voces que iban en aumento según pasaba el tiempo. Traci apareció corriendo por el pasillo hasta ese momento desierto.

Traci: ¡Sargento, Swarek! ¡Un tiroteo! Hay un agente herido.

Swarek: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Sam de manera incoherente mientras volvía a ponerse el auricular en su oreja-.

Oliver: ¡Hazme un resumen de la situación! ¡Rápido! –exclamó Oliver al ver que Traci se quedaba inmóvil por unos segundos-.

Traci: No sé mucho todavía. Peck y Moore han acudido a una llamada de alguien, que ha denunciado que había movimientos sospechosos en una fábrica abandonada. Hace un rato que no responden y dos patrullas más han ido al lugar de apoyo.

Swarek: ¿Quién? –preguntó Sam temiendo la respuesta de Traci, antes siquiera de haber terminado de hacer la pregunta-.

Traci: Díaz y Epstein –Traci hizo una pausa-. McNally y Collins…

Swarek: ¿Qui… quién ha reportado el herido? –preguntó cerrando los ojos-.

Traci: Collins.

Oliver: ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Oliver pensando en lo que eso podía representar-. ¿No sabemos nada más?

Traci: No. Se han perdido todas las comunicaciones. Sólo sabemos que todos los efectivos han entrado en la propiedad.

Oliver: ¿No se ha quedado nadie fuera, de apoyo?

Traci: Parece ser que no. Nadie responde a las llamadas.

Oliver: ¡Tracy avisa a las fuerzas de asalto y ponlos en antecedentes! Nos vamos para la fábrica.

Swarek: Yo también…

Oliver: Tú no vas a ningún lugar –dijo Oliver corriendo hacia el estacionamiento-. Es tu tercer día aquí. Todavía no estás cien por cien operativo.

Swarek: Me da igual –contestó siguiéndolos por el pasillo-. No voy a hacer ninguna locura.

Oliver: Sammy –dijo parándose un momento-. Te conozco. Vas a querer entrar en acción y todavía no estás preparado-.

Swarek: ¡Ollie, por favor! –exclamó Sam suplicando a Oliver-.

Oliver: ¡Está bien! Pero te quiero tranquilito, dentro del perímetro de seguridad. Cómo te muevas un milímetro de esa posición, te vuelves derecho a la estación.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver: ¡Necesito un resumen, Sargento!

Bailey: Seis agentes incomunicados dentro del edificio. Un herido…

Swarek: ¿Incomunicados?

Bailey: Me alegro que esté de vuelta, Inspector –dijo Bailey saludando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-. No es posible establecer comunicación con los Agentes y ellos tampoco han intentado ponerse en contacto con nadie del exterior desde hace veinte minutos.

Traci: ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Los… los han capturado?

Bailey: Todo parece indicar que hay inhibidores de frecuencia en el edificio.

Oliver: ¡Mala cosa!

Bailey: Sí, mala cosa… Vamos a ciegas.

Swarek: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Bailey: Se han escuchado dos ráfagas de disparos tras la última comunicación. No sabemos en qué situación están. Tenemos que esperar…. Mis hombres están tomando posiciones.

Swarek: ¿Esperar? Hay al menos un herido ahí dentro –dijo Sam levantando la voz-.

Oliver: Sam, recuerda lo que te he dicho ¡Tranquilízate!

* * *

Sam miró de nuevo su reloj. La espera estaba resultando exasperante. No había habido ningún movimiento en el edificio durante horas. Un par de veces había estado a punto de cometer una locura, escapando del perímetro de seguridad para entrar en el recinto, pero lo había descartado al darse cuenta que podía poner en el peligro la vida de sus compañeros. No había podido parar de pensar en Andy desde el preciso momento en que se habían enterado de la noticia. Ella podía estar malherida en ese momento. Y además estaba su estado… A lo lejos volvieron a oírse disparos. Eso hizo que se disparara de nuevo su nerviosismo.

Swarek: ¡Tenemos que actuar! Pueden estar acribillándolos ahora mismo.

Oliver: ¿Tenemos? Sam, por favor… ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Entrar a ciegas? Vamos a esperar…

Swarek: Llevamos esperando horas…

Oliver: Los hombres de Bailey han comenzado a tomar posiciones. Es cuestión de minutos –dijo mirando como el Sargento Bailey se acercaba-.

Bailey: ¡Vamos a entrar!

Swarek: ¡Por fin!

A partir de ese momento todo trascurrió de forma vertiginosa. La unidad especial entró tirando gases lacrimógenos, se oyeron de nuevo disparos y gritos… Y pasados unos segundos vieron a Díaz y Epstein saliendo aceleradamente por la puerta principal mientras cargaban a Moore en sus hombros. Moore tenía una herida en la pierna que había sangrado bastante, a la que habían aplicado un torniquete improvisado. Tras ellos salió Peck cubriendo sus espaldas. Después de ellos sólo se veía humo y por un momento Sam hizo el ademán de echar a correr hacia la entrada, pero un brazo lo retuvo.

Oliver: ¿Dónde vas?

Swarek: ¡Tengo que entrar, Ollie!

Oliver: ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! ¡No quiero más heridos, Sammy!

Swarek: Pero… ¿Y si le pasa algo?

Oliver: Confía en ellos… Está en buenas manos.

Sam volvió a mirar en dirección a la entrada. El humo cada vez era menos presente. Forzó la vista para intentar distinguir la silueta que poco a poco parecía entreverse cerca de la puerta. Collins salió llevando a una semiinconsciente Andy en sus brazos. Ella estaba pálida y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su compañero. Sam salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Swarek: ¿Cómo está? –preguntó angustiado-.

Nick: Sólo se ha mareado… -contestó seguido de cerca por Sam, mientras corría hacia una de las ambulancias que había allí -.

Swarek: ¿Sólo? ¡Está inconsciente! –exclamó Sam desesperado-.

Nick: Llevamos horas sin comer ni beber nada, Swarek. Los caramelos que le regalaste han sido lo único que ha podido ingerir en todo este tiempo. Andy es fuerte… ha aguantado el tipo, pero al final el gas ha sido demasiado para ella. Andy no está llevando muy bien el embarazo con los mareos y las nauseas y ahora esto… dijo mientras dejaba a Andy encima de una camilla-.

Paramédico: ¿La herida está embarazada?

Swarek: / Nick: Sí –contestaron al unísono-.

Paramédico: ¿De cuánto?

Nick: Cinco semanas.

Paramédico: ¿Ha tenido su primera revisión? –preguntó mientras ponía una mascarilla de oxígeno a Andy-.

Nick: No, la tenemos en dos días… Este próximo viernes.

Paramédico: ¡Perfecto! Parece que las constantes están bien, pero nos la llevamos al hospital para que la revisen más a fondo. Su estado requiere un examen completo. Aunque le den el alta y todo esté en orden vayan a la cita con su ginecólogo. Es necesario que comience con el seguimiento del embarazo.

Nick: ¡Sí claro! No faltaremos a la cita.

Sam miró la escena con tristeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que ya no estaba en la vida de Andy y sintió celos de Collins.

Paramédico: ¡Bueno, nos vamos!

Nick: ¡Swarek ve con ellos! –exclamó haciendo una mueca de dolor-.

Paramédico: ¿Está herido?

Nick: Es una tontería… la bala sólo me rozó. A ella le hará bien ver al Inspector cuando despierte.

Paramédico: ¡No puedo dejarle aquí herido! ¡Suba ahora mismo!

Nick miró al paramédico y después a Sam con cara de resignación.

Nick: Estoy bien, esto puede esperar… -dijo tocándose el brazo-.

Swarek: El doctor tiene razón, yo os seguiré con el coche.

Paramédico: ¡Vamos! –dijo el doctor ayudando a subir a Nick a la ambulancia.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Préstame las llaves, Ollie!

Oliver: ¿Dónde vas?

Swarek: Me voy al hospital… con Andy.

Oliver: Está bien, la situación está controlada aquí. Ya han reducido a los delincuentes… Habían instalado un laboratorio para fabricar estupefacientes.

Swarek: ¡Me alegro! Si no me necesitas aquí…

Oliver: Toma las llaves. Yo volveré en una patrulla con Nash.

* * *

Sam esperó pacientemente a que alguien le diera alguna noticia en el hospital. Cuando había conseguido aparcar el maldito coche, ya habían entrado a Andy y a Collins al box para revisarlos. Mentalmente intentó tranquilizarse. Recordó lo que el paramédico había dicho… "Parece que las constantes están bien…" Pero el hecho de no haberla visto en ningún momento consciente le intranquilizaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de nuevo, de lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

Nick: ¡Hey! –dijo acariciándole la frente-.

McNally: Hola –contestó débilmente-. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Nick: ¡Bien! Es sólo un rasguño… ¿Y tú?

McNally: Mejor. Pero no recuerdo nada… ¿Me he desmayado?

Nick: Justo al final. Cuando han entrado los hombres de Bailey.

McNally: Me encontraba realmente mal antes de eso. ¡Eso sí que lo recuerdo! –dijo con una sonrisa-.

Nick: Todo pasó…

McNally: ¿Y Moore?

Nick: Lo están atendiendo en el box de aquí al lado. Parece que su vida no corre peligro.

McNally: ¡Me alegro! Él evitó que nos hirieran a los demás y se llevó la peor parte.

Nick: Sí.

McNally: El doctor me ha dicho que me van a hacer una ecografía. Quiero que estés conmigo cuando me la hagan –dijo cogiéndole de la mano-.

Nick: Andy… Swarek está ahí fuera. Creo que es él el que debería estar contigo.

McNally: No se lo merece…

Nick: Él ha estado realmente preocupado. Si no hubiese sido por mi herida, él hubiera venido contigo en la ambulancia.

McNally: ¿De verdad estaba preocupado?

Nick: Sí. ¿Voy a buscarlo?

Andy asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Sabes algo?

Swarek: No –contestó Sam desesperado-. Nadie me quiere decir nada…

Oliver: ¡Espera un momento! –dijo Oliver acercándose al mostrador de las enfermeras-.

Sam lo miró mientras discutía con una enfermera, que a medida que avanzaba la conservación parecía pasar de la discusión a la disculpa.

Oliver: Ahora viene un doctor a informarnos.

Swarek: ¿Pero te ha dicho algo?

Oliver: No, ella no sabe nada.

Swarek: Está bien… pero como no venga alguien pronto me voy a volver loco.

Oliver: No va a haber ocasión. ¡Ahí está el doctor!

Doctor: Hola, soy el Doctor Gilbert. He estado atendiendo a su compañera. Ella parece que está bien. Le hemos hecho unos análisis y estamos esperando los resultados… Estaba deshidratada y le hemos puesto un suero para que se recupere antes, pero ahora nos tenemos que ocupar del bebé.

Swarek: ¿Puedo verla?

Doctor: Ahora mismo, no. Tenemos que hacerle una ecografía. Lo normal es hacerla a partir de la semana 11, pero dadas las circunstancias… nos tenemos que asegurar que todo está bien.

Ella está acompañada por el chico que vino con ella… El paramédico nos ha dicho que es su novio, así es que creo que lo más adecuado es que esté con ella… Es un momento importante para ellos, ya que es el primer ultrasonido, y va a ser la primera vez que van a ver al feto… No obstante, si quieren puedo preguntarle a la paciente si quiere que otra persona pase a acompañarla.

Swarek: ¡No, no hace falta! –contestó resignado-. Él es quien debe estar ahí.

Doctor: ¡Está bien! Les diré que están aquí. Todavía tardaremos un rato, así es que si quieren pueden ir a tomar un café o lo que quieran a la cafetería.

Oliver: ¡Pero Sammy! ¿Por qué no has dejado que le pregunte?


	29. Chapter 29

Swarek: Ollie, esto no tiene sentido. Sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable. Ella tiene su vida y yo no estoy en ella.

Oliver: ¡Vamos a tomar ese café, anda!

* * *

Nick: ¿Le van a hacer ya la ecografía? Tengo que salir un momento a buscar a alguien.

Doctor: Si se trata de sus compañeros… Les acabo de informar de todo.

McNally: ¿Ya ha hablado con ellos?

Doctor: Sí, con el Sargento y con su compañero –respondió mientras miraba las constantes de Andy-.

Nick: ¿Un chico moreno, de más o menos esta altura? –preguntó Nick señalando con la mano la altura de Sam-.

Doctor: Sí. Les he dicho lo de la ecografía, pero que todavía tardaríamos un rato y se han ido a tomar un café.

McNally: ¿Se ha ido a tomar un café? –Andy miró a Nick con cara de no entender nada-.

Doctor: Sí. Les he comentado que su alta podía demorarse todavía un rato… En cuanto el ginecólogo acabe con la urgencia que está atendiendo vendrá a hacerle la ecografía. Si todo está bien le daremos el alta hoy mismo.

Nick: Venga Andy –dijo Nick cuando el médico los dejó solos- el doctor les habrá dicho que esto puede tardar y habrán decidido distraerse un poco. Todos sabemos que no es fácil estar en una sala de espera. Swarek no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de esa sala.

McNally: Ya, pero… -dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos-. Yo pensaba que él… No sé para que me hago ilusiones.

Nick: ¡Voy a buscarlo!

McNally: ¡No! –dijo Andy cogiendo a Nick por el brazo para impedirle que se moviera-.

Nick: Andy, lo siento. Igual dejas de hablarme después de esto… pero voy a ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Swarek: ¿Qué te ha contado Nash?

Oliver: Que acaba con el papeleo y viene hacia aquí.

Swarek: Le tengo que dar las gracias por haberse encargado ella sola de todo esto.

Oliver: Ella sabe… bueno ya me entiendes… que tú necesitabas estar aquí.

Swarek: Sí -dijo Sam fijando su vista en el café que tenía entre sus manos-.

Oliver: Venga, Sammy… Lo realmente importante es que ella está bien.

Swarek: Lo sé, pero me gustaría estar con ella…

Oliver: No te lo he comentado con todo lo que ha pasado, pero hoy he cerrado con Luke el traslado de Andy.

Swarek: ¿Ya está hecho?

Oliver: Sí. Se mueve la semana que viene.

Swarek: ¿Tan pronto?

Oliver: Sí –dijo Oliver moviendo la cabeza-. Pero me he asegurado que Andy siga trabajando con nosotros de alguna manera.

Swarek: ¿Cómo?

Oliver: Bueno, las dos comisarías están realmente cerca y comparten algunos casos. He estado negociado con Luke para que Andy participe siempre que surja uno de estos casos. Además están las reuniones quincenales de coordinación…

Swarek: ¡No sé si es una buena idea! Tal y como están las cosas…

Oliver: Me resisto a perderla del todo. La quiero como a una hija.

Swarek: Ella lo sabe, pero no sé si te va a agradecer esto…

Oliver: Lo hará con el tiempo. Yo lo sé…

Sam levantó la cabeza y vio como Nick entraba corriendo a la cafetería. Parecía buscar a alguien con insistencia y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sam se levantó de repente arrastrando la silla y captando la atención de toda la gente que había allí. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento ante la inquietud de no saber qué estaba pasando.

Swarek: ¿Está bien McNally? –preguntó Sam zarandeando a Nick-.

Nick: Sí… Sólo que ella quiere verte –dijo Nick soltando una pequeña mentira-.

Swarek: ¿Ahora?

Nick: Sí, ahora… ¡Venga, corre!

Swarek: ¡De… de acuerdo! –dijo Sam mientras salía corriendo de la cafetería-.

Nick: ¡Box tres! –gritó Nick antes que Sam desapareciera por la puerta.

Swarek: ¿Querías verme? –preguntó Sam asomando la cabeza por la puerta-.

McNally: En realidad no, pero Nick ha insistido.

Swarek: ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sam sin hacer caso a las palabras de Andy-. Estabas tan pálida cuando te ha sacado Collins en brazos de la fábrica.

McNally: Ha sido sólo una bajada de la glucosa… Pero desde que me han enchufado esto –dijo Andy señalando la vía con el suero de su brazo- estoy mejor.

Swarek: Has recuperado el color –dijo Sam un poco incómodo sin saber qué decir-.

Doctor: ¡Hola! Siento el retraso –dijo un doctor entrando por la puerta-. He tenido que atender una urgencia, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Preparados para conocer a su hijo?

* * *

Traci: ¿Dónde están todos?

Nick: El Sargento Shaw atendiendo una llamada y Sam ahí dentro con Andy.

Traci: ¿Ahí dentro, de verdad? ¡Wow, no me lo puedo creer!

Nick: Tuve que empujar un poco para que pasara, pero ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es hablar…

Traci: ¿Andy está bien?

Nick: Sólo un poco deshidratada…

Traci: ¿Y el bebé?

Nick: Parece que bien, pero para confirmarlo van a hacerle una ecografía.

Traci: Espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Swarek: Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Collins.

McNally: ¿Por qué? –preguntó Andy-.

Swarek: ¡Porque él es el padre! –exclamó Sam intentando no levantar la voz-. Querrá estar aquí cuando te hagan la ecografía.

McNally: Sam, estás equivocado. Tú eres el padre.

Sam la miró con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Doctor: Disculpen vamos a comenzar, ¿necesitan un momento para hablar?

Swarek: Sí / McNally: No

Doctor: ¿Sí o no?

McNally: No, no queremos hablar. Por favor Sam, me estás avergonzando –dijo Andy agarrando el brazo de Sam a modo de súplica-.

Swarek: Por favor doctor, comience con la ecografía.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Sabemos algo?

Traci: No todavía, pero parece que va bien. No oigo gritos ni ruido de cacharros rotos.

Nick: Sí, eso es buena señal… -dijo Nick intentando contener la risa-.

Oliver: Supongo que después hablará contigo, pero Sam me ha dicho que quería darte las gracias por encargarte tú sola del papeleo.

Traci: Aunque Andy es mi mejor amiga y me hubiera encantado estar aquí con ella desde el principio, sabía que era importante para Sam.

Nick: Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar que todo vaya bien en todos los sentidos… -dijo Nick cruzando los dedos-.

* * *

Doctor: Bueno, pueden estar tranquilos… Todo está bien. El embrión se encuentra en el útero, por lo que podemos descartar un embarazo ectópico y antes que me lo pregunten no, no van a tener que cambiar pañales por duplicado: se trata de un embarazo simple –dijo el doctor mirando a una Andy con lágrimas en los ojos y un Sam que no había cerrado la boca desde que habían comenzado con la ecografía.

McNally: Nunca pensé que me podría sentir de esta manera –dijo Andy mirando a Sam mientras él le cogía la mano-. Es una experiencia inolvidable… Siento que se ha creado un vínculo indestructible entre el bebé y yo.

Swarek: ¿Es normal que el corazón lata tan rápido? –preguntó Sam con cara de preocupación-.

Doctor: Sí, no hay nada que preocuparse. El corazón es el motor que impulsa el crecimiento del bebé. A medida que se vaya formando, los latidos irán disminuyendo. Ya lo verán en las próximas ecografías.

McNally: Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

Doctor: Sí. Ahora hablaré con el doctor que ha estado atendiéndola. Si los resultados de los análisis son los esperados, le daremos de alta hoy mismo.

McNally: Gracias doctor.

Swarek: Sí, gracias por todo, Doctor –dijo Sam mientras el médico salía por la puerta-.

McNally: ¿Y bien?

Swarek: ¿De verdad el bebé es mío?

McNally: Por favor Sam, no lo vuelvas a estropear.

Swarek: No quiero estropear nada, pero no puedes pretender soltarme así de golpe que voy a ser padre y que yo me quede tan tranquilo.

McNally: ¡Yo no te he soltado nada! ¿Tú no sabes sumar dos más dos?

Swarek: Se supone que tú y yo no estamos juntos…

McNally: ¡Ah, se supone! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué nunca hablas claro, Sam? Marlo y tú técnicamente no estabais juntos y vais a tener un bebé y tú y yo se supone que no estamos juntos y también vamos a tener un bebé. El día que te comprometas de verdad con una mujer, sinceramente no sé qué va a pasar… ¿Quizás un equipo de fútbol con tus propios hijos?

Swarek: No estás siendo justa.

McNally: No, tienes razón… No estoy siendo justa, discúlpame –dijo Andy arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, dichas sin pensar a causa de su enojo-. Los dos somos responsables del embarazo. Ninguno planeó esto, pero sucedió.

Swarek: ¿Y quieres tenerlo?

McNally: ¡Pues claro que quiero tenerlo! ¿No estarás pensando en…?

Swarek: No estoy pensando en nada, McNally… Pero tú misma dijiste que no era algo planeado, no sé si es un buen momento para ti. Yo… yo te daré mi apoyo decidas lo que decidas…

McNally: ¡No tengo nada que pensar! No sé si es un buen momento, pero estoy dispuesta a mirar hacia delante e intentarlo.


	30. Chapter 30

Swarek: Me parece bien.

McNally: ¡Ah claro, te parece bien! ¿No vas a decir nada más?

Swarek: Desde que me enteré que estabas embarazada había fantaseado con la idea que el niño fuera mío, pero ahora que lo sé, no sé qué decir.

McNally: ¿Habías fantaseado? ¿De qué va todo esto Sam? La gente me había dicho que eras otro después del tiroteo, pero sigues siendo la misma persona insensible de siempre.

Swarek: ¡Yo no soy insensible!

McNally: ¿Ah no? Y cómo definirías a alguien que está encerrado en sí mismo y no está dispuesto a mostrar tus sentimientos a nadie.

Swarek: ¿De verdad me ves así?

McNally: ¿Cómo quieres que te vea, Sam? ¡Te estás comportando de esa manera! Y yo ahora mismo no necesito esto en mi vida.

El teléfono de Sam comenzó a vibrar.

Swarek: ¡Lo siento, tengo que contestar! Es Marlo. Puede ser importante…

McNally: No puedes estar aquí con el teléfono.

Swarek: Ahora vuelvo.

McNally: No hace falta, no quiero que vuelvas. Dile a Nick que entre, por favor.

* * *

Traci: Esta espera me está volviendo loca… Ya sé que se supone que todos están bien, pero…

Nick: Una de las veces que el doctor ha entrado al box, nos ha comentado que la operación de Moore ha salido bien y que se iba a recuperar sin problemas.

Oliver: Yo he entrado a verlo un momento y aunque estaba un poco atontado por la anestesia, lo he visto muy bien.

Nick: Mirad, Swarek viene hacia aquí.

Oliver: ¡Eh, Sammy! ¿Cómo está Andy?

Swarek: Andy está bien. Sólo está esperando al resultado de unos análisis para que le den el alta.

Traci: ¿Y el bebé?

Swarek: El bebé está bien… ¡Collins! Andy te está esperando.

Nick: Que me está esperando, ¿por qué? ¿No habéis hablado?

Swarek: Sí, hemos hablado. Pero ella quiere verte.

Nick: Ok, voy a verla –dijo Nick girándose hacía la entrada a urgencias-.

Traci: ¿Qué ha pasado, Sam? ¿Todo está bien?

Swarek: Sí Traci, gracias por encargarte sola del papeleo.

Traci: No me refiero a eso Swarek, te estaba hablando de Andy.

Swarek: No quiero hablar de eso… -dijo Sam con la mirada inexpresiva-. Andy no sabe que estás aquí. Creo que deberías entrar a verla.

Traci: Pero Sam…

Swarek: Oliver, necesito tomar algo. Tengo la boca seca.

* * *

Nick: ¡Hey! ¿Qué ha pasado? Sam me ha dicho que querías verme –dijo Nick al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Andy-.

McNally: Me han quitado la vía del suero.

Nick: ¿Y por eso lloras?

McNally: Me han hecho daño…

Nick: Sí, te han hecho daño, pero no ha sido el suero…

McNally: Se lo he dicho, Nick. Yo pensaba que él me abrazaría… Que se sentiría feliz. Pero él… él no ha dicho nada –dijo Andy entre sollozos-. Sólo… ¡Qué más da! No puedo seguir con esto.

Nick: Andy, ¿quieres que llame a Traci? Está ahí fuera…

* * *

Oliver: ¿Qué ha pasado, Sammy?

Swarek: Me ha dicho que el niño es mío

Oliver: ¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia!

Swarek: Pero yo… yo no he sabido reaccionar. Me ha cogido de improviso, y me he quedado ahí parado, embobado, sin saber qué decir.

Oliver: Eso tiene solución… Cálmate un poco y vuelve a hablar con ella.

Swarek: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me ha echado! ¡Me ha dicho que no vuelva!

Oliver: Seguro que ha sido un impulso. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los cambios de humor a partir de ahora. Las hormonas te van a volver loco, muchacho.

Swarek: No creo que sea un tema de hormonas, hombre. Ella estaba realmente enfadada.

Oliver: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho?

Swarek: No sé… Realmente no sé qué le he dicho –dijo Sam cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos-. Me ha dicho que soy un insensible, que no muestro mis sentimientos…

Oliver: Eso es verdad, Sammy. En lo referente a tus sentimientos, no eres la persona más expresiva del mundo.

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡Soy un idiota!

* * *

Traci: ¿No crees que deberíamos haber avisado a Swarek y a Shaw que nos íbamos?

McNally: No… No quiero ver a Sam. No al menos esta noche.

Traci: No vas a poder rehuirle para siempre.

McNally: ¡No quiero rehuirle para siempre, pero sí esta noche! Tengo que digerir todo lo que ha pasado.

Nick: ¿Vamos para tu casa, Traci?

Traci: No creo que sea buena idea…. no quiero dejarte sola, pero… –dijo Traci haciendo una pausa mientras se giraba para mirar a Andy, que estaba sentada a su lado en la parte trasera del coche- ya sabes que sólo tengo un sofá en casa y no puedes dormir ahí.

McNally: He dormido mil veces ahí…

Traci: Sí, pero no estabas embarazada ni habías pasado el día en el hospital. Voy a llamar a Peck para decirle que no voy a ir a dormir… le pregunto cómo está Leo del resfriado y me quedo contigo esta noche.

Nick: Ve con tu niño Traci… yo me quedo con ella. Yo dormiré en el sofá de Andy.

McNally: ¡No, no quiero dormir en mi casa!

Nick: ¡A ver! –exclamó Nick frenando el coche-. ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vamos? No sé si os habéis dado cuenta que estoy conduciendo…

Traci: ¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa?

McNally: Porque dentro de cinco minutos voy a tener a Sam aporreando la puerta de mi casa, y ya os he dicho que no quiero verlo esta noche.

Nick: Está bien. Vamos a dejar a Traci y luego nos vamos para mi casa. ¿Te parece bien? –preguntó Nick mirando a Andy por el retrovisor-.

McNally: Sí, me parece bien.

Traci: Creo que deberíamos llamar para decir que estás bien y te han dado el alta.

McNally: Tienes razón… Llamaré a Oliver.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Y bien? –preguntó Oliver al ver como Sam volvía a salir de urgencias, cuando sólo hacia dos minutos que había entrado-.

Swarek: Ella no está en el box… -dijo desesperado-. Acabo de preguntar y me han dicho que le han dado de alta.

Oliver: ¿Se ha ido? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sam?

Swarek: ¿Me puedes llevar hasta la Comisaría? Cogeré mi coche y me acercaré a su casa.

Oliver: Cómo quieras, pero creo que deberías esperar a mañana, Sam. Es tarde… se ha ido sin decir nada… Igual ella no quiere verte.

Swarek: ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo sí que quiero verla a ella! No me puede echar de su vida…

Oliver: ¡Está bien! ¡Yo te llevaré a su casa! No quiero que hagas una locura… ¡Dame un momento! –dijo mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo-. ¡Es ella! –exclamó señalando la pantalla del teléfono-.

Swarek: ¡Pásame el teléfono!

Oliver: Espera un momento… deja que hable yo primero con ella –dijo Oliver apartando la mano de Sam-. ¡Hola Andy!

Andy: ¡Hola Ollie!

Oliver: ¡Qué bueno escucharte! Nos has hecho pasar muchos nervios hoy en el hospital.

Andy: Lo siento, no quería preocuparos…

Oliver: No, no te disculpes por eso… pero Sam acaba de entrar al box donde te estaban atendiendo y le han dicho que te han dado el alta. Creo que eso sí, que requiere una disculpa –dijo Oliver con voz muy seria-.

Andy: Ollie, yo… Lo siento… Me han dado el alta y no estabais en la sala de espera.

Oliver: No costaba tanto una llamada de teléfono.

Andy: ¡Tienes razón!

Oliver: Voy a llevar a Sam a tu casa

Andy: No voy a dormir a mi casa, dile que nos veremos mañana en la Comisaría.

Oliver: ¡Tú no vas a ir mañana a la Comisaría!

Andy: ¿Por qué no? ¡Estoy bien!

Oliver: ¡Me da igual lo que digas! Ninguno de los que habéis estado retenidos en la fábrica vais a trabajar mañana.

Andy: ¡Ok Ollie, tú mandas! –exclamó Andy resignada-. Si quieres se lo digo a Collins… está aquí conmigo. A menos que quieras comentárselo tú personalmente.

Oliver: No, puedes decírselo tú directamente a Collins. Sólo una cosa más… Sam irá mañana a tomaros declaración. Traci no ha podido hacerlo hoy por razones evidentes.

Andy: No hace falta que envíes a Sam. Yo voy a ver a Traci mañana. Ella puede hacerlo.

Oliver: Hoy le ha tocado el papeleo a Traci, mañana le toca a Sam. Ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas…

Andy: ¡De acuerdo Ollie! ¡Buenas noches!

Oliver: ¡Buenas noches! Aunque casi deberíamos decir ¡Buenos Días! –dijo Oliver mientras Sam le hacía señales para que le pasara el móvil-. Andy… Sam quiere hablar contigo.

Andy: Por favor, Ollie… ¡Ahora no! Dile que hablaremos mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

Swarek: Pásame el maldito teléfono, Ollie.

Oliver: Ha colgado, Sam. Ella me ha dicho que hablaría contigo mañana.

Swarek: ¿No ha querido hablar conmigo?

Oliver: Ella estaba cansada, iba a acostarse –dijo Oliver mintiendo a Sam-.


	31. Chapter 31

Oliver: Venga Sam… ¿Nos vamos? Mañana no hace falta que vayas a la Comisaría… Puedes ir a tomar declaración a Andy… Y luego según la hora en que termines… dijo Oliver intentando distraer a Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Llévame a casa de Andy! –exclamó Sam sin escuchar a Oliver-.

Oliver: Sammy, ya te he dicho que ella iba a acostarse. No querrás hacer que se levante…

Swarek: Si no me quieres llevar tú, iré yo por mis propios medios.

Oliver: Sam, déjalo. Ella no iba a dormir a su casa.

Swarek: ¿Dónde iba a dormir?

Oliver: ¡Maldita sea, Sammy! ¡No lo sé!

Swarek: ¿Ella estaba con Collins?

Oliver: Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Swarek: ¿Por qué me has engañado, Ollie?

Oliver: ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Swarek: Collins ha comentado alguna vez que vive en la otra punta de la ciudad. Si ella ha ido a dormir a casa de Collins, no ha tenido tiempo material de llegar… y mucho menos de meterse en la cama… Andy no ha querido hablar conmigo, ¿no?

Oliver: Bueno, quizás he exagerado un poco, Sammy. Ella me ha dicho que estaba cansada.

Swarek: Y que no quería hablar conmigo…

Oliver: ¡Vale, Sammy! ¡No quería hablar contigo! ¿Estás contento?

Swarek: Prefiero que no me mientas.

Oliver: ¡De acuerdo! No te mentiré más… Bueno, sólo si es necesario. ¡Anda, vamos para casa!

* * *

Nick: ¿Cómo has dormido?

McNally: ¡Bien! Cómo un bebé…

Nick: La vas a gastar –dijo Nick mirando el pequeño papel que Andy sostenía entre sus manos-.

McNally: ¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo dejar de mirarla. Es mi bebé… Pensar que está creciendo aquí dentro -dijo tocándose el vientre-. Es increíble.

Nick: Creo que vas a ser una gran madre.

McNally: ¡Eso espero! No quiero repetir los errores de mis padres.

Nick: No lo vas a hacer…

McNally: Si las circunstancias fueran otras… Todo sería perfecto.

Nick: Bueno… las circunstancias son un poco especiales, pero no hay nada que no sea insalvable, Andy. Tú lo sabes…

McNally: Lo sé. He estado pensando acerca de ello…

* * *

Celery: ¿Ya estás despierto? –preguntó Celery entrando en la cocina-. Pensé que al no tener que ir a la Comisaría, aprovecharías para dormir un poco más.

Swarek: Tengo que ir a tomarle declaración a Andy… y también a Collins –dijo Sam con cara de fastidio-.

Celery: Supongo que los dejarás dormir un poco más. Os habéis ido a dormir muy tarde.

Swarek: Supongo…

Celery: ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto?

Swarek: ¿Acerca de qué? Tengo tantos frentes abiertos… -dijo Sam con tristeza-.

Celery: Pues vayamos paso a paso… Tómate esto… Te hará bien –dijo Celery dándole una taza-. ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

Swarek: Andy me dijo que el bebé era mío…

Celery: ¿Y qué sentiste?

Swarek: Me sentí tan feliz…Al principio no me lo podía creer. Yo pensaba que Andy estaba en una relación con Collins…

Celery: No quiero que hablemos de Collins ahora. Centrémonos en el bebé, Sam.

Swarek: Yo le pregunté si de verdad era mi hijo… Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice. Cuando más tarde me di cuenta que había metido la pata intenté hablar con ella, pero ella ya no estaba, y luego… ella no quiso hablar conmigo.

Celery: Dudaste de lo que Andy te había dicho… Supongo que ella está dolida.

Swarek: Y con razón… Fui un idiota. Ese niño es algo importante… Algo de los dos. Más de lo nunca hubiera imaginado…

Celery: Vas a ser un padre increíble. Lo sé con sólo mirarte a los ojos. Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo.

Swarek: Pero ella no me va a poner las cosas fáciles.

Celery: Tendrás que luchar…

Swarek: Sí, y lo haré… No sé cómo lo he hecho durante este año para vivir sin ella –dijo Sam con los ojos llorosos-. ¿Cómo lo he hecho, Celery?

Celery: No sé, Sam. Yo sólo te conozco desde hace unos pocos meses, pero durante este tiempo no has sido la persona más accesible del mundo. Has vivido lo que tú pensabas que era tu historia "perfecta" con Marlo, sin complicaciones… Andy por su parte comenzó a salir con Collins y parecía como si a ti no te afectara… Cuando coincidíamos con ellos te mostrabas frío e indiferente.

Swarek: ¿Cómo podía comportarme así, Celery? Cuando los veo ahora me muero de celos… Él es una buena persona, se nota que la quiere y que la cuida, pero…

Celery: Pero… él no eres tú.

Swarek: ¡No, no soy yo!

Celery: ¿Qué pasaría si Andy quisiera estar con Collins?

Swarek: Si ella quiere estar con él yo lo respetaré… pero no me rendiré sin luchar. Sólo cuando vea que ya no hay ninguna oportunidad bajaré las manos.

Celery: Tienes que hablar con ella. Contarle que no recuerdas algunas cosas… Así ella podrá entenderte un poco más.

Swarek: Intenté comentarle que había perdido la memoria, pero ella pensó que era una excusa…

Celery: ¡Esa muchacha debe estar hecha un lío!

Swarek: ¿Y yo? ¡Qué hay de mi, Celery! Ella no sabe por lo que estoy pasando. Cree que estoy jugando con ella.

Celery: Está claro que tuviste algo con ella mientras estabas con Marlo… Bueno, mientras teóricamente estabas con Marlo, pero eso sólo lo podéis saber vosotros dos. Y para acabar de complicarlo, Marlo también está embarazada…

Swarek: No sentí nada cuando Marlo me dijo que estaba embarazada… Sólo una gran responsabilidad, pero nada más que eso. Cuando me enseñó la ecografía sólo vi un papel que no entendía…. Todo lo contrario que con el bebé de Andy –dijo mostrando el papel que escondía en su mano-. Estoy loco por enseñarle esto a todo el mundo.

Celery: ¿Qué sentiste cuándo viste al bebé de Andy?

Swarek: No sé como describirlo, Celery –dijo enseñándole la ecografía-. Nunca me imaginé que me sucedería a mí. Ver una parte de mí que está creciendo dentro de Andy, es increíble. Ese corazón que latía con tanta fuerza, su cabecita que se está formando. No sé, fue… -dijo Sam con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Lo siento! –exclamó, limpiándose las gotas-.

Celery: No te avergüences por llorar, es precioso. Me encantaría que Andy te viera así.

* * *

Sarah: ¡Hola cuñada! He hablado con Sam a primera hora, y me ha dicho lo qué paso ayer. ¿Cómo estás?

McNally: ¡Bien! He podido descansar y estoy totalmente recuperada.

Sarah: Este fin de semana voy para la ciudad. ¿Podremos vernos?

McNally: ¡Sí, claro!

Sarah: Sam me contó que voy a ser tía, está loco de contento… Nunca lo había visto así. Me ha mandado la ecografía escaneada.

McNally: ¿De verdad ha hecho eso? –preguntó Andy sonriendo-.

Sarah: ¡Síiii! ¿Puedes creerlo? El hombre de hielo tiene sentimientos…

Tengo que colgar, pero nos vemos pronto. ¡Adiós cuñada!

McNally: ¡Adiós Sarah! –dijo Andy mientras miraba por enésima vez la ecografía-. Parece que papá sí que te quiere chiquitín –dijo Andy tocándose la barriga-. Ahora sólo hace falta que aclaremos las cosas.

Andy desvió la vista de la ecografía hacía su móvil que volvía a vibrar. Parece que esa conversación será pronto chiquitín…

McNally: ¡Sí, dígame!

Swarek: ¡McNally!

McNally: ¡Hola Sam!

Swarek: ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

McNally: ¡Bien!

Swarek: ¡Me alegro! ¿Es un buen momento para pasar a verte? Necesito tomaros declaración a Collins y a ti.

McNally: Sí, claro…

Swarek: ¿Me puedes confirmar la dirección? Ya estoy por la zona, así es que creo que no voy a tardar mucho…

McNally: ¿Cómo sabías…?

Swarek: ¿Qué estabas en casa de Collins? Sé sumar dos más dos.

* * *

Nick: ¿Quién ha llamado?

McNally: Sam.

Nick: ¿Todo bien?

McNally: Sí, sólo quería confirmar la dirección. Está llegando para tomarnos declaración.

Nick: Entonces… ¡Voy a darme una ducha! –dijo mientras salía corriendo con una tostada en la boca-.

* * *

McNally: ¡Hola! Realmente no has tardado mucho desde que has llamado –dijo Andy abriendo la puerta-.

Swarek: Estaba a dos manzanas. Recordaba la zona de alguna conversación con Collins.

McNally: ¡Ah!

Swarek: Se te ve bien –dijo Sam mirándola de arriba abajo-.

McNally: ¡Me siento bien! ¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó Andy señalándole el sofá-.

Swarek: ¿Y Collins?

McNally: En la ducha. Puedes comenzar conmigo…

Swarek: ¡Claro!

McNally: Pero antes de comenzar… Creo que deberíamos hablar del bebé. Ayer no fui justa contigo… Si tienes dudas podemos hacer una prueba de ADN. No me voy a oponer a eso.

Swarek: No tengo dudas, Andy –dijo dejando el bloc de papel en la mesa, para coger las manos de Andy-. Confío en lo que tú me has dicho.

McNally: ¡Vale! ¿Entonces está todo aclarado?

Swarek: ¡No hay nada que aclarar!

McNally: Mañana tengo mi primera revisión. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.

Swarek: Ibas a ir con Collins, ¿no? ¿No te puede acompañar?

McNally: ¡Claro que me puede acompañar! Pero pensé que tú…

Swarek: ¿Estáis juntos?

McNally: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de nuevo?

Swarek: Él no se separa ni un momento de tu lado. Allí donde estás tú, está él…

McNally: Él no me ha fallado en ningún momento.. Él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Swarek: ¿Y eso es suficiente para ti?

McNally: ¿Y para ti es suficiente que Marlo no sea complicada?

Swarek: ¡Touché!


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver: ¡Bienvenida! –dijo Oliver haciendo gestos a Andy para que entrara en el despacho-.

McNally: ¡Gracias! ¿Querías verme?

Oliver: Hoy te vas a quedar haciendo trabajo de oficina.

McNally: ¡Pero Oliver…!

Oliver: Y el lunes te incorporas en la Thirty Three.

McNally: ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

Oliver: Es lo que querías, ¿no?

McNally: Sí, pero me sorprende que sea tan pronto.

Oliver: Tú querías irte y yo he decidido no poner obstáculos a tu salida.

McNally: Gracias Ollie.

Oliver: ¡Te echaremos de menos!

McNally: ¿Sam lo sabe?

Oliver: Sí, se lo comenté cuando salimos del hospital.

McNally: ¡Ah!

Oliver: ¿Por qué?

McNally: No, por nada…

Oliver: Si te arrepientes, aquí te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos…

McNally: Yo también os echaré de menos, Ollie –dijo dándole un abrazo a Oliver-.

* * *

Traci: ¡Buenos días, Swarek!

Swarek: ¡Nash!

Traci: ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Swarek: ¿Uno no puede venir contento al trabajo?

Traci: ¡Sí, claro! Pero hacía tiempo que no te veía tan contento…

Swarek: Tengo buenas razones.

Traci: ¿Ah sí? ¿Una de ellas es un bebé que viene en camino?

Swarek: ¿Tú sabías que yo era el padre?

Traci: Andy es mi mejor amiga…

Swarek: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Traci: No era yo la que tenía que decírtelo…

Swarek: ¡Entiendo! –dijo Sam-. Tienes razón… No eras tú la que tenía que decírmelo, pero me hubiera ido bien un poco de ayuda. Ya sabes que a veces Andy es un poco terca.

Traci: Sí, lo sé…

Swarek: Bueno, ahora ya lo sé –dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara al ver cómo Andy se acercaba-.

Traci: ¡Buenos días, Andy!

Swarek: ¡Hola Andy! Te he traído un batido –dijo Sam sin poder dejar de mirarla con la boca abierta-.

McNally: Sí, ya veo –dijo Andy mirando hacia su escritorio-. ¡Gracias! Y más caramelos…

Swarek: Collins dijo que habías acabado con ellos…

McNally: Sobreviví a base de ellos el otro día en la fábrica… ¡Umm! –exclamó Andy al probar el batido-. ¡Calabaza, mi preferido! Voy a echar de menos estas cosas…

Traci: ¿Por qué?

McNally: El lunes me incorporo a mi nuevo destino. Oliver me lo acaba de decir…

Traci: ¿Tan pronto?

Swarek: ¡Ah, el traslado! –dijo Sam mirando hacia el suelo-.

McNally: Sí, pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? –preguntó Andy con cara triste mientras miraba a Sam-.

Swarek: Ollie me lo dijo el día que tú estabas en el hospital…

McNally: Bueno, pues ya lo sabemos todos… ¿Qué te parece si quedamos todos esta noche en el Penny? –preguntó Andy mirando a Tracy-.

Traci: Es una buena idea… No hay nada que celebrar, pero va a ser nuestra última noche juntos.

McNally: ¡No exageres Traci! Sólo es un traslado, no me voy del país…

Traci: Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo a partir de ahora… -dijo Traci con voz triste-.

McNally: Pero nos seguiremos viendo fuera del trabajo…

Traci: ¡Tienes razón! –dijo Traci abrazando a Andy-. Leo tiene partido… pero en cuanto acabe, mi madre puede quedarse con él. Cuenta con Steve y conmigo. ¿Te apuntas, Swarek?

Swarek: No creo que pueda…

McNally: ¿Pero vas a acompañarme a la revisión?

Swarek: Sí, pero luego tengo cosas que hacer –contestó Sam de manera un tanto esquiva-.

Traci: ¡Venga! ¿No puedes cambiar de planes?

Swarek: ¡Lo intentaré!

* * *

Oliver: ¡Qué sorpresa! No me habías dicho que pensabas pasarte por la Comisaría...

Celery: Bueno, se me ha ocurrido a última hora. Quería saber cómo estaba Sam. Ayer fue el primer día que no vino a dormir a casa

Oliver: ¡Me voy a poner celoso!

Celery: ¿De verdad?

Oliver: ¡No hombre, es Sam! Hahaha…

Celery: Ya sabes que Sam no tiene nada que hacer… -dijo Celery dándole un beso-.

Oliver: Bueno, lo intuía… pero está bien que le digan a uno estas cosas…

Celery: Te lo diré más a menudo…

Oliver: Si quieres ver a Sam… creo que está en la cocina.

Celery: ¡Gracias!

* * *

Swarek: ¿Te ha contado Callaghan cuáles van a ser tus funciones a partir del lunes?

McNally: Quiere que sea su mano derecha –dijo Andy cogiendo su té de hierbas del microondas-.

Swarek: ¡Ah, ya veo!

McNally: ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla-.

Swarek: Nada…

McNally: ¡Cómo qué nada! ¿Lo habrás dicho por algo?

Swarek: Lo único que quería decir es… que finalmente ha conseguido lo que siempre ha querido: tenerte en exclusiva para él.

McNally: ¿No estarás insinuando que él todavía tiene sentimientos por mí?

Swarek: ¡No lo estoy insinuando, estoy seguro! ¿Sabe que estás embarazada?

McNally: ¡Oh por Dios, Sam!

Swarek: ¿Lo sabe?

McNally: ¡Claro que lo sabe! Era injusto aceptar su propuesta sin decírselo antes. ¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

Swarek: ¡No me cae mal!

McNally: Pues lo disimulas estupendamente…

Swarek: Y entonces… ¿en qué consiste eso de ser su mano derecha?

McNally: Quiere que sea su persona de confianza y que estudie para el examen de Detective.

Swarek: ¿Vas a estudiar para el examen? Siempre pensé que no estabas interesada en eso.

McNally: Yo pensé que tú tampoco lo estabas… Y cuando volví de la operación encubierta me encontré con esa sorpresa, bueno, realmente me encontré con varias sorpresas…

Swarek: A veces las circunstancias hacen que cambiemos nuestra forma de pensar… dijo Sam pensativo-.

McNally: Si no lo hago ahora, no lo voy a poder hacer en mucho tiempo… Voy a tener unos meses de tranquilidad hasta que nazca el bebé.

Swarek: Eso es verdad… cuando nazca todo va a ser mucho más complicado. ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

McNally: Mi padre está fuera, en un crucero. Se lo diré en cuanto vuelva.

Swarek: ¿Y tú madre?

McNally: ¡Quiere matarte! Yo si fuera tú, vigilaría tus espaldas.

Swarek: ¿Tan mal se lo ha tomado?

McNally: Cree que me has destrozado la vida… que no es el momento. Obviamente, está exagerando un poco.

Swarek: Yo no hice sólo todo el trabajo…

McNally: ¡No, está claro! –exclamó Andy ruborizada-. No lo hiciste tú sólo… Pero para ella soy su niñita pequeña e indefensa y tú eres el hombre que me va a hacer daño y me va a destrozar la vida…

Swarek: Creo que nunca le caí demasiado bien.

McNally: No, en eso tienes toda la razón…

Swarek: Puedo ayudarte con el examen, si quieres…

McNally: ¡Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta! –dijo Andy sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía por enésima vez ese día-.

Swarek: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

McNally: Desde que estoy embarazada, no logro que nada permanezca en mi estómago mucho rato. Es un verdadero fastidio…

Swarek: Leí que algunas mujeres están en esa situación durante el primer trimestre, incluso un poco más de tiempo, pero lo normal es que termine el malestar al comenzar el segundo semestre.

McNally: Pues espero que yo sea de las normales. Me voy a volver loca si esto dura mucho más. Por cierto, ¿cuándo leíste eso?

Swarek: Bueno… Hace como una semana…

McNally: ¡Ah claro, Marlo! –dijo Andy con cara de fastidio-. Supongo que ahora eres un experto en la materia.

Celery: ¡Hola! ¡Ups! ¿Interrumpo?

McNally: ¡Hola Celery! ¡No, no interrumpes nada! Yo ya me iba… No sé para qué insisto en venir a la cocina, si todo lo que tomo acaba saliendo precipitadamente de mi cuerpo.

Celery: ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Felicidades! No por las náuseas, sino por el embarazo –dijo dándole un abrazo-.

McNally: ¡Gracias!

Celery: Yo puedo prepararte algo, si quieres… Tengo una mezcla de hierbas que creo que podría irte bien…

McNally: ¡Claro! Toda ayuda es bienvenida. Por cierto, esta noche vamos al Penny a tomar algo. Hoy es mi último día aquí. Me gustaría que vinierais tú y Ollie.

Celery: ¡Eso está hecho!

McNally: Bueno, os dejo. Creo que tengo que hacer una nueva visita al cuarto de baño. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Celery: Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre vosotros- dijo Celery en cuanto Andy salió de la cocina-.

Swarek: Sí, todo está mucho mejor…

Celery: ¿Cómo te sientes por el traslado? No hemos hablado de eso…

Swarek: ¡No quiero que se vaya! Pensaba que ahora que las cosas están mejor entre nosotros… ella se replantearía el traslado, pero está decidida a hacerlo.

Celery: Intenta ver la parte positiva… puede ser bueno para vosotros que os deis un poco de espacio.


	33. Chapter 33

Swarek: Yo no logro ver la parte positiva a esto… ¡No necesito espacio! Voy a perderme tantas cosas estando separado de ella…

Celery: Pero no sólo te vas a perder cosas, ¿no? No sólo se trata del embarazo.

Swarek: No, no sólo se trata del embarazo, quiero estar con ella. Estoy enamorado de ella…

Celery: Tienes que conseguir que ella vuelva a verte como te veía antes. Y que se dé cuenta que la amas.

Swarek: Eso no va a ser fácil… ¡No sé cómo lo voy a hacer!

Celery: Porque no comienzas por decirle que no quieres que se vaya…

Swarek: No puedo pedirle eso. Esta es una buena oportunidad para ella… Además va a estar más segura en el nuevo trabajo. En la nueva Comisaría no saldrá a patrullar.

Celery: Podrías hablar con Oliver… Y que aquí estuviera en la misma situación…

Swarek: Ella sentiría como que tiene un trato de favor y nunca lo aceptaría. Tengo que admitir que allí estará mucho más segura. Ella es un auténtico imán para los problemas…

Celery: Tienes razón en eso. El otro día estuvo cerca…

Swarek: Sí –dijo Sam pensativo-. Por cierto Celery, hay algo que me preocupa...

Celery: ¿Qué pasa, Sam?

Swarek: Tú me dijiste que iba a tener un hijo varón… pero… -dijo Sam con la voz quebrada-.

Celery: Pero… tanto Andy como Marlo están embarazadas…

Swarek: Sí. Y tengo miedo… Me da pánico que les pase algo a alguno de los dos bebés.

Celery: No lo sé, Sam… -dijo Celery cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas-. Yo sólo veo un bebé… Pero no soy infalible… a veces me equivoco. No te angusties, por favor…

Swarek: Sí, seguro que es eso. Puedes haberte equivocado… ¿por qué tenía que pasar nada malo? Las dos están sanas…

Celery: ¡Exacto! Pero no hablemos más de esto… -dijo Celery intentando disimular su preocupación-. ¿Vas a ir esta noche al Penny?

Swarek: No creo que pueda… Marlo parece que va a volver antes de lo previsto a la ciudad y he quedado con ella… Aunque todavía me tiene que confirmar que podemos quedar esta noche.

Celery: ¡Entiendo! Pero creo que a Andy le gustaría verte esta noche…

Swarek: A mí también me gustaría estar esta noche con ella, pero si Marlo llama no puedo decirle que no. Tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle todo… Ella tiene que saber que Andy está esperando un hijo mío y que sigo enamorado de ella…

Celery: Tienes razón, pero…

Swarek: Pero… intentaré hablar con ella y luego acercarme al Penny.

* * *

Detective: ¡Hey! –dijo el Detective al ver entrar a Traci y Andy por la puerta-. El teléfono y el móvil de Swarek echan humo-. ¿No sabréis dónde está? Le he dejado unas cuentas notas encima de su mesa…

McNally: Creo que está en la cocina.

Detective: Yo ya me voy… ¿Se lo podéis decir? Parecía urgente.

Traci: ¿Cómo que ya te vas? ¡Qué horas son estas! Sólo llevas una semana aquí y eres el único que cumple con el horario, hahaha… Los que llevamos más tiempo aquí deberíamos aprender de ti.

Detective: Sólo tenéis que proponéroslo…

Traci: ¡Tienes razón! Bueno, no te preocupes por Swarek. Yo se lo digo… -dijo Traci mirando el montón de notas de la mesa de Sam-.

McNally: ¿Personal o profesional? –preguntó Andy al Detective-.

Detective: Personal, supongo. No tenía pinta de ser nada de trabajo.

McNally: ¡Ahh!

Traci: ¡Ni lo pienses! –dijo Traci mirando primero a Andy y después a las notas-.

McNally: Podría equivocarse y ser algo de trabajo.

Traci: Pues si es algo de trabajo, mañana será otro día. Sam y tú tenéis cita con el ginecólogo.

McNally: ¡Es verdad, ya no me acordaba! Me voy al vestuario. Si viene Sam…

Traci: Le diré que estás cambiándote de ropa, no te preocupes.

* * *

Swarek: ¿Qué te pasa Andy?

McNally: Nada –dijo Andy mirando por la ventanilla del coche-.

Swarek: ¿Seguro? No has dicho nada desde que hemos salido de la Comisaría. El médico ha dicho que todo está bien, así es que no hay de qué preocuparse.

McNally: No estoy preocupada…

Swarek: Ya has visto lo que te ha dicho sobre las náuseas y los mareos.

McNally: Sí, lo mismo que dijiste que habías leído…

Swarek: Sí.

McNally: Con un poco de suerte en dos meses estoy curada. ¿Qué son dos meses…? ¡Nada! –dijo sarcásticamente-.

Swarek: Si pudiera ponerme en tu lugar, lo haría…

McNally: Un poco tarde para eso.

Swarek: ¿Qué quieres decir? Según creo fue cosa de los dos, ¿no?

McNally: Sí, pero ahora soy yo la que está sufriendo las consecuencias.

Swarek: ¿Las consecuencias? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

McNally: Un hijo que tú nunca has querido.

Swarek: ¿Por qué dices eso?

McNally: Porque, porque lo sé…

Swarek: Quizá no había pensado nunca en serio en ello, pero ahora que está aquí no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

McNally: Siempre sabes qué decirle a una mujer para tenerla contenta, ¿no?

Swarek: No siempre, tú no pareces nada contenta ahora mismo.

McNally: Será que no lo estoy…

Swarek: Ya me dijo Ollie que tuviera paciencia con las hormonas…

McNally: ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora todo es culpa de las malditas hormonas!

Swarek: Pues si no son las hormonas ya me dirás qué es, porque ahora mismo estoy más bien perdido.

McNally: ¡Cómo siempre! –exclamó Andy volviendo a acentuar el tono sarcástico-.

Swarek: Tienes ganas de pelea y no sé por qué –dijo Sam haciendo uno de sus mejores pucheros-. Estás rara… ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?

McNally: No, ¿por qué? ¿Te sientes culpable por algo?

Swarek: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

McNally: No viene por nada, Sam ¡Déjalo!

Swarek: Está bien… ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

McNally: En el Penny… ¿No te acuerdas? Nos vamos a reunir todos allí.

Swarek: Es verdad…

McNally: ¿Y tú?

Swarek: ¿Yo qué…?

McNally: ¿Vas a venir?

Swarek: No puedo… tenía un compromiso previo… quizás más tarde.

McNally: ¡De acuerdo! –dijo Andy volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla al ver que habían llegado al Penny-. Pues entonces esto es una despedida, ¿no?

Swarek: Intentaré acercarme, ¿ok? Además, como le has dicho antes a Tracy, no te vas a otro país. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí… No me voy a perder nada de este embarazo.

McNally: Está bien –dijo bajándose del coche-. Nos vemos en algún momento…

Swarek: Antes de lo que te esperas –contestó Sam mostrando sus hoyuelos-.

Andy lo miró y le devolvió una sonrisa cansada. Ella no quería que a Sam sólo le preocupara no perderse nada de su embarazo, quería que quisiera estar con ella, pero parecía que a él sólo le preocupaba su hijo. Se giró y vio como el camión de Sam se alejaba. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se escondió en un rincón en las sombras, fuera de la vista de la gente que pasaba. Sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas. Respiró hondo, deshizo el camino hecho unos minutos atrás y abrió la puerta del Penny.

* * *

Traci: ¡Deja de mirar la puerta, Andy! ¡Diviértete un poco!

McNally: Primero ¡No estoy mirando la puerta! y segundo ¡me estoy divirtiendo!

Traci: No me mientas… Llevas toda la noche con la vista clavada en la entrada.

McNally: ¿Crees que va a venir?

Traci: Ya sabes lo que ha dicho…

McNally: Está con Marlo.

Traci: ¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

McNally: ¡No! Cuando he salido del vestuario he vuelto al despacho y he mirado las notas.

Traci: ¿Has mirado las notas? ¡No deberías haberlo hecho!

McNally: Tienes razón… Me hubiera evitado un disgusto.

Traci: ¡Venga, vamos a bailar un poco!

McNally: ¿Y si nos vamos para mi casa?

* * *

Sam salió de la casa de Marlo. La conversación había sido mucho más sencilla de lo que había pensado. Sin duda, Marlo no era Andy, todo era fácil con ella. Demasiado, pensó.

Se había hecho tarde, miró el reloj. Marlo se había molestado en hacer la cena y no le había parecido bien marcharse antes de cenar. Sólo hacía una semana desde la última vez que la había visto, y por esa razón le había sorprendido cómo había cambiado su cuerpo en esos pocos días. Su silueta se había redondeado y se adivinaba una ya una ligera barriguita.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo dejó al lado del cambio de marchas de su camión. Una luz roja parpadeaba. ¡Maldita batería! –pensó. Otra vez estaba a las últimas y había olvidado coger el cargador del coche. El símbolo de un mensaje pendiente de leer se podía ver la parte superior de la pantalla. Era de Oliver, de un par de horas antes, informándole que la fiesta se trasladaba a casa de Andy. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	34. Chapter 34

Sam pasó por delante de la casa de Andy montado en su camión. El coche de Collins estaba estacionado delante de la puerta de entrada. Siguió por la calle hasta encontrar un lugar en la esquina donde poder aparcar. Paró el motor y esperó. ¡Maldito Collins! –pensó- ¿es que ese hombre no se podía separar por un momento de ella?

Tras un momento en el vehículo intentando canalizar sus celos, abrió la puerta del camión y se dirigió hacia el portal donde vivía Andy. De repente oyó risas y vio cómo se abría la puerta del edificio. Casi por instinto se escondió en la entrada de una tienda frente al edificio de Andy. Peck agarraba a Holly Stewart, mientras Epstein, Price y Diaz parecían tararear una canción en un estado de alegre embriaguez. Sam sonrió desde la penumbra. Parece que la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito –pensó mirando las ventanas iluminadas del salón de Andy-. Esperó un par de minutos mientras ellos desaparecían calle abajo y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. La luz del salón se apagó y acto seguido se encendió la luz del dormitorio de Andy. Se quedó paralizado. Todo parecía indicar que la fiesta se había transformado en una celebración privada. Luchó entre las ganas de subir y montar una escena y las de volver a su camión. Respiró hondo y siguió andando hacia su vehículo con un nudo en la garganta. Sería mejor que volviera a casa antes que cometiera alguna locura que Andy no le perdonara en la vida.

* * *

Celery: ¿Has oído ese ruido? –preguntó Celery incorporándose en la cama-.

Oliver: ¿Qué ruido? –dijo Oliver dándose media vuelta.

Celery: Estoy segura que he oído algo.

Oliver: ¡Celery, acuéstate! Es sábado y sólo son las siete y media –dijo Oliver abriendo un ojo para mirar el reloj despertador-.

Celery: Pero Oliver…

Oliver: ¡Anda, duérmete! Que seguro que sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Celery: No ha sido ninguna pesadilla… Estoy segura…

Oliver: ¡Está bien! Iré a ver… –dijo Oliver levantándose atropelladamente de la cama-.

Celery: ¡Ten cuidado! Puede ser un ladrón –susurró Celery-.

Oliver: Está bien cariño –contestó Oliver agachándose para darle un beso a Celery-. Pero en cuanto compruebe que estás equivocada, a dormir. Sam va a venir a desayunar y no es de los que desayuna tarde precisamente.

Celery: Espero equivocarme... pero estoy segura que he oído un ruido.

Oliver comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sigilosamente. Al acercarse a la entrada oyó un ruido. Quizá Celery estuviera en lo cierto –pensó-. Encendió la luz del porche y escuchó como si alguien frotara la pared. ¿Quizá el gato del vecino se había vuelto a escapar? Abrió la puerta rápidamente para sorprender al intruso, pero el sorprendido fue él.

Oliver: ¿Sam? Pero… pero, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Oliver al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en el suelo? No está haciendo calor precisamente…

Sam se encontraba sentado en la pared de la entrada e intentaba incorporarse, pero su estado no se lo permitía. La barba incipiente comenzaba a asomar en su piel, lo que le sumado a la falta de sueño le daba un aspecto de agotamiento.

Swarek: ¡No sé! Yo… yo no quería molestar –dijo intentando volver a levantarse sin éxito-.

Oliver: ¡Venga! ¡Agárrate a mí! Yo te ayudaré… -dijo Oliver agachándose para sujetar a Sam por debajo del brazo.

Celery: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una voz agazapada detrás de la puerta-.

Oliver: Es Sam, Celery. ¡Anda, ven a ayudarme!

Celery: ¿Sam? Pero… -dijo Celery asomando la nariz por la puerta-.

* * *

Nick: ¡Hey! –dijo Nick al ver cómo salía Andy de su habitación-.

McNally: ¡Lo siento! No quería despertarte…

Nick: No, no me has despertado. Llevo un rato dando vueltas.

McNally: Damos un poco de pena… Entre el sofá que te va a destrozar la espalda y mis náuseas matutinas, no tenemos desperdicio. Y eso que lo tuyo tiene solución… yo no tengo problema en compartir la cama contigo.

Nick: Tampoco me quedo cada día… Y además, no quiero molestarte…

McNally: Tú no molestas, Nick. El único que corre peligro si duerme conmigo eres tú, hahaha… Últimamente me muevo más que un ventilador mientras estoy durmiendo.

Nick: No será para tanto…

McNally: ¿Aún sigues pensando en mudarte a este barrio?

Nick: Sí, esa es la idea.

McNally: ¿Cuándo termina tu alquiler?

Nick: En un par de meses…

McNally: Ya no te queda nada… ¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Nick: ¡No, todavía!

McNally: Mi propuesta sigue en firme.

Nick: Y ya sabes que no puedo aceptarla. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo aquí cuando te reconcilies con Sam?

McNally: Eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años…

Nick: ¿Por qué dices eso?

McNally: Porque… porque… es lo que siento.

Nick: No estás así sólo por las náuseas, ¿no? Ayer en el Penny, no eras la de siempre… En un principio pensé que era por el traslado, pero luego me di cuenta que esperabas a alguien que nunca apareció.

McNally: No, nunca apareció… Aunque yo tuve esperanzas que lo haría hasta casi el final –dijo Andy mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-.

Nick: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer que fuera tan importante?

McNally: ¿Quedar con Marlo?

Nick: ¡Uf! Siento haber metido la pata… Mi pregunta era retórica… No pensé que conocieras la respuesta –dijo Nick apenado-.

McNally: Él no tiene ninguna intención de volver conmigo, Nick. Quiere estar cerca de mí durante el embarazo, pero nada más…

Nick: Cuando él te mira, yo veo más cosas que eso. Creo que te equivocas, Andy.

McNally: Pues lo disimula estupendamente…

Nick: ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? –preguntó Nick intentando distraerla un poco-.

McNally: ¿Qué? ¡A los hombres no os gusta ir de compras!

Nick: A mí sí –dijo Nick mintiendo.-

McNally: Hay una mujer cerca de aquí que va a ser muy afortunada cuando te encuentre.

Nick: ¿Cerca de aquí, dices? ¿Ves por qué tengo que mudarme a tu barrio?

* * *

Celery: ¿Qué ha pasado? Parece que le haya pasado un camión por encima.

Oliver: ¡No lo sé! No dio tiempo a que me contara gran cosa., además… en su estado tampoco me podría haber dicho gran cosa. A ver qué nos cuenta después de la ducha.

Celery: Sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con Andy, me juego lo que sea…

Oliver: No me gusta verlo así.

Celery: A mí tampoco… Pero está bien que demuestre sus sentimientos.

Oliver: ¿A costa de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros?

Celery: ¡Cómo sea! Sólo te pido una cosa, Ollie. No lo presiones… deja que sea él el que nos cuente qué ha pasado.

Ambos se giraron cuando oyeron el crujido de las pisadas en las escaleras.

Swarek: ¡Lo siento! No quería asustaros.

Oliver: No te preocupes… Estábamos despiertos, ¿verdad Celery?

Celery: ¡Sí, claro! Sabemos que te gusta desayunar pronto.

Swarek: ¿Sabéis que mentís fatal?

Oliver: Bueno, la verdad es que ayer nos fuimos a dormir tarde y todavía estábamos dormidos.

Swarek: ¡Ah sí! La despedida de Andy –dijo Sam con una mueca de dolor-.

Oliver: ¿Viste mi mensaje? ¡Pensé que ibas a pasarte!

Swarek: Creo que no llegué a tiempo…

Oliver: ¿Y decidiste emborracharte sólo?

Celery: ¡Ollie! –exclamó Celery lanzándole una mirada asesina a Oliver-.

Swarek: ¡No me emborraché! ¡Sólo fueron un par de copas!

Oliver: ¿Un par? ¡Échale unos cuantos pares más!

Celery: ¡Qué más da cuantas fueran, Ollie! ¡Tómate esto, Sam! –dijo acercándole un tazón-. Te sentará bien…

Oliver: ¿Entonces?

Celery: ¡Ollie! ¡Déjalo respirar!

Swarek: Andy estaba rara… No habló nada de camino al médico. Yo pensé que estaba nerviosa por la visita, pero cuando salimos de la consulta, pese a que el ginecólogo nos dijo que todo está bien, ella seguía sin hablar. Intenté hablar con ella, pero ella sólo quería pelear.

Oliver: Ya te dije lo de las hormonas…

Celery: ¡Qué manía con las dichosas hormonas!

Swarek: Celery tiene razón… creo que no era eso, amigo.

Oliver: ¿Y qué era?

Swarek: ¡Ojalá lo supiera! –dijo Sam encogiendo los hombros-.

Oliver: ¿Y por eso te emborrachaste?

Celery: ¡Ollie, por favor! ¡Cómo tengo que decirte las cosas!

Swarek: ¿Cómo fue la fiesta de despedida? –preguntó Sam con cara triste-.

Oliver: ¡Bien, supongo! Estuvimos cantando, bailando, bebiendo… Todos menos Andy… Ella sólo zumo de manzana.

Celery: Ella estuvo mirando toda la noche hacia la puerta, estaba esperando que aparecieras.

Swarek: ¡Lo intenté! Pero Marlo había preparado la cena y me pareció de mala educación no quedarme.

Celery: ¿Cómo está ella?

Swarek: ¡Bien! Ya se le comienza a notar la barriguita… Y no hubo nada dramático entre nosotros dos, cuando le hablé sobre mis sentimientos, sólo entendimiento… A veces echo de menos esas cosas con Andy…

Oliver: Pero es eso precisamente lo que siempre te ha gustado de ella…

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! Pero ahora mismo me gustaría que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Oliver: Y si todo fue tan fácil con Marlo, ¿por qué no te pasaste por la fiesta?

Swarek: No vi tú mensaje hasta que llegué al camión, y ya hacía como dos horas que lo habías enviado…

Oliver: Te envié el mensaje cuando salimos hacia el piso de Andy, pero sólo nos quedamos como una hora, ya no estamos para esos trotes.

Celery: ¡Eh, habla por ti abuelito!

Swarek: ¿Así es que pasaste el rato dormitando en el sofá de Andy? –dijo Sam sonriendo ante la última frase de Celery-.

Oliver: ¡Tampoco tanto!

Swarek: ¿Cómo es que fuisteis para su casa?

Oliver: Fue idea de Andy.

Celery: Creo que quería estar en un ambiente más íntimo, para contarle a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada.

Swarek: No sabía que quería contarlo…

Celery: Dijo que era un poco pronto, pero que eran sus amigos y no quería que se enteraran por otras personas.

Swarek: Me parece bien… ¿Y qué dijo la gente?

Oliver: No se lo esperaban… pero todos llegaron a las conclusiones equivocadas…

Swarek: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Celery: ¡Ollie, ve a preparar café anda!

Oliver: Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó antes de salir con la cola entre las piernas al ver la cara de enfado de Celery-.

Swarek: ¿Qué ha querido decir Ollie?

Celery: ¡Nada importante, Sam! ¡Lo importante es saber cómo te sientes tú!

Swarek: Ellos pensaron que el niño era de Collins, ¿no?

Celery: ¿Qué más da eso ahora? Los que realmente importáis sabéis la verdad…

Swarek: ¿Ella no lo desmintió?

Celery: Quiero ayudarte, Sam. Y hablar de esto es totalmente innecesario ahora mismo…

Swarek: Está bien… Cuando llegué a casa de Andy, el coche de Collins estaba aparcado en la puerta y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago…

Celery: ¿Pero subiste?

Swarek: Iba a hacerlo, pero vi que se marchaban todos… Y cuando… cuando mire hacia arriba… hacia el piso de Andy vi que se había apagado la luz de la sala de estar y se había encendido la de su habitación… y él… él estaba allí con ella… ellos estaban solos.


	35. Chapter 35

Celery: Pero eso pudo ser por miles de razones, Sam. No pienses siempre en la peor opción.

Swarek: Pero, ¿por qué él está ahí?

Celery: ¿Y por qué no estás tú?

Swarek: ¡Tienes razón Celery! Ese es mi lugar…

* * *

McNally: ¿Preparado para nuestro día de compras?

Nick: ¡Claro! Ha sido idea mía, ¿no? –dijo Nick intentando parecer convincente-.

McNally: ¡Pues vamos allá!

Nick: ¡Tiembla centro comercial! –exclamó un poco convencido Nick-.

* * *

Sam volvió a repetir la misma rutina de la madrugada anterior. El coche de Collins seguía en la misma posición y sintió la misma sensación de desagrado en el estómago, pero esta vez estaba resuelto a reclamar lo suyo y a poner todo en su lugar. Buscó un lugar donde estacionar su camión y curiosamente encontró la misma plaza que ya le iba siendo familiar.

La puerta de entrada al edificio de Andy se abrió y en cuestión de segundos, ellos estaban en el coche de Collins sin que a Sam le diera tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Vio con impotencia como el coche desaparecía por la calle y tras unos segundos paralizado, decidió que no iba a darse por vencido. Por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero iba a hacerlo… Decidió seguirlos.

Con cuidado para no ser descubierto, se mantuvo a cierta distancia de ellos. Cuando vio la tremenda cola que se había formado en los accesos, entendió a donde se dirigían: el centro comercial. Aquello no había comenzado como él había previsto, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Odiaba los centros comerciales, pero ella los amaba y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por reconquistarla y tenerla de vuelta a su lado de nuevo.

Con el lío que había en el acceso al Centro Comercial acabó por perderlos. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? –se preguntó un poco desanimado-. Aunque era bastante temprano, el hecho que fuera sábado había animado a una gran cantidad de gente a acercarse al recinto. Había aglomeraciones por todas partes sin excepción. En un principio había comenzado a buscarlos de manera desordenada, pero al no lograr su objetivo, decidió hacerlo planta por planta y tienda por tienda. Finalmente los localizó. Andy abría el grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía una bolsa de una conocida cadena de decoración, Collins por su parte, cargaba un montón de bolsas con motivos infantiles, así como un enorme oso de peluche. Todavía estaba lejos de donde ellos estaban, así que se dispuso a hacerse el encontradizo, esperando a que ellos, que caminaban por la calle principal, llegaran a unas de las calles adyacentes. Corrió para llegar a la calle secundaria, vio como pasaba Andy por delante de él y se dejó llevar por sus dotes de interpretación.

Swarek: ¡Dios mío, Collins! ¡Pareces un árbol de navidad! Hahaha…

Nick se giró un tanto desorientado, sin saber muy bien quién le estaba hablando y se topó de bruces con Sam Swarek.

Nick: ¡Oh, Inspector Swarek! Me ha pillado desprevenido, no esperaba verlo.

Swarek: Ya me imagino… ¿De compras?

Nick: Sí, he venido con… -dijo señalando hacia delante con el dedo, pero ella ya no estaba-.

McNally: Nick –dijo girándose-. ¿Qué te parece si entramos en esa? Me han dicho que tienen los cochecitos de bebé muy bien de precio.

Pero Nick no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar, así que deshizo los pasos que había hecho un minuto antes, y entonces lo vio. ¿Sam? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Y qué hacía hablando con Nick?

Swarek: ¿McNally? ¡Qué sorpresa!

McNally: ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces tú en un centro comercial? –preguntó ella extrañada mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar-. Hasta donde yo sé, tú odias los centros comerciales…

Swarek: ¡Cómo la mayoría de los hombres! Bueno menos Collins –dijo con sarcasmo-. Él parece ser la excepción que confirma la regla…

Nick: Bueno, yo… -dijo mirando primero a uno y después al otro-.

McNally: Nick ha sido muy amable en acompañarme, pero tú no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí? Veo que las cosas están cambiando… Por más que te suplicara, nunca conseguí que me llevaras a un centro comercial.

Sam la miró fijamente, esperando que se le ocurriera una respuesta convincente.

Swarek: Yo… yo estoy haciendo tiempo para ir a recoger a Sarah a la estación.

McNally: Así es que estás haciendo tiempo, ¡eh!

Swarek: Sí, ya sabes… me he levantado pronto…

McNally: Más bien parece que no te hayas acostado todavía –dijo Andy viendo la barba incipiente y la ropa arrugada de él-.

Nick: ¿Por qué no nos apartamos? Nos hemos quedado en medio y no dejamos pasar a la gente.

McNally: ¡No hace falta! ¡Ya nos vamos!

Swarek: Parece qué habéis comprado muchas cosas…

Nick: Sí, casi todo es para el bebé –dijo Nick señalando un rincón menos concurrido-.

Swarek: Ah, para el bebé… No sabía que querías comprar cosas tan pronto…

McNally: En realidad no iba a hacerlo, pero a veces una chica necesita irse de compras…

Swarek: ¿Puedo? –preguntó Sam señalando una de las bolsas-.

McNally: No queremos retrasarte… ¿A qué hora llega Sarah?

Swarek: Todavía tengo un rato.

McNally: Por favor, dile que sigue en pie lo que hablamos por teléfono, cuando me llamó para decirme que venía a visitarte.

Swarek: ¿Ella te llamó?

Nick: Chicos, siento interrumpir, pero estoy sediento. ¡Mirad! Ahí queda una mesa libre… -dijo cogiéndolos a ambos por los hombros y haciendo que lo acompañaran-.

McNally: Sí, ella me llamó –dijo Andy contestando a la pregunta de Sam en cuanto llegaron a la mesa-. Ella y yo hablamos a menudo…

Swarek: ¡Me alegro!

Nick: ¿Qué queréis? Será mejor que vaya a hacer cola, sino no conseguiremos nunca nada para beber. ¿Zumo de manzana, Andy?

McNally: Sí, gracias.

Nick: ¿Inspector?

Swarek: Un café cargado.

Nick: ¡Portaros bien! –dijo Nick guiñando el ojo-.

Sam miró con desconfianza a Nick mientras éste se alejaba.

McNally: Tienes una pinta horrible… ¿Has tenido una noche movidita?

Swarek: Sí, bueno… algo así…

McNally: ¿Por esa razón no viniste al Penny?

Swarek: Se me hizo tarde…

McNally: De hecho, debí avisarte que después del Penny íbamos a mi casa.

Swarek: Sí, lo sé. Oliver me envió un mensaje.

McNally: ¡Ah! Podías haber venido a mi piso…

Swarek: Lo hice, pero cuando llegue la fiesta había terminado. Vi cómo salían por la puerta los últimos invitados.

McNally: Eso ya era realmente tarde… Igual ya no eran horas de visitas, aunque mi casa siempre está abierta para el padre de mi hijo.

Swarek: No quise interrumpir… Vi cómo se apagaban las luces.

McNally: Eso fue muy considerado por tu parte… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? Antes hacías las cosas sin importante las consecuencias…

Swarek: Desde que no sé exactamente qué terreno estoy pisando.

McNally: ¿Qué no sabes qué terreno estás pisando? Yo creía que era llano, pero tú te estás empeñando en hacerlo parecer la Cordillera de los Andes.

Swarek: ¿La Cordillera de los Andes? Ahora que las cosas se están normalizando, la señorita decide pedir el traslado…

McNally: Y claro, estás molesto, porque no vas a poder estar detrás de mí, diciéndome lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer…

Swarek: ¿Tanto te molesta que me preocupe porque los dos estéis bien? –preguntó señalando el abdomen de Andy-.

McNally: Sabes perfectamente, que sé cuidar de mi misma.

Swarek: Cualquiera lo diría, después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar el otro día…

McNally: Tú me enseñaste lo que es ser policía, a que cuidara la espalda de mi compañero…

Swarek: Y Collins es un buen muchacho…

McNally: Sí, lo es –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el mostrador de la cafetería-. Pero lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera que fuera mi compañero. Eso también me lo enseñaste tú…

Swarek: Sí, un compañero es un compañero…

McNally: Pero Nick fue mi tabla de salvación cuando volvimos de la operación encubierta. Tienes que entenderlo… Él me ayudó a superar lo nuestro, me dio mucho sin exigirme nada a cambio…

Sam asintió con la cabeza, aunque los celos impedían que fuera razonable.

Swarek: ¿Y cómo has quedado con mi hermana? –preguntó Sam cambiando de tema antes de salirse de sus casillas-.

McNally: En que nos veríamos mientras ella estuviera en la ciudad, para charlar un poco y ponernos al día.

Swarek: Me gusta que os llevéis tan bien.

McNally: No es difícil llevarse bien con ella.

Swarek: Ahora veo que es así, pero antes que me dispararan nuestra relación era casi inexistente.

McNally: ¿Qué pasó?

Swarek: Pasaron cosas... cosas que nos separaron… ¡Mi familia es complicada, McNally!

McNally: ¿Cómo yo?

Swarek: ¡Touché! Hahaha...

Nick sonrió desde el mostrador de la cafetería, viendo como Andy y Sam reían. Llevaba un rato haciendo tiempo con el pedido en una bandeja, para que pudieran hablar, pero si tardaba más el café de Swarek iba a estar helado, así es que se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Nick: ¡Por fin! ¡Aquí tengo vuestras bebidas!

McNally: ¡Gracias Nick!

Swarek: Umm, gracias Collins… -dijo dando un sorbo al ya casi café helado, bajo la mirada temerosa de Nick-. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Ahora sí que voy con el tiempo justo…

Nick: Andy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la estación con Sam?

McNally: No… no sé. Tampoco quiero que molestemos…

Swarek: ¡Tú no molestas! –dijo mirando de reojo a Nick-. Sarah se pondrá muy contenta cuando te vea.


	36. Chapter 36

Nick: ¿Por qué no has querido ir a comer con ellos? ¿Por qué has puesto la excusa que nos habían invitado a una barbacoa?

McNally: Pues… porque quiero hablar tranquilamente con Sarah, sin tener a Sam revoloteando alrededor.

Nick: ¿No crees qué es más importante que hables con Sam?

McNally: ¿De qué exactamente?

Nick: ¿De vosotros?

McNally: ¡No hay nosotros!

Nick: ¿Tú has visto cómo miraba la ropita del bebé cuando se la estabas enseñando a Sarah?

McNally: ¡Ahí está el problema! ¡La ropita del bebé! ¡Sólo está interesado en mí por el bebé!

Nick: ¡No seas injusta, Andy! ¿No has visto su cara con la ropa pre-mama? Cuando te mira todo encaja…

Andy lo miró con cara de incredulidad. Nick se equivocaba, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Sarah: ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros? –preguntó Sarah desperezándose en el sofá de Sam-.

Swarek: ¡No lo sé, Sarah! Vamos a tener un hijo, pero ella está viviendo con Collins.

Sarah: ¿Y le has preguntado?

Swarek: ¡No! ¡Cómo crees!

Sarah: ¿Qué cómo creo? Estás muerto de celos por la relación de ellos dos y… ¿no le preguntas?

Swarek: Bueno, lo he intentado… pero para ella parece que toda esta situación es de lo más normal…

Sarah: Quizás porque realmente lo es…

Swarek: ¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

Nick: ¿Cuándo has quedado con Sarah?

McNally: El lunes después del trabajo.

Nick: Estás nerviosa…

McNally: ¿Por qué? ¿Por quedar con Sarah?

Nick: No, por el nuevo trabajo...

McNally: Un poco, pero más que nervios siento una gran responsabilidad. Luke ha apostado por mí y no quiero decepcionarlo.

Nick: ¡Lo vas a hacer muy bien! Si Luke ha confiado en ti, es porque sabe que puedes hacerlo. No te preocupes ahora por esto.

McNally: ¿Qué voy a hacer sin vosotros? ¡Os voy a echar de menos!

Nick: Nosotros también… ¡Anda, dame un abrazo!

* * *

Sarah: ¡Andy! –exclamó Sarah en cuanto vio salir a Andy por la puerta de la comisaria-.

McNally: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Pensaba que íbamos a quedar en la cafetería…

Sarah: Me ha traído Sam –dijo Sarah señalando hacia el estacionamiento-. Entre tú y yo, creo que quería ver con sus propios ojos, que te había ido bien en tu primer día.

Andy miró hacia allí y saludó a Sam con la mano.

McNally: Si no se atreve a preguntármelo, puedes decirle que me ha ido bien.

Sarah: Pero, ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

McNally: ¡No lo sé! –dijo Andy mirando hacia el suelo-.

Sarah: ¡Venga vamos a tomar algo! A ver si arreglamos el mundo…

Sam las miró sentado desde su camión. Se la veía bien… pero, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? Ella había escogido su camino y aunque le pesara reconocerlo, trabajar con Luke no era tan malo. El que estaba realmente jodido era él… La jornada de trabajo se le había hecho eterna. ¡Oh Dios, cuanto la echaba de menos! Tenía que conseguir que ella volviera como fuera, de lo contrario iba a volverse loco.

McNally: Así es que te ha traído Sam, ¡eh!

Sarah: Sí, él ha vuelto a ser el hermano protector que solía ser –contestó Sarah con una mirada soñadora-.

McNally: Es bueno tener a alguien que cuide de una, ¿no?

Sarah: Sí, estoy de vuelta a mi adolescencia, hahaha… Y me ha hecho prometer, que le voy a avisar cuando terminemos para que pase a recogernos…

McNally: Nick también me ha obligado a prometerle que le llamaría para lo mismo –dijo Andy mirando hacía su infusión de hierbas-.

Sarah: Veo que tú también tienes a tu protector particular.

McNally: Sí, Nick es un cielo…

Sarah: ¿Vivís juntos?

McNally: Más o menos.

Sarah: ¿Qué es eso de más o menos?

McNally: Bueno, realmente no vivimos juntos… pero algunos días él se queda conmigo para hacerme compañía.

Sarah: ¡Ah! Para hacerte compañía… claro.

McNally: ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece raro?

Sarah: No, ahora que lo dices… Pero tú estás esperando un bebé de Sam y él no acaba de entender que estés más tiempo con Nick que con él.

McNally: ¡Ah, claro! ¡Él no entiende…! ¿Y yo tengo que entender que él esté más tiempo con Marlo que conmigo? –dijo Andy, soltando la pregunta sin pensar-.

Disculpa… No debí decir eso… No tengo ningún derecho a juzgar lo que hace Sam con su vida.

Sarah: Él ha roto con Marlo. Entre ellos ya no queda nada, sólo el niño que están esperando, si es que se puede decir la palabra "sólo" cuando se trata de un hijo.

McNally: ¿Ah, otra vez han roto? ¡Qué novedad! Mira Sarah, no me interesa saber nada más de la relación que tienen esos dos, sólo me hace daño…

Sarah: ¡Pero es la verdad! Él me dijo…

McNally: ¡Me da igual lo que te dijo! ¡Por favor, respétame! ¡No quiero hablar más sobre eso!

Sarah: Está bien, Andy… Pero por favor, hablad, vais a tener un hijo, necesitáis compartir muchas cosas…

McNally: Yo no voy a impedir que él me vea… antes, en el centro comercial, le he dicho que mi casa estará siempre abierta para él.

Sarah: Ahora sólo hace falta que el terco de mi hermano dé el paso…

* * *

Swarek: ¿Sabes cuántos días han pasado? –preguntó Sam dando un portazo al entrar en el despacho de Oliver-.

Oliver: ¿De qué estás hablando, Sammy?

Swarek: ¡De McNally, claro!

Oliver: ¡Ah claro, de McNally! –dijo Oliver levantando los ojos del documento que estaba leyendo-.

Swarek: ¡Tres semanas!

Oliver: ¿Ya han pasado tres semanas?

Swarek: Sí, con sus días y sus noches… y no se ha cometido ningún delito en el que hayamos tenido que trabajar coordinados con la Thirty Three. ¿No te parece increíble?

Oliver: ¡Sí, increíble!

Swarek: Y no es que yo esté deseando que se cometan delitos, pero creo que esto no había pasado nunca desde que estoy en esta comisaría…

Oliver: ¡Dónde vamos a llegar a parar! –exclamó Oliver poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-.

Swarek: Ollie, ¡no te rías de mí!

Oliver: Es que pareces muy desesperado, hahaha…

Swarek: ¡Y lo estoy! ¡Hace tres semanas que no la veo!

Oliver: Bueno, eso no es verdad, Sammy…

Swarek: ¡Eso no cuenta!

Oliver: ¿Espiarla no cuenta?

Swarek: ¡Sólo han sido unas cuentas veces!

Oliver: ¿Unas cuántas veces? ¡Lo haces cada día, Sammy!

Swarek: ¡Casi cada día!

Oliver: Pero si hasta lo hiciste los dos días que te quedaste haciendo vigilancia nocturna en el piso franco. Preferiste ir a ver cómo llegaba al trabajo antes que ir a dormir un poco antes del siguiente turno.

Swarek: No sé para que te cuento las cosas, Ollie…

Oliver: Todavía la lleva y la recoge del trabajo…

Swarek: ¿Collins? ¡Sí, cada día!

Oliver: ¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de eso?

Swarek: Un poco mejor desde que Sarah me explicó… Pero no puedo evitar ver que él tiene todo lo que yo quiero. Los veo juntos, y se les ve tan felices…

Oliver: La verdad es que los recuerdo siempre jugando y riendo como niños…

Swarek: Siento celos por esa conexión que tienen… Pero tengo que reconocer que Collins está cuidando de ella y en el fondo le agradezco lo que está haciendo…

Oliver: … Aunque te gustaría estar haciéndolo tú.

Swarek: Sí.

Oliver: Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Sammy… Estoy seguro que las aguas tarde o temprano volverán a su cauce.

Swarek: La echo de menos, Ollie…

Oliver: Hahaha… Bueno, no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo más. Mañana es la reunión quincenal de coordinación…

Swarek: … Y a esa reunión nunca viene Callaghan… Siempre manda a alguien en su lugar.

Oliver: ¡Exacto!

* * *

Sam se levantó después de dormir de un tirón por primera vez en semanas. Estaba exultante ante la idea de volver a verla. Estaba un poco harto de espiarla de lejos a escondidas. Aquello iba a ser diferente… Esas reuniones normalmente eran largas y la mayoría de las veces se prolongaban hasta el mediodía. Era la excusa perfecta para invitarla a comer y comenzar a derribar las murallas que parecía que se alzaban a su alrededor. Sonrió y salió por la puerta, no antes sin asegurarse que había cogido la infusión que Celery le había dado para Andy. Decidió hacer una parada en el puesto de batidos y entró silbando en la Comisaría con un par de vasos en la mano.

Traci: ¡Eh! ¡Qué madrugador! Y que contento estás… Hacía tiempo que no te veía así.

Swarek: ¡Hoy puede ser un gran día, Traci! – dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-.

Traci: ¡Ah! Es bueno saberlo…

Swarek: ¡Créeme! Y tú, ¿qué haces por aquí tan pronto? ¡No me lo digas! Has quedado con alguien, ¿no?

Traci: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Swarek: ¡Lo sé todo, Nash! –dijo Sam guiñando el ojo y mostrando sus hoyuelos con una gran sonrisa. De repente escuchó una voz y su cara se volvió pálida-.


	37. Chapter 37

Dos hombres se miraron, cómo lo solían hacer los pistoleros en las viejas películas del far west. Ambos parecían reconocer a su contrincante, en un intento de adivinar sus puntos débiles antes de disparar sus pistolas.

Luke: ¡Swarek!

Swarek: ¡ Callaghan! ¿Tú por aquí? –preguntó Sam, mientras miraba a un Oliver que parecía implorar perdón levantando sus dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba-.

Luke: Ya sabes… Reunión de coordinación.

Swarek: ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Te refieres a esas reuniones a las que nunca asistes?

Luke: Ya va siendo hora que lo haga, ¿no? Ahora tengo a Andy echándome una mano y voy a poder venir más a menudo.

Swarek: ¡Qué buena noticia!

Luke: Si llego a saber que me echabas tanto de menos, hubiera venido antes… -dijo Luke girándose hacia Oliver-. ¿Empezamos en media hora?

Oliver: ¡Media hora! –exclamó Oliver levantando el pulgar derecho en señal de asentimiento-.

Luke: ¡Nash! ¿Un café?

Traci: Ok, uno rápido. Tengo una entrevista en quince minutos.

* * *

Oliver: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo siento, Sammy! Yo pensaba…

Swarek: ¡No pasa nada! No debimos dar nada por supuesto cuando se trata de este individuo.

Oliver: ¿Crees que lo ha hecho expresamente?

Swarek: ¡Obvio! Siempre se escaquea de estas reuniones y ahora aparece con una sonrisa en la cara…

¡Ahora vuelvo!

Oliver: ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

Swarek: Es sólo un momento… ¡Cúbreme!

* * *

Luke: ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

Traci: ¡Bien! No estarás buscando más personal, ¿no?

Luke: ¿Estás interesada?

Traci: ¿Incluye subida de sueldo?

Luke: ¡Uy Nash! ¿Encima pones condiciones?

Traci: Tengo un hijo y he que pensar en el futuro…

Callaghan: Eres una buena negociadora…

Traci: En realidad no estoy interesada, pero gracias por… bueno, no sé si eso ha sido una proposición.

Luke: Hahaha, puedes tomártela cómo tal…

Traci: Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cómo le va a Andy?

Luke: ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! Se las está arreglando perfectamente con todas las cosas nuevas que conlleva su traslado.

Traci: ¡Chica lista!

Luke: Realmente lo es, y está haciendo un gran esfuerzo con el examen para Inspector. Pero precisamente eso me preocupa…

Traci: ¿El examen?

Luke: Sí… Creo que le está costando más de lo que quiere reconocer, pero su orgullo le impide pedir ayuda.

Traci: ¡Gracias Callaghan! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta!

* * *

Jameson: ¡Hey Andy! –gritó la agente Anne Jameson desde el mostrador de recepción-.

McNally: ¡Hola Anne! ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Jameson: Te han traído esto –dijo Anne señalando un vaso de plástico-.

McNally: ¿A mí?

Jameson: Un chico muy mono.

McNally: ¿Nick?

Jameson: No, a Nick lo conozco. Era moreno… con una sonrisa preciosa… hoyuelos. ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

A Andy se le paró el corazón por unos segundos. ¿Sam? –pensó-.

McNally: Sí, sé quién es… ¿No dijo nada?

Jameson: Que no podía quedarse. Tenía prisa, pero me dijo que os veríais pronto.

McNally: ¡Ah! –dijo un tanto descolocada mientras volvía a su despacho-.

* * *

Nick: ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?

McNally: ¡Pues claro!

Nick: No me quedo muy tranquilo marchándome todo el fin de semana.

McNally: ¡Tengo mil cosas que estudiar! De lo contrario iría con vosotros… No sabes la endivia que me dais.

Nick: ¡Pórtate bien!

McNally: Eso está hecho… ¿Al final va a ir Meri con vosotros?

Nick: ¡Sí! Ahora pasaré a recogerla.

McNally: ¡Genial! Me gusta esa chica…

Nick: No pongas esa cara, no hay nada de lo que estás pensando.

McNally: ¿Y cómo sabes en lo que estoy pensando…? –preguntó con cara pícara-.

Nick: Es un libro abierto señorita McNally. Meri y yo sólo somos amigos… Me temo que ella tiene los ojos puestos en otro.

McNally: ¡Ohhh!

Nick: La historia de mi vida… -dijo alzando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba-. Además creo que él también va a venir este fin de semana.

McNally: ¿Le conozco?

Nick: Creo que no, tanto Meri como él se incorporaron justo cuando tú te trasladaste.

McNally: ¿Uno de los nuevos novatos?

Nick: ¡No!

McNally: No me digas que es… ¿Connors? ¿Jamie Connors?

Nick: ¿Has oído hablar de él?

McNally: ¿Y quién no?

Nick: No sé cómo tomarme esto… -dijo Nick mirándola con cara divertida-. Bueno… será mejor que me vaya.

McNally: ¡Diviértete!

Nick: Y tú estudia mucho, hahaha… Pero de vez en cuando acuérdate de comer algo, que nos conocemos…

McNally: ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si tengo la nevera llena hasta arriba? –dijo Andy dándole un abrazo a Nick-.

Nick: ¡Te llamaré cuando llegue!

Andy cerró la puerta, suspiró y miró hacia el montón de libros que había encima de mesa. Una ducha y de vuelta a los libros –pensó-. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y cuando estaba terminando de desnudarse, oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Sonrió pensando en Nick… Ese hombre tenía suerte de tener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, en caso contrario ya la hubiera perdido.

McNally: ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez? –preguntó Andy abriendo la puerta-.

Swarek: ¡Hola!

McNally: Ho… hola.

Swarek: No deberías abrir la puerta, sin mirar antes por la mirilla. Podría haber sido un ladrón o algo peor –dijo Sam mirando el albornoz de Andy-.

McNally: No suelo hacerlo, pero pensaba que Nick había olvidado algo…

Swarek: ¡Ah! ¿Estás sola?

McNally: Sí.

Swarek: ¿Puedo pasar?

McNally: ¡Cla… claro! –dijo Andy abriendo la puerta y dejándolo entrar-.

Swarek: ¿Estás ocupada?

McNally: Iba a ducharme…

Swarek: Ah, entonces no quiero interrumpirte… será mejor que me vaya, pero antes te dejo esto que me ha dado Celery-.

McNally: ¡Gracias! –dijo Andy mirando el paquete con la infusión de hierbas-. Mañana llamaré a Celery…

Swarek: Entonces… me voy…

McNally: No… no te preocupes… No interrumpes… ¡Tengo tiempo! Todo el tiempo del mundo… -dijo mirando el montón de encima de la mesa-. Sólo me espera esa colección de libros…

Sam desvió la mirada también hacia la mesa y recordó su conversación con Trace. Sin duda, Andy estaba agobiada con su examen para Inspector.

Swarek: ¿Has cenado?

McNally: No, comeré algo rápido después de la ducha…

Swarek: ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo preparo la cena?

McNally: ¡Está bien! No puedo negarme ante una proposición así… Daría lo que fuera por una buena cena, hahaha…

Swarek: Pues entonces… Ahora vuelvo –dijo Sam dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-.

McNally: ¿Dónde crees que vas? He dicho que aceptaba la propuesta.

Swarek: ¡A comprar! ¡Necesito comida para poder cocinar!

McNally: ¡Abre la nevera! –dijo Andy mientras Sam se acercaba hacia el frigorífico-.

Swarek: ¡Increíble! ¡Está lleno de comida!

McNally: Pero no he sido yo…

Swarek: Me lo imagino… ¿Tú madre ha estado por aquí?

McNally: No, es obra de Nick. Él se ocupa que la nevera siempre esté llena y que tenga comida sana.

Swarek: ¡Ah claro, Nick! Me alegro que él esté cuidando tanto de ti.

McNally: Sí, es un cielo…

Sam se quedó parado con la mano agarrada al tirador de la nevera. Algunos flashes vinieron a su mente. Imágenes inconexas de él entrando al piso de Andy cargado con bolsas de comida, él llamando a Andy…

McNally: ¡Sam! ¿Estás bien!

Swarek: Sí, lo siento… Me quedé un momento en blanco. ¡Venga, a la ducha!

Sam se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina. Las imágenes se habían marchado tan rápido como habían venido. No recordaba haber vivido nada de lo que había visto en los flashes, quizás estaba comenzando a recordar…

Andy se metió en la ducha, aún sin creerse que Sam estaba en su cocina haciendo la cena. Dos meses antes hubiera dado lo que fuera para que esto sucediera, pero ahora… no sabía que pensar. Lo mejor sería no hacerse ilusiones y dejar que las cosas pasaran si tenían que pasar.

Swarek: ¿Qué tal esa ducha?

McNally: ¡Genial! ¡No sabes como la necesitaba… -dijo Andy envolviéndose el pelo húmedo con una toalla a modo de turbante-.

Sam la miró y los flashes volvieron a su mente... Andy en albornoz, dormida en la cama con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Otra vez imágenes que no recordaba haber vivido. ¿Habían pasado realmente? Y en caso de haberlo hecho… ¿Cuándo habían pasado?

McNally: ¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa?

Swarek: ¡Nada! ¡Estoy bien! Sólo… estaba recordando algo… algo que pasó aquí hace un tiempo.

McNally: ¡Estás pálido! ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Swarek: ¡Sí! ¡Venga vamos a cenar!

La cena fue perfecta. Andy no podía dejar de mirar a Sam y reír todas sus ocurrencias, mientras que Sam la observaba con cautela como si quisiera medir todo lo que decía para evitar así meter la pata.

McNally: Y ahora, después de esta suculenta cena, me temo que tengo que volver a los libros.

Swarek: ¡Ok! Tú puedes estudiar mientras yo recojo esto.

McNally: ¡No! ¡No es necesario! Yo puedo hacerlo…

Swarek: Y yo también… ¡Insisto! –dijo Sam cogiéndola de los hombros y empujándola hacia donde estaban los libros-.

McNally: ¡Está bien! –dijo sentándose en el sofá con uno de los manuales-.

Swarek: Oigo un teléfono…

McNally: ¡Mi móvil! Lo tengo cargando en mi habitación…

Sam escuchó como Andy hablaba por teléfono en su dormitorio. Tras cinco minutos de conversación volvió al salón.

Swarek: ¿Todo bien?

McNally: Sí, era Nick. Me ha dicho que llamaría cuando llegara a Hamilton.

Swarek: ¿Está en Hamilton? –preguntó Sam levantando una ceja-.


	38. Chapter 38

McNally: Ha ido a pasar el fin de semana allí con un grupo de amigos y con gente del trabajo.

Swarek: ¡Ah! –exclamó Sam sentándose en el sofá cerca de Andy-.

McNally: Sí, aparte de Epstein y Diaz… con dos de las novatas… Y con… Connors.

Swarek: ¿Connors? Hahaha… ¿Él ha ido de fin de semana con las novatas? ¡Esto promete!

McNally: ¿A qué viene esa risita? ¿Por qué dices que esto promete?

Swarek: ¡Bueno, conozco a Jamie hace años! Y me hace gracia que se haya ido a Hamilton con toda esa gente…

McNally: ¡Aha!

Swarek: Fuimos juntos a la Academia… Aunque él es un poco más joven que yo.

McNally: He oído hablar mucho de él…

Swarek: Sí, es un excelente policía.

McNally: Pero no de eso exactamente…

Swarek: ¿Ah no? –dijo Sam mirándola fijamente-.

McNally: Me han dicho que está como un queso.

Swarek: ¿Qué? –dijo Sam quedándose con la boca abierta-.

McNally: Creo que te ha desbancado como el más sexi de la Comisaria, hahaha… –dijo Andy sin poder dejar de reír-.

Swarek: ¡Ya veo! Puedes juzgar por ti misma. Aquí tengo una foto… -dijo Sam señalando su celular con cara interesante-.

McNally: ¡Quiero verla! –dijo lanzándose encima de Sam

Swarek: ¡Eh! ¡Vale, vale! –exclamó Sam disfrutando extraordinariamente de la cercanía de Andy-. No voy a discutir con una mujer embarazada que se ha abalanzado sobre mí-.

McNally: ¡Más vale que no lo hagas! –dijo Andy guiñándole un ojo-. ¿A ver…?

Swarek: ¿Y entonces…?

McNally: ¡Tracy tenía razón…! ¡Está buenísimo!

Swarek: Espero que esto sólo sea debido a las hormonas, hahaha…

McNally: ¡Es posible! Veo unos pantalones y me vuelvo loca…

Swarek: ¿Qué?

McNally: ¡Lo siento! ¿He dicho yo eso?

Swarek: Sí –dijo Sam acercándose mucho a ella-. Entonces… ¿me ha desbancado?

McNally: No sé… Tendría que ver algo más que una foto… pero la foto promete, hahaha…

Swarek: Así que no te mojas… ¡Cobarde!

McNally: ¡Será mejor que vuelva a mis libros! –exclamó Andy totalmente sonrojada-.

Swarek: ¿Por dónde vas? –preguntó Sam señalando uno de los manuales-.

McNally: ¡No muy lejos! Me lo estoy tomando con calma…

Swarek: ¡Claro! –dijo Sam recordando su conversación con Traci-.

McNally: Prefiero no correr mucho y asimilar bien todo lo que leo.

Swarek: ¡Me acuerdo de este tema! Me costó un mundo aprendérmelo…

McNally: ¿Ah sí?

* * *

Andy se despertó sobresaltada. Un ligero dolor en su cuello le recordó que estaba en el sofá. Aún era de noche ya que la estancia estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Intentó moverse, pero su nuca se quejó al hacer sólo un ligero movimiento. Un aroma muy conocido llegó hasta ella. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como una tonta en medio de la penumbra: la colonia de Sam. ¡Cómo la había extrañado! Extrañamente el olor no le revolvió el estómago, como le solía pasar con todas las colonias desde que estaba embarazada. La cabeza de él se movió y se recostó en su hombro. Suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer sino disfrutar de ese momento?

Recordó lo bien que lo había pasado durante toda la velada y las horas que habían pasado juntos repasando las lecciones de uno de los manuales. Era curioso, pero las cosas parecían mucho más fáciles cuando era él el que se la explicaba. Había avanzado más en esas escasas horas que casi en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando por su cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de agradecérselo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos sin que ella hiciera el más leve movimiento, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así toda la noche. Intentó moverse y la respiración pausada de Sam se detuvo por un momento, emitiendo un ligero ronquido. Mediante movimientos suaves se deslizó a un lado y fue desplazando el cuerpo de Sam hasta que éste estuvo totalmente acostado. Esperó un momento y lo besó en la frente. Fue hacia la habitación, volvió con una manta y lo cubrió. Después volvió a su cuarto, no sin antes pararse un momento en el quicio de la puerta para observarlo. Ciertamente no podía ver gran cosa, debido a la poca luz que todavía reinaba en la estancia, pero sabía que él estaba allí y eso era suficiente.

* * *

Un delicioso olor a café invadió sus sentidos. Suspiró. Pensaba que le había dicho a Nick que no hiciera café por las mañanas. Lo que en un principio era agradable, se convertía en cuestión de segundos en repulsivo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta… Nick no estaba… ¡Sam! Se incorporó, y las más que esperadas nauseas se trasladaron de su estómago hacia su garganta. Salió corriendo de la cama, tropezando con el montón de ropa que había dejado despreocupadamente en el suelo la noche anterior antes de ponerse una cómoda camiseta para dormir.

Sam oyó el ruido y entró precipitadamente a la habitación de Andy con cara de pánico

Swarek: ¿Estás bien? –preguntó corriendo hasta su lado-.

McNally: Sí, sólo he tropezado… y me he llevado esa mesilla por delante-.

Swarek: ¡Me has asustado! Pensaba que te habías caído.

McNally: ¡No! Pero estuvo cerca. La peor parada ha sido la mesilla –dijo Andy haciendo una mueca-. Y ahora tengo que dejarte –soltó antes de salir corriendo hacia el lavabo-.

Sam se acercó a la puerta entornada y llamó con los nudillos. Antes que ella contestara la abrió por completo y entró.

Swarek: ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con cara de preocupación-.

McNally: ¡Por favor, no entres! ¡No quiero que me veas así! Esto es un poco desagradable…

Swarek: ¡No me importa! Sólo quiero ayudarte… -dijo acercándose a la repisa y cogiendo una de las toallas que había allí. Acto seguido la mojó y la puso en la nuca de Andy-.

McNally: ¡Gracias!

Swarek: Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no puedo vomitar por ti.

McNally: ¡Maldito café! Antes no podía vivir sin él y ahora es sólo olerlo y tengo que salir corriendo…

Swarek: ¡Lo siento! Pensé que no te sentaba bien, pero no sabía que el olor también te molestaba.

McNally: Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás… -dijo Andy levantando los hombros en un gesto de resignación-.

Sam sonrió… y tanto que se acostumbraría. No pensaba mantenerse muy lejos de ella nunca más.

McNally: ¡Voy a darme una ducha! Si quieres ducharte también…

Swarek: ¡Ya lo he hecho! En el lavabo de invitados. Creo que mi cuello ha quedado un tanto perjudicado después de dormir en el sofá y necesitaba una ducha caliente.

McNally: ¿Mejor ahora? –preguntó fijándose ahora en el pelo húmedo de Sam y en su torso desnudo-.

Swarek: Un poco…

McNally: Dormir en el sofá tiene ese efecto secundario.

Swarek: Ya… sí… -dijo Sam un tanto nervioso-. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te prepare para desayunar?

McNally: Una taza con la infusión de Celery y unas tostadas.

Swarek: ¿Con mantequilla como siempre?

McNally: ¡No! Con aceite de oliva. Nick me ha prohibido la mantequilla durante el embarazo, hahaha…

Swarek: Supongo que es poco sana, ¿no?

McNally: ¡Exacto! ¿Quieres algo de ropa de Nick? –preguntó mirando de nuevo el torso desnudo de Sam-.

Swarek: No, no hace falta. Me cambiaré cuando llegue a casa. Celery y Ollie me han invitado a comer.

McNally: Cómo quieras… ¡Dale las gracias a Celery por la infusión!

Swarek: ¿Por qué no vienes a comer y se lo agradeces personalmente? Ellos estarán muy contentos si vienes…

McNally: Te… tengo que estudiar… He de aprovechar ahora que todavía tengo ganas y que sigo pudiendo atarme los zapatos.

Swarek: ¡Sólo serán unas horas!

McNally: ¡Otro día, ok!

Swarek: ¡Ok!

McNally: ¡Voy a por mi ducha!

Swarek: Cuando salgas tendrás preparado tu desayuno.

McNally: ¡Cuento con eso!

Sam miró como ella desaparecía por la puerta y cogió rápidamente las llaves de Andy. Tenía que darse prisa si quería hacerle el desayuno antes que ella saliera de la ducha.

Andy entró en el comedor quince minutos más tarde, con una toalla sobre los hombros. Caminó pesadamente por la estancia mientras intentaba desenredarse el pelo con un peine. Últimamente las duchas le causaban un efecto tan reparador, que después de ellas, tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no irse a la cama. No quería ni pensar que pasaría en ese aspecto en los siguientes meses.

No había ni rastro de Sam. Lo llamó pero él no contestó. Miró en las otras dos habitaciones y en el lavabo de invitados, pero su búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Por último se acercó a la cocina. Encima de la encimera había una bandeja con un tazón humeante y tres tostadas con aceite de oliva. Estratégicamente situaba en diagonal, había una preciosa rosa roja junto a una nota: "¡Adivina quién te va hacer la cena esta noche!".


	39. Chapter 39

Oliver: Te veo feliz, amigo mío.

Swarek: ¡Lo estoy! He dormido en casa de Andy.

Celery: ¿Qué? –exclamó Celery entrando en el comedor con una bandeja-.

Swarek: No es lo que estáis pensando… Ayer le preparé la cena y luego estuvimos estudiando juntos. Luego me quedé dormido en el sofá.

Celery: Pero esa es una muy buena noticia…

Oliver: ¡Buenísima!

Swarek: Me ha dicho que te agradeciera la infusión, pero que te llamará ella misma…

Celery: Ok… creo que la próxima semana iré a verla a donde trabaja ahora. Quiero verlo por mi misma…

Oliver: Qué quieres, ¿bendecirlo o algo así?

Celery: ¡Algo así! –dijo guiándole un ojo-.

Oliver: ¿Y cómo están las cosas entre vosotros?

* * *

McNally: Siento que las cosas están mejor, pero en algunos momentos siento que todavía no confío del todo en él.

Traci: Bueno, él ha dado el paso de acercarse a ti…

McNally: La última vez que se acercó ya sabes lo qué pasó…

Traci: Sinceramente, no entiendo muy bien lo qué paso…

McNally: ¡Ni yo! Se acercó a mí, volvimos y luego resultó que él jugaba a dos bandas.

Traci: Pero por más veces que me lo cuentas, siento que eso no es propio de Sam.

McNally: Yo también pensaba que él no era así, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Entiende que las circunstancias hacen que, pese a que lo amo con locura, todavía no confíe en él.

* * *

Swarek: Creo que mejor, pero siento que ella no confía en mí.

Celery: Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas Sam, su vida se ha vuelto del revés… Ella ahora mismo debe estar muy descolocada.

Swarek: ¡Mi vida también se ha vuelto del revés! ¿Por qué nadie me entiende a mí?

* * *

Traci: ¡Claro que te entiendo Andy! Sé que crees que tu vida está hecha un lío, pero ese niño que está aquí –dijo Traci acariciando la barriga de Andy- hará que olvides todas las cosas malas que te han pasado.

McNally: Lo sé, Traci. Al principio me costó aceptarlo, pero sé que sin esté niño ahora mismo estaría totalmente perdida.

Traci: ¿Cómo van esas nauseas?

* * *

Swarek: Lo peor son las nauseas. Se me rompe el corazón cuando la veo de esa manera a causa del embarazo.

Celery: ¿Le están ayudando las hierbas?

Swarek: Sí, ahora ya sólo las siente por la mañana.

* * *

McNally: Fue tan dulce esta mañana. Entró en el lavabo cuando estaba con mis problemas matutinos y me puso una toalla mojada en la nuca.

Traci: ¿De verdad? Eso no lo hacen muchos hombres…

McNally: Me hizo el desayuno y me dejó una nota con una rosa roja. Lo vi cuando salí de la ducha.

* * *

Swarek: Le dejé una nota diciéndole que volvería para prepararle la cena.

Celery: ¡Bien hecho! Ahora más que nunca necesita alimentarse bien.

Oliver: Y Andy no es conocida por sus habilidades culinarias…

Swarek: Suerte que tiene a Collins –dijo Sam sarcásticamente-.

Celery: ¿Él estaba allí?

Swarek: No, se ha ido de fin de semana… Pero la llamó en cuanto llegó a Hamilton-.

Celery: ¡Ese es mi teléfono! –dijo Celery corriendo hacia el recibidor-.

La habitación quedó en un silencio tenso, hasta que Oliver se atrevió a hacer una pregunta.

Oliver: ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Collins?

Swarek: Siento que es imposible luchar contra él. Es el perfecto amigo, novio y yerno que todas las madres quieren que tengan sus hijas. Mantiene la nevera de Andy llena, la acompaña cuando va de compras, le lleva las bolsas, entra a todas las tiendas que ella quiere… ¡Imposible! Él está en subido en un pedestal. Es imposible luchar contra eso.

Celery: ¿Por qué quieres luchar contra eso? –preguntó Celery desde el quicio de la puerta-. Por cierto, era Andy –dijo Celery señalando su celular-.

Swarek: ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Celery: Estaba con Traci. Me ha dado gracias por las hierbas… Le he dicho que podía haber venido a comer…

Swarek: Y te ha dicho que tiene que estudiar…

Celery: Sí, que tiene examen del primer parcial en tres semanas.

Swarek: ¡Ya! ¡Está obsesionada con el examen!

Oliver: No sé a quién me recuerda… -dijo Oliver mirando hacia otro lado-.

Swarek: Yo necesitaba no pensar en muchas cosas…

Oliver: ¡Quizás a ella le pasa lo mismo!

Swarek: ¿De quién quiere olvidarse? ¿De mi?

* * *

Traci: ¿Así es que el hombretón quiere hacerte la cena?

McNally: Eso parece…

Traci: ¡Pues déjale! Y si después quiere hacerte algo más, pues… ¡Déjale también! Hahaha…

McNally: No creo que estemos en ese punto, Traci.

Traci: Bueno, quizás no todavía… pero esa cenita puede ayudar.

* * *

Swarek: ¿Por qué me has preguntado antes que por qué quiero luchar contra Collins? ¿Crees que no debería hacerlo?

Celery: Definitivamente, no. Es más, deberías verlo cómo un aliado no como un rival.

Swarek: ¿Cómo un aliado? Si lo que tengo ganas de hacerle en cuanto le veo es… Mejor que no te diga lo que tengo ganas de hacerle…

Celery: Hahaha… Él se está comportando como un buen amigo, está cuidando de ella.

Oliver: A mí tampoco me gustaría que un amigo tuyo cuidara de ti.

Celery: ¡Dejad de comportaros como hombres prehistóricos! ¿Lo siguiente que vas a decirle a Sam es que coja a Andy y la lleve a su cueva tirando de su pelo?

Oliver: Bueno, dicho así suena un poco mal, pero Collins no debería meterse entre ellos dos.

Celery: ¡No creo que lo esté haciendo! ¡Es su amigo! ¡No puede dejarla sola ahora…

Swarek: ¡Ella no está sola!

Celery: No, ella tiene a sus amigos, pero Sam, ¡no te ha tenido a ti hasta ahora! ¡Es el primer día que has pasado un rato con ella!

Swarek: Lo sé, pero…

Celery: Y no creo que la culpa sea de Collins.

Oliver: Igual deberías aprovechar ahora que no está Collins…

Celery: ¡Ollie! ¡Deja a Collins de una vez en paz!

Oliver: ¿Dónde has dicho que está, Sammy?

Swarek: En Hamilton… Y nunca adivinarás quién ha ido con él.

Oliver: Epstein y Diaz.

Swarek: ¡Aparte de ellos!

Oliver: ¿Las novatas?

Swarek: ¿Alguien más?

Oliver: ¡Ni idea!

Swarek: ¡Connors!

Oliver: ¿Connors ha ido de fin de semana con las novatas?

Celery: Ollie, ¿Connors es el chico ese tan guapo y tan alto que me presentaste el otro día?

Swarek: ¿Tú también, Cellery?

* * *

Andy llevaba horas intentando estudiar, pero el cosquilleo en su estómago debido a los nervios no le dejaba concentrarse. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tuviera ese efecto en ella? Debía centrarse en los libros. Calculaba que él no volvería hasta un par de horas más tarde y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba. Volvió su vista hacia la libreta y empezó a garabatear dibujos incoherentes.

Sam aparcó su camión y apagó el contacto. Era un poco pronto para la cena, pero estaba deseando volver a verla, así es salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de Andy.

El golpeteo de los nudillos en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dejó la libreta con su colección de dibujos inconexos y fue a abrir.

McNally: ¡Hola!

Swarek: ¿Has mirado antes de abrir?

McNally: ¡Claro! –dijo Andy mintiendo-.

Swarek: ¿Seguro?

McNally: ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Swarek: ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

McNally: Ya sé… Podría ser un ladrón, o algo peor.

Swarek: ¿Puedo entrar?

McNally: Sí has venido a hacerme la cena… ¡Sí! En caso contrario… ¡me lo pensaré!

Swarek: He venido a hacerte la cena y lo que tú quieras…

McNally: Esto… será mejor que entres antes que te resfríes –dijo Andy embarazosamente sofocada-. Aquí hay corriente.

Swarek: Lo que tú desees… –susurró Sam en su oreja cuando entró por la puerta-.

Andy suspiró. Le temblaban las piernas, pero intentó que él no lo notara.

Swarek: ¿Has estudiado mucho? –preguntó mirando la libreta-.

McNally: Sí, bastante.

Swarek: ¡Bonitos dibujos!

McNally: Sí, bueno… estaba pensando en la decoración de la habitación del niño –dijo Andy mintiendo-.

Swarek: ¿La habitación del niño? ¿Has comenzado con eso?

McNally: ¡Sí! ¿Quieres verla?

Sam asintió con la cabeza y sonrió enseñando sus hoyuelos. Sabía que iba a tener un hijo, en realidad, dos, pero todavía lo sentía muy lejano y no se había parado a pensar en todo lo que necesitarían sus hijos cuando nacieran.

McNally: Espero que el bebé tenga esos maravillosos hoyuelos.

Swarek: ¿Qué prefieres que sea niño o niña?

McNally: ¡Me da igual! ¿Y a ti?

Swarek: ¡No sé!

McNally: Bueno, tú juegas con ventaja. Con un poco de suerte tendrás la parejita, ¿no?

Swarek: Andy, no peleemos… yo no busqué esto.

McNally: Yo tampoco, pero ahora que está aquí –dijo tocando su barriga- no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Swarek: ¿Puedo? –preguntó señalando la zona que ella estaba tocando-.


	40. Chapter 40

McNally: ¡Claro! Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Todavía no se nota gran cosa.

Swarek: No importa… -dijo acercando la mano a su barriga- pero quiero tocarla.

McNally: Supongo que a Marlo ya se le nota, ¿no?

Swarek: Sí, su cuerpo está cambiando.

McNally: Ya me imagino… –dijo Andy con una mueca de dolor-. ¿Cuándo tenéis la segunda ecografía?

Swarek: La semana que viene… Andy, ¡no hagas esto! –dijo Sam cogiéndola de los hombros-. ¡No quiero que hablemos de ella!

McNally: ¡Está bien! En realidad, yo tampoco quiero hablar de ella… ¡Me hace daño!

Swarek: ¡No quiero que nada te haga daño!

McNally: Un poco tarde, ¿no? –dijo zafándose de sus manos, mientras se giraba de espaldas a él-.

Swarek: ¡No puedo hacer nada, Andy! Va a tener un hijo mío y tengo que hacerme cargo.

McNally: ¡Claro! Cómo de mi hijo, ¿no?

Swarek: Sabes que contigo es diferente…

McNally: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué es diferente?

Swarek: Porque te amo.

McNally: ¿Y a ella no?

Swarek: ¡No!

McNally: Es la primera vez que eres tan taxativo, cuando te pregunto sobre esto…

Swarek: ¡Ahora estoy seguro!

McNally: Ya veo… Bueno, será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

Swarek: No me crees, ¿verdad?

McNally: Es tu vida…

Swarek: Una vida en la que quiero que estés tú.

McNally: Ya veremos, Sam…

Swarek: Bueno, al menos no has dicho no. Tu respuesta me da esperanzas…

McNally: Ya… bueno… -dijo abriendo la puerta que tenía delante-. Esta va a ser la habitación del bebé.

Swarek: ¿Amarilla?

McNally: Sí, pero es un amarillo muy tenue, ¿no te gusta?

Swarek: Bueno…sí… está bien. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas –dijo rascándose la cabeza-.

McNally: No quería que fuera un color de niño o de niña y me pareció la mejor opción. La pintamos la semana pasada.

Swarek: Tú y Collins, supongo –dijo Sam haciendo una mueca-.

McNally: Y Traci, Steve… hasta Leo puso de su parte… pero un momento, ¿exactamente qué te pasa con Nick?

Swarek: A mi nada, ¿por qué?

McNally: Por el tonito de tu voz, por la manera que dices "Collins" –dijo exagerando la voz al pronunciar el apellido de su amigo-. Deja de llamarlo por su apellido… se llama Nick, ¿sabes?

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! Pero él está ocupando mi puesto.

McNally: ¿Tu puesto? ¿Y cuál se supone que es tu puesto?

Swarek: ¡El de padre de tu hijo!

McNally: ¡Ah! El padre de mi hijo… Creo que te estás equivocando… tienes que agradecerle a él, saber que vas a ser padre –dijo con las manos en la cintura-. Si hubiera sido por mi, nunca lo hubieses sabido.

Swarek: ¿No querías decírmelo?

McNally: ¡No!

Swarek: Pero, ¿por qué? –dijo Sam con una mirada llena de dolor-.

McNally: Me hiciste mucho daño, Sam.

Swarek: ¡Lo siento! Yo no quise…

McNally: Bueno… Ya pasó, ¿no? ¡No hablemos de eso!

Swarek: ¡La fastidié! –dijo Sam cogiéndola de las manos- pero a partir de ahora a lo que único que voy a dedicar mi vida es a haceros felices a ti y al bebé.

McNally: Espero que esta vez cumplas tu promesa…

Swarek: ¡Lo haré!

McNally: Ten por seguro que yo dedicaré la mía a recordarte que me hiciste una promesa.

Sam la miró y subió las manos por los brazos de ella hasta situarlas en sus hombros, las dejó allí durante unos instantes hasta que movió su mano izquierda hasta su nuca, la acarició y acercó su cara hacia la suya, hasta que quedaron ambos a escasos centímetros. Sus bocas casi podían tocarse, pero Sam quedó paralizado ante un posible rechazo de ella, aún así, decidió jugárselo todo a una carta y se lanzó sobre sus labios. Al principio él sólo se atrevió a darle un beso suave, sólo una caricia, pero entonces ella entreabrió los labios y supo que estaba perdido.

Estuvieron unos segundos besándose, de pie en la habitación que iba a ser de su hijo, hasta que Sam sólo tuvo ganas de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación, pero entonces comprendió que ella no estaba todavía preparada para eso y que pese a que no tenía ganas de parar, debía hacerlo. Se separó de ella y rozó su labio con el dedo índice.

Swarek: Al final no has acabado de enseñarme la habitación…

McNally: ¡Es verdad! –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- separándose con gran dificultad de él.

Swarek: ¿Vas a hacer algo más en la pared?

McNally: Sí, compré unas cenefas con dibujos de colores… Estaba esperando a que la pintura estuviera totalmente seca para ponerlas.

Swarek: ¿Te apetece que lo hagamos juntos?

McNally: ¡Claro!

* * *

Meri: Estás muy pensativo…

Nick: ¿Sí? Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo de ti.

Meri: ¡Qué va! –dijo Meri haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a la situación-.

Nick: Pues lo disimulas muy bien… -dijo Nick girándose discretamente hacia donde estaba mirando Meri-.

Meri: Estoy alucinando… Bellamy está literalmente encima de Connors.

Nick: Bueno, déjalo… ¡Ya es mayorcito!

Meri: No me fío de ella… La conozco de la Academia y entre tú yo –dijo acercándose a Nick-. Esta loca.

Nick: A él no parece importarte…

Meri se apartó disimuladamente para mirar a la pareja que estaba en la barra de la cafetería. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente guapo? Sabía que él nunca iba a ser para ella, pero se contentaba con mirar.

Meri: Ya… pero no me encaja con lo que me han contado.

Nick: ¿Y sé puede saber qué te han contado los de esa red que espionaje que tienes? Hahaha… -dijo Nick riendo a carcajadas, lo que hizo que captaran la atención de la otra pareja-.

Meri: Que nunca sale con policías… Enfermeras, doctoras, maestras… pero nunca policías… -dijo Meri murmurando mientras volvía a acercarse a Nick-.

Nick: No te gires, ¿de acuerdo?

Meri: ¿Por qué? –preguntó Meri haciendo lo contrario a lo que había dicho Nick y encontrándose cara a cara con Connors, que se había acercado hasta la mesa que Meri y Nick compartían-.

Connors: ¿Podemos? –preguntó Jamie señalando las sillas que estaban vacias en su mesa, mientras Vanessa Bellamy la miraba con cara de querer matarla-. Creo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien por aquí, ¿no? –dijo Jamie levantando una ceja en forma burlona-.

Nick: Meri me acaba de explicar un chiste… dijo Nick con cara divertida-.

Meri: ¿Yo? No yo…

Connors: Puedes contárnoslo a Bellamy y a mí…

Meri: No tenía ninguna gracia –dijo Meri lanzándole una mirada asesina a Nick-.

Connors: Pues no lo parecía viendo cómo se ha reido Collins…

Meri: Le he dado pena. Soy una inútil contando chistes.

Bellamy: En eso tiene razón… Vives no tiene ninguna gracia… dijo apoyando su codo en el hombro de Jamie Connors en un gesto de coqueteo-.

Nick: Pues a mi no me lo parece –dijo Nick colocándole a Meri un mechón de pelo detrás der la oreja mientras esta se ruborizaba-.

* * *

Andy observó mientras Sam trabajaba concentrado con los trozos de madera blanca. Por qué él se había separado de ella de esa manera. Se habían besado, y cuando creía que iba a cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, él había puesto espacio entre ellos y se había limitado a preguntar si iba a hacer algo más con la pared del bebé. Negó con la cabeza. Él le había dicho que la amaba, pero estaba claro que él no estaba seguro de ello.

Swarek: ¿No me vas a ayudar con esto? –preguntó sonriendo y enseñando sus hoyuelos-.

McNally: Esto no entraba en el trato. Me has preguntado si quería que pusiéramos las cenefas, que por cierto han quedado muy bien… pero nadie ha dicho nada de montar la cuna. Tú te has metido solito en ese problema.

Swarek: Es que no las venden, ya sabes… de una pieza.

McNally: ¡Claro! Pero entonces no tiene gracia…

Swarek: Ya me imagino el momento… Entraste en la tienda y le dijiste al vendedor: quiero una cuna a piezas y a ser posible, la más difícil de montar que tenga.

McNally: Hahaha… realmente no fue así… Le dije que al padre del bebé se le daban bien las herramientas… y me vendió esta.

Swarek: Y el vendedor consiguió por fin, desprenderse de la cuna que nunca había logrado vender…

McNally: Pues ahora que lo dices… si que parecía contento, sí.

Swarek: Seguro que su jefe le ha recompensado debidamente…

McNally: Yo pensaba que también iba a tener mi recompensa…

Swarek: ¿Ah si? –preguntó levantando la vista y mirándola fijamente-.

McNally: Alguien me ha dicho que iba a hacerme la cena y no ha cumplido.

Swarek: ¡La cena! Se me había olvidado por completo… ¿Qué hora es?

McNally: ¡Las diez!

Swarek: ¿Las diez? ¿Por que no me has avisado?

McNally: Estabas tan absorto con la cuna que no he querido molestarte.

Swarek: Pero… ¡tienes que comer!

McNally: He tomado algo mientras tú trabajabas

Swarek: ¡Ah! ¡Muy bonito! Me tienes trabajando como un esclavo y no me das ni un vaso de agua, hahaha…

McNally: Bueno, últimamente ha engordado un poco Inspector Swarek…

Swarek: ¿Qué? –dijo levantándose y quedando a la misma altura que ella-.

McNally: Pues eso… que el único que ha ganado peso con el embarazo has sido tú…


	41. Chapter 41

Swarek: Pues en eso tienes razón… Cada día estás más delgada… Pero aquí estoy yo para cuidarte –dijo Sam rozando la mejilla de Andy con la yema de sus dedos-.

McNally: ¡No soy una niña pequeña!

Swarek: A veces te miro y me parece que lo eres… Una niña pequeña e indefensa…

McNally: Pues te equivocas… No soy pequeña ni estoy indefensa.

Swarek: Ya… ¡Bueno…! Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Sam mirando su reloj-.

McNally: Sí, no te recomiendo otra noche en ese sofá…

Swarek: Y en la cuna no quepo…

McNally: ¡No! Hahaha… Y la cuna ni tan siquiera está ensamblada…

Swarek: No… ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

McNally: En realidad… sí.

Swarek: Ah… bueno… entonces, nada… -dijo Sam con cara de resignación-.

McNally: Tengo una cita ineludible… -contestó Andy mirando hacia la pila de libros-.

Swarek: ¡Ah… los libros! –exclamó Sam aliviado-.

McNally: ¿Qué sinó?

Swarek: Entonces… ¿qué te parece si te traigo el desayuno?

McNally: ¿El desayuno? ¿Puede ser mejor el almuerzo? Quiero estudiar un rato más y me acostaré tarde…

Swarek: Ok…

McNally: Me conozco yo tú hora de desayuno… y necesitaré dormir hasta un poco más tarde… ¿Lo entiendes?

Swarek: ¡Claro! Vendré a la hora del almuerzo. De hecho un poco antes, para que me dé tiempo a cocinar. ¿Eso te dará tiempo para dormir lo suficiente?

McNally: Eso será perfecto…

Swarek: Pues nada –dijo Sam cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, sin saber muy bien qué hacer-. Creo que va siendo hora que me marche… si no es que prefieres que te ayude a estudiar…

McNally: Será mejor que no. Ahora mismo sólo serías una distracción, hahaha…

Swarek: ¿Una distracción, yo? Pero si ni notarás que estoy aquí…

McNally: ¡Sam!

Swarek: ¡Está bien! Me voy… Nos vemos mañana –dijo Sam acercándose a Andy y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios-.

Andy se quedó paralizada mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo camino del ascensor. Se acababa de ir y ya lo echaba de menos. Suspiró resignada y volvió para dentro mirando con desgana los libros. Finalmente se acercó a la encimera, cogió su celular y comenzó a escribir a Nick.

McNally: ¿Qué tal tu día?

Esperó cinco minutos a que Nick le contestara, pero no hubo respuesta. Finalmente renunció y cogió un libro con hastío. Respiró hondo y evocó un poco de concentración. Tenía que estudiar un poco antes de acostarte, no podía perder más tiempo.

* * *

Sam condujo hasta su casa con una sonrisa en la boca. Las cosas no habían salido del todo cómo él quería, pero se acercaban bastante. Al día siguiente tendría otra oportunidad para seguir acercándose a ella. Tenía que ser poco a poco, dándole el espacio que ella todavía necesitaba. Recordaba cómo se había sentido al tocar la barriga de ella, sabiendo que su bebé estaba ahí creciendo. No podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría cuando la pancita ya comenzara a notarse. Estaba entusiasmado con ese niño que apenas tenía el tamaño de un frijol.

* * *

Nick miró su móvil para consultar la hora. Hacia rato que apenas estaba logrando matener sus párpados abiertos. Era casi medianoche. Viendo la animación que reinaba en la mesa donde se congregaban sus amigos, aquello no tenía ninguna intención de terminar pronto. Volvió a tocar la pantalla táctil y vio el icono de un mensaje entrante.

Nick: ¿Aún estás despierta?

McNally: Sí.

Nick: ¿Sola?

McNally: Sola

Nick: No quise llamar, por si molestaba…

McNally: Tú nunca molestas… tonto.

Nick: ¿Qué tal con Swarek?

McNally: Bien, supongo…

Nick: ¿Supones?

McNally: Bueno… él mantiene las distancias.

Nick: ¿Y tú no quieres que las mantenga?

McNally: Depende de si pienso en ello, o me dejo llevar sin pensar…

Nick: ¿Por qué sois tan complicadas?

McNally: ¿Hay cierto resentimiento en esa pregunta? ¿O son imaginaciones mías? ¿Todo bien con Meri?

Nick: Sí, cómo siempre.

McNally: ¿Sin novedades?

Nick: ¿Por qué? ¿Debería haberlas?

McNally: Mañana tú y yo tendremos una conversación seria…

Nick: ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

McNally: No, claro que no.

Nick: Creo que yo también tendré una conversación seria contigo... Así que prepárate.

* * *

Meri volvió a mirar a Nick desde la pista de baile. Hacia un rato que él parecía desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todo el grupo estaba ahora bailando, mientras Nick tecleaba sin parar su celular. Por un instante levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, y pareció extrañado al ver que se había quedado solo. Giró la cabezó y los localizó en el otro lado de la sala. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le sonrió. Meri levantó la mano invitándole a unirse al resto y Nick comenzó a levantarse de su silla confirmando lo que había pensado un rato antes: esa noche iba a hacerse muy larga.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está la mamá más guapa del mundo esta mañana?

McNally: Con ojeras, me temo –contestó Andy invitándole a entrar-.

Swarek: ¿Estuviste estudiando hasta muy tarde?

McNally: Sí, un poco…

Swarek: Creo que lo llevas muy bien, no vas a tener problemas para aprobar.

McNally: Sí, ya… todos decís lo mismo, pero necesito asegurarme… No quiero fallar, porque sólo voy a tener una oportunidad. Después con un bebé va a ser imposible.

Swarek: ¡No vas a fallar!

McNally: ¿Estás tiritando?

Swarek: Hoy hace un frío de mil demonios.

McNally: Y tú como nunca tienes frío, no te abrigas lo suficiente. ¿Te parece que esa cazadora que llevas es suficiente?

Swarek: En teoría sí, pero no contaba con aparcar tan lejos.

McNally: ¿Quieres que te preste un jersey?

Swarek: ¿De Coll.. de Nick? –preguntó Sam haciendo una mueca-.

McNally: ¡Sí, claro! ¡No creo que logres ponerte uno mío!

Swarek: ¡No, da igual! Aquí hace calor.

McNally: Pues no está encendida la calefacción… Con el embarazo siempre tengo calor.

Swarek: ¿De verdad? Antes siempre tenías frío.

McNally: Ya te comenté que habían cambiado muchas cosas…

* * *

Meri: Por favor… ¿Quién me mandaría beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Bellamy: ¡Eso digo yo! Me fastidiaste mi plan con Connors…

A Meri se le removió el estómago, no precisamente por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Meri: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bellamy: Mucho tontear con Collins, pero a la hora de la verdad, fui yo quien tuvo que acompañarte a la habitación.

Meri: ¡Yo no tonteé con Collins!

Bellamy: ¿Ah no?

Meri: Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó… Nick y yo sólo estuvimos bailando.

Bellamy: ¿Bailando? ¡No os sacábais las manos de encima!

Meri: ¡Insististeis en ir a un local de salsa! ¡La salsa se baila así! Yo sólo le estoy enseñando a bailar… nada más que eso…

Bellamy: ¡Ya! ¡Nada más que eso! Tonteas con Collins y le haces ojitos a Connors. No te creas que no me he fijado. Te advierto –dijo Bellamy levantando el dedo índice a modo de amenaza -. Haz lo quieras con tu vida, pero deja de fastidiarme las cosas con Connors, ¿de acuerdo?

Meri: Eso será si Connors está interesado en ti, ¿no?

Bellamy: ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que está interesado en mí!

Meri: Pues entonces… ¡ya estás tardando! –dijo Meri mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta-.

Bellamy: ¡Ya voy yo! ¡Tú vístete!

Meri: ¿Y tú vas a salir así a abrir la puerta? –preguntó al ver a Bellamy en ropa interior-.

Bellamy: ¡Tengo un presentimiento! –dijo susurrando-.

Meri: ¡Ya veo!

Bellamy: ¡Agente Connors! ¿Qué le trae hasta mi habitación?

Connors: ¡Umm! –exclamó mirándola de arriba a abajo-. ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó entrando a la habitación mientras Meri corría a refugiarse en el lavabo-.

Bellamy: ¡Más que bien! Pero mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí…

Connors: ¿Y Vives? –preguntó haciendo un barrido de la habitación con la mirada-.

Bellamy: ¡Por ahí anda! No te preocupes por ella, mejor preocúpate por mi…

Connors: ¿Te encuentras mal?

Bellamy: ¡No! ¿Tengo pinta de encontrarme mal? –preguntó Vanessa rozando la cara de Jamie con la uña de su dedo índice-.

Connors: Sólo he venido a avisaros que nos tenemos que ir –dijo Jamie en un tono gélido-.

Bellamy: Ya que estás aquí podrías ayudarme a subir la cremallera…

Meri salió del lavabo con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo después de una ducha express. No se había lavado el pelo para no demorarse demasiado, pero de todos modos le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había metido en la ducha. No esperaba que hubiera ninguna visita en la habitación después de todo ese tiempo, así es que se quedó petrificada al ver a Connors subiendo la cremallera del vestido de punto de Vanessa.

Meri: Esto… lo siento… No quería interrumpir.

* * *

McNally: ¡Ha quedado preciosa! –dijo Andy mirando la cuna desde todas las perspectivas-.

Swarek: Bueno, he de reconocer que hiciste una buena elección…

McNally: ¿Ya no me recriminas que fuera difícil de ensamblar?

Swarek: No, no te lo recrimino, pero he sudado lo mío, hahaha…

McNally: Ya sabes lo que se dice: las cosas que más valen la pena son las que más cuestan…

Swarek: Tienes razón –contestó Sam acercándose mucho a Andy-. Creo que tendremos que ir pensando en algo para amortizarla… –dijo Sam señalando la cuna-.


	42. Chapter 42

McNally: ¿Algo cómo qué?

Swarek: Creo que media docena estará bien.

McNally: ¿Media docena de qué?

Swarek: De bebés… ¡está claro!

McNally: Tendré algo que decir…

Swarek: Poca cosa realmente…

McNally: ¿Y cómo piensas convencerme de ello?

Swarek: Cuando tengas un niño Swarek, querrás repetir…

McNally: Creo que con un clon tuyo podré lidiar, pero con seis me voy a volver loca –dijo Andy poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-.

Swarek: Las matemáticas no son tú fuerte, Andy…

McNally: ¿Por?

Swarek: Estás hablando de los clones, pero te estás olvidando del original.

McNally: ¿Qué original?

Swarek: Yo.

McNally: Estaba intentando obviar la peor parte –dijo Andy intentando aguantar la risa-. Suerte que los bebés serán McSwarek, hahaha… Esperemos que la parte Swarek sea mucho más pequeña que la parte McNally, hahaha…

Swarek: ¿Qué tienes contra los Swarek?

McNally: Pues que creo que con uno es suficiente…

Swarek: Con que esas tenemos, ¡eh! –dijo Sam haciéndole costillas a Andy-.

McNally: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo Andy saliendo corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la sala de estar-.

Swarek: Todavía recuerdo tus puntos débiles…

McNally: ¡Me rindo! –dijo Andy levantando las manos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá-. ¡No me hagas más costillas!

Swarek: Así es que te rindes, ¡eh! –dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Andy-.

McNally: ¡Sí! ¡Ya sabes que tengo muchas costillas!

Swarek: ¿Sabes? Me va a encantar tener todos esos bebés contigo –dijo Sam mirándola muy fijamente, mientras le rozaba la mejilla con la yema del dedo-.

McNally: Seguramente voy a odiarte cuando llegue el momento del parto. Igual no me quedan muchas ganas de repetir…

Swarek: Tendré que ver cómo te convenzo –contestó Sam, acercándose para besarla-.

Andy vio como él se acercaba y pensó que esta vez no iba a darle la oportunidad de retroceder.

McNally: Yo tengo un par de ideas… -dijo Andy recorriendo la poca distancia que todavía había entre ellos.

Swarek: ¿Ah sí? –acertó a preguntar Sam antes que Andy se abalanzara sobre él-.

* * *

Nick: ¿Por qué no has querido volver con Connors? El ha insistido mucho…

Meri: ¡Sólo por compromiso! –contestó Meri mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche-.

Nick: A mi no me ha parecido…

Meri: Creo que tiene algo con Bellamy –dijo Meri intentando fingir un tono de indiferencia-.

Nick: ¡Ah!

Meri: Creo que tu intuición te está fallando…

Nick: Pues a mi me parece que está muy bien. Ayer no parecía muy contento de vernos bailar juntos…

Meri: Eso sería porque tenía envidia de mis clases de baile.

Nick: Sí, creo que tenía envidía… pero no precisamente de las clases de baile, hahaha…

Meri: Nick, no sigas por ahí… No creo que Connors tenga ningún interés por mí, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Meri girándose hacia Nick y mirándolo fijamente-.

Nick: Ok, ¡lo siento! No quería molestarte…

Meri: No me molestas, Nick… pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones… Él está fuera de mi alcance…

Nick: ¿Por qué? Tú… tú eres preciosa.

Meri: No digas eso… Vas a conseguir que me ruborice –dijo Meri dándole un golpe en el hombro a Nick-. Yo no creo que sea su tipo…

Nick: Pues él se lo pierde… Hay más peces en el río.

Meri: Sí…

Nick: ¿Vas a subir a casa de Andy o te llevo directamente a tu apartamento? –preguntó Nick en un intento de cambiar de tema-.

Meri: Te acompaño a casa de Andy.

* * *

McNally: ¡Wow! ¡Madre mía! –exclamó Andy exhausta, mientras reposaba tu cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sam-.

Swarek: ¿Otra vez con eso? Hahaha…

McNally: ¡No puedo evitarlo! Ha sido…

Sam levantó la cabeza esperando que ella acabara la frase, pero al ver que permanecía silenciosa, hizo un gesto con la cabeza alentándola a que continuara.

McNally: Insuperable…

Swarek: ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

McNally: No lo sé… no me puedo imaginar nada mejor, Sam.

Swarek: Yo creo que practicando podemos mejorarlo… -dijo tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de Andy-.

McNally: Contigo nada es imposible… Pero vas a tener que darme un respiro…

Swarek: ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

McNally: Sí… Soy tan feliz, Sam.

Swarek: Y yo –dijo Sam besando la frente de Andy-.

McNally: Te he echado de menos…

Swarek: Yo también… -dijo Sam acercándola aún más a su cuerpo-. Mi vida se había vuelto del revés desde que me dispararon, pero por fin, ahora todo parece estar de nuevo en su lugar.

McNally: Quiero que comencemos de cero… No más reproches, ni resentimientos… ¿De acuerdo?

Swarek: ¡De acuerdo!

Andy sonrió. Él tenía algo hipnótico que hacía que no se cansara nunca de mirarle. Incluso en los momentos en que estaban enojados, su vista se desviaba sin remedio hacia donde estaba él.

Swarek: ¿En qué estás pensando?

McNally: En que podría estar mirándote siempre. Sobre todo si enseñas esto maravillosos hoyuelos –contestó ella tocándole la mejilla-.

Swarek: ¿Has pensado en algún nombre? –preguntó Sam bajando su mano por todo el cuerpo de Andy hasta llegar a su abdomen-.

McNally: Tengo pensado un nombre de niño y otro de niña… pero aún es pronto…

Swarek: ¿No quieres saber qué es?

McNally: ¡Creo que no! ¿Y tú?

Swarek: A mi me gustaría, pero… -comenzó a decir Sam, pensando de repente en lo que le había dicho Celery, mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago-.

McNally: Pero, ¡qué!

Swarek: ¡No, nada!

McNally: ¿Nada? Entonces, ¿por qué te has callado de golpe?

Swarek: Porque creo que tienes razón… igual será mejor mantener la sorpresa hasta el final, ¿no?

McNally: Ahora mismo pienso eso… pero es posible que cuando me hagan la ecografía no pueda aguantar más y acabe preguntando ¿qué es? –dijo Andy llevando su mano donde Sam estaba acariciando su tripita-.

Swarek: Todavía no puedo creer que ahí dentro esté nuestro hijo, ¿no es increíble?

McNally: En unas semanas no te parecerá tan increíble. Ya verás cuando parezca una ballena patosa.

Swarek: Seguirás estando preciosa…

McNally: Eso lo dices ahora, hahaha…

Swarek: No voy a cambiar de opinión…

McNally: ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Andy de repente dando un respingo-.

Swarek: ¡Ni idea! Mi reloj ha salido volando como es costumbre cuando tú estás cerca –dijo Sam mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de picardía-. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber si ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para un segundo asalto?

McNally: ¡No! ¡Pero me encantaría! –dijo Andy incorporándose-. Quiero decir, que me gustaría mucho otro asalto, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco… ¡Nos tenemos que levantar! –exclamó Andy al encontrar el reloj de Sam-.

Swarek: Pero, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

McNally: Nick está a punto de llegar…

Swarek: ¿Qué? Todo este revuelo porque Collins, quiero decir Nick, ¿está a punto de llegar?

McNally: Sí, bueno… No hay ningún revuelo… Sólo que no quiero que nos encuentre desnudos sobre el sofá.

Swarek: Pero, ¿tiene las llaves? –preguntó Sam con cara de fastidio-.

McNally: Sí, bueno… pero no las usa cuando sabe que estoy dentro…

Swarek: Qué considerado, ¿no?

McNally: ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Swarek: ¡Andy!

McNally: Por favor, ¡levántate!

Swarek: ¡Andy! ¡Ven aquí! Tenemos que hablar… sólo será un momento -dijo Sam señalando donde quería que se sentara Andy!

McNally: ¿No podemos hablar en otro momento?

Swarek: ¡No! –exclamó Sam en tono serio-.

McNally: Está bien…

Swarek: Necesito pedirte algo… No quiero a Collins… quiero decir a Nick, merodeando por aquí.

McNally: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No me puedes pedir eso!

Swarek: ¿Qué no te puedo pedir eso?

McNally: ¿Otra vez esos estúpidos celos?

Swarek: No son celos…

McNally: ¿Qué no son celos? ¿Y qué nombre le pondrías a esa actitud? Él no representa ninguna amenaza para ti, ya te lo he dicho… Nick y yo sólo somos amigos… No puedo echarle de mi vida porque tú sientas unos celos absurdos que no te dejan pensar.

Swarek: ¡No quiero verle aquí y punto! –dijo Sam de forma drástica-.

McNally: Pues eso va a ser difícil…

Swarek: ¿Por qué?

McNally: Porque él se va a mudar aquí por un tiempo.

Swarek: ¿Qué?

McNally: Lo que has oído…

Swarek: Pero, ¿por qué?

McNally: Porque él está buscando un apartamento por esta zona para mudarse y se está a punto de acabar el contrato de alquiler de donde vive ahora.

Swarek: Y claro, va a estar vivivendo aquí hasta que no encuentre el dichoso apartamento.

McNally: ¡Exacto! Yo le propuse quedarse aquí.

Swarek: ¡Ah! ¿Encima fue idea tuya? ¡Lo que me faltaba!

McNally: Va a ser por poco tiempo… Vamos a acondicionar la habitación de los trastos.

Swarek: ¿Poco tiempo? El que a él le convenga… ¿no?

McNally: ¿Por qué te comportas como un troglodita?

Swarek: ¡No voy a tolerarlo!

McNally: ¿Qué no vas a tolerarlo? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un marido de la edad media? ¡Ya puedes ir vistiéndote! –dijo Andy lanzándole la ropa a Sam-.

Swarek: ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

McNally: ¡Contigo no se puede hablar! Sólo quieres imponer las cosas…

Swarek: Pero Andy… -comenzó a hablar Sam cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta-.

McNally: ¡Ese es Nick!


	43. Chapter 43

_Esto es algo que debería haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo. Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lee el fic. Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mi ;) _

_Tengo que hacer una mención especial a alguien que ha estado ahí desde el primer día: ¡Gracias AllMcSwarek! Gracias por tu paciencia, por tus ánimos cuando falla la inspiración y en definitiva por estar siempre ahí._

* * *

McNally: Y ahora te vas a comportar como una persona civilizada…

Swarek: ¡De acuerdo! Pero esta conversación no ha terminado… -dijo Sam cogiéndola del brazo-.

McNally: Ha terminado si sigues pensando lo mismo.

Swarek: ¿Es tu última palabra?

McNally: Sí.

Swarek: Bueno, entonces las cosas están claras.

McNally: Será mejor que abra la puerta… -dijo Andy, jugando distraída con el reloj de Sam-.

Swarek: Sí, y que hagamos como que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿no? –dijo Sam mientras acababa de abrocharse los pantalones-.

McNally: To… toma –dijo Andy dándole el reloj a Sam-.

Swarek: Eh, sí… gracias. Iré a la habitación del bebé… Fingiré que estoy trabajando en la cuna…

McNally: Cómo quieras… pero realmente no es necesario…

Swarek: ¡Lo es! Necesito calmarme un poco… antes de comportarme como una persona civilizada…

McNally: Está bien –contestó Andy con una mirada llena de dolor-.

Meri: ¡Andy! –exclamó Meri dándole un par de besos, para luego entrar como un torbellino en cuanto Andy acabó de abrir la puerta-.

McNally: Meri, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Andy intentando contagiarse de la alegría de Meri-. ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? –volvió a preguntar Andy al ver como Nick entraba detrás de la novata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Nick: ¡Eh! A mí no me mires… Yo no tengo nada que ver… creo, hahaha…

McNally: Pues por un momento he pensado lo contrario…

Meri: ¡Es por esto! –exclamó Meri mostrando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo-. ¡Uf, lo siento! –dijo Meri, frenándose en seco al ver a Sam saliendo de la habitación del bebé-.

Swarek: ¿Vives?

Meri: ¡Inspector Swarek! Yo… yo no quería molestar… Lo siento mucho… Ya volveré en otro momento…

Swarek: No interrumpes nada –dijo Sam lanzando una mirada a Andy-. Yo sólo he venido a montar una cuna y ya he terminado…

Meri: ¡Ah, bueno! –dijo Meri visiblemente aliviada-.

Swarek: ¡Nick! –dijo Sam alargando una mano a modo de saludo-.

Nick: ¡Inspector Swarek! –contestó Nick estrechando la mano de Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Sólo Sam! No estamos en el trabajo…

Nick: ¡De acuerdo, Inspector! Quiero decir… Sam… ¿Así es que ha conseguido montar la cuna? ¡Felicidades! Comencé a leer las instrucciones y me pareció imposible. Creo que en la tienda donde la compramos todavía están dando saltos de alegría por conseguir vender semejante artilugio.

Swarek: Hahaha… Eso mismo le dije yo a Andy.

Nick: Pero ya sabes cuando a Andy se le mete algo en la cabeza…

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! –dijo Sam mirando a Andy-.

Andy también lo miró deseando que aquella conversación entre Sam y Nick, fuera tan idílica como parecía, pero sabía perfectamente que el padre de su hijo sólo estaba haciendo una actuación digna de un Oscar.

Andy: ¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera!

Swarek: Y dejemos que Vives…

Meri: Meri, mi nombre es Meri…

Swarek: Comenzaré de nuevo… Dejemos que Meri le dé por fin el paquete a Andy. Todos estamos deseando saber qué hay dentro…

Meri: Espero que te guste…

Andy: ¡Es precioso! ¡Qué gorrito más pequeño! –exclamó Andy al ver la diminuta ropa de bebé-. Pero no deberías… -comenzó a decir Andy antes de quedarse sin palabras-.

Meri: Leí que en Hamilton había una tienda, donde todavía vendían ropita de bebé tejida a mano y convencí Nick para que me acompañara…

Swarek: Es realmente bonita… -dijo Sam acercándose a Andy para ver la ropa más de cerca-.

Meri: La he comprado en color hueso para que sirva tanto para un niño como para una niña, aunque yo estoy segura que va a ser un niño.

Andy: ¡Gracias Meri! –exclamó Andy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se abrazaba a la novata-. ¡Vamos a guardar esta preciosidad en la habitación! Tenéis que ver lo bien que ha quedado…

Sam se quedó un tanto rezagado, mientras el resto iba hacia la habitación del bebé. Tenía que reconocer que Nick era un buen chaval, pero eso no impedía que no soportara ver al ex de Andy allí. ¿Era él el único que no veía aquello normal? Respiró hondo cogiendo fuerzas, y siguió hacia la habitación dispuesto a seguir haciendo la mejor interpretación de su vida.

Meri: ¡Ha quedado muy bien! ¡Me gusta la cenefa! ¡Ohhh y la cuna! –exclamó Meri embobada con todas las novedades, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar-.

Nick: ¡Es perfecta! ¡Buen trabajo con la cuna, Sam!

Swarek: Bueno… sí… ha costado un poco de trabajo, pero ha quedado todo muy bien…

McNally: Soy muy mala anfitriona… ¿Queréis tomar algo?

Meri: Te lo agradezco Andy, pero yo ya me voy… Se está haciendo tarde…

Swarek: ¡Yo también! Meri, ¿te acerco a alguna parte?

Nick: No hace falta que te molestes, Sam… Yo pensaba acompañarla a casa.

Swarek: No es ninguna molestia, Nick. Yo ya me iba, y supongo que tú te vas a quedar aquí, ¿no?

Nick: Sí… bueno…

Meri: Yo puedo irme sola. Vivo sólo a dos calles…

Swarek: ¡De ningún modo! No voy a permitir que cargues con tu bolsa aunque sea dos calles…

Andy: Entonces… ¿todo arreglado, no? –preguntó mirando a Sam.

Nick: ¿Son ideas mías o Swarek ha sido sospechosamente amable conmigo? –preguntó Nick en cuanto Sam y Meri salieron por la puerta-. ¡Pero si hasta me ha pedido que le llame Sam!

Andy: Como tiene que ser, ¿no?

Nick: Lo que tú digas… Pero aquí ha pasado algo…

Andy: ¡No ha pasado nada, Nick!

Nick: ¡Vale, lo que tú digas! Por un momento he pensado que os habíais reconciliado…

Andy: Pues ya has visto que no…

Nick: Por suerte o por desgracia te conozco muy bien, Andy. Cuando necesites hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Andy: Sí.

Nick: Ok. Voy a darme una ducha…

* * *

Luke llevaba más de media hora al teléfono cuando Andy entró en el despacho. La cara de Luke no presagiaba nada bueno, así es que se preparó para lo que parecía que iba a ser un día movidito. Andy le acercó un café y él tomó un par de sorbos, mientras seguía mostrando su desacuerdo con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Luke: Bueno, si esa es su última palabra, Señor, la respeto, pero quiero que conste mi disconformidad. Sí… ¡Buenos días Señor!

McNally: ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya estás así a estas horas de la mañana?

Luke: ¡Maldita burocracia!

McNally: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Seguro que tiene solución!

Luke: Han disparado a Franky Ricciardo.

McNally: ¿El narco? Llevas más de un año detrás de él, ¿no?

Luke: Sí, pero decididamente no tengo nada de suerte últimamente. No lo podían disparar aquí, no… tenían que dispararle en la zona donde tiene competencia la 15…

McNally: ¡Ah!

Luke: Pues nada, toca ir para allí, no hay más remedio… Coge los expedientes y prepárate para pasar todo el día fuera… Y por la relevancia del caso, creo que no vamos a tener más remedio que trabajar desde allí unos cuantos días.

McNally: ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¡Tengo mucho papeleo atrasado! Creo… creo que te ayudaré más si me quedo aquí.

Luke: ¿Qué pasa Andy? Pensé que te gustaría ver a tus antiguos compañeros…

McNally: Bueno, sí…

Luke: ¿Todo esto es por Swarek?

McNally: No… no voy a dejar que los temas personales afecten a mi trabajo.

Luke: ¿Ese imbécil no ha arreglado todavía las cosas?

McNally: Ese imbécil es un cavernícola, pero como todos los hombres, ¿no?

Luke: Si tú lo dices… bueno… cómo sea… pero no dejes que te afecte…

* * *

Traci: ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

Swarek: ¡Lo siento, Nash! No he dormido demasiado esta noche…

Traci: Espero que haya sido por una buena causa… –dijo Traci quiñándole un ojo-.

Swarek: No sé en qué estás pensando, pero creo que estás bastante equivocada… -contestó Sam con cara de pocos amigos-.

Traci: ¡Ya veo! –dijo Traci con cara de circunstancias-.

Swarek: ¿Alguna novedad?

Traci: Sí, tenemos un caso nuevo…

Swarek: ¿Algo interesante?

Traci: Bastante interesante… Aunque con la cara que traes, no sé si te va a hacer mucha gracia.

Swarek: ¿Por qué?

Traci: Es un caso de competencia compartida.

Swarek: ¿Con quién?

Luke: ¡Buenos días, Swarek! ¡Inspectora Nash!

Sam se giró como si tuviera un resorte y vio a Callaghan con su eterna cara malhumorada, seguido de cerca por Andy, que cargaba unos expedientes.

Swarek: ¡Callaghan! –dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo-.

McNally: ¡Inspector Swarek!

Swarek: ¡Buenos días Agente McNally! ¡Deje que coja esos expedientes!

McNally: No hace falta que se moleste, Inspector Swarek…

Traci los miró, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué les había pasado a esos dos en las últimas horas? Lo último que le había comentado Andy, había hecho que albergara ciertas esperanzas sobre una posible reconciliación, pero algo debía haberse torcido en el proceso. Se comportaban de manera totalmente civilizada, pero conociendo como conocía a Andy, sabía que aquello no era más que una interpretación y que estaba realmente enfadada.

Luke: Bueno, si habéis terminado de comportaros como si fuerais a tomar el té de las cuatro, vamos a comenzar con esto.

Swarek: ¡Tienes razón! Cuanto antes comencemos antes terminaremos…


	44. Chapter 44

McNally: ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Andy mientras Traci la arrastraba hasta la cocina-.

Traci: ¡Eso mismo digo yo! –exclamó Traci con las manos en la cintura-. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

McNally: ¿A quién?

Traci: ¡No te hagas la loca! ¿A que viene esa actitud esa actitud entre tú y Swarek? ¡Me estáis dando ganas de vomitar!

McNally: ¿No podemos comportamos como personas civilizadas?

Traci: ¿Civilizadas? ¡A mi no me engañáis! ¿A ver? ¡Déjame mirar esa cara! –dijo Traci sosteniendo la barbilla de Andy y obligándola a mirarla-.

¡Aha! Vosotros habéis tenido tema. Hay un brillo especial en tus ojos, que hacía tiempo que no veía…

McNally: Si tú lo dices…

Traci: ¡Claro que sí! –dijo Traci manteniendo el mentón de Andy inmóvil-. Pero entonces… ¿a qué viene vuestra actitud?

McNally: Todo sigue igual, Traci… no ha cambiado nada –contestó Andy zafándose de la mano de Traci-. Ya estoy harta de todo esto… No quiero volver a hablar de reconciliaciones que no van a darse –dijo Andy con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación-.

Traci: Lo que tú digas… -acertó a decir Traci mientras veía desaparecer a Andy por la puerta-.

* * *

Connors: ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo Vives?

Meri: ¡Bien! ¿Por qué?

Connors: Bueno… es lo que acostumbra a preguntar la gente, cuando quiere saber cómo se encuentra una persona.

Meri: ¡Ah! –dijo Meri mirando distraída por la ventanilla del coche-.

Connors: ¿Sólo ah? Estás muy callada… y tú no eres precisamente de las que les gusta el silencio…

Meri: Y usted no es precisamente de los que les gusta hablar. ¿En qué situación nos deja eso?

Connors: Hahaha… En eso tienes razón… -dijo Jamie con una sonrisa en la boca-. Pero igualmente te noto un poco rara…

Meri: ¿Rara? –preguntó girándose para mirar a Jamie-. Pues no, se equivoca… no me pasa nada –dijo Meri volviendo a mirar hacia la ventanilla.

Era la primera vez desde que estaba en la 15, que salía a patrullar con Jamie Connors y se sentía inquieta. Estar junto a ese hombre durante tantas horas, le estaba afectando más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir y por esa razón intentaba disimular con silencios, lo que sería incapaz de ocultar si se dejara llevar por su acostumbrada incontinencia verbal. Miró disimuladamente hacía él y sintió un escalofrío. Se trataba del típico chico malo, del que toda mujer debería huir mientras le quedara un mínimo de cordura, pero ¿no era eso lo qué lo había más atrayente?

Connors: Hemos trabajado bien juntos, ¿no?

Meri: Sí, ha estado bien…

Connors: ¡Qué entusiasmo! Te veo con ganas de repetir, ¡eh!

Meri: Sí, cuando quiera...

Connors: ¿De verdad estás bien?

Meri: ¡Claro!

Connors. Ahora voy a hablar yo –dijo Jamie mientras aparcaba en un callejón sin salida-.

Meri: ¡Eh! ¿Por qué paras el coche? –preguntó Meri visiblemente nerviosa-.

Connors: ¡No sé qué te pasa! Y antes que me digas que no te pasa nada, te diré que no sé qué te han contado, pero seguramente han exagerado un poco.

Meri: No me han contado nada…

Connors: Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas como si fuera el diablo?

Meri: ¿Por qué… por qué dice eso? Yo no lo evito.

Connors: ¡Mira Maddy! –dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-. Hace mucho tiempo que no me importa lo que la gente piensa de mí, pero… contigo es diferente, no quiero que creas que…

Meri: ¿Quién es Maddy?

Connors: ¡Lo siento, Vives! –exclamó Jamie un tanto confundido, mientras retiraba apresuradamente sus manos de los hombros de ella-. Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo…

* * *

Luke: ¡Se acabó por hoy! ¡Mañana más!

McNally: No hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no?

Luke: ¡Casi nada!

McNally: Esperemos que mañana haya más suerte…

Luke: ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?

McNally: No… ¡ya sabes! Es lunes… Hoy tengo trabajo de niñera con Nick.

Luke: ¡Es verdad! Las famosas clases de baile de Nash…

McNally: ¡Exacto!

Luke: ¡Parece que vuelve la tropa!

McNally: Voy a aprovechar para saludarlos.

Luke: ¡Ok! Yo mejor me voy… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Andy vio como iban entrando todos y sonrió. Era feliz en la 33, pero echaba de menos a sus antiguos compañeros. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus excompañeros estaban a su alrededor formando un circulo mientras le lanzaban miles de preguntas.

McNally: ¡Todos a la vez no! ¡Estoy bien! Hahaha… Me alegra verte de vuelta, Chloe.

Chloe: ¡Gracias! ¡Hoy es mi primer día!

McNally: Te ves muy bien... Se ve de lejos que Epstein te ha cuidado bien –dijo Andy guiñándole un ojo-.

Nick: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

McNally: ¡Sorpresa! Callaghan y yo hemos venido a trabajar en un caso.

Chris: ¿Te vienes al Penny?

McNally: Hoy no puedes ser, pero mañana contad conmigo. Estoy deseando un delicioso zumo de manzana con vosotros…

Chloe: ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Estoy tan feliz! –exclamó Chloe tocando la tripa de Andy-. Estoy deseando cargar a mi sobrinito en brazos.

McNally: Todavía quedan unos meses…

Chloe: ¡Es verdad! Todavía no has engordado nada…

McNally: No será porque Nick no intente cebarme como un pavo, hahaha…

Nick: ¡No exageres! Cualquiera que te escuche, pensará que te estoy preparando para el día de Acción de Gracias…

¿Voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos?

McNally: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te espero aquí! –dijo Andy mirando hacia puerta por donde en ese preciso momento entraba Meri, seguida de un oficial que no había visto nunca, pero que reconoció de inmediato por la imagen que Sam le había enseñado unos días antes. Tenía que reconocer… que el original superaba en mucho la fotografía del celular.

Meri: ¡Hola Andy! –dijo Meri dándole un par de besos a Andy-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

McNally: Trabajo en un caso… Estaré unos cuántos días por aquí.

Meri: ¡Qué bien! –dijo Meri en un tono que indicaba más entusiasmo del que realmente parecía sentir-.

McNally: ¿Te pasa algo?

Meri: Bueno –dijo Meri mirando hacia donde estaba Jamie Connors-. He tenido días mejores…

McNally: Si quieres que hablemos…

Meri: Sí, pero en otro momento…

McNally: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pásate por casa cuando quieras! –dijo Andy dándole un abrazo a Meri, mientras Sam se acercaba a ella hablando amigablemente con Jamie Connors-.

Swarek: Te presento a la oficinal McNally…

Meri: Andy, hablamos luego... –dijo Meri huyendo precipitadamente antes que Andy pudiera contestarle-.

Connors: Encantado de conocerte –dijo Jamie mirando como Meri desaparecía en dirección a la cocina-. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

McNally: ¿Y tú eres?

Swarek: Connors, Jamie Connors… -respondió Sam antes que su amigo pudiera abrir la boca-. ¿Recuerdas que tenías ganas de conocerle?

McNally: Yo… sí bueno… sólo sentía curiosidad…

Connors: ¿Curiosidad? Hahaha… ¿Curiosidad de qué?

Swarek: Eso, cuéntale… cuéntale por qué querías conocerle –dijo Sam mirando nerviosamente hacia recepción-.

McNally: Me habían dicho que estabas muy bueno…

Connors: Hahaha… ¡Qué directa! Así es que te habían contado que estaba bueno… ¿Quién? Si puede saberse… Vives, ¿tal vez? –dijo Jamie mirando hacia donde estaba Meri-.

McNally: Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador…

Swarek: Os tengo que dejar… -dijo Sam distraído, caminando hacia la entrada de la Comisaría-.

Connors: ¿Así que tú eres McNally? –dijo Jamie retóricamente, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo-.

McNally: ¿Quieres que de un paseo para que me veas mejor? –preguntó Andy con una carcajada-.

Connors: ¡No, no hace falta!

McNally: ¿Qué tal por la 15?

Connors: ¡Bien! De vuelta a los orígenes…

McNally: ¿Ya habías estado destinado aquí?

Connors: Sí, hace siglos… Cuando salí de la Academia…

McNally: ¿Fue entonces cuándo conociste a Sam?

Connors: Sí, más o menos –contestó Jamie con la mirada perdida, llena de un intenso dolor-. Bueno, eso ya pasó… No me gusta pensar en el pasado…

McNally: Sí… bueno… Es mejor pensar en el presente… -dijo Andy disimulando su desconcierto ante la actitud de Connors-. Hay gente muy buena aquí… Yo los echo de menos…

Connors: Tienes razón… Quería preguntarte una cosa –dijo repartiendo el peso de su cuerpo primero sobre una pierna y luego sobre la otra, para intentar disimular su nerviosismo-.

McNally: ¡Adelante!

Connors: ¿Eres amiga de Vives?

* * *

Swarek: ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sam cogiendo del brazo a Marlo para sacarla del campo de visión de Andy-. Pensaba que habíamos quedado en la consulta del médico.

Marlo: Sí, habíamos quedado allí… pero mi coche se averió y yo estaba aquí cerca, así que pensé…

Swarek: ¡No quiero que vengas por aquí!

Marlo: Pero, ¿por qué?

Swarek: Porque no quiero…

Marlo: Estoy en Inteligencia, Sam… puedo venir a trabajar aquí en un caso en cualquier momento, no puedes impedir que entre a esta Comisaria. Además, aquí trabaja el padre de mi hijo, ¿recuerdas?

Swarek: ¡Cómo voy a olvidarlo!


	45. Chapter 45

Swarek: ¿Qué quería McNally? –dijo Sam entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta detrás de él-.

Oliver: ¡Nada! –dijo Oliver intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-.

Swarek: Pues para no ser nada, habéis estado un buen rato…

Oliver: ¿Nos has estado espiando?

Swarek: Tú despacho no está precisamente en un lugar muy privado… se puede ver desde cualquier lugar de la Comisaría…

¿Y bien? –preguntó Sam al ver que Oliver no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada-.

Oliver: Y bien, ¿qué?

Swarek: ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Oliver: No.

Swarek: ¿Por qué?

Oliver: Pues… porque se lo he prometido…

Swarek: ¿Y no me puedes contar ni un poquito?

Oliver: No, Sam... no me pongas en un compromiso…

Swarek: Pero no es nada malo, ¿no?

Oliver: No, no es nada malo… -dijo Oliver mientras Sam levantaba las cejas y arrugaba la frente-.

Sammy… ¡no me hagas pucheros!

Sam se derrumbó en una de las sillas del despacho de Oliver.

Oliver: ¿Qué pasa Sam?

Swarek: No, no pasa nada… pero sólo respóndeme a una pregunta: ¿te ha venido a hablar de mí?

Oliver: No… -Oliver miró la cara de preocupación de Sam y sus fuerzas flaquearon. Esperaba que Andy lo perdonara-. Sammy… sólo ha venido a preguntarme por Jamie…

Swarek: ¿Por Jamie? ¿Por qué?

Oliver: ¡No sé, realmente!

Swarek: ¿Qué te ha preguntado? –dijo Sam sintiendo una punzada de celos-.

Oliver: Cosas sin importancia, Sam… Si tiene novia, si es de fiar…

Swarek: ¿Eso te parecen cosas sin importancia?

* * *

Connors: ¡Eh McNally! ¿De vuelta por aquí?

McNally: ¿Alguna queja?

Connors: Ninguna… Es un placer verte por aquí –dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Espero que sea por mucho tiempo…

McNally: Hahaha… Eres todo un adulador, ¡eh!

Sam oyó la carcajada de Andy mientras salía del despacho y se puso en alerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Andy y a Connors hablando distendidadmente en un rincón de la sala. No podía permitir que Andy cayera en las redes de su amigo.

Connors: Bueno… te veo luego, ¿no?

McNally: ¡Sí claro! De aquí no me muevo –dijo Andy mostrando una gran sonrisa-. ¿Con quién sales hoy?

Connors: ¡Con Vives!

McNally: ¿Dos días seguidos? Eres un hombre con suerte…

Connors: Eso parece… -dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa-.

McNally: Espero que cuides de ella –le contestó poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse a su oreja-. Como me entere que le has hecho daño te las tendrás que ver conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Connors: ¡Sí mi Coronel!

McNally: Me gusta que nos entendamos tan bien…

Connors: Y a mí… Es un placer hablar contigo –dijo Connors haciéndole una reverencia con la que estuvo a punto de tropezar con Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Espabila Jamie! ¡Llegas tarde al desfile! –dijo Sam dándole un manotazo cariñoso a Jamie en la cabeza-.

¡Buenos días Andy!

McNally: ¡Buenos días Sam! –dijo Andy mirando hacia el despacho de detectives-. Será mejor que entremos. Creo que nos están esperando…

Swarek: ¡Espera un momento! –dijo Sam cogiendo del brazo a Andy-. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así?

McNally: ¿Así cómo? ¿Siendo educados el uno con el otro? –preguntó Andy de manera sarcástica-.

Swarek: ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero!

McNally: Sí, sé muy bien a lo que te refieres… Espera que recuerde… Era algo así cómo que querías que no viera a uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿no?

Swarek: ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

McNally: ¿Ah no? ¿Te tengo que recordar lo que me dijiste?

Swarek: ¡No! ¡No hace falta que me lo repitas! Pero tengo mis razones… parece que disfrutes coqueteando con otros hombres delante de mi.

McNally: ¿Qué?

Swarek: ¿De qué hablabas antes con Jamie?

McNally: No me puedo creer que me hayas preguntando eso… Será mejor que me vaya antes que te diga algo que no quiero decirte-.

* * *

Connors: Otro gran día, ¡eh Vives!

Meri: He estado soñando toda la noche con esto…

Connors: Yo también –dijo acercándose mucho a ella-.

Meri: ¿Quieres conducir?

Connors: No, si a ti te apetece.

Meri: Prefiero no conducir…

Connors: ¡Esta bien!

Meri: Así puedo observar cómo trabaja un veterano…

Connors: ¿Me estás llamando viejo? ¡Esto es el colmo!

Meri: Hahaha… ¡bueno ya tienes unos cuantos añitos!

Connors: ¡Me encanta verte así! Ayer no eras la misma de siempre…

Meri: Tú no me conoces…

Connors: ¡No! ¡No te conozco! Pero me gustaría conocerte, Vives…

Meri: Ya, bueno…

Connors: Lo siento mucho si ayer te asusté –dijo Jamie apartando un momento la vista del volante para mirarla-.

Meri: Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Connors: Maddy… -dijo Jamie con una mirada llena de dolor-.

Meri: ¿Quién es ella?

Connors: ¡Nadie! –dijo Jamie apenas en un susurro-. Será mejor que contestes la radio… Parece que nos necesitan.

* * *

Traci: ¿Te has traído ropa para cambiarte?

McNally: Sí. Y me gustaría darme una ducha.

Traci: ¿Tienes toalla?

McNally: Sí.

¡Traci! –dijo Andy cogiéndola de un brazo-. Siento lo de ayer. Fui muy brusca contigo…

Traci: ¡Ya! Es que no sé qué te pasa. ¿Ya no confías en mí?

McNally: ¡Claro que sí! Pero no quiero preocuparte con mis tonterías…

Traci: Tus cosas no son ninguna tontería… ¡Venga! Tómate esa ducha y luego hablamos en el Penny, ¿ok?

* * *

Swarek: ¡Eh, Collins! ¿Vas a llevar a Mcally a casa?

Nick: Sí… bueno después de ir al Penny.

Swarek: Ya me ha contado que te vas a mudar con ella…

Nick: Sólo por unos días… espero que no te moleste. Voy a encontrar algo pronto… Estoy seguro.

Swarek: ¿Por qué me tiene que importar? Andy y tú sois amigos, ¿no?

Nick: Sí, buenos amigos… ¡Gracias! Me saco un peso de encima… -dijo extendiendo la mano a Sam para que éste la estrechara-. Me estáis haciendo un gran favor…

Swarek: Sí, ya… ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

Nick: En el vestuario cambiándose de ropa… ¿Te veo en el Penny?

Swarek: ¡No sé! ¡Puede que más tarde!

* * *

Traci: ¿Estamos todos listos?

McNally: Sí

Meri: ¿Alguien me acerca al Penny?

Nick: Yo puedo hacerlo…

Traci: ¡Ok! Entonces yo me llevo a Andy y así no voy sola. Steve irá más tarde cuando acabe con el papeleo…

Meri: ¡Pues en marcha! Nos vemos allí…

* * *

Traci: Como en los viejos tiempos, ¡eh!

McNally: Echo de menos todo esto. Con los exámenes salgo más bien poco…

Traci: Pero cuando te des cuenta ya habrás aprobado y serás una flamante Inspectora en prácticas, hahaha…

McNally: Más vale que me espavile si quiero que eso suceda… Por cierto, ¿no es ese el camión de Sam? –dijo Andy señalando por la ventanilla hacia la esquina opuesta-.

Traci: Eso parece…

McNally: ¿Se ha parado? ¡Frena el coche, Traci!

Traci: ¿Para qué? ¿Ahora nos vamos a dedicar a espiarlo?

McNally: ¡No quiero espiarlo! Es sólo que… -comenzó a decir Andy-. Ya puedes volver a arrancar el coche. Ya he visto suficiente…

Traci: ¡Andy! No comiences a pensar mal…

McNally: No tengo nada que pensar… Sam y yo vamos a tener un hijo, pero no tenemos ninguna relación. Él puede ir con quien quiera…

Traci: No digas algo en lo que no crees. Está claro que esto te duele, tú todavía le amas… No es fácil asumir que el hombre al que amas va a tener un hijo con su ex.

McNally: Es que está cansado de decirme que ellos han terminado, pero ayer ella estaba en la Comisaría y ahora se acaba de subir a su camión. ¿Qué quieres que crea?

Traci: ¿Ayer estuvo en la Comisaría? ¿Cuándo?

McNally: Al acabar el turno… Él se la llevó en volandas para que nadie la viera, pero no contó con que yo estaba en la parte de arriba y pude verlo todo.

Dime la verdad, Traci. ¿Ella ha venido a menudo por allí desde que yo ya no trabajo en la Comisaría?

Traci: Realmente, no… Creo que no la he visto ningún día.

McNally: Entonces… ¿por qué ahora?

Traci: Seguro que es una casualidad…

McNally: Yo ya no creo en las casualidades, Traci… Ya son demasiadas cosas…

Traci: ¡Habla con Sam!

McNally: Estoy harta de hablar con él… bueno, más bien de discutir. Todas las conversaciones que comenzamos acaban en discusión…

Traci: ¿Todas no?

McNally: Si te refieres a lo que pasó el domingo… Eso no fue más que un accidente…

Traci: ¿Un accidente? No es eso lo que dice tu cara…

McNally: Yo no puedo evitarlo, Traci. Yo le amo… pero no sé si puedo confiar en él.

Traci: No es típico de Sam mentir…

McNally: Pero me oculta cosas… y encima se ha vuelto un celoso compulsivo.


	46. Chapter 46

Traci: ¿Por qué dices eso?

McNally: No soporta ver a Nick cerca de mí…

Traci: Nick es tu ex… es normal que Sam esté un poco celoso de él.

McNally: Un poco no es la palabra… Traci… ¡no quiere que le vea!

Traci: ¿Cómo?

McNally: Y… por mucho que ame a Sam, no puedo hacer eso… Tú sabes perfectamente cómo me ha estado cuidando… incluso sacrificando su tiempo personal… Él ha estado ahí de manera incondicional.

Traci: Pero tienes que entender que a él le pueda molestar, igual que a ti te disgusta que Sam vea a Marlo…

McNally: ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Nick y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡Se lo he dicho a Sam un millón de veces! Nick no tiene sus ojos puestos en mí ¡Te lo aseguro! En cambio Sam, me ha jurado que ellos no tienen ningún tipo de relación y casualmente –dijo Andy haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos- los dos días que he estado en la Comisaría la he visto por allí. Y aún hay más… las dos veces, Sam parecía muy interesado en esconderla, y en que nadie más la viera.

Traci: Porque igual ha sido Marlo la que se ha presentado sin avisar… ¡no sé Andy!

McNally: Está bien, Traci… voy a intentar tener una mente abierta… Eso puede tener sentido para el primer día, pero no para el segundo… Él la estaba recogiendo a dos manzanas de la Comisaría, como si hubiesen hablado antes y hubiesen quedado allí…

Traci: Sí, tienes razón… pero cada uno veis las cosas desde vuestra perspectiva, deberíais poneros por un momento en el lugar del otro…

McNally: Lo he intentado, Traci… Pero es complicado cuando te dicen una cosa… y hacen otra muy diferente.

Traci: Y supongo que Sam no sabe todavía que Nick se va a vivir contigo una temporada…

McNally: Sí, sí que lo sabe…

Traci: ¿Y?

McNally: Casi estalla la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Con eso te lo digo todo…

Pero todavía no te he contado toda la historia…

Traci: ¡No sé si voy a ser capaz de asimilar más información!

McNally: ¡También está celoso de Jamie Connors!

Traci: ¿Del buenorro de Jamie Conors? ¡Espera un momento! Hagamos un break –dijo utilizando el signo que se usa en el basketball para pedir tiempo muerto-. ¿Has visto a ese hombre? Si yo no tuviera a Steve… te aseguro que haría una locura…

McNally: Sí, ese hombre lo tiene todo… Es guapo, atractivo, tiene un encanto especial… pero lamentablemente no me gustan tan altos, hahaha…

Traci: Sí, eso es un hándicap, hahaha…

McNally: ¡No te rías! Hahaha…

Traci: Y entonces… siguiendo con lo que me estabas contando… ¿qué le pasa al hombretón con su amigo?

McNally: Pues… no sé… conozco a Connors desde ayer, y no te negaré que he conectado bien con él… Es directo, de respuesta fácil y eso me gusta en cualquier persona… no sólo en un hombre.

Traci: En eso me recuerda a Sam, pero hay algo melancólico en él que me tiene un poco despistada…

McNally: Creo que pasó algo en su pasado… estoy intentando indagar…

Traci: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en él?

McNally: Ahora mismo no puedo contarte… Pero no nos desviemos del tema… Sam me ha dicho que estaba coqueteando con él…

Traci: ¿Coqueteando con Connors? ¡Quién puede resistirse a eso!

McNally: Es verdad, hahaha… Pero, ¡no! no estaba coqueteando con él. Bastantes problemas tengo ya en mi vida como para añadir uno más…

Traci: Esto sólo se arregla de una manera…

McNally: ¿De qué manera?

Traci: Hablando, amiga mía… hablando. Además… ya sabes lo buenas que pueden ser las reconciliaciones…

Será mejor que entremos… Estarán comenzando a pensar que nos hemos perdido…

* * *

Nick: ¡Eh! ¡Por fin habéis llegado!

Meri: Sentaros aquí… Nosotros estábamos a punto de ir a quemar la pista de baile.

Traci: ¿Nick? ¿Desde cuándo bailas tú?

Nick: Desde que tengo la mejor profesora del mundo –dijo Nick guiñándole un ojo a Traci-.

Meri: ¡Eh! ¡No exageres!

McNally: Yo igual me animo si ponen alguna balada… Y algún chico guapo se apiada de una pobre embarazada patosa…

Nick: ¡Lo tendré en cuenta!

Meri: ¡Hablaré con el que pone la música! Es amigo mío…

Traci: ¿Qué música se supone que va a poner tú amigo?

Meri: Nada de lo que estás aprendiendo en tus clases de baile… hahaha… Veamos –dijo Meri intentando aguartar la risa- nada de Fox, ni vals, tampoco bolero ni lindy hop… ¡ah! olvidaba la polca… me temo que tampoco hay polca…

Traci: ¡Eh! ¡No te rías! ¡Son bailes muy útiles!

Meri: Sí… en España algunos de ellos sólo los bailan los jubilados, hahaha…

Nick: ¡No seas mala, Meri! Hahaha…

La primera parte será de música latina… y la segunda… The Eighties…

Traci: Hemos aprendido algo de salsa en las clases… espero que Peck llegue a tiempo... no os podéis perder como bate el record mundial de pisotones, hahaha…

Meri: Vamos a hacer algo de baile en línea si os animáis antes que llegue Peck… -dijo Meri guiñándoles un ojo a ambas-. Aunque sino seguro que habrá algún chico guapo al que podáis sacar a bailar –continuó diciendo mientras miraba hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Jamie Connors con Oliver y Celery-.

¡Empieza la diversión! –exclamó Meri al oír los primeros acordes de una canción-.

Traci: Hacen una bonita pareja… ¿no crees?

McNally: Sí… lástima que ella no esté mucho por la labor…

Traci: ¿Tú crees? Le echa unas buenas miraditas…

¡Dios mío! –exclamó al ver como bailaban los dos en la pista-. ¿Qué le ha hecho a Nick? –preguntó con cara de incredulidad-.

McNally: ¡No lo sé! Pero yo también quiero…

Traci: Esa chica lo lleva en la sangre…

McNally: Y parece que se lo ha contagiado a Nick.

Traci: Pero si antes bailaba como un pato mareado… Creo que voy a dejar las clases de los lunes y pedirle a Meri que me haga un hueco en su agenda, hahaha…

McNally: Y yo tambien… siempre que el médico me lo permita…

Celery: ¡Eh chicas! ¿Cómo van las cosas? –dijo Celery acercándose a su mesa-.

McNally: ¡Hola Celery! –dijo Andy levantándose para darle un par de besos-.

Traci: Pero no te quedes de pie… ¡siéntate con nosotras!

Celery: ¿Seguro que no molesto?

McNally: ¡Seguro!

Celery: ¿Qué me contáis?

Traci: Aquí estamos… sintiendo envidia sana de Nick y Meri… -dijo girándose por enésima vez hacia la pista de baile-.

Celery: Esa es la nueva novata, ¿no?

McNally: Sí, Meri…

Celery: ¡Menudo ritmo! Me comentó Oliver que su familia es española, ¿no?

McNally: Sí… Ella nació aquí, pero su familia regresó a su país de origen cuando era una niña. Meri volvió para estudiar en la universidad hace unos años y decidió quedarse…

Celery: ¿Acepta alumnos? A Oliver y a mi no nos iría nada mal…

McNally: Creo que va a tener muchas solicitudes a partir de esta noche, pero… -comenzó a decir Andy antes de quedarse callada momentáneamente con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada-.

Traci: ¿Te encuentras bien Andy? –preguntó Traci girándose para mirar hacia donde tenía la vista fijada Andy-.

Celery: Bueno… chicas veo que acaba de llegar Sam… voy a preguntarle qué les han dicho en la segunda ecografía

McNally: ¿Era hoy? –preguntó Andy recibiendo un disimulado codazo por parte de Traci-.

Celery: Sí…

McNally: Pero en principio todo va bien, ¿no?

Celery: Sí… sí todo está bien, pero hoy les iban a decir el sexo del bebé.

McNally: ¡Ah!

Celery: Ha sido un placer estar con vosotras… Me alegro de verte tan bien, Andy… Me juego algo que tus molestias van a desaparecer en breve…

McNally: ¡Ojalá!

Sam entró al Penny y echó un rápido vistazo por la sala. Una música extremadamente rítmica, sonaba sin parar, mientras varias parejas bailaban muy pegadas. Collins y Vives estaban haciendo una gran exhibición, mientras otras intensaban seguirles el ritmo. En un rincón estaban sentadas Andy y Traci, mientras Celery, que hasta ese momento compartía mesa con ellas, parecía despedirse a la vez que levantaba el brazo hacia donde él se encontraba.

Celery: ¡Eh Sam! –dijo Celery a modo de saludo a un Sam, que había parado en un rincón a la espera que ella llegara-. ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó al ver la cara de abatimiento de Sam-.

Swarek: Sí… todo está bien… sólo que…

Celery: Os han dicho que es un varón...

Swarek: Sí... y debería estar contento, pero tengo miedo…

Celery: ¡Nunca debí decirte nada! Pero tenía mis razones…

Swarek: ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sam mientras alguien por detrás intentaba captar su atención-.

Nick: ¡Sam! –dijo Nick intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música-. Mantente atento por si suena una buena balada… Andy me ha dicho que tiene muchas ganas de bailar una esta noche… -dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de volver de nuevo a la pista de baile-.


	47. Chapter 47

Traci: Ves como todo tenía una explicación…

McNally: Sí, me precipité… Y además… acabo de recordar que Sam me había dicho que tenían la ecografía esta semana… -dijo Andy soplando-.

Traci: ¡Andy! ¿Cómo se te había olvidado eso?

McNally: No sé… -dijo Andy mirando como Sam se sentaba junto a Jamie Connors-. Lo olvidé… sin más… -estoy un poco despistada últimamente… Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza me temo.

Traci: ¡Ha comenzado el baile en linea! ¡Vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces! –exclamó Traci tirando de la mano de Andy, hasta conseguir que la siguiera a la pista de baile-.

* * *

Swarek: Está muy animado esto ésta noche. Y pensar que he estado a punto de no venir… -dijo Sam mirando a Celery-.

Oliver: ¿Ha ido todo bien?

Swarek: Sí…

Connors: ¡Mira a McNally! –exclamó Jamie dándole un codazo a Sam-. ¡Qué ritmo! Lo está dando todo en la pista, ¡eh! Creo que me voy a unir al grupo…

Sam se giró instintivamente hacia la pista, para volver a mirar a continuación en dirección a donde estaba Jamie.

Swarek: ¡Aléjate de ella!

Connors: ¿Disculpa?

Swarek: ¡Me has oído perfectamente! –dijo Sam levantando la voz y captando la atención de Oliver-.

Connors: Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

Swarek: No me pasa nada… sólo te he dicho que te mantengas alejado de ella…

Connors: ¿Por qué? –preguntó Connors de manera altiva-.

Swarek: ¡Porque lo digo yo!

Connors: Esto es un país libre, ¿no? además, creo que no tienes mucho que decir… hasta donde yo sé vosotros no estáis juntos…

Swarek: ¡Te voy a…! –comenzó a decir Sam a la vez que intentaba dar un puñetazo a Connors-.

Oliver: ¿Qué os pasa chicos?

Connors: ¡Nada Ollie! Creo que será mejor que te lo lleves fuera a que le dé el aire, antes que se haga daño…

Swarek: ¡Serás…! –dijo Sam mientras Oliver lo agarraba fuertemente por los hombros-.

Oliver: ¡Vamos Sam! –Será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta-.

Swarek: ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado! –dijo Sam intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Oliver-. Lo único que voy a hacer es darle a este su merecido-.

Oliver: Ok, ok… pero eso será cuando te calmes un poco, Sammy…

Swarek: ¡Está bien Oliver! ¡Vamos!

Celery: Es admirable lo que estás intentando hacer por Sam –dijo Celery cuando Sam y Oliver se habían ido-.

Connors: Creo que no te entiendo… -dijo Jamie levantando los hombros-.

Celery: Me refiero a intentar darle celos a Sam… a ver si reacciona…

Connors: ¿Tan obvio ha sido?

Celery: No, tranquilo… no creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, hahaha…

Connors: ¿Ese idiota no ve que ella está loquita por él? No sabes lo que daría por tener algo cómo lo que ellos tienen…

Celery: Tú amigo es demasiado cabezota…

Connors: ¿Cabezota? ¡Qué va! –dijo Jamie de manera sarcástica-. ¡No sé qué voy a hacer con él! De momento… voy a seguir con mi plan… Voy a bailar… ¿te apuntas?

Celery: Creo que no… esperaré a que esos dos entren… e intentaré convencer a Sam que no te rompa la cara… -dijo Celery guiñándole un ojo a Jamie-.

Connors: ¡Te lo agradezco! –dijo Jamie haciendo una reverencia-.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué te creías que estabas haciendo? ¡Jamie es tu amigo!

Swarek: ¿Amigo? ¡Pero si me quiere levantar a mi chica!

Oliver: ¿A McNally?

Swarek: ¡Claro a McNally! ¿A quién sino?

Oliver: Él nunca te haría eso…

Swarek: ¿Eso creía yo?

Oliver: Sabes que él ha llevado una vida un poco desordenada desde hace años, desde que sucedió… ya sabes… Aquello lo marcó y nunca volvió a ser el mismo a partir de ese momento… Entró en un proceso de autodestrucción y en muchos momentos ya sabes que temimos por su vida… ¿Por qué crees que ha ido vagando de Comisaría en Comisaría? ¡Nadie quiere tenerlo en plantilla! ¡Es una verdadera bomba de relojería! Pero a pesar de todo… todavía sabe qué es un amigo…

Swarek: Ya no estoy tan seguro de ello… Se le estaban yendo los ojos mientras ella bailaba…

Oliver: ¿Y? ¡No hay nada de malo en ello! Andy es una chica guapa… pero de ahí a que quiera algo con ella, hay una gran diferencia… Creo que estás un poco al límite, Sammy…

Swarek: ¡Dios Ollie! –dijo Sam pasándose las manos por la cabeza-. ¡No sé que me está pasando! Siento celos de cualquiera que se le acerca…

* * *

Connors: ¡Parece divertido! –Dijo Jamie situándose estratégicamente al lado de Andy-.

McNally: ¡Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien! ¡Hasta parece que estoy aprendiendo a bailar! Hahaha…

Connors: Hace un rato que te estoy mirando y creo que has mejorado mucho en los últimos minutos...

McNally: ¿Ah sí? ¿Te has estado riendo de lo patosa que soy?

Connors: ¡Qué va…! ¡Mírame a mí!

McNally: Hahaha… ¡Yo no te veo nada mal!

Connors: ¿Estás hablando de baile? –Preguntó acercándose mucho a ella, al ver entrar a Sam y a Oliver de nuevo al Penny-.

McNally: ¿De qué sino? Es lo único que estoy viendo ahora mismo…

¡Oh, se acabó! –exclamó Andy un tanto decepcionada-.

Meri: ¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando? –Preguntó Meri al llegar a donde ellos estaban, mientras Nick la llevaba cogida de la mano-.

McNally: ¡Genial! ¡Me ha encantado!

Traci: ¡Y a mí! ¡Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto!

¡Por fin! Exclamó Traci mirando hacia la puerta-. ¡Acaba de llegar de Steve! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

McNally: ¡Creo que todos queremos que nos des clases!

Nick: Podríamos reunirnos una vez por semana y que Meri nos enseñara…

Meri: Por mi encantada… pero creo que tú ya no lo necesitas –dijo Meri guiñándole el ojo-.

Connors: Sí, tú ya no lo necesitas… deberías cederle el puesto a otro… otros –dijo Jamie intentando rectificar sin que nadie se diera cuenta-.

McNally: Sí… creo que Jamie está bastante necesitado, hahaha…

Connors: ¡Eh! ¿Qué quiere decir eso de necesitado?

Meri: Creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para los dos…. Sobre todo si sois unos alumnos aplicados que hacen caso a la profesora, hahaha…

McNally: Quizás yo tenga que esperar a tener al bebé. Cada día me canso más…

Meri: ¡Ya descansarás más adelante! ¡La fiesta continúa! Sólo estaban haciendo un descanso… -dijo Meri mientras los primeros compases de una nueva canción comenzaban a sonar-. ¡Es una balada!

McNally: Uff… yo sintiéndolo mucho, creo que me vuelvo para la mesa…

Nick: Ahora no puedes sentarte… antes has dicho que querías bailar una balada… -dijo Nick mirando hacia donde estaba Sam con cara de pocos amigos-.

Connors: La música va más despacio de lo que lo hacia hasta ahora… pero, ¿de verdad esto es una balada?

McNally: ¿De verdad crees que va más despacio? Yo no noto nada diferente…

Meri: ¡Claro que va más despacio! ¿Dónde habéis dejado el oído? El ritmo es mucho más pausado…

Connors: Pues no podemos perder esta oportunidad… Mademoiselle ¿me concede este baile? –preguntó Jamie haciendo una reverencia hacia donde estaba Andy-.

McNally: Pues… no debería… pero, ¿cómo puedo rechazar una propuesta tan galante?

Connors: ¡Vives! ¡Guárdame un baile para más tarde! Quiero tener hoy mi primera lección de baile –dijo Jamie mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Meri-.

Meri: ¡Lo pensaré! Pero no te prometo nada… No estás al nivel de Nick –dijo Meri devolviéndole el guiño del ojo-.

Connors: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –preguntó Jamie mientras se alejaba intentando coordinar los pasos con Andy-.

Meri: ¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó Meri a un Nick que parecía ausente-.

Nick tenía su vista fija en dirección donde estaba Sam… sin entender por qué éste se estaba limitando a mirar mientras Jamie sacaba a bailar a Andy. ¿Ese hombre no había captado su indirecta? ¿Por qué echaba a perder la oportunidad que le había servido en bandeja?

Meri: ¡Eh! –Exclamó Meri pasando la mano por delante de la cara de Nick-. Ya sé que lo normal es que sean los chicos los que sacan a bailar a las chicas, pero ya que no me lo pides tú…

Nick: ¡Lo siento! Estaba distraído…

Meri: Cómo a un millón de kilómetros…

Nick: ¡Vamos! –exclamó Nick cogiéndola de la mano-.

* * *

Celery: ¿Por qué no te decides? –preguntó Celery pasados unos minutos al ver que Sam no reaccionaba.

Swarek: ¿A qué? –Preguntó Sam con la mirada perdida en pista de baile-.

Celery: A bailar con Andy.

Swarek: No creo que sea buena idea… No puedo hacerlo… no se me da muy bien esto de bailar… -dijo Sam recordando cuando tenía once años, y su padre lo había avergonzado delante de todo el mundo mientras bailaba en una celebración familiar. A partir de ese momento, nunca había vuelto a bailar en público-.

Celery: ¿Ni por ella?

Swarek: Además… ella parece muy feliz bailando con Jamie –dijo Sam intentando cambiar de tema-.

Celery: ¡Sam! No te hagas la víctima que no te pega nada… ¡Lucha por ella! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!

Swarek: ¡Está bien! Cuando se acabe esta canción… -dijo Sam intentando disimular su terror-.

Celery: Espero que tengas los pies ligeros para bailar esto y no pisar a Andy, hahaha…

Swarek: ¡Lo intentaré! Pero creo que hay un problema –dijo Sam poniéndose de puntillas-.


	48. Chapter 48

Celery: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Swarek: Ellos… no los veo por ninguna parte –contestó Sam todavía de puntillas, intentando así, ver mejor toda la sala-.

Celery: ¡Pero si hace un segundo estaban ahí!

Swarek: Pues… literalmente… se han evaporado.

Celery: ¡Hay demasiada gente! –exclamó Celery resoplando-. ¡Así es imposible encontrar a nadie!

* * *

Connors: ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Jamie al ver salir a Andy del baño-.

McNally: Sí, sólo necesitaba refrescarme un poco… Ya no estoy acostumbrada a moverme tanto… Parezco una abuelita…

Connors: Es normal que te canses más que antes… dicen que los primeros meses es cuando las embarazadas están más cansadas.

McNally: Sí, lo sé… pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la nueva situación –dijo Andy señalando su barriga-. Pero todo esto me hace sentir muy impotente…

Connors: Al menos sabes que es cuestión de tiempo…

McNally: Sí…

Connors: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

McNally: La opción de bailar está descartada… no estoy en mi mejor momento… Creo que me iré para casa. Llamaré un taxi.

Connors: Eso sí que está descartado. No voy a permitir que te vayas en taxi. Yo mismo te acercaré a casa.

McNally: Pero no es justo… Tú mismo has dicho que tenías muchas ganas de bailar.

Connors: Bueno… sí tenía ganas de bailar, pero puedo llevarte y volver. ¡La noche es joven!

McNally: ¡No seas cruel, hombre! Con las ganas locas que tengo yo también de bailar… y me tengo que ir para casa –dijo Andy bajando la cabeza-.

Connors: Ya te tomarás la revancha dentro de un tiempo…

McNally: Supongo que sí…

Connors: Bueno… si te sientes culpable por dejarme sin bailar, igual hay alguien por ahí –dijo poniendo cara de pillo- que estaría encantado de llevarte a casa.

McNally: No creo que tenga tanta suerte… -dijo poniéndose de puntillas- si estás hablando de quien yo creo, seguro que ha salido corriendo cuando ha visto que todo el mundo se ha levantado a bailar. Entre tú y yo… es alérgico al baile…

Connors: No será para tanto… Aunque ahora que lo dices… tienes razón: nunca lo he visto bailar en todos estos años. Siempre se ha situado estratégicamente lejos de las pistas de baile.

McNally: ¿Te das cuenta? Conociéndolo… debe estar cerca de la frontera de Canadá, hahaha…

Connors: No le ha dado tiempo de llegar tan lejos. ¡Ven! –dijo tirando de la mano de Andy-. ¡Vamos a buscarle!

* * *

Swarek: Lo que yo te he dicho… se han esfumado… -dijo Sam mientras salían del local-.

Celery: Igual han salido a tomar un poco el aire. El ambiente está cargado ahí dentro.

Swarek: Puede ser… -contestó dando un rápido vistazo-. O se han ido para casa…

Celery: ¿Otra vez con los celos, Sam?

Swarek: Se han ido sin decir nada… ¿qué quieres que crea?

Celery: Pues lo normal… que ella no tiene coche y que él la ha acompañado a casa.

Swarek: ¡Sí, claro! Conozco a Jamie hace demasiados años…

Celery: Pues nada… si eso es lo que crees… por mucho que yo te diga no voy a conseguir hacerte cambiar de ida… Así es que… será mejor que te vayas a casa y te pases toda la noche lamentándote por lo mal que te ha tratado la vida y…

Swarek: ¡Celery! –exclamó Sam interrumpiéndola-. Ya estoy un poco harto de todo esto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Celery: Te lo he dicho un millón de veces… Cuéntale toda la verdad. Tú pérdida de memoria. Ella lo entenderá…

Swarek: Primero, no me creerá… Pensará que me estoy inventando todo esto para justificar todo lo que ha pasado con Marlo… y si consiguiera que me creyera… no entenderá por qué no se lo he contado hasta ahora. Pero eso ya está decidido… no voy a contarle nada… No quiero perjudicar a Oliver y a Monica.

Celery: Ella no va a contárselo a nadie…

Swarek: Ese tema está zanjado… Si ella quiere volver conmigo será con mis condiciones.

Celery: Vale, genial… -dijo Celery levantando las manos a modo de rendición-. Entonces… ve a la tienda de la esquina, cómprate unas cuantas botellas y ve para casa a regodearte en tu sufrimiento… un sufrimiento, Sam –susurró Celery mientras le cogía de los hombros- que tú mismo podrías evitar –dicho esto se volvió hacia la puerta del local y desapareció de su vista-.

* * *

Oliver: ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Oliver mientras se levantaba al ver aparecer a Celery-.

Celery: Con Sam –contentó apesadumbrada-.

Oliver: ¿Todavía está aquí? –dijo barriendo la estancia con la mirada-.

Celery: Se acaba de ir… Bueno… supongo. Ese amigo tuyo no quiere que le ayuden… yo me rindo.

Oliver: ¿Tú… te rindes? –preguntó Oliver, olvidando al instante que Andy había ido a buscar Sam para que la llevara a casa-. No he conocido a nadie con más paciencia que tú, Celery.

Celery: Pues ya la he agotado… Entiendo que esté frustrado por lo de su memoria, pero creo que en mi vida, no he conocido a nadie más tozudo. Y ahora… amor mío… ¡vamos a mover un poco el esqueleto! –exclamó Celery arrastrando a Oliver hacia la pista de baile-.

* * *

Connors: Me gusta como ha quedado la habitación. Este color amarillo –dijo Jamie intentando aguantar la risa-.

McNally: ¿Tú también vas a hablar del color?

Connors: Bueno… no soy muy amante del amarillo.

McNally: Pero es un amarillo muy tenue –dijo Andy, repitiendo las mismas palabras que antes le había dicho a Sam-.

Connors: Amarillo al fin –contestó Jaime mientras soltaba una carcajada-.

McNally: ¡Te estás riendo de mí!

Connors: Eres un filón, McNally, hahaha… me encanta tomarte el pelo – siguió diciendo Jamie riendo sin parar.

McNally: Entonces… ¿el color bien?

Connors: Sí… el color es perfecto… Y ahora McNally… ¡dame algo para beber! Tanto reír me ha dejado sediento.

McNally: ¡Ni hablar! Has dicho que volvías al Penny. Que yo esté en fase abuelita, no quiere decir que tú también lo estés... Bueno… aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor… tenemos que considerar tu edad.

Connors: ¿Mi edad? ¿Qué tienes que decir de mi edad?

McNally: Bueno… ya estás entrando en esa edad peligrosa.

Connors: ¿Peligrosa?

McNally: La mediana edad.

Connors: ¿Mediana edad? ¡Yo no estoy en este punto!

McNally: Aunque claro… -dijo Andy intentando parecer sería- tiene sus ventajas… ya sabes…

Connors: ¿Experiencia?

McNally: ¡No! –exclamó Andy intentó hacerse la interesante ante la mirada expectante de Jamie-. Las jovencitas se vuelven locas ante los hombres de mediana edad.


	49. Chapter 49

Nick: No pierdas las esperanzas… -dijo Nick mientras hacia girar a Meri varias veces con su mano izquierda-.

Meri: ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Meri con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo-.

Nick: Ya verás como volverá…

Meri: ¿De qué…qué estás hablando? –volvió a preguntar esta vez intentando disimular el nerviosismo-.

Nick: No hace falta que disimules, Vives… sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…

Meri: Ya sé que no me conviene… pero no puedo evitarlo…

Nick: ¡Vamos a descansar un rato! ¡Estoy exhausto! –exclamó Nick alejándola de la pista de baile-.

Meri: ¡Sí! Creo que necesito tomar algo.

Nick: No sé si es una buena idea…

Meri: ¿Por qué? Me siento divinamente…

Nick: No, si soy consciente de ello. Demasiado diría yo.

Meri: No estarás sugiriendo…

Nick: ¿Qué estás un poco achispada? ¡No, no lo sugiero, estoy seguro de ello! –exclamó Nick mientras ella trastabillaba al acercarse a la mesa-. No estás acostumbrada a beber y hoy te has pasado.

Meri: Pero si sólo he bebido un poquito… -dijo Meri intentando juntar sin éxito los dos dedos índices de cada mano-.

Nick: Sí, ya lo veo… Te pediré un zumo.

Meri: ¿Un zumo? ¡Eso es muy aburrido!

Nick: Aburrido… pero práctico.

* * *

Connors: ¿Te lo ha dicho alguna?

McNally: ¿Alguna qué?

Connors: Jovencita.

McNally: ¿Estás pensando en alguna en concreto?

Connors: ¿Yo? ¡No! –respondió Jamie con aire inocente

McNally: No me gustaría que hicieras daño a alguien a quien aprecio. ¿Qué hay detrás de esa cara de inocencia? ¿Qué pasa contigo Connors? ¿Qué ocultas?

Connors: No soy tan malo como andan contando por ahí…

McNally: He oído muchas historias… Algunas nada recomendables.

Connors: ¿Has estado preguntando por ahí? ¡Qué honor!

McNally: No te hagas el sarcástico. No he tenido que preguntar mucho. Eres toda una leyenda urbana…

* * *

Meri: Es toda una joya, ¿no?

Nick: Bueno… en el corazón no se manda.

Meri: ¿Por qué siempre nos atraen los chicos malos?

Nick: Es la historia de mi vida…

Meri: Lo siento -dijo Meri cogiéndole la mano-. Yo no quería…

Nick: ¡Lo sé! Tú y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿no?

Meri: Sí, bueno… eso creo… estoy hecha un lío… Yo sé que te quiero, pero no sé…

Nick: Me quieres como a un amigo… -dijo Nick con un nudo en la garganta-.

Meri: Sí, eso supongo…

Nick: Pero con él es diferente… La cara se te ilumina cuando hablas de él. Ahora mismo está pasando. Estás radiante.

Meri: Y borracha…

Nick: Bueno, sólo un poco, hahaha…

Meri: ¡Tengo miedo! Él nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo.

Nick: ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! A él le gustas.

* * *

Connors: Ella me gusta de verdad, Andy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por nadie. Pensaba que ya nunca más sería posible.

McNally: ¿Qué pasó, Jamie?

Connors: No quiero recordar…

McNally: ¿Por qué?

Connors: Duele…

McNally: ¿Por qué llevas años intentando que te maten? –preguntó Andy, mientras Jamie apoyando su espalda contra la pared, se derrumbada hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, inmóvil-.

Connors: Éramos muy jóvenes. Los tres mosqueteros, así nos llamaban…

McNally: Swarek, Oliver y tú –sentenció Andy-.

Connors: No. Oliver llegó a nuestras vidas más tarde, en la Academia. Maddy, Sammy y yo –dijo Jamie con un evidente gesto de dolor-.

McNally: Nunca había oído hablar de ella…

Connors: Ella hace mucho que se fue… -sentenció Jamie mientras Andy corría a sentarse junto a él en el suelo-.

McNally: Ella era la novia de Swarek… -dijo Andy sintiendo una punzada de celos-.

Connors: Bueno… ellos salieron un par de veces, pero no fue nada serio – dijo Jamie con una sonrisa en la cara-. Ellos se conocían del barrio, desde pequeños… Yo llegué un poco más tarde. Al principio como un intruso… -suspiró- él era el perfecto gamberro, ella la niña buena que intentaba redimirlo.

McNally: No sé nada del pasado de Swarek…

Connors: No lo tuvo fácil, te lo aseguro –dijo Jamie con una sonrisa torcida-.

McNally: Me lo puedo imaginar…

Connors: No creo que puedas…

McNally: ¿Tan terrible fue?

Connors: Sí –dijo Jamie mirando hacia el suelo-. Él era un proyecto de delincuente cuando lo conocí.

McNally: ¿Sam?

Connors: Sí, hahaha… Difícil de creer, ¿no? Yo mismo fui víctima de una gamberrada suya la primera vez que nos vimos. Yo era un enclenque en esa época... Maddy intentó defenderme y eso fue suficiente para que Sammy se convirtiera mi protector… y claro está, porque supongo que le dí pena.

McNally: ¿Y qué pasó después?

Connors: Nos hicimos inseparables, crecimos juntos y me enamoré de Maddy. Supongo que era inevitable… Creo que la quise desde el primer momento en que la vi. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

McNally: Bueno… nunca me ha pasado… siempre ha sido un proceso… he necesitado mi tiempo.

Connors: A veces sucede… -dijo sonriendo-. Pero claro, Maddy sólo me trataba como a un hermano. El hermano desvalido, hahaha… y yo tampoco intentaba nada, siempre pensé que ella estaba enamorada de Sammy, así que me mantuve en un segundo plano.

Nos hicimos mayores y decidimos que iríamos juntos a la Academia de Policía.

McNally: ¿Y cómo...?

Connors: Para Maddy siempre fue su vocación desde pequeña. Ella nos empujó de una manera u otra. Yo porque la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo y Sammy pues… él por varias razones.

Andy en ese instante fue consciente de lo poco que sabía de la vida de Sam Swarek. De pronto soltó una carcajada irónica y captó la atención de Jamie.

McNally: No sé nada de él… no le conozco –dijo Andy con voz triste-.

Connors: Sammy siempre fue muy reservado, muy poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos. Siempre creyó que eso lo hacía vulnerable.

McNally: ¡Genial! No sé como siempre que hablo con alguien que lo conoce llegamos a esa misma conclusión. No es demasiado alentador, que eso suceda una y otra vez y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Connors: Lo sé. No sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de tirar la toalla y dejarlo por imposible… pero luego la vida me dio un revés, y acabe comportándome como él.

McNally: ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Andy sintiendo que estaban llegando al punto culminante de la historia-.

Connors: Dejamos los suburbios y nos vinimos a vivir a la ciudad, cada uno huyendo de nuestros propios fantasmas. Maddy tenía una beca… era muy buena estudiante, pero su madre se había vuelto a casar y muy sútilmente le había dicho que no había sitio para ella en la casa. En mi caso… mi familia quería que siguiera con la tradición de la familia y fuera un ilustre cirujano y cuando me revelé contra eso, ellos me apartaron de su círculo. Para Sammy fue la oportunidad de sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida. Su hermana ya se había casado y no tenía nada que lo retuviera en su casa.

Compartíamos un apartamento destartalado que pronto se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Nos llevábamos bien, pero yo por dentro, me moría de celos por la relación entre Maddy y Sam. Siempre me sentí como un intruso en esa relación a tres, aunque ellos nunca hicieron nada para que yo me sintiera así. No quería entrometerme… como si mi presencia hiciera que ellos no pudieran afianzar una relación más estrecha.

McNally: … una relación sentimental –dijo Andy terminando la frase que había comenzado Jamie-.

Connors: Ellos no hacían más que buscarme citas a ciegas, sin darse cuenta que yo no estaba interesado. Además no es por nada, pero yo ya había hecho el estirón y comenzaba a tener bastante éxito entre las chicas, así que no necesitaba para nada que me buscaran pareja, hahaha… Entonces tomé una decisión: marcharme a vivir por mi cuenta.

McNally: ¡Oh!

Connors: El día de la mudanza, Sammy se fue antes que yo me levantara. Estaba muy enfadado por mi decisión y llevaba semanas durmiendo en el sofá sin apenas dirijirme la palabra. El apartamento era muy pequeño y hasta ese momento compartíamos habitación, ¿sabes? Cuando me levanté, Maddy estaba en el sofá con la cara descompuesta llena de lágrimas. Me pidió que no me fuera, que si me marchaba las cosas cambiarían, que dejaríamos de vernos, pero yo no quise escucharla. Le prometí que nuestra relación seguiría igual. Entonces fue cuando ella me dijo que no quería que nuestra relación siguiera igual y me plantó un beso en la boca.

McNally: ¿Ella estaba enamorada de ti?

Connors: Sí… y yo no me había dado cuenta… ¡Qué idiota!

McNally: A veces las cosas más evidentes pasan desapercibidas.

Connors: Sí –dijo Jamie con pena, pero pronto una sonrisa radiante inundó su cara-. Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

McNally: Y entonces… ¿qué paso?

Connors: Ella murió -contestó Jamie con la voz entrecortada-.


	50. Chapter 50

McNally: ¿Cómo? Yo pensé… como dijiste que se había ido…

Connors: Sí… bueno… ella se fue, pero nunca más va a volver –contestó Jamie con una mueca de dolor-.

McNally: ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Yo no quiero…

Connors: He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? Creo que puedo continuar…

McNally: ¿Está seguro?

Connors: Sí –dijo Jamie intentando coger aire con esfuerzo-. Pasamos cuatro años maravillosos en el pequeño apartamento. Sammy y yo dejamos de compartir habitación, ¡claro! –exclamó Jamie con una sonrisa melancólica-, pero salió ganando… se quedó con el mejor cuarto, hahaha…

McNally: Ya me imagino… Esa habitación debió de convertirse en el refugio del macho alfa-dijo Andy intentando hacer menos doloroso el momento con una trivialidad-.

Connors: Bueno… no te voy a negar que Sammy hacía estragos con esa sonrisa que tiene…

McNally: Qué me vas a decir a mí…

Connors: Nada que ya no sepas –dijo Jamie guiñándole el ojo en ese gesto tan característico suyo, que funcionaba tan bien como la sonrisa de Swarek-.

McNally: Disculpa… te he interrumpido…

Connors: Bueno… Maddy y yo nos quedamos con la peor habitación, pero no necesitábamos más… sólo estar juntos. Conseguimos entrar a la Academia y aunque tanto Sammy como yo no creíamos mucho en el proyecto al principio, pronto nos dimos cuenta que era nuestra vocación. Y Maddy por fin pudo comenzar a hacer realidad el sueño que había tenido desde pequeña. Pronto Ollie se unió al grupo, y los tres Mosqueteros se convirtieron en cuatro.

McNally: Entiendo a Maddy yo también lo deseé desde que era una mocosa –dijo Andy con mirada soñadora-.

Connors: Parecía que íbamos a comernos el mundo. Maddy y Ollie ponían el sentido común y Sammy y yo éramos cómo decirlo…

McNally: ¿Un poco más creativos?

Connors: ¡Muy buena esa! Nos conoces bien, ¿eh?

McNally: Eso parece…

Connors: Nos sentíamos afortunados de poder hacer algo con lo que nos sentíamos comprometidos. El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto ya estuvimos pisando las calles. A Ollie lo destinaron a otra Estación

McNally: Ahí es donde Ollie coincidió con mi padre. Fue su oficial instructor.

Connors: Sí… algo recuerdo… Tommy McNally… Ollie hablaba de él con mucha admiración… aunque hay cosas de esa época que son un poco confusas para mí –dijo Jamie con esfuerzo-. El resto estuvimos un año juntos en la misma Comisaría hasta que un día... –Jamie enmudeció hasta que notó como Andy le apretaba la mano que tenía sujeta entre las suyas-.

Era un día soleado… julio –balduceó Jamie-. Hacía un calor sofocante. Habíamos organizado una salida para después del turno. Íbamos a ir al lago a pasar la tarde para combatir la alta temperatura con un baño… también con Zoe y la niña mayor… Izzy… las otras dos no habían nacido todavía… Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que nos llamaron por un tiroteo en un edificio abandonado. Maddy y yo llegamos los primeros al lugar, todo parecía tranquilo… Decidimos salir del coche y acercarnos un poco. Cuando ya habíamos avanzado un poco, me di cuenta que había olvidado mi radio en el coche. Entonces no era como ahora que la radio está incorporada en el equipo. Decidí ir a buscarla… la radio de Maddy no funcionaba demasiado bien ese día, y necesitábamos estar comunicados... Le hice prometer que se mantuviera quieta…

McNally: … pero no te hizo caso…

Connors: ¡No! –exclamó Jamie en un sollozo entrecortado-. ¡No me hizo caso! Sólo bastó un tiro… continuó diciendo Jamie mientras Andy lo arropaba entre sus brazos como si de un niño se tratara-.

McNally: No fue culpa tuya…

Connors: ¡Sí, fue culpa mía!

McNally: Tú no sabías que no te haría caso.

Connors: Ella siempre era muy prudente… siempre hacía lo debido, pero yo siempre la fastidiaba diciéndole que era demasiado sensata. Pero nunca se es demasiado sensato si no quieres que te maten, ¿no? –preguntó Jamie separándose de Andy con la cara inundada en lágrimas-.

McNally: No… pero si ella se movió debió ser porque vio algo que la hizo comportarse así. Seguro que no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Por lo poco que creo conocerla con todo lo que me has dicho, nunca habría hecho nada que la pusiera en peligro sin una razón.

Connors: ¿De verdad crees eso? –preguntó Jamie con un halo de esperanza en la mirada, mientras intentaba enjuagar las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Andy le había dado-. El bebé…

McNally: ¿Qué bebé?

Connors: En el edificio había una criatura de pocos meses. Lo había olvidado por completo… Maddy y yo queríamos tener un hijo, pero no habíamos podido… Se había vuelto una obsesión para ella.

McNally: Ella debió oir al bebé y quiso protegerlo…

Connors: ¿Es posible? Yo… yo nunca había vuelto a hablar de esto.

McNally: ¿Ni con Sam?

Connors: ¡No! Con él con el que menos… Nos fuimos distanciando… Yo no quería recordar…

McNally: … Y él te recordaba demasiadas cosas…

Connors: Sí. Veía a Sam y todo se volvía doloroso.

McNally: Y lo apartaste de tu lado… Extraña manera tenéis de pasar el duelo… Sufrís vosotros y hacéis que sufran todos aquellos que os quieren… Como si los demás no tuvieran ya suficiente carga… ¿Por qué lo tenéis que hacer todo tan complicado?

Connors: Ahora no estás hablando de mi, ¿no?

McNally: ¿Eso crees? ¿No te sientes identificado? –preguntó Andy llorando-.

Connors: Sí… bueno…

McNally: Te veo a ti, y veo a Sam. Aún debemos dar gracias, porque a él no se le ocurrió intentar que lo mataran cada vez que salía a patrullar.

Connors: Igual que yo, ¿no?… No sabes cuantas veces lo deseé, pero ninguna maldita bala quiso hacer el trabajo –dijo Jamie mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado-. Gracias, Andy…

McNally: ¿Por qué?

Connors: Por hacerme hablar. Me siento liberado… Aunque también me siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima.

McNally: Deberías haber hecho esto antes y no precisamente conmigo…

Connors: ¡Lo sé! Tengo que saldar muchas deudas.

McNally: Hablando de deudas… creo que alguien debe estar esperando que le reclames un baile.

Connors: ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad? –preguntó Jamie un tanto avergonzado-.

McNally: ¿Crees que mereces tenerlas?

Connors: Por primera vez en muchos años… y gracias a ti, me parece que sí…

McNally: ¡Entonces a por ella!

Connors: Me siento como un quinceañero. No tengo demasiada experiencia…

McNally: ¿Perdona? He oído por ahí que no has hecho voto de castidad precisamente.

Connors: No –dijo Jamie bajando la mirada avergonzado- pero eso es sencillo… no sentía nada por ninguna de esas mujeres. No tenía nada que ofrecer, ahora es diferente…

McNally: Sí, sobretodo porque es amiga mía y como me entere que le has hecho daño, te las tendrás que ver conmigo –dijo Andy señalándole con el dedo a modo de amenaza-.

Connors: ¡Lo intentaré!

McNally: ¡No basta con intentarlo, jovencito! –exclamó Andy sin bajar el dedo-.

Connors: ¿No crees que sea demasiado mayor?

McNally: ¿Para enamorarte?

Connors: ¡No tonta! –exclamó Jamie soltando una carcajada mientras le daba un empujón cariñoso a Andy-. Por la diferencia de edad…

McNally: ¿Crees que Sam es desasiado mayor para mi?

Connors: No, pero…

McNally: Pero nada… Sólo tienes que hacerla feliz. O al menos intentarlo…

Connors: ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? Tengo miedo…

McNally: Recuerda cuando pensaste que Maddy estaba enamorada de Sam… No te des por vencido antes de comenzar la batalla.

Connors: ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Jamie levantándose de un salto del suelo-.

McNally: Yo no voy a poder hacer eso –dijo Andy mirándolo desde abajo-. Me temo que vas a tener que ayudarme, hahaha…

Connors: ¡Eso está hecho! –contestó Jamie levantándola en un sólo movimiento, mientras los dos quedaban frente a frente-. De repente él la abrazó y la mantuvo así durante unos instantes sin dejarla ir. Entonces Andy le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron así, juntos, sin decir nada. Gracias de nuevo… Hacía tanto que no me sentía así… -le dijo Jamie junto a su oreja-.

McNally: ¡Anda, venga! ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Mira qué hora es! No vayas a llegar ahora tarde por estar haciendo arrumacos a una embarazada, hahaha…

Connors: ¡Me voy corriendo! Mañana te cuento… Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…

Andy lo vio marcharse como un chiquillo atolondrado y sonrió. Había sido duro, pero se sentía satisfecho. Esperaba que llegara a tiempo... Sólo lo sentía por Nick, quien volvía a resultar el perdedor de la historia.


	51. Chapter 51

Nick vio como se abría la puerta y supo que era él antes siquiera que Jamie entrara. La suerte estaba echada. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Nick le hizo una leve señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía por lo avanzada que estaba la noche, y sólo tres parejas se resistían al cansancio, bailando una balada en la pista de baile. Meri descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Nick un tanto abatida pensando que Jamie ya no aparecería.

Nick: Ves tonta –dijo Nick en un susurro captando la atención de Meri-. Te dije que vendría.

Meri levantó la cabeza y sin tiempo a reaccionar notó como alguien tocaba su espalda.

Connors: ¿Puedo? –preguntó Jamie a una desconcertada Meri-.

Meri: Su… supongo –contestó Meri mirando de manera culpable a Nick-.

Nick: A mi no me mires, ya sabes que yo ya me iba…

Meri: Pero…

Nick: Pero nada –dijo Nick intentando restarle importancia-. Te dejo en buenas manos –siguió diciendo mientras ponía las manos de Meri sobre la espalda de Jamie-. Nos vemos mañana.

Meri: ¡Buenas noches, Nick!

Connors: ¡Buenas noches, Collins!

Nick: ¡Buenas noches! –exclamó Nick mientras cogía su chaqueta e iba en dirección a la puerta-.

Connors: ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

Meri: Me dijiste que te guardara un baile, pero dudaba que vinieras a reclamarlo.

Connors: Primero tenía que resolver algo, pero ahora soy todo tuyo –dijo Jamie acercándose a ella-. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de su boca, esperó a ver la reacción de Meri, pero al ver que ella no se apartaba la besó.

Meri: ¿No estarás jugando conmigo? –preguntó Meri cuando fue capaz de reaccionar-.

Connors: Te prometo que no.

Meri: No sé en qué estás pensando, pero si es en un lío de una noche, yo no estoy interesada.

Connors: Ni yo…

Meri: ¿Seguro? –preguntó Meri un tanto desconfiada-.

Connors: ¡Seguro! ¡Y ahora vamos a bailar! –exclamó Jamie haciéndola girar-. Así me gusta: una baladita –siguió diciendo Jamie cuando los primeros compases de una nueva canción comenzaron a sonar, momento que aprovechó él para acercarla y acurrucarla en su pecho. No habían transcurrido ni diez segundos, cuando el ritmo de la canción cambió y el ritmo de la salsa se interpuso a la tranquila melodía de unos momentos antes.

¡Eh, esto no vale! ¿Qué ha pasado con la canción?

Meri: ¿Qué pasa con la canción? –preguntó Meri intentando aguantar la risa-.

Connors: ¡Yo no sé bailar esto! ¿Dónde está la balada?

Meri: Pero si esto es muy sencillo… Mira mis pies…

Connors: Otro día, Vives… Sólo quiero tenerte así –dijo Jamie volviendo a acercarla a su cuerpo-.

Meri: ¡Carlos! –dijo Meri girándose hacia el chico que se encargaba de la música-. ¿Puedes poner la versión original de la canción? –le preguntó Meri en español-.

Carlos: ¿Has visto que hora es? ¡Ya no queda nadie! –exclamó el chico señalando alrededor, donde los camareros recogían las mesas con cara de pocos amigos-. ¡De acuerdo! Pero es la última.

Connors: ¿Qué te ha dicho? Parecía enfadado.

Meri: ¡Nada! Es amigo mío, pero es un poco gruñón…

Connors: Esto es lo que yo quería… -dijo Jamie cuando la música volvió a comenzar. Así te quiero tener toda la noche –siguió diciendo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos-.

Meri: Hahaha… -río Meri mientras cogía la cabeza de Jamie entre sus brazos-. ¿Toda la noche? No creo que Carlos esté muy contento con eso… –pensó-.

Connors: Voy a tener que aprender español –dijo Jamie después de permanecer un rato en silencio-. Tendré que entender lo que estoy bailando, ¿no?

Meri: Estaría bien… ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

Connors: ¿Cuál es el título?

Meri: "A puro dolor"

Connors: ¿Y eso sería?

Meri: "Purest Of Pain"

Connors: Pensaba que era una canción de amor –dijo Jamie un tanto decepcionado-.

Meri: Más bien de desamor –contestó Meri-. Pero es preciosa, ¿no crees?

Connors: Ahora mismo… -dijo Jamie hacienda una pausa y soltando un suspiro- …todo me parece precioso. Tú no lo puedes entender en este momento, pero he vuelto a la vida, Meri.

Meri: Me alegro –susurró Meri sin siquiera pararse a comprender la frase de Jamie-. Ahora mismo no me importa nada –siguió diciendo mientras sonaban los últimos acordes de la canción-.

Connors: ¡Otra! ¡Otra! –gritó Jamie mirando hacia donde estaba Carlos-.

Carlos: ¡Ni hablar! Me lo has prometido, Meri –siguió diciendo en español-.

Meri: Yo no te he prometido nada…

Carlos: ¿Es que no tenéis casa? ¡Si queréis os pago un hotel!

Meri: ¡Carlos! ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Meri poniéndose colorada-. ¡Es nuestra primera cita!

Carlos: ¡Cómo si quiere ser la última! ¡Mañana tengo turno de mañana!

Meri: Y nosotros… ¡Bueno, al menos yo! –exclamó mirando hacia un Jamie que parecía no entender nada-.

Connors: ¿Pasa algo?

Meri: ¡No! Sólo que quieren cerrar… Y al menos yo, mañana tengo que madrugar. Bueno… Carlos también… por eso está tan enfadado, hahaha…

Carlos: Te la estás jugando, niña –contestó Carlos malhumorado… Os pongo la última… ¡Y al hotel!

Meri: ¡Carlos!

Connors: ¿Te está faltando al respeto? –preguntó Jamie encarándose a Carlos, dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones por algo que no estaba entendiendo-.

Meri: ¡No! –exclamó Meri acercándolo hacia ella, mientras miraba de reojo a Carlos al reconocer la canción que éste había escogido ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la balada! ¡Es la última! –susurró Meri al oído de Jamie mientras sonaba "Dormir Contigo"

Connors: ¿Al menos esta es de amor? –acertó a preguntar un Jamie un tanto aturdido-.

Meri: Sí… -contestó Meri apenas en un susurro intentando inmortalizar ese momento en su mente, como si de un sueño se tratara del que no tardaría en despestar-.

Connors: Título…

Meri: "Sleep with you".

Connors: ¿Es una proposición?

Meri: ¡No! –contestó Meri ruborizada-. Has preguntado por el título, ¿no? –dijo Meri volviendo a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Jamie-.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Vamos, reunion de urgencia!

McNally: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego? –preguntó Andy ante el entusiasmo de Sam-.

Swarek: ¿Una noche dura? – inquirió Sam, mirando los dos círculos negros que asomaban bajo los preciosos ojos marrones de Andy-. ¡Pues lo siento por ti! ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar!

McNally: ¿No me digas? –preguntó sarcástica Andy-.

Swarek: ¡Estamos ahí dentro! –exclamó Sam al ver como Jamie se acercaba con una cara no muy diferente a la de Andy, pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-.

Connors: ¡Buenos días! –dijo Jamie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Swarek: ¡Lo dicho! Te estamos esperando, McNally… ¡No te entretengas! –exclamó Sam mientras salía de la cocina-.

Connors: ¿Qué le pasa a éste?

McNally: ¡No lo sé! Parece él el embarazado, hahaha… ¡Qué humor por la mañana!

Connors: Me moría de ganas de decirte que llegué a tiempo…

McNally: ¡Que buena noticia! ¡Quiero detalles! ¡Bueno, mejor no! hahaha… ¡Hablamos luego! –exclamó Andy mordiendo un trozo de pan tostado mientras desaparecía detrás de Sam-.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Qué honor! ¡Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer!

Luke: No exageres… La reunion no empieza hasta dentro de cinco minutos, pero ya que estamos todos… ¡Comencemos! Como todos bien sabemos, el caso está estancado…

Traci: Tenemos un sospechoso claro, pero una clara falta de pruebas para inculparlo.

Luke: ¿Alguna idea?

Swarek: ¡Dejádmelo en la sala de interrogatorios!

McNally: ¡Buena idea! Con esa cara que llevas hoy, seguro que confiesa. O sale corriendo…

Swarek: ¡Para cara la tuya, McNally! ¿Has dormido poco?

McNally: ¡Y a ti qué te importa!

Luke: ¡Se acabó! ¡Estamos aquí para intentar encerrar a un delincuente! ¿Podéis dejar vuestros temas personales fuera?

McNally: ¡Lo siento, tienes razón!

Swarek: ¡Sí!

Luke: ¡Muy bien! Y ahora… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

Connors: ¡Swarek! –gritó Jamie desde el otro lado de la sala- pero Sam siguió andando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¡Eh! ¿Estás sordo? –preguntó Jamie cuando consiguió por fin consiguió darle alcance y cogerle de un brazo para que se girara-. ¿Sammy? ¿No me digas que sigues enfadado por lo de anoche?

Swarek: ¿No debería?

Connors: ¡Sammy! ¡Necesito que hablemos! –exclamó cogiéndole de los hombres-.

Swarek: No tengo nada que hablar contigo… ¡Tengo trabajo!

Connors: ¡Pero Sammy!

Swarek: No me llames así, ¿de acuerdo? Hace mucho que dejé de ser Sammy para ti.

Connors: Entiendo que te sientas así, pero precisamente por eso necesitamos hablar… Me he dado cuenta…

Swarek: Si quieres hablar, contrata a un psicoanalista. Hace tiempo que me cansé de tus jueguecitos…

Connors: ¡No quiero un psicoanalista! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¿No lo entiendes? Ayer con Andy…


	52. Chapter 52

Connors: Ayer con Andy, me di cuenta que debo hablar de cómo me siento con la gente que quiero.

Swarek: ¿Con la gente que quieres? Sinceramente… ¿crees que todavía hay alguien en esa lista?

Connors: Espero que sí –dijo Jamie mirando avergonzado hacia el suelo-. Precisamente quería hablarte de eso.

Swarek: Pues no estoy interesado… Y ahora si me disculpas, espero que a partir de ahora nuestra relación se centre en lo puramente profesional –dijo Sam dejando a Jamie con la palabra en la boca-.

* * *

Traci: ¿Ha estallado la guerra y no me he enterado?

McNally: ¿Lo dices por Sam?

Traci: ¿Por quién sino?

McNally: Sinceramente… no lo sé. Parece que sea él al que le están afectando las hormonas. Desde que lo he visto por primera vez esta mañana que está de un humor de perros.

Traci: ¿Y tú cómo estás? Pareces cansada…

McNally: No he dormido mucho esta noche. Estuve hablando con Jamie un buen rato, y después me costó conciliar el sueño.

Traci: ¿Con Jamie? ¿Y esas confianzas? ¿Ya no le llamas Connors? ¡Uy uy uy!

McNally: No hay nada de lo que te estás imaginando con esa mente calenturienta… Ese chico ha tenido una vida complicada, y parece que Sam también, aunque nunca me haya contado nada –dijo Andy con el ceño fruncido-.

Traci: Ya sabes… Swarek el inexcrutable…

McNally: Sí.

Traci: ¡Mira ya vuelven los chicos! ¡Se acabó el turno! –dijo Traci mirando su reloj- ¡Voy a darme una ducha!

McNally: Voy en cinco minutos. No acabes con toda el agua caliente –dijo Andy mirando hacia donde estaba Meri-.

Meri: ¡Hola! Te he estado buscando esta mañana –dijo Meri con una sonrisa radiante-.

McNally: Me han metido en una reunión sin apenas dejarme ni comer una tostada. Tú tampoco has dormido mucho esta noche, ¿eh?

Meri: No –dijo Meri sonrojándose- ¿Quién más no ha dormido mucho?

McNally: ¿Connors?

Meri: Pero no por lo que estás pensando…

McNally: Yo no estoy pensando en nada –contestó Andy con cara de inocencia-.

Meri: Jamie y yo nos estamos conociendo.

McNally: ¿Ahora se le llama así?

Meri: ¡Qué no, tonta! Hahaha… Estuvimos hablando…

McNally: ¡Lo sé! Era sólo una broma.

Meri: Pero te mentiría si no te dijera que todo me da un poco de miedo.

McNally: Es bueno que lo sientas… pero sólo lo justo y necesario ¡Disfrútalo! Creo que Jamie vale realmente la pena. No quiero ser una entrometida pero, ¿puedo preguntarte de qué estuvisteis hablando?

Meri: ¡Sí, claro! Me estuvo hablando sobre su pasado. Él me contó que le habías ayudado con eso… Siento tanta pena por todo lo que le pasó –dijo Meri mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla-.

McNally: Pero eso… por fin forma parte de su pasado.

Meri: Yo no quiero que lo olvide, sólo tiene que aprender a vivir con ello. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco egoísta ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡No lo puedo evitar! Me voy a la ducha que Jamie debe estar ya esperándome. ¡Mira! Por ahí viene.

Connors: Así que aquí es donde os escondíais…

Meri: Me ducho en un segundo… bueno… en un momento ¡Ahora vuelvo!

McNally: Ella está verdaderamente feliz. Y por lo que veo en tu cara… Tú también. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! –dijo Andy mientras le daba un largo abrazo-.

Connors: Me siento como un tonto… como un tonto adolescente. Y me siento en deuda contigo… Tengo que hacer algo por ti. Bueno… por ti y por el testarudo de amigo. Tengo que conseguir que seas feliz…

McNally: Soy feliz… Voy a tener un bebé…

Connors: Ya… pero ya me entiendes. ¿Sabes? He intentado hablar con Sam esta mañana…

McNally: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No tienes porque hacer eso! ¡Deja las cosas como están!

Connors: He intentando hablar con él, pero no quiere ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Hasta me ha dicho, que a partir de ahora nuestra relación se va a limitar a lo estrictamente profesional –dijo Jamie un tanto triste-. Si no fuera porque sé que no lo siente realmente, me habrían hecho mucho daño esas palabras, pero…

McNally: ¿Qué? ¿Ese hombre se ha vuelto loco? ¡Me va a oír!

Connors: ¡No, Andy! –exclamó Jamie cogiéndola por los hombros-. No empeores las cosas con Sam por mi culpa, no vale la pena…

McNally: Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Jamie… ¡Sólo el cabezota de tu amigo! ¡Pero que me va a oír, me va a oír!

Connors: Pero es mejor que te calmes antes ¿de acuerdo? Como hables con él ahora, le dirás cualquier tontería y luego te arrepentirás.

McNally: ¡Tanquilo lo sabré manejar! Tú sólo ocúpate de hacer a esa chica feliz y dejarte querer por ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Connors: ¡De acuerdo!

McNally: Voy a ver si encuentro al troglodita de tu amigo –dijo Andy desapareciendo de la vista de Jamie-.

* * *

Oliver: ¿No te vas para casa?

Swarek: Sí, lo estoy deseando.

Oliver: ¿Un día duro?

Swarek: ¿Tú qué crees?

Oliver: Creo que va a empeorar.

Swarek: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Oliver: Por la cara que trae McNally. No sé qué le has hecho, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Swarek: ¿Y cómo sabes que no viene a por ti?

Oliver: ¿Apostamos?

McNally: ¡Samuel Jay Swarek! Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer lo que has hecho, porque de lo contrario…

Swarek: ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho ahora si se puede saber?

Oliver: Bueno… creo que yo sobro aquí, si me necesitáis para algo estaré por ahí –dijo Oliver señalando hacia ninguna parte-. Mi despacho es todo vuestro. No tengáis prisa. Estas cosas es mejor hablarlas tranquilamente, ya sabéis… -siguió diciendo Oliver ante la mirada enfurecida de Andy-.

Swarek: ¿Y bien… para qué soy bueno?

McNally: ¡Para nada realmente! –exclamó Andy con las manos en la cintura-.

Swarek: ¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha dicho que mi segundo nombre es Jay?

McNally: ¡Tengo mis fuentes!

Swarek: ¡Sí, ya veo! ¿Jamie ha estado hablando más de la cuenta?

McNally: ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Swarek: ¡A perderte! –exclamó Sam a bocajarro, en un impulso, sin siquiera pensar lo que había dicho-.

McNally: ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Swarek: Siento celos…

McNally: ¿De Jamie?

Swarek: ¿Jamie? ¿Ya no es Connors? ¿Desde cuándo toda esa familiaridad?

McNally: No lo puedes entender, ¿no? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que la gente se tenga confianza?

Swarek: ¿Jamie? Algo debe querer a cambio…

McNally: ¿Qué? ¡No! Hahaha… –dijo Andy soltando una carcajada sarcástica-.

Swarek: Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo…

McNally: Creo que en eso te equivocas… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con él?

Swarek: No hace falta que hable con él para saber cómo se comporta. Ya me conozco yo su forma de seducir a las mujeres… con esa labia, con ese encanto… Todas acabáis cayendo en sus redes. Lo he visto muchas ves en los últimos doce años.

McNally: Por favor, Sam… ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo! Primero fue Nick, ahora es Jamie… ¿Cuál será el siguiente? Le puedo decir a Celery si le va bien prestarme a Ollie los martes y los jueves… y a Chloe si me pasa a Epstein los lunes y los miércoles. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Les va a gustar el trato?

Swarek: Yo… -comenzó Sam a decir sin saber muy bien como continuar-.

McNally: ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una pu…?

Swarek: ¡No, por favor! ¡No digas eso! Yo no quería…

McNally: ¿Tú no querías? Pero lo estás insinuando...

Swarek: Yo no estoy insinuando nada de eso, pero tienes que entender que sienta celos… Casi vives con tú ex y ayer desapareciste con Jamie del Penny.

McNally: Tienes razón… ayer Jamie me llevó a casa… pero eso fue después y sólo después –dijo Andy señalándole con el dedo- de no encontrarte por ninguna parte para que fueras tú el que me acercaras a casa. ¿No te dijo nada Ollie? Jamie y yo fuimos a preguntarle dónde te habías metido.

Swarek: No, él no me dijo nada… -dijo Jamie un tanto confundido-.

McNally: A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, ¡pedazo troglodita! –exclamó Andy entre enfadada e impotente ante la actitud de Sam, sintiendo un poco de envidia sana por una Meri que en ese momento salía como una exhalación del vestuario.

McNally: Hahaha… ahora que lo pienso… -rió divertida Andy-. También le tendré que pedir permiso a Meri.

Swarek: ¿A Meri? ¿Por qué?

McNally: ¿Te das cuenta que tienes que hablar más con Jamie? Deberías estar con él en estos momentos, compartiendo con él todo lo que le está pasando. Te estás perdiendo demasiadas cosas… y sinceramente… –dijo Andy acercándose mucho a Sam- es una pena.


	53. Chapter 53

Sam después de su última conversación con Andy había optado por darle su espacio y evitar los problemas. Observaba todo y a todos desde un segundo plano, intentando analizar las cosas antes de actuar y ser así menos impulsivo.

Sabía que Jamie intentaba acercarse a él, pero también intuía que quizás pensando en un posible rechazo de Sam, no se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo.

Pasaron los días, pero el caso McRae seguía sin poder cerrarse, no había ningún testigo y la falta de pruebas hacia que fuera poco factible que pudieran continuar con la investigación que estaban haciendo las dos Estaciones. Si no había ninguna novedad durante aquella semana, el caso iba a quedar en suspenso, a expensas que apareciera una nueva prueba que permitiera reabrirlo de nuevo. A medida que iba transcurriendo la semana, Sam iba encerrándose en si mismo, y cada vez se hacía más evidente, la coraza tras la que solía ocultarse cuando quería hacer creer a los demás que las cosas no le afectaban.

Oliver: ¿Qué tal el día?

Swarek: Sin novedades…

Oliver: ¿Vais a cerrar el caso?

Swarek: Parece inevitable…

Oliver: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Swarek: ¡Perfecto! ¿No me ves?

Oliver: A mi no me engañas, colega… Estás triste… aunque quieras esconderlo todo detrás de esa falsa indiferencia.

Swarek: Mañana se va a acabar todo. Ella volverá a su Estación y sólo nos veremos lo estrictamente necesario. Sinceramente, ya no sé qué hacer –dijo Sam bajando la mirada- la situación parece irreversible entre nosotros. No quiero pensar en ello, pero tampoco puedo evitar estar dándole vueltas una y otra vez…

Oliver: Intenta darle un poco de tiempo… Dale su espacio… Estos días las cosas han ido un poco mejor entre vosotros, ¿no?

Swarek: ¡Si quieres verlo así! Las cosas se han vuelto inexistentes entre nosotros, Ollie… -dijo Sam con una evidente tristeza en su voz-.

Oliver: ¿Has hablado con Jamie? –preguntó Ollie intentando cambiar de tema-.

Swarek: No más que lo justo y necesario… ¿por qué?

Oliver: Creo que deberías hacerlo…

Swarek: Eso mismo me dijo Andy.

Oliver: Pues igual deberías hacerle caso.

* * *

Connors: He oído que nos vas a abandonar.

McNally: Bueno… dicho así suena horrible… pero el caso no avanza y a Callaghan y a mi se nos están acumulando los expedientes en nuestra Estación.

Connors: Pues es una pena… Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte por aquí –dijo Jamie abrazándola con un brazo-.

McNally: A mi me pasa lo mismo… Aunque en cierto modo, tengo ganas de irme…

Connors: ¿Por Sammy?

McNally: ¡Quién sino! Tanta indiferencia me hace daño… ¡Ha vuelto el hombre de hielo! ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Connors: Si te digo la verdad, no lo he visto mucho durante estos días. Estáis casi todo el tiempo encerrados en el despacho de detectives.

McNally: Tienes razón…

Connors: ¿No se ha acercado a ti?

McNally: Ni un milímetro más de lo necesario –dijo Andy mientras una sombra de abatimiento asomaba en su cara-.

Connors: Pues ya somos dos…

McNally: ¿Tampoco ha hablado contigo?

Connors: Como muy bien has dicho tú: ni una palabra más de lo necesario.

McNally: ¿Lo damos por perdido?

Connors: Antes de eso, trataré de hacer un último intento.

McNally: ¡Suerte!

Connors: Por cierto, ¡no me contaste cómo fue vuestra conversación! Lo único que sé es lo que me contó Ollie…

McNally: ¿Ollie?

Connors: Sí, me dijo que ibas directa a ellos como si fueras el Acorazado Potemkin, hahaha… Y que Sam todavía tenía dudas que fueras a por él, hahaha… que el muy ingenuo se pensaba que querías hablar con Ollie, hahaha…

McNally: Sin comentarios…

Connors: No fue muy bien, ¿no?

McNally: ¡No! Que no quería perderme… bla, bla, bla… Pero sigue con esos estúpidos celos, que lo único que hacen es no dejarle pensar con claridad.

Connors: Eso es culpa mía…

McNally: ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Connors: Forcé un poco las cosas el día del Penny…

McNally: ¿Qué quieres decir con que forzaste las cosas?

Connors: Hice un par de comentarios mientras bailabas…

McNally: ¿Qué tipo de comentarios?

Connors: Ya sabes… Sobre lo guapa que estabas y lo bien que lo hacías…

McNally: ¡Ah!

Connors: ¡Lo siento! ¡Metí la pata! Celery se dio cuenta y me dijo que era admirable lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no debí hacerlo.

McNally: Tú, sólo querías ayudar… ¡Gracias! –dijo Meri dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No te preocupes… le pasa lo mismo con Nick y el pobre lo único que ha hecho, es estar conmigo cuando necesitaba un hombro al que llorarle. Quería que Nick dejara de venir a mi apartamento. No sabes cómo se puso cuando se enteró que iba a mudarse conmigo por un tiempo.

Connors: ¡Me lo imagino! ¡Es Sam! Lo conozco desde que éramos unos mocosos…

* * *

Luke: Las espadas siguen en todo lo alto, ¿no?

Traci: ¿A qué te refieres?

Luke: A esos dos… ¡míralos! –dijo Luke, mientras con la mirada señalaba hacia donde Andy y Sam parecían trabajar en una más que fingida armonía-.

Traci: ¡Ya! –exclamó Traci con desgana-.

Luke: No pueden estar juntos, pero tampoco separados…

Traci: Ya sabes… como dice el refrán: los que se pelean, se desean…

Luke: Una vez advertí a Sam que no la dejara perder, pero por lo que veo… no tuve demasiado éxito.

Traci: ¿Así cómo la dejaste perder tú?

Luke: Fuí un idiota, ¿no?

Traci: ¡Un super idiota!

Luke: Ella no era para mí…

Traci: No…

Luke: Pero como Sam no espavile, tampoco va a ser para él. Conseguirá que ella se canse de esperar.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Eh, Jamie!

Connors: ¿Sammy? –preguntó Jamie un tanto confundido al girarse y ver cómo era Sam el que le había llamado por su nombre-.

Swarek: He estado pensando… que tal vez te apetecería beber unas cervezas y que pidiéramos unas pizzas.

Connors: ¡Ah… sí… claro! –acertó a decir Jamie un tanto desconcertado ante la invitación de Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Esta noche, en mi casa! ¿Te acuerdas dónde vivo?

Connors: ¡Cre… creo que sí!

Swarek: ¿A las ocho?

Connors: ¡A las ocho! ¡Allí estaré!

* * *

Meri: ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –preguntó Meri mientras se secaba con una toalla en el vesturio de mujeres.

McNally: ¿Bromeas? ¿Con el Espiritu Santo?

Meri: ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

McNally: ¿Dónde está tú Principe Azul?

Meri: ¡Tiene planes! –dijo Meri un tanto abatida-.

McNally: ¿Y esta carita? –preguntó Andy tocándole la cara con cariño-.

Meri: ¡No sé! Me ha dicho que le había surgido algo… No me ha dado más explicaciones.

McNally: ¡Qué raro!

Meri: Yo no tengo demasiada experiencia… ¿Y si ya se ha aburrido de mí?

McNally: ¿Cómo va a aburrirse de ti? ¡Está loco por ti!

Meri: ¿Seguro? –preguntó Meri avergonzada-.

McNally: ¡Házme caso! Sé de lo que hablo…

Meri: Él mismo me dijo que durante todos estos años, ha estado con muchas mujeres… Y yo…

McNally: ¡Eso es agua pasada!

Meri: No habrá vuelto a las andadas, ¿no?

McNally: Espero que no… porque lo mato, hahaha… -dijo Andy soltando una carcajada, para intentar que Meri se relajara-. Ya le dije lo que le esperaba si te hacía daño.

Meri: Hahaha… ¿Eso le dijiste? –preguntó con más alegría de la que realmente sentía-.

McNally: ¡Sí! Y ten por seguro que cumpliré mi palabra –dijo Andy guiñándole un ojo-.


	54. Chapter 54

Jamie miró de nuevo la puerta acristalada sin atreverse a tocar. Llevaba cinco minutos paralizado sin hacer ningún movimiento, por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar una vez traspasara el umbral. Por fin, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e hizo sonar el timbre.

Swarek: ¡Hola Jamie! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó Sam después de haber observado a Jamie un rato por la ventana-.

Connors: ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Acabo de llegar! –contestó Jamie visiblemente nervioso-.

Swarek: ¡Ya veo! –exclamó Sam haciendo una mueca-.

Connors: ¡Sammy! He… he traido esto –dijo Jamie señalando un pack de la cerveza preferida de Sam-.

Swarek: No… no hacía falta, hombre. ¡Pero gracias! Son mis preferidas… ¿Aún te acuerdas?

Connors: Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan… -dijo Jamie con una sonrisa radiante un poco más relajado-.

Swarek: Acabo de pedir las pizzas. Espero que no hayan cambiado tus gustos.

Connors: Sigo fiel al jamón y a la piña.

Swarek: Nunca he entendido como te puede gustar esa guarrada. ¡Anda, pasa antes que me arrepienta! –dijo Sam dándole un golpe cariñoso en el cogote-.

* * *

McNally: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a entrar?

Meri: Creo que no debería…

McNally: ¿Por qué? La casa está límpia… -dijo Andy a modo de broma-. Desde que Nick se ha mudado, la casa parece preparada siempre para pasar revista-.

Meri: Ya me imagino… Ahí está precisamente el problema…

McNally: ¿En que esté limpia?

Meri: No, claro que no… No es eso… Es por…

McNally: Nick.

Meri: Sí… Lleva días rehuyéndome… Y lo entiendo… Supongo que está dolido, pero yo…

McNally: Tú le quieres, pero no cómo a él le gustaría…

Meri: Supongo que no… Pero estoy segura que si Jamie no hubiera aparecido, Nick estaría en mi vida… de una manera diferente.

McNally: Esa es la historia de su vida…

Meri: A ti te pasó lo mismo, ¿no?

McNally: Sí, Sam también aparició en mi vida… A veces pienso que si hubiera seguido con Nick, no habría sufrido tanto, pero…

Meri: … pero sobre el corazón no se manda…

McNally: ¡No! Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo al principio cuando rompimos, también me sentía mal. Él no había hecho nada malo, pero yo había decidido que quería luchar por estar con otra persona, o al menos intentarlo y sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, aunque él nunca me lo reprochó ni hizo nada para que yo me sintiera violenta, ¡todo lo contrario! Él se convirtió en mi amigo más incondicional… en la persona con la que siempre puedo contar cuando necesito algo.

Meri: Tenemos que buscarle a alguien, ¿no crees?

McNally: Tendremos que pensar en alguien, sí… -dijo Andy quedándose pensativa por un instante-. Bueno, ¿vas a subir o qué?

Meri: ¡No, mejor no!

McNally: Él no va a estar… sale casi todas las noches… supongo que necesita distraerse –dijo intentando parecer convincente-.

McNally: ¿Entonces?

Meri: Ok… ¡Vamos!

* * *

Swarek: Nos has tenido muy preocupados durante estos años…

Connors: Yo sólo quería morirme, Sam.

Swarek: Lo sé, pero no podía entenderte… Creía que te habías vuelto loco por el dolor…

Connors: No era locura…

Swarek: Ahora lo sé… Creo que por fin puedo entenderte.

Connors: ¿Por qué?

Swarek: No sé que pasaría conmigo si le sucediera algo a Andy.

Connors: Ella es especial… Me di cuenta en cuanto la vi.

Swarek: Sí… Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, pero te juro que me enamoré de ella cuando abrió aquella puerta y apareció ante mi… -dijo Sam mostrando sus hoyuelos con una mirada soñadora-.

Connors: ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Swarek: Es verdad… Tú no conoces esa parte de la historia… A veces olvido que no hemos estado todo lo unidos que deberíamos haber estado.

Connors: Asumo el cien por cien de la culpa.

Swarek: Yo debería haber puesto más de mi parte…

Connors: Tampoco te di muchas opciones. Creo que no hubieras conseguido mucho más… yo me cerré a todo y a todos… pero no sigamos hablando más de esto… -dijo Jamie apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sam de manera cariñosa-. Cuéntame cómo conociste a esa mujer que te ha cambiado la vida.

* * *

Meri: ¿Y ese ruido?

McNally: ¿Qué ruido? Creo que estás un poco paranoica –dijo Andy acurrucándose en el sofá-. Vaya película que hemos escogido para ver. ¿No había otra más lacrimógena?

Meri: Por mi está bien. Estoy un poco deprimida… -contestó Meri limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta, al ver pasar a un Nick medio dormido en calzoncillos en dirección a la cocina-.

¿Has visto eso? –preguntó Meri apenas susurrando-.

McNally: ¿El qué?

Meri: ¿Estás dormida?

McNally: Un poco... Ya sabes que ahora me duermo de pie.

Meri: Acaba de pasar Nick medio desnudo.

McNally: Me parece que eres tú la que está soñando despierta, hahaha…

Meri: ¿A eso le llamas un sueño? –preguntó Meri sin poder cerrar la boca aún, al volver a ver a Nick pasar con un vaso de agua entre las manos, mientras Andy lanzaba un grito como si hubiera visto un fantasma. A partir de ahí, pasó lo inevitable… un somnoliento Nick dejó caer al suelo el vaso, volviendo al mundo de los vivos en una transición más rápida de lo que hubiera deseado.

McNally: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –preguntó Andy levantándose de golpe del sofá-.

Nick: Creía que vivía aquí –dijo Nick mientras se agachaba para recoger los cristales del suelo-. ¡Vaya susto me has dado!

McNally: ¿Qué yo te he dado un susto? –pregunto Andy mientras Meri se incorporaba también del sofá-. ¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurre aparecer con estas pintas a estas horas?

Nick: Acabo de levantarme… ¿qué pintas quieres que traiga? La noche anterior dormí sólo dos horas. Estaba muerto de sueño… Cuando volví de trabajar me fui a la cama y hace un rato me ha entrado mucha sed, así que…

Meri: ¡Te vas a cortar! –exclamó Meri mientras Nick se distraía un segundo para mirarla desde su posición de cuclillas-.

Nick: ¡Ah! –dijo Nick soltando un grito-.

Meri: ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Toma! –exclamó Meri dándole un pañuelo de papel-.

Nick: ¿Qué me lo has dicho? ¡Mejor no hubieras dicho nada! –exclamó Nick dejando los cristales otra vez en el suelo-.

Meri: ¡Déjame ver! –dijo Meri acercándose más a él-.

Nick: ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? –preguntó Nick mientras se iba en dirección al lavabo con el pañuelo envuelto en su mano-.

Meri: ¿Has visto eso? –dijo Meri con las manos alrededor de la cintura-.

McNally: Sí, que parece enfadado, sí, hahaha –contestó Andy sin poder evitar una carcajada-.

* * *

Connors: ¿Te detuvo mientras estabas encubierto? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Swarek: ¡No lo sé, realmente! Hahaha –exclamó en una risotada mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. No he vuelto a ser el de antes desde que la vi por primera vez-.

Connors: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Swarek: Se estaba echando a perder una operación de muchos meses, pero allí estaba yo sin que mis piernas respondieran… viendo como una novata sin experiencia me detenía sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Connors: En la Estación debió haber un poco de cachondeo…

Swarek: Ya te puedes imaginar… Para colmo, Jerry no sabía que estaba encubierto y me descubrió ante mi soplón.

Connors: ¡No! Hahaha… -dijo en una carcajada, mientras al segundo se volvía a poner serío-. Siento mucho lo de Jerry… Sé que él era para ti como un hermano-.

Swarek: Sí… yo le conocí al poco tiempo de morir Maddy. Tú reacción me dejó un tanto desconcertado… Ollie lo intentó, tanto como pudo, pero Zoe estaba embarazada de nuevo y la situación le superaba… y yo pedí el traslado… No podía ver lo que estabas haciendo con tu vida.

Connors: Y al poco tiempo yo me fui encubierto…

Swarek: Y yo volví a la Fifteen y ahí es cuando conocí a Jeremy… Él era la persona más optimista del mundo. Nunca sabías si tenía un problema o si era feliz. Transmitía una serenidad que siempre he envidiado. Y cuando murió algo se rompió dentro de mí. Me encerré en mi mismo y lo pagué con lo que más quería en el mundo…

Connors: Andy.


	55. Chapter 55

Connors: ¡Buenos días de nuevo! –exclamó Jamie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Hahaha… qué madrugador…

Swarek: Mnn… ¡Buenos días para ti también! –dijo Sam sin apenas despegar los ojos de los papeles que estaba mirando-.

Connors: ¡Sam! ¡Anda, espabila! –exclamó dándole una golpe a su amigo-.

Swarek: ¿Y toda esa comida? –preguntó Sam levantando la cabeza de los expedientes -. ¿No tuviste suficiente con todo lo que comiste ayer por la noche? Hahaha… ¡No sé donde metes tanta comida! –siguió diciendo Sam, mientras miraba la envidiable figura de su amigo-.

Connors: ¡Mucho ejercicio, ya sabes! –exclamó Jamie guiñándole un ojo con picardía a Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Demasiado, diría yo! –dijo Sam al entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Jamie-.

Connors: Por cierto, ¿dónde está Meri? –preguntó Jamie alzando la cabeza para mirar alrededor-.

Swarek: No la he visto… Creo que no ha llegado. Llevo aquí casi dos horas y no la he visto pasar...

Connors: Pensaba que estaba aquí… -contestó Jamie un tanto desilusionado-. He ido a su casa está mañana muy temprano y no había nadie. He estado esperándola en la puerta, por si había salido a hacer ejercicio, pero al final he decicido venir hacia aquí. Creía que había decidico llegar pronto al trabajo.

Swarek: Querías darle una sorpresa llevándole el desayuno a la cama, ¿no? –preguntó Sam, conociendo la respuesta de antemano, mientras miraba los paquetes que llevaba Jamie-.

Connors: Bueno… sí –contestó Jamie un poco contrariado, intentando contrarestar su evidente disgusto con una sonrisa-.

Swarek: ¡No te preocupes, hombre! –exclamó Sam dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la espalda-. Ya verás como todo tiene una explicación…

Connors: ¡Toma! –dijo Jamie dándole los paquetes a Sam-. ¡Son todos tuyos! Voy a darme una ducha… No esperaba bañarme aquí, pero… -siguió diciendo Jamie, levantando los hombros con evidente resignación mientras desaparecía hacia los vestuarios-.

* * *

Oliver: ¡Qué madrugador! –exclamó Ollie, captando la atención de su amigo al oír esa frase por segunda vez-. Pensé que tu velada romántica con Jamie se alargaría hasta horas insospechadas, hahaha…

Swarek: Muy gracioso… -dijo Sam torciendo el labio-.

Oliver: ¿Fue todo bien?

Swarek: Sí… ha sido una noche larga y muy bien aprovechada… Las cosas vuelven a ser como antes –dijo Sam con una media sonrisa-.

Oliver: ¿Y entonces?

Swarek: Estoy repasando todo el expediente McRae a ver si encuentro algo, pero nada –dijo Sam con un gesto de resignación-.

Oliver: Porque no hay nada… Si hubiera algo, ya lo habríais encontrado.

Swarek: Pero si no encuentro nada, ella se va a ir…

Oliver: ¡Sam, deja de torturarte! –exclamó cogiéndole de los hombros y obligándole a levantarse-. Ella no se va a ir de tu vida. ¡Vais a tener un hijo! Y eso es… amigo mío, el lazo más fuerte que vais a tener jamás.

Swarek: Ya, pero…

Oliver: ¡Pero nada! –exclamó zarandeándolo-. ¿No has aprendido nada? ¡Vive la vida! Ahora estamos aquí… ¡aprovecha el momento! Quién sabe dónde estaremos dentro de un rato.

¡Ya va llegando la gente! –exclamó Ollie cambiando radicalmente de tema, al ver a Andy a lo lejos-. Será mejor que vaya a hacer el trabajo por el que se supone que me pagan…

Swarek: Gracias, Ollie… -dijo Sam un tanto avergonzado-.

Oliver: No, nada… ¡Espabila!

Sam miró hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Ollie y también la vió. Se levantó veloz de la silla que había sido su compañera las últimas dos horas y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Andy.

* * *

Swarek: ¡Ho… hola! ¿Quieres un bollo?

McNally: ¡Me has adivinado el pensamiento! ¿Cómo sabías que me apetecía uno? ¡Gracias! –exclamó Andy en medio de un bostezo-.

Swarek: ¿Estás bien?

McNally: Sí, sólo es sueño. Me pasaría todo el día durmiendo…

Swarek: Bueno… eso tiene solución. Una buena siesta esta tarde… ¡y listos! –exclamó en medio de una sonrisa pícara, que mostraba sus característicos hoyuelos. De repente, su gesto se torció al presentir que se acercaba una tormenta. La cara de Jamie, que salía en ese momento de los vestuarios, expresaba algo que le era muy familiar… ¡celos! Su amigo miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, por donde Nick y Meri entraban en ese preciso momento. Ella intentaba cogerle la mano a él, mientras Nick intentaba escabullirse-.

Swarek: ¡Jamie! –dijo Sam cogiéndolo del brazo al vuelo, antes que su amigo repitiera los mismo errores en los que él ya había caído-. Precisamente… -siguió diciendo-. Andy me estaba diciendo lo buenos que están los bollos que has traído esta mañana-. ¿Verdad Andy? –preguntó implorándole con la mirada a ella que le siguiera el juego-.

McNally: Sí –dijo ella mientras mordía uno de ellos. ¿Dónde los has comprado?

Connors: Al lado de casa de Meri.

McNally: ¡Ah! Has ido esta mañana…

Connors: Sí, he ido esta mañana…

McNally: Y no la has encontrado…

Connors: ¡No! Pero tú parece que ya lo sabías…

McNally: Meri ha dormido en mi casa –dijo Andy de un solo tirón, intentanto aclarar la situación, mientras Sam se ponía las manos en la cabeza esperando lo peor-.

Connors: ¡Ah, ya veo! –exclamó Jamie, yendo hacia donde estaba Meri con una expresión gélida, que no dejaba entrever si la aclaración de Andy había sido para bien o para mal-.

¡Buenos días, princesa! ¡Pareces cansada! –exclamó Jaime, acentuando su ya característico tono sarcástico-.

Meri: Tú tampoco parece que hayas dormido mucho…

Connors: ¡Tenemos que hablar! –exclamó Jamie cogiéndola del brazo-.

Meri: Estamos en el trabajo… -dijo Meri apenas en un susurro-. Creo que lo que tengas que decirme, puede esperar… de lo contrario voy a llegar tarde al desfile y me llamarán la atención.

Connors: Sólo dime una cosa… ¿pasa algo?

Meri: Eso me lo tendrías que decir tú, ¿no? –preguntó Meri con cara de dolor, mientras desaparecía hacia los vestuarios, dejando a Jamie perplejo-.

McNally: ¡Jamie!

McNally: ¡Ahora no, McNally! –exclamó Jamie alejándose-.

Swarek: ¿Tú sabes que está pasando?

McNally: Sé lo que le pasa a Meri… ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Jamie?

Swarek: Creo que puedo hacerme una idea… Vamos al despacho y veamos si podemos solucionar esto y si estamos inspirados... también el caso McRae.

McNally: Eso ya va a ser más difícil…


	56. Chapter 56

Jamie estuvo pendiente de Meri durante todo el desfile. No entendía porque ella, lejos de su acostumbrada cercanía, se mostraba esa mañana tan distante con él. Llevar tantos años sin una relación estable, le estaba pasando factura, porque ahora mismo se sentía realmente perdido en lo referente a su novia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo obteniendo lo quería sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y si quería que esa relación tuviera futuro, debía trabajar duro. Su vida había pasado de ser una carrera de velocidad a una maratón y estaba contento por ello. Ahora sólo le faltaba volver a entender a las mujeres.

Meri notó como él la miraba, y sintió como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, no podía evitar esa reacción cuando lo tenía cerca. Estaba enojada, pero también sentía miedo que Jamie se hubiera cansado ya de ella. No era el tipo de mujer con la que él estaba acostumbrado a salir, y su poca experiencia hacia que se sintiera más insegura con cada minuto que pasaba. De repente escuchó su nombre y pegó un respingo.

Oliver: ¡Vives! ¿Tendremos el honor de contar hoy con su presencia? Viendo que te he llamado tres veces y que tu única reacción ha sido saltar de la silla la tercera vez, creo que lo más conveniente es que te quedes con Collins hoy en recepción. Menuda pareja formáis hoy… uno con la mano lisiada y el otro en plan zoombie.

Nick: Pero… si sólo es un corte sin importancia…

Meri: No es tan pequeño… recuerda que tuviste que ponerte puntos de esos que se pegan porque no dejaba de sangrar.

Oliver: ¡Vaya! Veo que por fin te ha sido devuelto el don del habla. ¡Me alegro! Aprovéchalo para ser amable con la gente, que venga a interesarse por la jornada de puertas abiertas de mañana… porque os recuerdo –siguió diciendo, dejando de centrarse en Meri para pasar a mirar de manera general al resto de las personas que asistían al desfile- que mañana hacemos nuestra famosa jornada de puertas abiertas. Y ahora todo el mundo a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Nick: ¡Meri, lo siento! –exclamó Nick mientras la alcanzaba a la salida de la reunión-. Llevo comportándome como un estúpido desde hace unos días.

Meri: No pasa nada… Entiendo como te sientes…

Nick: ¿Cómo un idiota?

Meri: Lo has dicho tú, no yo... –dijo mientras veía a Jamie observándolos con disimulo sin atreverse a acercarse a ellos-.

Nick: ¡Toma! Te has dejado esto en casa –dijo mientras le daba el coletero que acostumbraba a usar en el trabajo-.

Meri: ¡Gracias! Casi me vuelvo loca buscándolo –contestó Meri mientras se hacia una coleta con él. ¿Dónde…?

Nick: En el cuarto de baño… Hemos salido un poco precipitadamente de casa esta mañana…

Meri: Sí, podríamos llamarlo así, hahaha –dijo soltando una risita que pronto enmudeció, al ver como Jamie se acercaba a ellos-.

Connors: Tenemos que hablar, Meri –dijo Jamie intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa-.

Nick: Yo os dejo para que habléis.

Connors: ¡Te lo agradezco!

Meri: ¿Qué… qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a que acabe el turno?

Connors: Es algo que para mi es importante –dijo Jamie adoptando un semblante serio nada habitual en él-.

Meri: Si es así… dijo Meri intentando apartarse del camino de sus compañeros que iban en dirección a los coches patrulla para salir a trabajar-. Vamos aquí al lado, ¿te parece? –preguntó mientras sus piernas le temblaban por los nervios, a la espera de lo que Jamie tuviera que decirle-.

Connors: Me parece bien… -contestó Jamie, cuando de repente Vanessa Bellamy se acercó por detrás de él-.

Bellamy: ¡Vamos cariño! –exclamó con su habitual voz insinuante-. ¡Ah estás aquí! –exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba hablando con Meri-. ¿Ya le has dicho a Vives que hoy te voy a tener para mi solita todo el día? Con lo distraída que estaba hoy en la reunión, dudo que se haya enterado…

Connors: Vane… necesitamos un minuto, por favor.

Bellamy: ¡No tenemos un minuto, amor! Nos van a sancionar si no salimos ya con el coche –dijo cambiando su cabeza de posición para mirar a Meri-. ¿Verdad que nos perdonas, guapa?

Connors: Es… está bien –dijo Jamie un tanto contrariado-. Recuerda que tengo que decirte algo importante –siguió diciendo mientras sujetaba a Meri por los hombros-.

* * *

McNally: ¿De verdad que habéis hablado? –dijo Andy dándole un abrazo a Sam-. ¡Me alegro tanto!

Swarek: Yo ahora mismo también estoy muy contento –dijo Sam sin dejar que ella la soltara-. Si lo llego a saber… hablo antes con Jamie.

McNally: ¡No hagas bromas con esto! –dijo soltándole de golpe-. No sabes lo que Jamie necesitaba que volvieras a su vida.

Swarek: ¡Lo sé! Pero también sé que me ha gustado mucho cuando me has abrazado.

McNally: ¡Vale! Pues sólo tienes que pedir uno cuando lo necesites…

Swarek: ¡Quiero otro! –contestó Sam mostrando sus hoyuelos-.

McNally: ¡No juegues!

Swarek: No estoy jugando…

McNally: Luego te doy uno…

Swarek: ¡Venga, no seas tímida! Estamos solos en la cocina y ya casi tenemos que volver del descanso de nuestro caso favorito…

McNally: …Y si no recuerdo mal, hemos venido a hablar de Jamie y de Meri… ¡no a darnos abrazos!

Swarek: Tienes razón, pero me has distraido con ese abrazo que me has dado, y soy un pobre y simple hombre que sólo puede hacer una cosa a la vez.

McNally: Hahaha… ¿por fin estás asumiendo tus limitaciones?

Swarek: ¡Me has pillado!

McNally: Bueno… sigamos con lo que nos interesa…

Swarek: Yo pensaba que tú también estabas interesada en el abrazo.

McNally: ¡Inspector Swarek, pongámonos serios por un momento! Entonces… ¿lo que tenía que hacer ayer Jamie era quedar contigo?

Swarek: ¡Exacto!

McNally: ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo a Meri?

Swarek: Por miedo.

McNally: ¿Miedo Jamie? ¿Miedo a qué?

Swarek: A mi, supongo… No sabía como iba a resultar nuestra reunión, y no quería hacerse ilusiones, así que prefirió guardarlo en secreto hasta ver como acababa el tema.

McNally: ¡Ya veo que no se lo pusiste fácil! –dijo Andy con las manos sobre las caderas-. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué lo estabas invitando a su ejecución?

Swarek: Bueno, no le di muchos detalles…

McNally: Y mientras la pobre chica, hecha un mar de lágrimas, pensando yo que sé qué.

Swarek: ¡Bueno, no es para tanto!

McNally: ¿Qué no es para tanto? Si la hubieras visto llorar toda la noche no dirías lo mismo, por no hablar de la sesión de películas lacrimógenas que estuvimos viendo…

* * *

Nick: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Nick aprovechando que en ese momento no había nadie esperando a ser atendido en recepción-.

Meri: ¡Claro, dispara!

Nick: Ayer cuando me corté, ¿estabas llorando?

Meri: Sí, bueno… pero no fue por tu corte –dijo Meri con una media sonrisa-.

Nick: Ya me imagino… ¿te ha hecho algo Connors?

Meri: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Nick: No, pero soy una persona observadora, y he visto que estás muy seria con él…

Meri: ¡Tengo miedo! Creo que quiere romper conmigo.

Nick: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Meri: Eso es lo que pasa a continuación… de cuando decís la famosa frase de: tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

Nick: Bueno… no siempre.

Meri: No siempre… pero la mayoría de las veces. Él está acostumbrado a otro tipo de chica.

Nick: Eso era antes… Ha cambiado… Está loco por ti.

Meri: Eso pensaba yo, pero desde ayer está raro. Me dijo que tenía planes por la noche, pero se mostró muy evasivo cuando le pregunté.

Nick: Si quisiera romper contigo, ya te lo hubiera dicho…

Meri: Eso es lo que me temo, que tanta insistencia en hablar conmigo sea por eso –dijo Meri mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla-.

Nick: Ya verás como no. Confía en mi –dijo Nick secándole la lágrima con la yema de su dedo-.

Meri: Me he pasado media vida entre libros. No… no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

Nick: Y él la tiene toda… -dijo Nick en el momento que su móvil comenzó a sonar-. Lo siento, creo que es importante –siguió diciendo mientras miraba la pantalla del dispositivo-.

* * *

McNally: Así es que la situación es la siguiente: uno no está acostumbrado a dar explicaciones y no se ha dado cuenta que ahora tiene a alguien a su lado a quien tiene que dárselas y Meri… está muerta de miedo porque cree que ella no está a la altura y que Jamie va a romper con ella.

Swarek: Meri no debería ser tan insegura… Jamie está muy enamorado de ella.

McNally: No tiene mucha experiencia… Y conoce el historial de Jamie. Los dos tienen que cuidar mucho esa relación si quieren que funcione.

Swarek: ¿Te estás dando cuenta que estamos intentando arreglar la vida amorosa de los demás, cuando no somos capaces de hacer que la nuestra funcione? –preguntó Sam acariciándole la nuca-.

McNally: Así somos nosotros –contestó ella sin apartar la mano de Sam-.

Swarek: Igual deberíamos empezar a ser un poco más egoístas, ¿no?


	57. Chapter 57

McNally: Entonces no seríamos nosotros.

Swarek: Supongo que no…

McNally: Sólo tenemos que hablar con Meri y contarle dónde estaba ayer Nick, pero antes… -dijo Andy acercándose mucho a Sam-.

Swarek: ¿Antes, qué? –exclamó Sam casi sin aliento, al sentir tan cerca a Andy-.

McNally: Creo que te voy a dar ese abrazo que te debo, e igual algo más… -dijo Andy besándole suavemente en los labios-.

Swarek: Andy… -acertó a decir Sam antes que Andy se avalanzara sobre él, lo abrazara e hiciera el beso más profundo. Siguieron besándose así, sin importarles nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, hasta que alguien tosió a sus espaldas-.

Luke: ¡Chicos! Siento interrumpiros –dijo intentando mirar hacia otro lado-. Creo que tenemos algo. En cuanto podáis… -carraspeó nuevamente- uniros al resto en el despacho de detectives-. Me alegro que por fin… ¡ya sabéis! –dijo levantando las manos mientras una media sonrisa asomaba en sus labios-.

Swarek: ¡Gracias! –exclamó Sam todavía un tanto confundido, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Luke-.

* * *

Traci: ¿Todo el mundo escucha la señal? –preguntó Traci, mientras entraban al despacho Andy y Sam.

Swarek: Sentimos el retraso… esto… estábamos…

Luke: …haciendo un descanso... que es lo más inteligente que podíais estar haciendo.

McNally: ¡Pero parece que nos hemos perdido algo importante!

Luke: Os actualizamos la situación: Collins ha recibido una llamada de uno de sus soplones. El tipo dice que tiene información sobre el caso, pero que no quiere ver ningún uniforme por la zona, de lo contrario no dirá nada. Collins ha sido rápido… le ha dicho que hoy no trabajaba y estaba pasando el día con su novia.

Swarek: ¿Y dónde está Collins ahora?

Luke: Él y Vives se han quitado el uniforme y han ido al lugar de encuentro.

Swarek: ¿Vives? ¡No sabemos si está preparada! ¡Ella nunca…! –exclamó Sam, pensando en que pudiera repetirse la historia de Maddy-.

McNally: ¡Ella estará bien! –dijo Andy de manera tajante para evitar cualquier duda-. Nick es un magnífico compañero y cuidará de ella.

Swarek: ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Sam con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. ¿Llevan micrófonos?

Traci: ¡No, sólo el móvil! Es la señal que estamos escuchando.

/

_Nick: ¡Todo irá bien! ¡Relájate! –dijo Nick con un voz que mostraba seguridad además de ternura, mientras aparcaba en un estrecho callejón-._

_Meri: ¿Tengo que saber algo? –preguntó Meri mientras se ajustaba el escote del vestido que Nick le había obligado a poner. Un vestido que insinuaba más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a enseñar. _

_Nick: Tú sólo sígueme la conversación… ¡Confía en mí! Y perdóname si hago algo inapropiado…_

_Meri: ¿Algo cómo qué? –preguntó Meri un segundo antes que Nick la besara de una manera tan apasionada, que sintió como le temblaban las rodillas, mientras él besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus hombros y su espalda. Al cado de un minuto alguien llamó con los nudillos al cristal de la puerta del conductor-._

_Randall: ¡Eh, tortolitos! – Os puedo recomendar un hotel muy económico aquí cerca, aunque si queréis hacerlo aquí en el coche… -dijo mirando a Meri, primero con desconfianza y después con admiración-._

_Nick: ¡Qué pasa, Randall! –dijo Nick chocando el puño del chico que acababa de llegar-._

_Randall: ¡Hola Nicholas! ¿Y ella es?_

_Nick: Eva… pero no has venido para esto, ¿no?_

_Randall: Pero a nadie le amarga un dulce… ¿No me la vas a presentar? –preguntó mirando fijamente el escote de Meri-._

_Meri: Puedo presentarme yo solita –dijo Meri saliendo del coche, mientras se bajaba disimuladamente el vestido para hacer más evidentes sus pechos-._

_Randall: ¡Un placer… Eva!_

_Meri: ¡Igualmente! No sabía que Nicholas tuviera amigos tan guapos…_

_Nick: Se me olvidó comentártelo –dijo Nick saliendo precipitadmente del coche-. Mi amigo y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… ¿por qué no vas a comprarnos algo para beber aquí a la esquina?_

_Randall: ¡Para mi algo fuerte! Pero no tardes mucho, ¡eh, guapa!_

_Meri: ¿Tequila?_

_Nick: ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Nick, mientras con la mirada indicaba a Meri que se fuera-._

_/_

Swarek: ¡No debería dejarlo sólo!

McNally: El tío no hablará si ella está allí. Nick lo sabe, y por eso la ha mandado fuera…

Luke: Creo que Andy tiene razón… Collins debe saber que el tipo no es peligroso, sino no hubiera insistido a Vives que se fuera.

Swarek: Espero que tengáis razón –dijo Sam con un evidente nerviosismo en la cara-.

/

_Nick: ¡Gracias, colega! –dijo Nick mientras Meri asomaba por la esquina del callejón-. Es la pieza del puzle que nos faltaba por completar-._

_Randall: Ahora sólo falta que cumplas tu parte…_

_Nick: ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?_

_Randall: No._

_Meri: ¿Llego en buen momento? –preguntó Meri al acercase donde estaban los dos hombres-. ¿Un tequila para celebrar?_

_Randall: ¡Buena marca! –dijo Randall al ver la etiqueta de las botellas-._

_Meri: Traígo limón cortado y sal._

_Randall: Esta chica tuya es una maravilla… ¡ha pensado en todo! –exclamó Randall sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo-._

_Nick: Sí… -dijo Nick pensativo- pero tenemos que irnos…_

_Meri: Pero antes nos tomaremos una copa, ¿no?_

_Nick: Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Nick comenzando a enojarse-._

_Meri: No seas impaciente, amor… -dijo Meri insinuándose con descaro a Nick-. Mira lo que ha dicho Randall… que hay un hotelito por aquí muy acogedor, por si te parece que tu apartamento está muy lejos._

_Nick: ¡Tienes razón! Creo que no voy a poder esperar –dijo cogiendo uno de los vasos de plástico que había dejado Randall sobre el capó. Acto seguido besó a Meri de forma ansiosa, lamió la sal que ella le ofrecía, bebió del vaso y mordió el limón. Los otros dos lo imitaron. Repitieron unas cuantas veces más, hasta que Randall pareció satisfecho._

_Randall: ¡Un placer hacer negocios contigo, colega! –dijo cogiendo el poco tequila que quedaba-._

_Nick: ¿Dónde has dicho que está ese hotel? –preguntó Nick guiñándole el ojo a su soplón-._

_/_

Luke: Que alguien vaya a recogerlos de forma discreta al hotel. No creo que estén en condiciones de conducir ninguno de los dos. Ya tenemos un nombre. Preparad el dispositivo para localizarlo. Si conseguimos que hable, tendremos al asesino de McRae.

McNally: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Casi le tenemos!

Swarek: ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Menuda actuación la de esos dos!

Luke: Esperaremos a que acaben de dormir la borrachera para felicitarlos adecuadamente…

Meri: ¡Madre mía! ¡Uauuu! –dijo Meri en cuanto vio que Randall desaparecia por el callejón-. El corazón me late a mil –dijo Meri cogiéndole la mano a Nick para acercársela al pecho-. Y todo me da vueltas…

Nick: Ya me imagino… -pensó Nick. Él que estaba acostumbrado a beber, estaba bastante perjudicado. Podía hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía Meri que raramente bebía-. ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! –exclamó Nick intentando apartar la mano de ella, mientras le hacía señas que les estaban escuchando desde la Estación-.

¿Me estáis escuchando desde la Estación? –preguntó Nick sacando el móvil que llevaba escondido-.

Luke: ¡Alto y claro! ¡Buen trabajo! El dispositivo está en marcha.

Nick: ¡Vamos al punto de encuentro!

Luke: Allí os esperan para recogeros.

Nick: Os lo agradezco… El tequila me está pasando factura ¡Corto la llamada! ¡Suerte con el operativo!

A ver si hay suerte… -dijo Nick mirando hacia el asiento del copiloto-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero sorpresas y ya estoy comenzando a ver doble –dijo Nick encendiendo el coche-.

Meri: ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era un poco pervertido? –preguntó Meri arrastrando ostensivamente las palabras-.

Nick: ¿Quién? –preguntó Nick distraído-.

Meri: Tú amigo.

Nick: No quería ponerte nerviosa… Sé lo mucho que le gustan las mujeres, por eso lo del vestido. ¡Toma, ponte esto encima! –dijo Nick mientras estaban parados en un semáforo. Momento en el que aprovechó, para acercarle una camiseta que había en el asiendo de detrás, un poco avergonzado por no poder quitarle los ojos de encima-.

Meri: ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tengo calor!

Nick: ¡Sí, yo también! Por eso, ¡ponte la camiseta!

Meri: De verdad, ¿crees que lo he hecho bien? –preguntó Meri con la camiseta aún en la mano-.

Nick: Sí, creo que se te va a dar bien estar en operaciones encubiertas…

Meri: ¡No sabía que me iba a gustar tanto! ¿Sabes que besas muy bien? –preguntó Meri, dándose cuenta al instante que el alcohol le había soltado la lengua más de lo aconsejable-.

Nick: Por favor, Meri… has bebido demasiado, no digamos cosas de las que después vayamos a arrepentirnos…

Meri: Me estoy comenzando a marear…

Nick: ¡Ya me imagino! ¡Vamos para el hotel!

Meri: ¿Al hotel?


	58. Chapter 58

Nick aparcó en el callejón detrás del hotel, a la espera que alguien los recogiera. Estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero no estaba en condiciones para conducir, por lo que agradeció que el hotel estuviera tan cerca. Miró hacia su derecha. La camiseta seguía sin estar donde debía, y Meri con los ojos cerrados, intentaba que su malestar no fuera a más, mostrando todos sus encantos para aquel que tuviera una perspectiva tan buena como la que él tenía en aquel momento. Apartó la vista averzonzado e intentó poner la camiseta encima del escote de ella, pero Meri la tenía fuertemente agarrada y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Nick: No tardará en venir alguien.

Meri: Creo que me voy a morir… -dijo Meri poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-.

Nick: Eso es lo que crees ahora, hahaha… ¿No te has dado cuenta del tamaño de los vasos?

Meri: ¡No!

Nick: Pues los has traido tú, hahaha… No eran precisamente vasitos de tequila…

Meri: ¡Madre mía! ¿Es que las cosas no van a dejar de dar vueltas?

Nick: ¡No durante un rato! – exclamó Nick pensando que lo peor estaba por venir-.

McNally: ¡Eh chicos! –dijo Andie tocando suavemente el cristal-. ¿Cómo estáis?

Nick: Ahora que estás aquí, mucho mejor…

Meri: ¿Andy? –preguntó Meri intentando abrir los ojos-.

McNally: Sí, soy yo… ¡Tú sólo cierra los ojos! –dijo Andy intentando contener la risa-. ¡Collins, siéntate atrás! ¡Os llevaré de vuelta a la Estación!

* * *

Bellamy: ¿Quién crees que es ese al que hemos detenido?

Connors: ¡Un pez gordo! De lo contrario Callaghan y Swarek no estarían aquí…

Bellamy: Pues parecía un tipo sin importancia…

Connors: ¡Esos son los más peligrosos! –exclamó Jamie, mientras Sam se acercaba a ellos-.

Swarek: ¡Buen trabajo!

Bellamy: ¡Gracias Detective! –dijo Bellamy con su voz más melosa-. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Swarek: La pieza del puzle que nos faltaba…

Bellamy: ¡Qué enigmático! ¿No nos puede decir nada más?

Swarek: Es mejor que no corra la voz.

Bellamy: ¿A quién quiere que se lo digamos?

Connors: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Volvemos a la Estación? –dijo Jamie cambiando de tema, ante las inoportunas preguntas de su compañera-.

Swarek: ¡No, sólo volved a vuestra rutina!

Bellamy: ¡De acuerdo, Detective!

Swarek: Y tú prepara una buena ración de aspirinas… -dijo Sam señalando a su amigo, sin apenas poder contener la risa-.

Connors: ¿A qué viene eso?

Swarek: Ya lo verás, hahaha –dijo alejándose hacia su coche-.

Connors: No me vas a dejar así, ¿no? –preguntó gritando, pero lo único que consiguió fue Sam Swarek le sonriera con cara de pillo-.

* * *

Traci: ¿Cómo están? –preguntó Traci a Andy cuando ésta entró al recinto anexo a la sala de interrogatorios-.

McNally: Nick bien… Meri… ha vivido momentos mejores. Creo que va a tener dolor de cabeza todo el fin de semana… Los he dejado en la sala de los sofás para que nadie les moleste.

Traci: ¡Bendito dolor de cabeza! –exclamó Traci-. Gracias a él puede que hayamos resuelto el caso-.

McNally: Por cierto, ¿cómo va? –preguntó Andy desviando la vista hacia la ventana de cristal, donde Sam y Callaghan, estaban interrogando al testigo de asesinato-.

Traci: De momento nada… Se está manteniendo firme. No quiere hablar…

McNally: Sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

Traci: ¡Eso espero!

* * *

Meri: ¡Cómo abras la luz te mato! –exclamó Meri con un hilo de voz al intuir que Nick iba hacia la puerta-.

Nick: Sólo quería traerte un zumo de tomate.

Meri: ¿Quieres que vomite?

Nick: Si no lo has hecho ya, no creo que suceda.

Meri: No me pongas a prueba.

Nick: ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una esquina del sofá que ocupaba Meri-.

Meri: Un poco mejor, supongo… ¿He dormido?

Nick: ¡Un poco! Andy ha venido a preguntar cómo nos encontrábamos…

Meri: ¿Ha entrado? ¿Aquí?

Nick: Sí, hace un rato.

Meri: ¡Madre mía! Pues si que he dormido profundamente…

Nick: ¡Cómo un tronco! –dijo soltando una carcajada-.

Meri: ¡No, por favor! –exclamó Meri, tapándose los ojos con un cojín-. No hagas tanto ruido… ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza! ¿Crees que ese zumo servirá de algo?

Nick: ¡A mí siempre me funciona!

McNally: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo está la Bella Durmiente? –preguntó Andy al ver entrar a Nick en la cocina-.

Nick: Despierta… y de un humor de perros.

McNally: ¡Hahaha! ¡Ya me imagino!

Nick: No, no te lo imaginas, hahaha…

McNally: ¡Buena idea! –exclamó Andy, señalando los botes de zumo que Nick acababa de coger del armario-.

Nick: A ver si con esto se acaba de espabilar…

McNally: ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Nick: Yo… yo estoy bien... Aguanto mejor la bebida que ella…

McNally: No te preguntaba por eso. Estaba escuchando antes… ya sabes… mientras…

Nick: Sólo era una actuación…

McNally: Muy convincente, por cierto…

Nick: ¡Ya, bueno! Ha sido fácil… Meri lo ha hecho muy bien.

McNally: Los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero no se trata de eso. No cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, y uno puede dejarse llevar por ellos.

Nick: No he podido evitarlo… supongo que he forzado un poco la situación, ¿no? No debería haberlo hecho… -dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla- pero estaba tan hermosa…

McNally: No quiero que sufras… –dijo Andy poniéndose de cuclinas hasta quedar a la altura de Nick- pensando que hay algo de real en esto. Como has dicho antes, sólo era una actuación…

Nick: Déjame quedar con ese momento.

McNally: Siempre que sepas como gestionarlo.

Nick: Ella no es para mi, Andy. Lo sé… pero no por eso duele menos… Connors es un hombre con suerte.

McNally: Sí –contestó Andy pensativa-.

Nick: Tengo que dejar de ser tan enamoradizo. A partir de ahora me haré el duro. La chica que me quiera tendrá que luchar por mí –dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida-.

McNally: Seguro que habrá muchas dispuestas a hacerlo.

Nick: ¡Sí, claro! Con la suerte que tengo…

McNally: ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Andy intentando ponerse de pie-. ¿Quién me habrá mandado ponerme de cuclillas? ¡Anda, ayúdame a levantarme!

Swarek: ¡Parece que casi lo hemos conseguido!

Luke: Pensaba que no cedería nunca… ¡Buen trabajo! –dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Sam-.

Swarek: ¡Es un trabajo en equipo!

Luke: De no ser por tu actuación, no lo hubiéramos logrado. Tú última intervención ha sido magistral. Vamos a dejar que descanse un poco. Ahora sólo falta que firme la declaración.

Traci: ¡Bueno! ¿Os puedo felicitar? –preguntó Traci saliendo de la sala anexa-.

Swarek: Esperemos a que firme.

Traci: Ese chico está muerto de miedo… pero con el programa de testigos podrá tener una oportunidad. Si sigue en la calle, no llegará a los treinta.

Swarek: Supongo que no –dijo Sam un tanto distraído-. ¿Dónde está McNally?

Traci: Ha ido a la cocina a tomar algo.

Swarek: ¡Voy a buscarla! Yo también necesito merendar algo. Creo que no he comido nada desde ayer por la noche…

Sam entró en la cocina con el paso decidido. Nick y Andy estaban abrazados. Ella parecía acariciarle el pelo, en un gesto que recordaba a una madre consolando a su hijo. Nick percibió un ruido y se separó bruscamente de Andy.

Nick: No es lo que piensas, Swarek. Yo sólo…

Swarek: No estoy pensando nada Nick. ¿No quedamos que nos tutearíamos?

Nick: Sí –dijo Nick visiblemente nervioso- pero fuera del trabajo.

Swarek: ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Sam esgrimiendo una sonrisa-. Sólo venía a comer algo ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! El interrogatorio está siendo bastante duro…

Nick: Por cierto, ¿cómo está yendo?

Swarek: ¡Casi lo tenemos! Sólo falta que firme la declaración…

Nick: ¡Me alegro!

Swarek: ¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo tú y Vives!

Nick: ¡Casi me había olvidado de ella! ¡Voy a llevarle el maldito zumo! –dijo mientras salía de la cocina precipitadamente-.

McNally: Gracias… -dijo Andy cuando se quedaron solos-.

Swarek: ¿Por?

McNally: Por comportarte como una persona civilizada.

Swarek: ¿Estás insinuando que antes no lo era?

McNally: ¿Hace falta que te responda a eso?

Swarek: Supongo que no –dijo Sam abriendo la nevera-. Veamos… ¿Qué hay por aquí?

McNally: Hay algo de jamón y queso… y en el armario tienes panecillos…

Swarek: Aunque pensándolo bien… Tampoco quiero comer mucho –dijo mostrando sus característicos hoyuelos- tengo planes para esta noche, ¿sabes?

McNally: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién si puede saberse?

Swarek: Con la madre de mi hijo –dijo Sam acercándose a ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios y finalmente acariciándole la nariz con la suya-.

McNally: ¿Con cuál de las dos? –preguntó Andy maliciosamente-.

Swarek: ¡McNally, no comencemos!

McNally: ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó devolviéndole el beso, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos-.


	59. Chapter 59

Swarek: ¿Te importa si cenamos en mi casa? Tú apartamento a veces está demasiado concurrido... Me gustaría que estuviésemos solos…

McNally: ¡No sé porque lo dices! Hahaha…

Swarek: Supongo que Collins necesitará descansar… No queremos molestarlo, ¿no?

McNally: No, no queremos molestarlo –dijo soltando una risita contagiosa-. ¿Me pasas a recoger?

Swarek: ¿No podemos irnos juntos?

McNally: Es que tengo un pequeño problema doméstico… A los vecinos se les rompió una tubería y adivina quien tiene una mancha de humedad enorme en el salón… -dijo señalándose a si misma-. Hoy viene el del seguro. Tengo que estar en casa sobre las siete.

Swarek: Si quieres que venga contigo… -dijo dándole un beso en la nariz-.

McNally: Prefiero que cocines, hahaha…

Swarek: ¿Sólo me quieres para eso?

McNally: Antes de cenar… sí… para después de cenar ya te buscaré una ocupación mejor, hahaha…

Swarek: ¡Me lo apunto! –exclamó Sam mostrando sus mejores hoyuelos-.

* * *

Meri: ¡Tenías razón con el zumo de tomate!

Nick: ¡Soy todo un experto!

Meri: Pues creo que para mí ya no va a haber una próxima vez…

Nick: ¡No exageres! Sólo tienes que beber con moderación, hahaha… Y conociéndote… seguro que no tenías nada en el estómago. ¿A que no habías comido nada?

Meri: No –contestó Meri mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada-.

Nick: Piensa en eso la próxima vez, antes de meterte tanto en el papel, hahaha…

Meri: ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

Nick: ¿El qué?

Meri: Hacer operaciones encubiertas…

Nick: Sí… Creo que se te dará bien... –dijo Nick pensativo-. Hace unos días volví a solicitar la admisión.

Meri: ¿Qué? No… no me habías dicho nada…

Nick: Necesito alejarme…

* * *

Connors: ¿No crees que está todo demasiado tranquilo? –preguntó Jamie mientras entraban por la puerta al finalizar su turno-.

Bellamy: Eso será porque hace quince minutos que deberíamos haber vuelto. Todo el mundo debe estar ya en su casa –dijo Bellamy con evidente cara de fastidio-.

Connors: ¡No seas exagerada! Sólo pasan dos minutos… -dijo mirando extrañado, que no estuvieran ni Meri ni Nick en recepción-.

Bellamy: ¡Lo que tú digas…! Me están llamando… ¡Tengo que contestar!

Connors: ¡Ok! ¡Iré a ver dónde está la gente!

* * *

Meri: Siento que todo es por mi culpa…

Nick: Sólo son las circunstancias, Meri. No te sientas culpable…

Meri: Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero… ¡no quiero que te vayas! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Nick: La eterna historia de mi vida…

Meri: Muy pronto conocerás a alguien.

Nick: Y no se lo voy a poner nada fácil. Ese alguien tendrá que trabajar duro si quiere algo de mí…

Meri: Hahaha…

Nick: ¡Ups! ¿De verdad es tan tarde? –preguntó Nick de forma retórica mientras miraba su reloj-. ¡Tengo que llevar a Andy a casa! ¡Hoy viene el del seguro!

Meri: Por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido todo mientras dormía? Llevo desconectada del mundo unas cuantas horas. Debería sentirme avergonzada…

Nick: Sí, un poco, hahaha…

Meri: Ya…

Nick: ¡Qué no, tonta! Sólo era una broma. Todo está yendo de maravilla… Han podido detener al testigo.

Meri: ¿De verdad? ¿Y ha confesado?

Nick: Sólo faltaba que firmara la confesión… Supongo que el tema estará cerrado. Voy a ver si Andy puede salir.

Meri: ¡Claro! Yo iré a devolver el vestido y el móvil que hemos utilizado para la operación al almacén de pruebas. Ve tranquilo…

Nick: ¡Gracias!

Meri: ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Has sido maravilloso conmigo! –dijo dándole un abrazo-.

* * *

Bellamy: ¿Ha habido suerte?

Connors: ¡Nadie sabe dónde está nadie!

Bellamy: ¡Supongo que estás pensando en Vives!

Connors: ¡Bueno! Nos ha quedado una conversación pendiente esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?

Bellamy: ¡Claro! ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo! ¡Es evidente que estáis liados!

Connors: Pensábamos que lo estábamos disimulando bien…

Bellamy: No para alguien tan observadora como yo… Te vas a cansar pronto de esa niñita… Y entonces ya sabes que yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos…

Connors: No creo que eso suceda… pero lo tendré en cuenta…

Bellamy: Ve a buscar a la niñita… yo me encargaré de dejar las declaraciones en el archivo.

Connors: ¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una! –dijo alejándose-.

* * *

Nick salió precipitadamente de la sala de los sofás en busca de Andy, y en su huída casí se llevó por delante a un Jamie que parecía distraído buscando algo.

Nick: ¡Eh Connors! –exclamó un poco nervioso cuando chocaron-. Me voy corriendo… ¿Has visto a McNally?

Connors: ¡No, no he visto a nadie! ¿Y tú a Meri?

Nick: ¿Meri? Sí… está ahí dentro –dicho señalando la puerta de la sala de espera-.

Jamie se quedó mirando la puerta y tras unos segundos de indecisión decidió tocar el pomo. En ese mismo instante, Meri abrió la puerta y quedaron ambos cara a cara sin decir nada.

Meri: ¡Ho… hola! ¿Ya has vuelto? –preguntó visiblemente nerviosa-.

Connors: ¿Y tú dónde estabas? –preguntó Jamie echando un vistazo primero hacia dentro de la sala, que parecía un campo de batalla y después dando un paso para atrás, para apreciar el estado lamentable de su novia. Meri tenía la cara desencajada y el maquillaje que llevaba parecía haber pasado tiempos mejores. En cuanto a su vestido… había visto cinturones más anchos.

¿Qué llevas puesto?

Meri: Un… un vestido…

Connors: ¿Te has estado paseando con eso por la Estación? ¡Pero si te estoy viendo…! –exclamó sin poder terminar la frase al fijarse en el escote-.

Meri: ¡De verdad! ¡No pensaba que fueras de esos!

Connors: De esos, ¿qué?

Meri: ¡Un cavernícola! –exclamó poniendo sus manos en la cintura-.

Connors: Es que nunca te había visto así… -dijo Jamie sin poder cerrar la boca-.

Meri: ¡Tengo que ir a devolver esto! –exclamó Meri señalando un móvil, mientras empezaba a andar-.

Connors: ¿A dónde?

Meri: ¡A la sala de pruebas!

Connors: ¿A la sala de pruebas? ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo hoy? –preguntó siguiéndola por el pasillo-. ¡Veo que no soy el único que tiene que contar algo!

Meri: ¿Todavía sigues con eso? –preguntó Meri visiblemente nerviosa-. No sé si quiero escucharlo.

Connors: ¿A qué viene eso?

Meri: Igual es mejor que no me digas nada… –dijo parando justo delante de la sala de pruebas-.

Connors: ¿No te interesa lo que tengo que decirte?

Meri: ¡No! –dijo Meri volviendo a caminar-.

Connors: ¿Qué? –preguntó Jamie chocando con ella, cuando Meri volvió pararse de repente-.

Meri: Lo he estado pensando, e igual es mejor dejarlo aquí. Me he dado cuenta que no soy la clase de chica con la que estás acostumbrado a salir y…

¿Podemos entrar? –preguntó al oficial que custodiaba la sala-. ¡Traigo esto! –dijo señalando el móvil-. ¡Dame el formulario y un bolígrafo, por favor!

Connors: ¡Meri! –exclamó cogiéndola de los hombros cuando estuvieron dentro y ya no les podía ver nadie-. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? –preguntó sin soltarla-.

Meri: ¡Sí! –dijo intentando aguantarle la mirada sin demasiado éxito, al tiempo que notaba como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de su ojos-. Antes que tú rompas conmigo…

Connors: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Meri: ¿A qué huele? –preguntó Meri al percibir un fuerte olor a un producto químico que le era muy familiar-.

* * *

Connors: ¡Dios mío! –exclamó lanzándola hacia debajo de una mesa, justo antes de oír un estallido y que todo se convirtiera en tiniebras-.

Swarek: ¡Andy! –dijo Sam cuando Andy contestó su llamada-.

McNally: No estarás pensando en venir a buscarme, ¿no? ¡Todavía no he llegado a casa!

Swarek: No, no te llamo por eso –dijo Sam con una voz más seria de lo habitual-.

McNally: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Andy con un nudo en la garganta-. ¡Me estás asustando!

Swarek: Será mejor que volváis a la Estacion.


End file.
